Their Memories of Fukinara High
by aichioluv
Summary: Caught up in a fight between Hotaru and Shinrei, Yuya faces drama in a way she never anticipated. The whole story of "KISS Me!". Story has reached temporary ending.
1. How it all started

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

Hello to all! It's been a long time since I wrote.

Well, before I let you read the story, I need to clarify a lot of things. I have loads of claimers and disclaimers, because it's been really long since I wrote. I'm not quite sure what is allowed and what is not allowed. So I'll state some things so you are aware of it? If there are certain things that aren't allowed around anymore, please kindly point out to me? .

There is this character that is going to seem a little like a Mary Sue. All I can say is, there isn't a lot of characters in SDK to write about that will suit the character I want, so I will reduce the amount of 'limelight' that Mary Sue is going to take.

Some characters are going to be out of character, a little. While I try to keep the characters as original as possible, hope you don't mind the occasional 'slip' of character.

Random humour. Some people hate that. Well, too bad. Stick out tongue and pull eyelid down

Although high school education lasts three years, my story starts in Yuya's second year.

Do forgive my occasional language error.

Content-wise… I don't intend to change it much. You see, I'm already working into the story. (It's going to be a VERY long story of 6 series) and it took me a lot of thinking to figure things out. So if your suggestion is going to revolutionise my content then… XD

Okay! So if you disagree with my writing, I would suggest you to leave this window and read my other stories! (grin) Flaming isn't going to help. I have warned you guys what to expect from this story. If there are no problems, then enjoy my work!

The first series of the story is titled: The conflict between Fire and Water. It's about Shinrei and Hotaru. Enjoy. : )

* * *

**Chapter 1 – How it all started (Yuya's POV) **

"Bye-bye Yuya-san!" my friends Rurumi and Miko shouted after me.

"Bye girls!" I laughed as I skipped my way home.

Allow me to introduce myself! I am Shiina Yuya, age 16. It is my second year in Fukinara High, and I hope to enjoy my high school life more now that I am a sophomore (2nd year of high school!). I've made many new friends in my first year, but I still stuck to my old friends in Fukinara Middle School like Rurumi and Miko.

"Ahh… it's Aki-kun's turn to prepare dinner…" I murmured to myself as I crossed the junction, another 200 metres to my house.

I currently stay with my brother Omoda Akira, or better known as Aki. He is 19 years old, studying his first year in Usako University. He is, in actual fact, blind since young (thus the slight delay in his studies). However, he relies heavily on his remaining 4 senses to live normally. Also, his uncanny sensitivity makes him 'see' things better than other people. Sometimes, I do forget that he is blind.

It was also Aki who 'adopted' me. You see, Akira isn't my biological brother. He found me on the streets when I was barely six years old, and brought me home. I was in the Omoda's family ever since. My biological parents didn't want me and threw me out. I can't even remember how they look like now. Although my name remained as Shiina Yuya, I don't bother correcting people when they call me Omoda Yuya instead.

My foster parents, Aki's biological parents, retired early. So, Mr. and Mrs. Omoda, ages 50 and 47 respectively, with a large pile of money, decided to travel around the world for their remaining golden years. Of course, they assured us that they will keep in contact with us and send money over to us for our daily needs.

Despite the assured income for us, Aki and I realised that the house that was left for us was too big for two people to accommodate. That is why for the past week I have been printing out flyers to paste around town, searching for tenants. Aki allowed me to do things my way, financial-wise. I have a knack (and a weird passion) for money. In fact, Aki always commented that he could tell that I am always thinking of money whenever I give this very shrewd 'aura'. (A/N: Just remember how Yuya always looked like when she thought of having money rewarded after turning in Kyoshiro in the anime/manga…)

My house soon came to view and… "Eh?" I wondered aloud when I saw Hotaru standing in front of our gate.

Not that I know Hotaru very well. He was in the same middle school as me, Fukinara Middle School. I usually see him with another girl called Akizuki Hotaru in Fukinara High. Both Hotaru and Akizuki are such prominent and popular characters, it's rather hard to mistake them for other ordinary people. Akizuki Hotaru is one pretty girl, and looks scary to begin with. Many people who knows her tells me that Akizuki, behind her icy-cold look, is actually a fun and crazy person, someone easy to get along with.

Hotaru however… is as scary as he looks. He is famous all around the school for his 10 cm (4-inch) clogs, the orange bandana on his forehead, the five ear holes on each ear, his orange hair and eyes. Because of his improper attire and a worse attitude, he's always in trouble with the teachers. I heard he is rather scatter-brained, yet charming and adorable to many of the girls, juniors and seniors included. It's just that he is very quiet and not sociable at all. The only person who is able to get him to talk, it seems, is Akizuki Hotaru, with her full bubbly personality.

_I wonder what Hotaru-kun is doing here. _I thought.

"Erm…" I started when I came up to him. He turned to me, still not speaking. _What's with him? _I thought. "You are standing in front of my house. May I help you?"

Silence.

"I forgot what I came here for." he replied. I anime-fell.

_This guy is more scatter-brained than I thought. _I mused.

"Ahh… I remember. Is this Omoda's residence?"

"Yes. It is. I am Omoda Akira's sister. Pleased to meet you." I bowed.

He somewhat gave a half-nod. "When is Aki coming back from Usako?" I was rather surprised by what he said.

"You know Aki-kun very well?" I wondered aloud.

"I guess so. We've lost contact over a long period of time."

_How long can that period of time be? Hotaru is of the same age as me, since when did Aki make friends with people so much younger than him? _I contemplated.

"Then do come in," I smiled as I opened the gate to reveal our enormous 3-storey house. It is a traditional Japanese estate, complete with the tastes of paper sliding doors, tatami mats for floorings and raised platforms that 'elevated' the house. (A/N: I hope you could picture how it looks like. It is actually those typical Japanese houses in the old times, like you sometimes see in Samurai Deeper Kyo!) "Make yourself feel as if you're at home." I told him as I entered the house.

"I rather not." He muttered.

"Well, if you dislike my house so much…"

"It's not that, I don't like _my_ house, that's all."

"Why not?" I turned around to look at him.

"I rather not say. Besides, I don't remember you very well."

Fine, he had a point. Hotaru looked around the house. "It's a nice place, I shall stay here."

My ears perked up when he said that. "What?" I asked.

"I am looking for a place to stay. A place to stay for a long time."

I could have cheered and start doing the victory dance. My first tenant! This means money…

Hotaru looked at me. "Your face looks funny."

I blushed as my face returned to normal. I guess that's what Aki meant by my shrewd face. "But… what about your pa…" and I stopped myself, a sudden inkling in me that tells me he doesn't want to mention about his family. Well… You need to wait till my brother is back. In the meantime," I pulled a pair of slippers from the cupboard. "You can wear this."

"I don't want to." He replied, rather embarrassed. I noticed that he was still wearing his 10-cm clogs. It dawned upon me that he must be really short for a guy to hold on to a pair of clogs like that.

"Why don't you take off your clogs and sit down over there?" I pointed to a chair near the doorway. "That way, I clean your clogs so you can walk inside with them, and I won't know how tall you actually are."

He gave a look of mingled surprised, startled that I saw what he was so uptight about. Finally, he nodded.

* * *

"Here, have some tea," I grinned cheerfully as I set the tray on the living room table. 

"Ahhh, I remember you now." He said as he reached over for his teacup. "You're the little girl that Aki picked up a long time ago."

Yuya was astonished to hear the incident from him. "You know me? How?"

Hotaru didn't reply her, but stared at the clock silently. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Aki-kun should be back soon. He closed his eyes briefly. "It's been a while. I wonder if Omoda Akira can still 'see' now." He spoke softly. I looked at him, feeling rather confused. _Isn't Aki-kun blind since birth?_

He opened his fire-orange eyes again. "He's back."

"I'm back!!!" Akira's voice came from the front door.

I hurriedly stood up and went to the doorway. "Aki-kun!" I cried cheerfully. "There is... huh?" I didn't continue when I saw that the living room, where Hotaru was supposed to be, was empty.

"There's someone in the house, isn't there?" Aki asked, smiling. He entered the living room. "See? I smell tea." (A/N: I know it's impossible to smell tea at a distance, but hey, it's Aki.) "The smell of your visitor is so familiar, but I can't remember who."

"There…" I gasped when I saw Hotaru again. _How can he move so silently with those clogs? _I thought when I saw his 10-cm clogs, still on him. Hotaru was creeping behind Aki's back, and his hand held a… dagger!

"Aki!" I yelled. But it's too late.

* * *

For Hotaru, that is. Before Hotaru could pounce on him, Aki turned around and held Hotaru's blade between two fingers, gentle but firm. "I see that you still can 'see'." Hotaru commented lightly, his face expressionless. 

"Keikoku, why, you are moving so clumsily I HAD to notice." Aki smiled.

_Keikoku?_

"My name is Hotaru now."

"Oh really? If you say so then!" Akira replied brightly. To me he smiled gently, "Yuya-san, don't be frightened by what had happened. Hotaru never believes I am blind, and always tries to test me." He chuckled.

"Of… of course I was frightened! I was freaked out! Hotaru-kun, please don't do that! Where did the dagger come from?"

"It's mine," he said off-handedly, returning the dagger to the sheath. "Akira," he said. "I'm staying at your house for a while."

_Hey, he didn't even ask if he could stay at our house. _I thought furiously, still disturbed by what had happened. _He just assumed that he is staying._

"Fine with me, just pay the rental fee to my dear sister over there." He nodded at me. "And, Yuya-san, don't give that money-faced look."

I sheepishly stuck out my tongue and hurriedly changed the subject. "Hotaru-kun said he knew me. What's that all about?"

"Hotaru and I knew each other a long time ago, I do recall, at least ten years ago? No wonder you don't know Hotaru! You've lived in this house not long after that too. They've all met you before. But I doubt you remember them at all. I hardly mentioned any of them, you see." Akira cleared his throat. "This is Hotaru, he was previously known as Keikoku, but I think he prefers to be called Hotaru now."

I bowed slightly, in acknowledgement. Hotaru nodded, but said nothing, but to sip his tea.

"Since I can't remember them, dear brother," I smiled. "Do introduce all of your friends to me soon."

Little did I know that such a small request would change my originally simple life in high school into something never forgotten.

"Of course I would! I'm sure they still remember you! Sheesh, back then I thought all my friends were too old for you. I totally forgot Hotaru is of the same age as you. Oh yes, and Shinrei…"

"Do NOT mention his name," Hotaru said passionately. "He is something I don't want to be associated with."

"Shinrei?" I asked. But Hotaru gave a look that sent chills down my spine. I kept quiet.

"Don't mind him," Aki reassured me. "He just doesn't like Shinrei. Hotaru is still like the Hotaru I know so well, even after 10 years! And I heard you are still part of Ryu's maf… group," Aki uttered, looking at me.

"Yes, I still am, if you'd consider it." Hotaru replied stiffly.

"I see. It's been a while, I wonder how everyone is?" Aki reflected thoughtfully.

"Not my fault that you lost contact with us." Hotaru answered coolly.

To that Akira chuckled, but said nothing. "Well," he grinned as he took the cup of tea I just brought him from a kettle in the living room. "If you are going to stay here please pay a monthly rent fee of 15000 yen to dear Yuya." Aki looked in my direction and said, "And please, Yuya-san, you are giving that shrewd money-face again."

Opps.

I grinned as I took Hotaru's rental fee. "Where's your belongings?" I asked.

Silence.

"I forgot."

"As usual," Aki grinned. "But look! It's time for dinner! Do stay for dinner before you return home to get your belongings." Hotaru nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need help in your belongings?" I asked anxiously as I sent him off at our gate after dinner. 

Hotaru looked at the trees rustling in the wind. "No, it's okay. It's safer for a girl to be indoors at night." I looked at his face, unable to tell from his expressionless stare. I smiled and greeted him farewell as he walked down the road.

* * *

(A/N: This is 3rd person narrative, and this is the POV that I will be taking for most of the story, hopefully.) 

5 minutes had passed. Hotaru suddenly stopped in front of a streetlight. He was alone. "The distance from the Omoda's residence is far enough, whatever you want to tell me, spill." He said to the rustling trees. As if on cue, 2 men appeared in the midst of the shadows.

"Hotaru, it has been 2 months since you have appeared in 'his' meetings. If you don't turn up, 'he' is going to be angry, even if you are one of 'his'-"

"I shall decide my own actions and bear the consequences." Hotaru cut in. "You go tell 'him' that. Oh, and another thing, if you dare attack the house I was in just now…"

"You mean Omoda's residence?"

"You know what I mean. If you dare harm the house, or the people in it," he turned to them, so that the men saw the terrible look of fury in his eyes. "Even if attacking the Omoda residence is an order from 'him', I WILL personally kill you."

"But it's…" the other man started, but was nudged by the first person. "… I understand."

"Good, as for 'him', tell 'him' I will talk to 'him' one day too." Hotaru spoke. "Now, go, before anyone sees you."

The men disappeared as quick as they had come. Hotaru looked up at the starless sky.

"Darn, I forgot to ask them how to go back home…"

* * *

Hey people! Yes, from this chapter on, I shall go back to the story's original POV, which is actually in 3rd person narrative. And as for Hotaru, I bet you guys want to know, or could guess his secret (I put it rather obviously ya?). 

Anyway, I wrote this story 2 years ago. So maybe the style seems a little weird. Okay, I'm paranoid as usual. Please gives your comments okay? I will be brave enough to face them! nod nod


	2. The unexpected guest

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

I am very pleased that I received reviews… finally! So since they are few in number, I shall make personal responses to them )

To Sayo124: Well, I wrote "KISS Me!" first, and then I realized that writing "Their Memories of Fukinara High" will fill up the loopholes that I created. So thus, "KISS Me!" became one of my 6 series XD in every series, there'll be one main story running. That's why this is going to be a long story. And since this is the 'original', the series "KISS Me!" will be slightly modified again. All to make the story complete for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

To Kyo So Sexy: I presume you read "KISS Me!" already? Thank you for enjoying my work, and I really hope that you won't be bored of my rusty writing.

Thank you very much for taking the effort to review, I appreciate your comments and now I feel more motivated to update, for your sake! So this is my 2nd chapter! In fact, I'll be submitting the third chapter as well. School has started again, meanwhile I'll try to keep posting.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The unexpected guest**

In the lounge of Omoda's Residence, Yuya commented in the last September Sunday morning. "I can't believe how time flies. It's almost a month since Hotaru started boarding here."

Akira looked at her. He knew what his foster sister was going to say next.

"Which means, he has to pay rent for next month!" she said gleefully. Aki sighed. He was right.

Yuya had confided in Aki that during the month that Hotaru moved in, he barely spoke to her. Aki didn't blame her. Hotaru _is _that reserved, but he couldn't tell her properly the reason why.

"Is anyone at home?" they heard a voice call from the front yard.

"Yes! We're coming!" Yuya cried as she ran forward to answer the door. She was pleasantly greeted by a tall man dressed in blue, who looks her age. He has grayish hair tied up with a red ribbon, and looking very solemn. He is rather good-looking though; all the girls who happened to walk past the Omoda's residence took an extra look at him.

Yuya raised her eyebrows at him in pleasant surprise. Apparently, Yuya thought the same way too. "May I help you?" she asked cheerfully. The visitor asked if this was Omoda's residence. She nodded, wondering what had brought this stranger to see them.

"Is Kei… I mean, Hotaru currently staying here?" he asked.

Yuya stared at him with some suspicion. "You haven't told me your name."

"I beg your pardon," he replied in an embarrassed look. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shinrei. I am Hotaru's brother."

"YOU ARE WHAT?!?" Yuya shrieked. Shinrei, covering his ears at the same time, nodded.

"Who is it?" Akira asked as he appeared in the yard, hearing Yuya's shriek.

"It's been a while, Omoda Akira."

"Shinrei-kun! It's been a long time since I saw you! I knew that when I saw Hotaru, you will appear sooner or later."

Shinrei laughed. "Didn't expect you to be here, I thought you were supposed to be in Usako University having lessons?"

"Ahh… Lecture is cancelled today. Ryu's sources are reliable as always, I see. Even when we lost contact for so many years, you were still full of information about my whereabouts."

_Ryu? _Yuya thought to herself.

"Yes, 'his' sources are always reliable." Shinrei uttered softly. Clearing his throat, he asked again. "Is Hotaru currently staying here?"

"Yes, he is," Akira replied. "If you are planning to take him back again, I will say please settle the matter in my front yard. Hotaru is sleeping but will be waking up soon."

Yuya checked the time on her watch. It was 1300 hours. Hotaru usually sleeps up to 15 hours a day in the weekends, it's about time that he will wake up.

_But…_ She looked at Shinrei again. _What's going on? Since when did Hotaru have a brother? But… they don't even look alike, in any sense! _Seeing Yuya's confused look, Aki gave the notion of explaining everything to her when they are in the house.

* * *

"Hotaru and Shinrei are of the same father and of different mothers." 

"WHAT?!?" Shiina Yuya exclaimed. "It's no wonder they look so different!" She couldn't even believe that Hotaru's orange hair and cold personality, and Shinrei's grey hair and warm-hearted personality, were even related in any sense.

Akira gave a smile and continued. "Because of the different status in the family, Hotaru and Shinrei have always been on each other's throats since young."

Shinrei smiled at Yuya warmly. "It's fortunate of Aki to have such a beautiful sister, even if she isn't biological. So unlike Hotaru!"

Yuya blushed and was surprised. "You know about me too?"

"That's a secret not to be revealed!" He grinned. "Just kidding. I knew you a long time ago! I was six, and you were just found on the streets back then. Of course you couldn't remember anything. You were so badly beaten up by your own parents, you don't need me to tell you what a bad state you were in."

He frowned a little, trying to recall the old memories. "You slept so much when you came to Omoda's residence, we tried to talk to you, but I guess you were much too frightened to remember. Aki was so happy about him finding you; he went around telling everyone 'Yuya-san is mine! I found her!' It was so hilarious!"

"Shinrei!" it was Akira's turn to blush. Yuya giggled. Shinrei is a much more interesting person to talk to than Hotaru.

They heard a yawn coming from the third level. Then there were sounds of clogs moving across the hallway.

"Whoa!" was what Hotaru said and the next thing the trio in the living room heard was a loud tumbling and huge crash. When it stopped, they heard Hotaru curse. "Darn those 10-cm clogs and three-storey houses," Hotaru said as he entered the living room. "Morning, Yuya-san, Aki-kun,"

"It's afternoon." Yuya corrected him, again. "Besides, there's a visitor too."

Hotaru looked around the living room. _There is Yuya-san… Akira-kun… and… _at last he saw Shinrei. "Yo, Sasuke."

"I AM NOT SASUKE!" Shinrei yelled. Akira snorted.

"Then…" Hotaru thought hard. "You must be Yukimura then."

"Hotaru…" Shinrei growled. He calmed himself down. "Still forgetting people? That is so Hotaru."

Hotaru looked at Shinrei again, "Of course I remember you. How can I not remember my older brother? Are you going to take me back again? Unfortunately, I am not going back to 'him' yet. Don't insist on bringing me back…" He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Unless you want to experience death first-hand."

_What? _Yuya almost burst out.

Shinrei narrowed his eyes, wondering what Hotaru is going to do.

"… I'm tired, after talking so much." Hotaru sighed, and walked out of the door. Everyone anime fell.

"Hotaru, you jerk! Come back! Don't you dare run away!" Shinrei yelled after Hotaru in the front yard.

"What makes you think I am running away?" Hotaru turned to him. "I am just going to get my katana from the blacksmith. The blade was getting blunt. See you later, Sasuke." And Hotaru left.

"I am not Sasuke!" Shinrei growled. He sighed and went back to the living room to sit down.

Yuya frowned. "Something is going on, I sensed it ever since Hotaru almost succeeded in attacking Aki-kun with a dagger. Someone tell me what is going on, before I scream."

Akira and Shinrei stared at her blankly, then at each other. Shinrei finally sighed. "Okay, we will tell you. It's only because we are going to be seeing each other now and then. I will tell you what happened, about 'him'… our secret… everything you want to know. Well, almost everything."

* * *

It's back into the living room in Omoda's residence. The three of them sat in the living room with the paper sliding door open, so that the side garden is in view from the living room. 

Shinrei sat in front of Yuya, across the coffee table. His amber eyes looked at her emerald ones. "Where should I start?"

"Well Shinrei-kun," she smiled cheekily. "You can start by telling me how tall Hotaru is!"

Shinrei stared at her as if she was nuts. "Yuya-san, I thought you will ask something more… relevant."

Yuya giggled. "Hotaru didn't want to wear flat-soled slippers when we first met. He must be really short!" Meanwhile, Akira watched with much amusement.

Shinrei answered after much thought, "Well, I don't like talking about Hotaru, all I know is that when he wears those embarrassing clogs, he is of the same height as I am, and I am 176 cm tall (5"7)."

It didn't take much calculation. "Hotaru is… 166cm (5"4)!!!" Yuya laughed. Shinrei and her guffawed, only Aki kept quiet. Yuya realised what was troubling her foster brother. "Uh-oh, Aki-kun, you are a little shorter than Hotaru, right?"

Akira looked at Yuya indignantly. "1 cm shorter." He muttered.

"Oh…" mused Yuya thoughtfully, trying to keep a straight face while changing the subject. "Now that I am happy with the knowledge of Hotaru's height," Shinrei grinned and Aki frowned. "Shinrei-kun, please tell me everything."

Shinrei's smile gave way to a cough. "Okay, erm… You've heard Aki and I mention this 'Ryu' guy briefly just now. Erm… most of us just refer to him as 'him'."

"Yeah, I do recall. Hotaru also mentioned that 'him' guy."

"Okay, he is the head of one of Tokyo's biggest triad societies, The Ryuyousei."

Yuya raised her eyebrow at Shinrei. "Triad? As in… Mafia? Underworld society?" Shinrei nodded. "So that means you guys have something related to this Ryu guy?"

"We are related to Ryu in two ways. We work for him and," Shinrei looked at Yuya deep into her emerald eyes. "Ryu is our biological father."

* * *

"You can't be serious???" Yuya exclaimed. 

Shinrei nodded his head slowly. "Well, those are the two things you need to understand first."

"And they are the two things which I don't understand."

Shinrei gave an exasperated look. "Go ahead and shoot them questions."

"Triads? As in… all the killing and stealing and…"

"No! Erm… at least, not now."

"NOT NOW??"

"Well…" Shinrei faltered, rather put off by her exaggerated reactions. "We help 'him' collect information about everybody 'he' wants to know. Well, that's how we coincidentally knew about your whereabouts. As for the killing and stealing… we leave that to more experienced… members."

"Fighting-wise?"

"Of course we do fight," Yuya looked at him questioningly. "Well, maybe, I emphasize, _maybe _we've caused some almost fatal injuries to some people when we fight." He changed the subject quickly. "Keikoku and I we have been helping 'him' since young."

"How young?" she persisted.

Shinrei hesitated. "You wouldn't want to know. We have been following our father in the triad as young as we could remember. And even before that we were trained at home to be mercil… informers, or spies. Anyway, it's not much of your business to know so much about what Ryuyousei does." Shinrei protested hotly, trying to redeem himself because in truth, Hotaru and Shinrei were taught at home since their youths to be merciless killers. "I am just supposed to tell you why I am here."

Yuya scoffed. Aki smiled to himself. The story is all too familiar to him. He was aware of the tension between Hotaru and Shinrei since they met. Of course he knew about their parentage. But he let Shinrei do the talking.

_It's going to be hard to explain to Yuya. _He mused and gave a thoughtful look. Akira always point out to Yuya about her "money-face look", unknowing that his hypocritical self has a habit of curling his index finger and place it below his lower lip whenever he thinks. Yuya often used his "thoughtful look" to defend for her "money-face look", and she received an equal amount of protests from Akira.

"To summarize what I have just said," Shinrei's voice jolted Aki out of his thoughts. "That bugger Hotaru stopped appearing in Father's meetings recently. We heard from sources that he wants to cut off any relations with the underworld society and with Father. That's why I am sent to take Hotaru back to Father. You don't want any of those top secret information leaked out."

Yuya screwed up her face to give an odd look. Shinrei sighed, and Yuya asked again, "Why does Hotaru want to be out of something he has been in for so long? Besides, your sources may not be accurate."

"Oh really?" Shinrei smirked. "Well, we shall see about that. Hotaru's coming back in another half a minute."

Sure enough, in 30 seconds Hotaru appeared promptly. Shinrei looked at him and spoke. "Now that you have gotten back your katana, can we get down to business?"

Hotaru stood at the hallway, the long sword safely in its sheath. He looked at Shinrei. _Shinrei… __Shinrei is here! _And then Hotaru landed his right fist on his left palm. _What is Shinrei here for? _He puffed his cheeks and thought.

"HOTARU!" Shinrei exclaimed. "You didn't forget, did you?!?"

"Oh yes, we were supposed to fight." Hotaru smirked. "I think you should just go home. I would win anyway. Or do you really desire me killing you?"

"Oh yeah?" Shinrei sneered. Yuya realised that however nice and friendly Shinrei is, he is still under Ryu and is a dangerous character. "Why don't we settle this once and for all?"

"If you guys want to settle things, do it in the front yard." Aki replied cheerfully.

"AKI! How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Yuya exclaimed. "What if one hurts the other?"

Akira gave a knowing smile. "Yuya-san, their skills are comparable. They won't be that dangerous to each other."

* * *

Okay! That settles my second chapter! And now, I'm launching into my very first attempt of describing a fighting scene. All the best to me, I mean… I never fought in my life before XD 


	3. Conflict between Fire and Water

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

Okay, my first attempt in describing a fighting scene. Please tell me how I fared, thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The conflict between Fire and Water**

In the front yard, Hotaru and Shinrei stood facing each other. "Yuya-san, you might want to stay at a safe distance." Akira warned me.

"Aki-kun, there is something I want to ask you for quite some time. Are you somehow… involved in this thing?" Yuya looked at Aki suspiciously.

Aki gave a dry laugh. "I am involved… if you considered being dragged into the brothers' fight all the time when we were young, 'involved'. And then there are friends that I have in university that are still in Ryuyousei. Maybe that's why I don't introduce you to my friends. But now," he said thoughtfully as he looked at the two brothers pick up their swords. "since we are going to be hanging around with Shinrei and Hotaru a lot, I might as well tell you, you will be expecting quite a number of these sorta' people."

Yuya looked at the two brothers. They stood in the front yard, swords in their hands. Hotaru sword is a normal katana, but Shinrei's weapons are 2 short swords. Yuya looked on in wonder. _This is how things are in their family I guess. Brothers just fight and their father doesn't do anything to stop it._

"Are you ready?" Shinrei questioned.

"I should be the one asking you that," Hotaru gave a small smile. "It's been a while since we fought. Let's make a good fight out of it."

"With pleasure." And having said that Shinrei leaped forward and attacked. Yuya screamed and squeezed her eyes tight. When she opened them, she saw Hotaru blocking Shinrei's attack.

"Shut up when we are fighting, woman!" the two brothers yelled angrily at Yuya at the same time.

Yuya could have burst out laughing if the situation wasn't as serious as this. _What great rapport._ She apologized profusely and they resumed their fight, not hearing her. She resumed observing. Akira was right, the two of them are comparable. Shinrei attacks and Hotaru defends. Then Hotaru attacks and Shinrei defends. The fight was such that so far, no one is at an advantage.

"It seems like fire and water fighting," Yuya mused aloud to Aki. "Hotaru's attacks are grand and of strength, just like fire. But contrary to Hotaru, Shinrei's attacks are quick and flexible, like water." Aki smiled and made no comment. He had thought the same way ten years ago.

"Hotaru, watch out!" Yuya shouted, but in vain. Shinrei's double sword gave a very minor slit on Hotaru's throat.

"Yuya-san, please don't yell out like that," Shinrei called out to Yuya as he blocked yet another attack from Hotaru. He turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, is it true that you want to get out of Ryuyousei?"

"Yes, it is true."

"Why? You should be very aware of the loyalty that we are supposed to give to Father!"

Hotaru snorted. "I never consider him as my father. I never had a father in my life."

Shinrei was furious. "You ungrateful person! In Ryuyousei, Father gives us the most attention to our needs, just because we are his sons. He ignores the snide complaints that he is biased! Our own father has taken pains to take care of us since we were born, by providing food and shelter. And you should, out of filial piety, return his favor by being loyal to him!"

Hotaru glared at Shinrei. "You call all that taking care? All the torturing in the basements, which he deems as 'training', the twisted punishments he gives when we disobey him? You call that discipline?"

Yuya saw that Hotaru gripped his sword so tight, his hand was turning faint red as the blood rushed to the surface of his arms. Hotaru did not notice his arm, and continued. "Also, all the days that we would endure without food and water, just because we couldn't master a particular skill correctly, and the brainwashing that he gives us? You call all that taking care and nurturing us?"

Shinrei glared back at his opponent. "The reason why he often teaches us to be unfeeling towards people, even to our own kin," Shinrei sneered as he mentioned 'kin'. "is because we have to defend ourselves from everyone, in case even our own family betrays us," Suddenly, Shinrei appeared in front of Hotaru so quickly that everyone only heard, "betrayers like you," before they realised what had happened.

He crossed his double swords so that they form a big X, and placed them at Hotaru's throat. Hotaru backed off, but Shinrei pressed even forward. When Yuya and Akira finally understood what had happened, Hotaru was pinned to the wall of their house, with Shinrei's swords still at his throat.

Yuya stammered to Aki. "A…Aki-kun, aren't you going to do something?"

Before Aki could react, Shinrei spoke, "Don't worry, Yuya-san, I won't kill him. I would make sure he goes back to Father to apologize and pay dearly for his deeds." He looked at Hotaru again. "I have you at a disadvantage. Surrender, and I will bring you back to Father to apologize."

Hotaru gave a sinister smile. "Shinrei, how stupid can you be? The space between your two swords is big enough for me to get out."

"Wha…?" Hotaru slid down the wall, between Shinrei's two swords and elbowed Shinrei in the stomach. Shinrei stumbled back a little, and regained his balance. "Not bad," Shinrei clutched his stomach. "Are you going to get serious?"

"What do you mean?" Hotaru gripped his katana, and Yuya saw fury raging in his orange eyes. "I have been serious about this fight since it started, and I have no intention of losing." His tone changed to one of mock concern. "I am merely worried that my weak brother cannot take the impact."

"Oh really?" Shinrei held his double swords and pointed at Hotaru. "Let's see how serious you can get."

* * *

Yuya subconsciously grasped her throat in all the suspense. It has been half an hour since they started fighting. By now, Hotaru had injuries, minor and major ones, everywhere on his body, and Shinrei received no lesser damage from Hotaru.

She couldn't believe it. She always heard stories from people, that beneath the goofy behavior, Hotaru fights in school, and is a very scary fighter in school. It is almost as if he enjoys fighting. Now she sees it all too clearly. Hotaru and Shinrei were smiling when they fight!

Yuya concluded, in great revelation, that Hotaru is not as scatter-brained as he looks or behaves. It was hard to explain, Yuya had never seen Hotaru so serious in anything. And the look on his face was so different from usual. She felt her legs giving way, as she fell and sat on the floor.

_They have fought together for so long, it became a habit._ She noticed. _To them, this is more like a game than a battle._

"Aki-kun," she looked at Aki with pleading eyes.

Aki shook his head. "They are getting serious. It is no use pulling them out of the fight. You could get hurt too." Yuya stared back at the fighting duo. She earnestly prayed that the fight would end soon.

At the front yard, Hotaru and Shinrei now stood at a distance. Both of them were panting, having fought for half an hour. Hotaru lowered his long katana and asked, "Tell me, why do you want to protect Ryuyousei so much?"

"What do you know? Ryuyousei has taken care of me, and with them I know where I am. I am not like you, you are always somewhere slacking whenever we need an extra hand. Father told me that I have a mission to complete, and that is to protect Ryuyousei, and to protect him!"

Shinrei looked at Hotaru. "He said that I am the only person he wants to be protected by. It is an honor to be recognized by him. After all the training in the basements, it is worth it! I want to protect Ryuyousei, I want to protect my father, even if it means sacrificing my life!"

Hotaru laughed out loud. Shinrei glared at him. "What is there to laugh about? You have no idea what it is like to carry such a heavy burden for Ryuyousei. You are only a son of a concubine."

Hotaru replied. "That is so naïve of you, to believe 'his' words of no weight. Do you really believe that you are the only one capable of protecting 'him'? There are plenty of other people that are better and more experienced in fighting to protect 'him'. You are so naïve."

Shinrei clutched his double swords tightly. "You know, Keikoku? You are really pissing me off."

"My name is Hotaru. And if you are so angry, why don't you try out your promise by putting your life in this last blow?"

_WHAT? _Yuya widened her eyes and stared at Aki. Aki still shook his head.

"Let's just pray that no one will be hurt." Was all Aki said.

"Putting my life in this blow?" Shinrei frowned as he prepared himself for the last attack. "The pleasure is all mine."

The mass of blue and orange stood at the both ends of the front yard. Neither of them moved. Yuya and Aki practically held their breath. It is too late to do anything, but just to see what happens now.

As if on cue, they charged towards each other in a split second. Yuya could make out that Shinrei is targeting Hotaru's ankles and Hotaru is going for Shinrei's head. She closed her eyes shut and turned to Aki so that she won't have to see anything.

_Oh God, please don't let anything happen. _She prayed for the last time.

* * *

It was once again quiet in the front yard of the Omoda's residence. The two brothers past each other in the attack and stood at the other ends of the front yard. Yuya lifted her head from Aki's chest (she didn't want to see the attack, remember?) and looked at the front yard. Hotaru staggered a little, and fell.

"Hotaru!" Yuya yelled. Aki went to the kitchen quick to get his first-aid kit.

Hotaru sat up, groaning. "You took my clog." Shinrei turned around and lifted one of Hotaru's clog. Shinrei had cut the string that held the clog together, causing Hotaru to lose his balance and fall. Hotaru wasn't hurt at all.

"See, you idiot? I got your clog. I had won in this last attack. You should admit defeat."

"Shinrei…" Yuya stammered. "Your… hair…" Shinrei looked down and to his horror, found out that his red ribbon that tied his hair is gone, and his silver hair fell onto his shoulders like newly-spun threads. Shinrei looked at Hotaru in more horror. Hotaru lifted his hand, to reveal a piece of red ribbon dangling from his fingers.

Hotaru frowned at Shinrei. "Whether you want to listen or not, Shinrei, you are merely being used by Ryu. Sooner or later, when they realised that you aren't of much worth, they will throw you away, even if you are the son of Ryu."

Shinrei said nothing. The only thing in his mind was: _My ribbon… The stupid brother of mine is quick enough to pilfer my ribbon. I thought I won… but this battle… It's… It's a…_

Yuya grinned for the first time in the past hour. "It's a tie then," She looked at Shinrei and asked slowly, "Can we end this fight?" Shinrei sighed, and assented.

Only Hotaru disagreed. "We should continue! We neither won or lost! I have no intention of losing!"

Whack! Aki appeared at the right time and whacked Hotaru's head with the first-aid kit. "That will be sufficient to silence this competitive person." Aki muttered as he tended to the unconscious Hotaru's wounds. Yuya giggled and Shinrei smiled a little.

When everyone's wounds were tended to, declared that they were all external injuries and when Hotaru finally woke up cursing, it was 1700 hours. Aki then remembered that he hasn't prepared dinner. "Let's go back to the kitchen," He decided. "Shinrei, do stay for dinner."

Hotaru protested. "If Shinrei is staying for dinner, then I am going without."

Shinrei looked at the grass quietly. There was obviously something in his mind. His amber eyes seemed to convey confusion, whether the father whom he had trusted so much, was really using him like what Hotaru eyebrows furrowed as he hesitated. Finally he spoke again. "Yeah, I will stay for dinner. In fact, from today onwards I guess you can call me your tenant."

Everyone stared at Shinrei as if he's nuts. "Tenant?"

Shinrei nodded. "Father has actually sent me, telling me to stay at your house and not come back until I have taken Hotaru back successfully. Please forgive me for the sudden decision."

_Oh no, _Akira thought, horrified._ He and Hotaru will bicker everyday and this old house will collapse with all their quarrels._

Yuya rubbed her hands with glee. _Yay! Another tenant! And he is someone who is more capable of talking, unlike Hotaru. But… isn't he from the triad? Would we be in danger?_

… _It's none of my business. _Hotaru wrinkled his nose. _I wonder if I have any homework not done. _

They chorused together, rather hypocritically, "Of course we would!"

* * *

Anyway, the fight is finally over! Oh yeah, if you noticed, I took 'Ryuyousei' from the manga 'Gouyousei', which means 'Five Shining Stars', literally translated. Gouyousei is the group of people where Shinrei, Hotaru, Saishi and Saisho, Chinmei and Tai Haku belong. Wonder if you guys noticed that?

Conclude: do review! Bye!


	4. A Step Towards Friendship

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

Hello readers! Erm… I want to brief a little about the Omoda's residence! I know it's draggy, but I really want you guys to be able to visualize the house, the rooms, and everything. So enjoy Yuya's 'tour' of the house!

By the way, I realised that if I continue to write, I'll end up with 70 over chapters 0.o As such, I shall propose: instead of a usual 1300-2000 words per chapter, I'll move up to 2500-3000 words per chapter. Please tell me if you are fine with it: )

Oh another disclaimer: my story might contain a liiittttleee but of spoiler. But oh well, it can't hurt THAT much right?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Step towards Friendship**

"Shinrei-kun!" Yuya cried as she spotted her new tenant coming up to the front door. "Welcome to Omoda's residence!" she grinned as she led him inside. "Put your stuff here!" Shinrei somewhat smiled and set his belongings on the floor.

"You should have already seen everything in the first level, so let's just start at the second level!" Yuya grabbed Shinrei by his arm and headed upstairs. Shinrei saw that the rooms in the second level are designed such that their doors form a circle, with a clearing right in the middle of the 'circle' was a space big enough to walk around without feeling cramped. "This is my room, and it is linked to another bedroom through a bathroom. So I am hoping for a female tenant that could fill that empty room!

"That's a spare room over here. We use it when we are expecting guests." Yuya pointed to the door that is closest to where they are standing. Shinrei wondered if he was considered an 'unexpected guest'.

"The bathroom's over yonder," she pointed to the door furthest from where they were standing. "And that's Aki's room."

Shinrei asked for Hotaru's room.

"He took the room in the third level." Was Yuya's reply. "I have no idea why, it's so warm and stuffy!"

Shinrei smiled in spite of himself. Hotaru hates water and cold things. The hot and stuffy room would just appeal to him.

"But there's another empty room upstairs that isn't so stuffy, and I think that would be your room."

Shinrei turned to her. "Please say you are joking. Me? Living in the same level as the person I hate the most? It's bad enough that I have to live with him! Can't I take another room?"

Yuya hesitated. "You can use the spare room… but… it will not serve good for a long period of time."

"It is okay, I will be able to bring the traitor back before then." Shinrei sighed. It was obvious that he was glad that he doesn't have to tolerate his obnoxious brother as much.

* * *

Yuya cautiously climbed the stairs leading to the third level of Omoda's residence, carrying a tray of Hotaru's dinner. Outside his door, she knocked softly. There was no response. That's when she realised that the door was not locked. 

"Pardon me for the intrusion," she spoke as she entered the room. "You didn't go down to the dining room for dinner. I thought you might want your di… Eh?" There wasn't anyone in the room, but the balcony door was open. There, at the balcony, she found Hotaru sitting on the floor. "Hotaru, your dinner is on your table."

He nodded, not even looking at her. Yuya wanted to leave, but something told her to stay. She found herself also sitting on the floor, next to Hotaru. "A penny for your thoughts?" she asked cheerfully. There was no reply.

_It's as if I'm talking to myself. _She sighed. She tried again. "Pardon me if I sound too nosy. There are a lot of things that I want to know about you, but you never allow me to take the chance to do so. Don't you think it's very suffering, being all alone and keeping things to yourself?"

_I think I talked too much. _She chided herself. Still, there was no reply from him. _He probably always wanted to be alone. _She concluded.

She was about to get up from where she was sitting, when Hotaru suddenly said, "Do you really want to know so much about me?"

She looked at Hotaru, surprised that he would reply. "Yeah… since you might be staying here for a period of time…"

He finally looked at her. His orange eyes almost glowed in the dark. "You remind me of that annoying Akizuki. Go on and ask your questions."

She wanted to ask why he thought of Akizuki annoying, but decided to ask the more important questions. "Why is there such a big strife between you and Shinrei? And… why do you want to get out of Ryuyousei, really?"

He took so long to reply that Yuya thought he had changed his mind to answer her questions. "I don't like Shinrei. I don't like Ryu." He looked at her again. "That's my answer."

Yuya anime-fell and puffed her cheeks. "There must be more than that!"

"Ryu had two wives. Shinrei's mother is the first wife. There is a status gap that made Shinrei and I impossible to get along. I don't want to be like him at all. So I can't explain to you why I hate Shinrei so much. Of course my father Ryu made sure that in order to make us killers who will work for him in the future…"

"Wait… killers?"

"Didn't Shinrei tell you? Sheesh, I expected that he would do a better job in explaining. Everyone who enters Ryuyousei have to be trained in being a killer. Because that is the way of Ryu's doing. If you can't get what you want, do whatever it takes to get rid of the obstacles. It's called 'survival of the fittest'."

Yuya felt goose-pimples everywhere in her body. Hotaru continued. "Ryu brain-washed us so that we would not give mercy to our own family, of course, excluding Ryu himself. My childhood days were terrible. That is, if I ever had one. Shinrei and I never had friends; our closest friend is probably Aki. But later on Ryu bade us to lose contact with Aki, for fear that Aki would be able to stop our brain-washing. Our childhood days were spent in the basement, being punished for whatever that displeases Ryu."

Hotaru suddenly looked at her again, "Have you ever seen fireflies?" Yuya nodded her head. Sometimes in the summer, Aki would bring her to the woods to find fireflies. "I never did. The only thing I saw when I was young, was the four walls of my house. My mother always tell me that she named me 'firefly' (A/N: hotaru means 'firefly'!) because she wants me to give light to others, and be useful to the friends and family around me. But why help Ryu when…"

He trailed off, not wanting to continue. Yuya held her breath. She could almost tell what Hotaru wanted to say next. "Did… your father… he… erm… murdered her."

The young man didn't reply.

"But you never know what he killed her for, right?" She asked again.

Hotaru nodded slightly. "You rubbed that little bit of sensitivity off Aki yeah? He sent Ryuyousei to kill my mother. I only got to know of this news last year." He clenched his hands, his fists trembling in resentment. "I can't be loyal to that blood-thirsty person. Ryu cares for nothing but himself. But it doesn't matter. I've always been alone. And through my independence I have, and will grow stronger. As long as I'm the strongest man on this planet, nothing else really matters."

There was silence between Hotaru and Yuya. "I think I confided in you too much," he replied coldly.

"Perhaps, but it's good to talk you know," she smiled. "Just make sure that we aren't being bugged or something." He shook his head and reassured that they weren't being bugged.

"Oh no! Your dinner is cold!" She scrambled herself up and took the tray. "I will go and heat it up!"

"It's okay. I will go and heat it up myself later." He took the tray from her and put it on the table. "Will go and find you guys later downstairs, and I will tolerate Shinrei for your sake. Whatever I told you just now. Don't blab about it."

"No problem! Do come and tell me how you feel every now and then, okay?" Yuya gave a big smile before heading down to the living room, where Shinrei and Aki were watching TV.

Hotaru closed the door. "I must be stronger, I must destroy Ryu and Ryuyousei, by all means." He whispered to himself.

* * *

And once again, it's 2 chapters in one shot! So go on and read Chapter 5! ) Do tell me about whether you think 1300-2000 words per chapter is better or the 2500-3000 one? 


	5. Yuya's Diary

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

**Chapter 5 – Yuya's diary entry**

6th October

Dear Diary,

It's been a long time since I've written to you. All the big hoo-ha with Shinrei moving in with us, and Hotaru not being too happy, so sorry for neglecting you for so long!

Do you remember what I told you about Hotaru? Well, ever since the balcony incident, he sort of seemed more… friendly. It's a huge relief, I was so afraid to ask for his rental fee back then (Aki-kun always asks the rental fees for me).

With effect last Monday, Shinrei was transferred to Fukinara High School. I have no idea why he wanted to do that, I am half guessing that he wanted to keep a closer eye on Hotaru! Not surprisingly, he was an instant 'girl-attraction' when he arrived. Of course both Hotaru and Shinrei would rather die than admit that they are half-brothers! So now, Hotaru, Shinrei and Akizuki Hotaru are in Class 2/1, and I am in Class 2/2! (I feel so stupid next to them, diary!)

* * *

I was finally able to make friends with Akizuki Hotaru! I saw her walking with Hotaru, when her wallet fell out of her pocket. So I took it and returned to her. That's when Hotaru realised that he was supposed to introduce me to her, and did. She thought that I was pretty, it was rather ironic, because she is much prettier than me. But it didn't make her sound sarcastic or bitter, as she was sincere about her compliment. 

I invited her to visit us at Omoda's residence, and _she_ invited me to join them for lunch sometime in 'Sakura Platform'.

"Huh?" I asked.

Hotaru spoke, one of the few times that he did, "It is the old balcony that is facing the river. She likes to call it 'Sakura 'Flatporm'."

"It's 'Platform'! Don't you find it a beautiful name?" Akizuki protested as she patted (more like whacked) Hotaru's back. She is indeed an interesting character!

However, Rurumi and Miko still don't like Akizuki. Maybe it's because Miko had this major crush on Hotaru since middle school. They find her _too_ friendly with the boys. I disagree with them. Akizuki doesn't look like one to be flirting with guys shamelessly. But I kept quiet. I want to know Akizuki more, but that doesn't mean that I want to lose Rurumi and Miko's friendship.

But do you know? I suspect Miko has given up on Hotaru, and is now liking Shinrei! Of course, she didn't tell us about it. But well, just a suspicion. I didn't tell Rurumi or Miko that Hotaru and Shinrei are currently staying at my house. Imagine how it would be like!

This reminds me, just last night, over dinner, Rurumi called. She was telling me something, when we heard Shinrei yell, "HOTARU! DON'T TAKE MY FISH! YOU'VE GOT YOUR OWN SHARE!!!"

Rurumi heard it over the phone, so she couldn't make out what Shinrei was saying, but she asked if I was having visitors. She also said, "You know, it sounded like Shinrei calling Hotaru to do something."

"Oh no," I fibbed. "They are visitors you don't know." She sounded satisfied.

* * *

I saw Kyo sen-pai today! I am SO happy, even now! I was practically floating in air throughout the whole day! He is SO dreamy… Although he calls me names like 'woman' or 'bitch' (at times), I still feel so attracted to him! Then again, he calls 'woman' and 'bitch' to every other girl. 

Shinrei and Hotaru accidentally saw the picture of Kyo sen-pai I secretly took with my camera phone! Argh! So now they know that I have this major crush on Kyo sen-pai! Oh no! And their reactions were so insulting! They laughed and laughed, like they had just heard a very funny joke. I later found out that they knew Mibu Kyo! In fact, he was one of their playmates when they were young! Kyo sen-pai almost joined Ryuyousei, but for some reason he didn't in the end.

Akira was warning me not to be easily deceived by Kyo's glib tongue. He is famous for be a 'playboy' and dumping girlfriends as fast as they came. (sigh) Dear diary, I have had a crush on Kyo sen-pai since a long time, it's SO difficult to give him up!

In fact, I am thinking of something very daring! Actually, I had thought and planned of this for many months. I don't know what made me want to do this, but all I know is, I want to do it. What is it? Just wait till everything goes smoothly! I'll tell you by then, okay?

* * *

Psst! Tell you something, diary! I think Shinrei was a little impacted by whatever Hotaru said two weeks ago, about Ryuyousei not where he should belong, and him being a mere instrument of Ryu. Really! I thought that he had loosened up a bit in front of us, though he still picks up a fight with Hotaru almost everyday. I really wondered if Shinrei is considering of getting out of Ryuyousei one day too. 

My chance to talk to him alone was just a few days ago. Aki went out to buy groceries, dragging Hotaru along (Shinrei and Hotaru got into _another _fight because they couldn't agree on the answer for one of the Math questions.) I found him in the lounge, staring at our neatly pruned side-garden, eyebrows furrowed. I went and sat beside me, and listened to him complaining for the next few minutes.

"At least you guys actually sat together in one table to do homework, that's a start." I tried, helpfully.

He was quiet, and we sat for a moment of silence before he spoke again. "You know, I have a lot of fun staying with you guys here, even if it is temporary."

"Why temporary?" I asked. "Stay with us as long as you want, then!"

"I can't. I have to go back and report to Father about Hotaru." He sighed and muttered under his breath, "How I wish I have the guts like Hotaru to leave Ryuyousei like that."

He thought that I didn't hear it, but I did. "Then leave Ryuyousei like how Hotaru did!" He glanced at me, surprised that I heard his remark.

"Well… I want to do that. After what Hotaru said back then, I keep telling myself not to believe him, but I found myself believing him."

"Go tell Hotaru, he will help you!"

"I can't, he hates me, and I hate him too."

Then he went back telling me just how irritating and obnoxious Hotaru can be, and I listened willingly. All I care about is that Shinrei has a slight change of heart! Maybe we can help him to get out of Ryuyousei!

Darn, the sleepiness is kicking in. I'll talk to you again tomorrow!

Love,

Yuya

* * *

There! A short and sweet chapter! I won't be having such short chapters for long! In fact, for my next chapter, I'll attempt the 3000 word chapter, and see whether my dearest readers can tolerate! Do review! Okay now, I MUST do my own homework . Have a great day! 


	6. Yuya's Blunder

Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water) 

Sorry people for the loooonnggg break! And by the way, I thought I already submitted the chapters. Turns out to be a minor glitch. XD Anyway, enjoy the next 2 chapters! And now that it's the holidays in Singapore, you CAN expect me to update more frequently)

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Yuya's Blunder**

"Yuya-san!"

"Akizuki-san!" Shiina Yuya grinned as Akizuki Hotaru tried to catch up and walk with her. It has been a week since they officially met each other, but they are fast becoming friends, despite the looks given by Miko and Rurumi.

"It's been a week since Shinrei-kun was transferred to Fukinara High." Akizuki commented casually.

"Mm-hmm," assented Yuya. "Now he is one of the most popular guys in Fukinara High. Almost all the girls are crazy over him, juniors and seniors alike!"

Akizuki whispered, "Does any one know that Shinrei and Ho-chan are…"

Yuya shook her head and whispered back, "No one knows that Shinrei and Hotaru are half-brothers, other than us." Aloud, she spoke again. "It is real daring of you to call Hotaru 'Ho-chan'! Doesn't he get angry when you do that?"

"I've been calling him 'Ho-chan' since high school! He may be sick and tired of it, but I'm not!"

They collapsed into giggles, oblivious that they were turning at a corner. Before they realised it, Yuya ran into him. She fell onto the ground with a yelp.

"Yuya-san!" Akizuki cried.

The bumper helped Yuya up. "I am so sorry that I collided into you like that! Are you okay?"

Yuya stared at him rather indignantly. He has small eyes, and his shaven head tied into a red-tiger striped bandana. "I'm okay, you look familiar. Are you in our level?"

"Yep," was the smiling rejoinder. "I'm in Class 2/4. My name is…"

"Benitora! Don't you dare run away again!" a voice sounded in the corridors.

"Uh-oh, that irritating teacher is after my new tattoos again," he held up both his hands to show them the numbers one to eight in kanji, tattooed on his knuckles. "Cool huh? But yeah, Benitora is my name. See you later Yuya-san!" With that, he dashed off as quickly as he came.

Yuya and Akizuki stared at each other in a state of confusion. But before one could comment, a disciplinary teacher came running towards them and asked if they saw Benitora. The two girls pointed out the direction, and the teacher muttered his thanks before running after Benitora.

Akizuki shook her head in disgust. "The disciplinarian must be new in the school. How ironic can it be? A disciplinarian who couldn't even practice the proper discipline of _not _running in the school corridors."

Yuya laughed heartily. "How does that Benitora know my name? I didn't tell him my name!"

"The name and the voice sound familiar," Akizuki frowned, then she opened her mouth in shock. "I know who he is! He's that DJ guy!"

"Goooooood afternoon everyone!" Akizuki was interrupted by a familiar voice broad-casted everywhere in the school. "So sorry for the delay in today's lunch-time broadcast! I nearly got into trouble with the disciplinarian Uemuda sensei," Yuya looked at Akizuki in understanding, who nodded satisfactory. "I'm today's DJ, Benitora! I hope that once again everyone will enjoy all the song dedications that I'm playing for 'Thursday's English Song Dedication'!"

Yuya finally gave a look of comprehension. Fukinara High is known for their lunch-time entertainment station. This was cleverly thought of by the media students a few years ago, who set up a media room, complete with microphones and broadcast systems. There are different items done up by the student disc jockeys, or DJs, such as song dedications, reading of listeners' letters or interviews broadcasted to the whole school during their lunch-time hour.

Of course the students came flocking in to try out being a DJ. But only a selected four were chosen then, most of their identities kept a secret. Benitora joined them this year as their fifth member, and is currently receiving good responses from the student body and staff.

"Before I start off the dedication show, let's listen to this letter written to me by one of our listeners. It reads, 'Dear Benitora, what kinds of girls do you like? Signed, Pink Lady.' Well Pink Lady, I like girls who are petite, and they look sweet, but have that spunk attitude in them. In fact, there is this girl that I thought fits this description very well!"

Yuya and Akizuki had started walking towards their classrooms. Yuya looked at a nearby speaker sub-consciously and wondered who the girl is.

"In fact, I bumped into her just now, while running from Uemuda sensei!"

Yuya stopped dead in her tracks. _Akizuki isn't petite, it's… _Akizuki stared at Yuya, wide-eyed with amusement.

"She is Shiina Yuya from Class 2/2!" was what Yuya heard before giving way to her knees and plunging onto the ground. Akizuki hurried to help her, almost laughing out herself too. "

It's okay, Akizuki-san, my knees just went weak. That's all."

Akizuki grinned. "Look who has a secret admirer! Then again, it's not so secret anymore…"

Yuya groaned. She knew that Shinrei and Hotaru will have a lot to say to Akira later at home.

_And Kyo senpai… _She remembered in anguish.

"Akizuki-san, I think I need an aspirin."

* * *

In Omoda's residence, Shinrei, Hotaru and Akira sat in the lounge, sipping freshly brewed tea. It was fast approaching evening, and Shinrei and Hotaru came home from Fukinara High. Aki had just laughed himself to tears when Shinrei told him about what had happened in the lunch-time hour. Aki was a former student of Fukinara High, and so he knew very well about the lunch-time hour show. 

"What are you going to say, now that there is someone who openly declared his love for Yuya?"

"What are you talking about, Shinrei?" Aki replied. "Let him like Yuya, it's just a matter of whether Yuya likes him over Kyo!"

"Are you sure that's what you feel?" Shinrei looked at him over his cup. "It is very obvious that you are over-protective over Yuya!"

"Am not! Am I, Hotaru?" Aki replied hotly. He turned to Hotaru to back him up.

Hotaru looked at Aki. "What's for dinner?" Aki anime-fell.

Suddenly, Shinrei and Hotaru said together. "Uh-oh," They stared at each other and together said, "Trouble is here." Shinrei frowned. "Stop copying me." They warned each other at the same time.

Hotaru stood up. "Do you really desire to die now?"

"You are the one who is copying me!" Shinrei growled.

"Guys, stop it! What 'Uh-oh'? Oh…" Aki relapsed into silence and gave his thoughtful look as his sharp ears picked up the thunderous stomping in the front yard.

Within seconds, Yuya slammed the paper sliding door open. How she looked, was indescribable. Even the popping vein in her temple looked murderous.

Aki, though he could not see Yuya, felt the deadly atmosphere she created, and tensed up. Shinrei's countenance totally fell. Even Hotaru stared on, not knowing how to deal with her. The three of them thought of one thing. _Take cover._

"Aki-kun, Shinrei-kun and Hotaru-kun," she smiled sweetly at the three of them. "Answer me, honestly. Do you really know Kyo senpai well?" The three of them didn't know what to say, and managed to choke out a 'yes'. "Then… why didn't anyone tell me that he has a twin brother?"

"Huh?" they chorused together.

"**WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT MIBU KYO HAS A TWIN BROTHER CALLED MIBU KYO**_**SHIRO**_**!?!?!?!" **She yelled.

_She lost it. _The guys thought fearfully. _She lost her coolness. Take cover. Run. DO ANYTHING!_

Yuya continued her rampage. "No one told me that Kyo senpai has a twin brother! If you guys had troubled yourselves into informing me beforehand, I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in mistaking Kyoshiro senpai for Kyo senpai today!" She finally calmed herself down and glared at the trio.

Aki looked at her, and broke into a small smile. "You mistaken Kyoshiro as Kyo and you confessed your feelings to him?"

Yuya widened her eyes. "How do you know?"

"It's written all over your face. Besides, it has been a year since you had a crush on Kyo. It's about time you did something," Aki tried to stifle a smile, and Shinrei suddenly understood everything and did his best to look serious.

"So Yuya confessed to Kyoshiro by mistake? What is so serious about that? I thought it is rather funn…umph…" was how Hotaru ended as Shinrei covered his mouth to indicate that he said the wrong thing.

"We thought you _knew_ that Kyo has a twin brother, Yuya-san." Aki continued.

She pouted. "Well, I don't."

"Well, they were also our friends when we were younger-" Akira replied calmly.

"Not me, actually." Shinrei confessed. "I remember I can't be bothered to play with all of you. I have more important things to do even as a child."

"Yeah right, says the boy who gets dragged into our games… and ALWAYS LOST." Hotaru snorted, emphasizing the last two words tauntingly.

Shinrei glared at him, but chose not to argue. "It's been a while since I've seen them, but I do know some stuff about them." Upon seeing Yuya's depressed face he added hopefully. "They look so alike, we had a hard time trying to differentiate who is who from a distance. I'm sure it's not your fault, Yuya-san." Yuya smiled slightly at Shinrei. He is always capable of cheering people up.

"Oh, you are talking about the Mibu twins?" Hotaru asked. Looking at the 'Duh' that was written on everyone's faces, he continued. "Their eye colour is different, and that's about the only way to tell who is who physically. Kyo's eyes are red, and Kyoshiro's are blue. I wonder if their eye colour changed."

Akira shook his head and convinced Hotaru that eye colours don't change with time. "Their personalities are totally different too. Kyo is really one playboy and delinquent (since young). But Kyoshiro on the other hand, is very gentle and studious."

Yuya narrowed her eyes at Aki. "How do _you _stillremember about people that you haven't been in contact for almost a decade?" Aki smiled and said nothing more. Seeing that she isn't going to get any reply, she sighed. "There's no use in telling me about Kyoshiro anymore. I confessed to the wrong twin, and he knows it. Argh…" She slumped onto a chair and groaned again.

"Don't worry, Kyoshiro wouldn't tell Kyo anything about it." Akira reassured her.

Hotaru continued. "They are loggerheads with each other since young, for some stupid reason or other." Yuya smiled a little. Hotaru was clearly being very ironic, he kept glaring at Shinrei, who glared back. "They are on such bad terms, soooo unlike the relationship between me and my dear brother here."

Shinrei smirked. "Yeah, no one can understand how strong our 'love' is, love to get rid of the other, that is."

Aki sighed. "Knock it off, guys. So what if you guys spoke at the same time? It was just a mere coincidence."

They turned and faced Aki. "Over my dead body." And they glared at each other again.

"You do so want to die, don't you?" Hotaru growled.

"You do really have no other things to say, other than taking lines from other people?" Shinrei smirked back.

Aki gave up trying to be the mediator and announced that he was going to make dinner. "I'll come with you." Yuya offered. No way is she going to stay in this intense-filled room anymore.

* * *

They were about to reach the gate of Fukinara High the next morning when Hotaru suddenly asked, "How has Kyo been treating you?" 

Yuya looked up from staring at her shoes and stared at Hotaru. It isn't everyday that Hotaru would take the initiative to talk to her, early in the morning, to be correct. Shinrei likes to leave for school early. (he's a morning person… you know, take walks and stuff like that. Hotaru simply is the… opposite.) That leaves Hotaru and Yuya alone. Knowing Hotaru, he doesn't talk, much less strike a conversation.

"Erm… Fine… I guess. Maybe Kyoshiro senpai really didn't tell Kyo senpai about Thursday, like he promised."

"Then I shall tell you this, in case you get mad because you were ignorant. I know Kyoshiro quite well. I think you should know that you will be seeing him more now and then. So react appropriately."

Yuya nodded slowly, wondering how Hotaru ever tried to fit such a long word as 'appropriately' into his tight-lipped mouth. "Point taken. Oh I remember, I heard some people gossiping on Friday that Kyo senpai seem to be going out with Okuni-san." Yuya frowned, referring to a girl a year her senior, who is well-known for her promiscuous ways.

"Nope, never heard any news of that sort from Kyoshiro. Then again, he never likes to acknowledge that brother of his. Why don't you ask Kyo himself? At least he knows your existence, I say you are luckier than some girls, who are never noticed by Kyo." Hotaru offered, not bothering to add the formalities of 'senpai' behind the twin's names.

Yuya frowned more, but she could tell that Hotaru made a point. She reminded herself to ask about that issue to Kyo senpai. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "I see Benitora-kun! I'll see you later Hotaru, I need to clarify the broadcasting thing that happened last Thursday." Before Hotaru could give any indication, Benitora appeared in front of them.

"Yuya-san!"

"Why did you do that?" She glared at the 172 cm (5 feet 6) schoolmate who had announced, just yesterday, his 'love' for her.

"Do what? Oh," he grinned. "I was serious! I have been noticing you since our first year in Fukinara High! Just that you never noticed me!" he gave a dejected look.

Yuya scoffed and walked off. Benitora suddenly grabbed her by the arm. "Please forgive me for my impudent manner. But what I have said back then, and just now, I am very serious." He looked at Yuya with his slit-like eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked away.

Benitora let go of her arm. "Anyway, I heard that the Omoda's residence is looking for tenants. I have this friend of mine, who is female, and she is looking for a place to stay, hopefully near Fukinara High, because she is a student here too. Do you still have any place to spare?"

Yuya nodded. "Sure I do, just introduce her to me, okay?"

Benitora grinned. "Of course I would!" Yuya turned to leave, when Benitora called her again. "I know you like Kyo senpai now-"

"How did you know that??" She demanded.

Benitora shrugged. "Shan't tell you that. But anyway… if you give me a chance to prove myself, I will show you that I am worth considering."

Yuya smiled and nodded, "Thank you for your kind offer, but the only person I would like is Kyo senpai."

"Yuya-san! How can you be so cruel?" Benitora moaned as tears of rejection flowed down his face like rivers. (A/N: Looks like this: T.T)

Yuya ignored his last comment, and waved goodbye to him. Hotaru, who in actual fact, had stood beside them and watched the whole scene without making any noise, left with Yuya.


	7. Abduction

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

**Chapter 7 – Abduction**

Yuya was getting freaked out. She _was _planning to ask Kyo senpai if the gossip about Okuni and himself is true. Okuni is of the same age as Kyo, and is famous in school for her numerous boyfriends. Naturally, playboy and playgirl look most compatible with each other. The reason why Yuya was getting freaked out was that she always feels so intimidated in front of Kyo. Even when Kyo knew her by name (Though he called her 'woman' instead), she didn't feel at ease whenever Kyo talks to her.

Standing outside the school garden, positioned just outside the canteen, she waited anxiously for any signs of Kyo appearing.

"Move it, woman." butterflies 'swarmed' her stomach when she heard that familiar 'nickname' and voice.

"Kyo senpai," she stammered as she looked into Kyo's fiery-red eyes.

How different from Kyoshiro senpai's ocean-blue eyes… _Yuya mused absent-mindedly. Wait. Why am I thinking of Kyoshiro senpai now? _

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she moved out of the way. Kyo was about to walk past her when she blurted, "Erm… Kyo senpai, are… are you going out with Okuni-san?"

Kyo stared at her, and gave his scary yet charming smile. "Of course, woman. Why wouldn't I? She's a fine figure of a woman, don't you think?"

"Not…. Nothing at all! I mean, I think she's a nice person! I was just… curious." She ended lamely, blushing furiously at her awkward behaviour.

Hearing Yuya's reply, he nodded and went off. Soon, there was the usual flock of "Kyo fans" girls thronging about him.

_I could have died of embarrassment, _she marveled at her own courage._ And also of disappointment._

"Yuya-san!"

"Rurumi! Miko!" Yuya grinned as her best friends came running to her.

Miko panted from all the running. "Let's go and sit at the apple tree over there, and have our lunch!"

"There is a reason for it, right?" Yuya teased. "Look! Shinrei is just standing near the apple tree! _That_ is the reason why you want to go there and have our lunch, right?" Miko blushed. Yuya had confirmed that her shy friend Miko had gotten over Hotaru and is having a crush Shinrei now. "Come on," she laughed, pulling both Rurumi and Miko towards the apple tree. "I know Shinrei; I will introduce you to him."

_Who cares if Kyo senpai has a girlfriend? I have to get over it, and pretend that nothing had happened. _She thought sadly. _Who knows? I can consider Benitora-kun!_

"What are you smiling to yourself for, Yuya-san?"

"Nothing, Rurumi-san!"

"Hey! Let us in on the joke!" Rurumi grinned, tickling Yuya.

* * *

In a distance, not too far away from that apple tree, Hotaru plopped down on the soft grass, where Mibu Kyoshiro sat eating his bento. It had been a while since they talked. 

"Keikoku! What brings you here?" Kyoshiro mused, looking at his long lost childhood friend. _How weird that this friendship started since we were children, but we lost contact just like that. And even when we became schoolmates, we hardly talked._

His junior looked at him. "I can't find a place to eat." Kyoshiro nodded, grinning. "I rather you call me 'Hotaru' now."

"I've heard about your name change."

Hotaru looked ahead and saw Yuya, who was pulling her 'reluctant' friends to introduce them to Shinrei. "Oh by the way, that's Omoda Yuya, my landlady."

Kyoshiro tries to be more than surprised to see her. "You mean the blonde one?" Hotaru nodded, downing his orange juice in 2 gulps. "Isn't Omoda Yuya the girl that Akira picked up years ago? And you're staying at Aki's house?"

"Same one." Replied Hotaru, conveniently not answering Kyoshiro's second question.

Kyoshiro stared at the 16 year-old girl who was laughing as one of her friends tickled her. "Omoda… Shiina Yuya…" he muttered.

"What's that you said?"

"Oh nothing," Kyoshiro replied quickly. "Isn't that Shinrei they are talking to?" Hotaru nodded. "If I can still remember those times when I visited you with Aki and Kyo, you guys are brothers, right?"

"I rather be brothers with a pig than to be of any relation to him." he spoke bitterly.

Kyoshiro nodded slowly. "I can understand." He smiled as he thought of his hated twin brother. "What's with the sudden reunion?"

"Hey everyone!" Benitora gave a broad smile before Hotaru could reply. He sat down next to them. "That's Yuya-san!" He gave a contented look as he turned his head towards the sight where Yuya was introducing a blushing pair of girls to a friendly, smiling Shinrei. "Bliss befalls on me as I look at my earthly goddess!"

"So that's the Yuya you have been desiring for, eh?" Kyoshiro joked.

"Desiring? You make me sound like a pervert!"

"Aren't you?" Kyoshiro mentioned in a mock tone of surprise.

"NO!" Benitora protested. "I mean, I do like Yuya…. But… I do not only like her physical features!!"

"I see Akizuki. See you guys later." Hotaru stood up and walked over to the ebony-hair girl.

"Do you think that Hotaru and Akizuki might be together one day?" Benitora asked, half to himself and half to Kyoshiro. "But… they are really not compatible, Hotaru is so quiet, and Akizuki Hotaru is as noisy as any crow you can see. Don't you agree?"

Kyoshiro did not reply. He was looking at the blonde girl who, in all her smiles, he noticed a hint of unhappiness…

* * *

"Benitora-kun! Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were talking to someone." Yuya apologised upon seeing that Benitora was talking to a girl in his class. She had black hair and eyes that made her fair skin very alluring. 

"Yuya-san!" Benitora grinned as he brought his friend to her. "This is Mahiro Muramasa, the female tenant I wanted to introduce to you." To Mahiro he said, "This is Yuya-san, the landlady I have been talking about."

Yuya smiled at her, but Mahiro gave an indifferent look. Was it her imagination, or did Mahiro just gave a loathing glare?

"Pleased to meet you," Mahiro uttered with much irony. "I am Mahiro Muramasa from Class 2/4."

Yuya bowed. "Pleased to meet you too. Are you planning to move into the Omoda's residence?" With a nod as her reply, she continued. "I have a room that is actually linked to mine through a bathroom. Would you want that? I do have another room, but under circumstances…" she thought briefly of Shinrei's reluctance to move into the third level. "I'm not able to lease that room out."

"Anything that you think is appropriate." Was Mahiro's curt reply.

"Please don't misunderstand Mahiro, Yuya-san," Benitora pleaded, seeing how uncomfortable Yuya was. "She is just shy in meeting people. She is a very nice person, I can vouch for that. She is my childhood mate after all."

Yuya looked at him in surprise. "She is? Well, I feel that she is very welcome to be our tenant. Aki-kun has given me the green light to accept her."

"Then it's settled!" Benitora concluded with a happy sigh. "I'll bring her over to your house later, Yuya-san!" He grinned cheerfully as he dragged Mahiro away.

Yuya sighed. She had gotten the obvious vibe that Mahiro didn't like her. For whatever reason.

* * *

"Mahiro-san," Benitora begged his childhood friend when they made sure that Yuya was out of ear-shot. "You know very well that I like Yuya-san a lot, I don't know why, but you were a little more hostile than usual." 

Mahiro sighed. "I don't see why you really want me to move there. I can go and find a hostel myself." But she gave up trying to argue with Benitora. He turned around and she muttered, "Yuya-san, Yuya-san, all you see is Yuya-san, haven't you tried to consider _me _instead?"

"What's that you said?"

"Oh, nothing," she muttered, blushing. "Nothing at all."

* * *

_How unforgettable, _Yuya smiled to herself as she saw a man in his twenties standing outside her house. _Hotaru did the same thing about two months ago. _She wondered if this man had anything to do with Hotaru or Shinrei. _Darn, Yuya! You are getting too paranoid! _She chided herself. Would anything be so coincidental that everything happened all at once? 

"Erm… Hi. You are standing in front of my house." _Same old lines again. _She thought in amusement. "May I help you?"

"Hi, Yuya-san!" The young man grinned at her.

Oh no, he knows my name… "I am Sanada Yukimura! I am a schoolmate of Omoda Aki! Pleased to meet you!" He bowed. Yuya bowed back. At least he doesn't sound or look dangerous. Aki-kun must have mentioned me in front of this smiley person. She reflected, heaving an internal sigh of relief. 

"Are you looking for Aki-kun?" She beamed.

"Not really," he shrugged a little. "My motive is actually to look for you. You see, I am sent by Ryuyousei to capture you. So, if you can be nice, please come with me to find Ryu."

Before Yuya could reply, a hard object struck her at the back of the neck, and she fainted. Yukimura caught her before she fell onto the ground. "Ahh, it's not nice to dirty a girl's clothes, Sasuke."

A boy appeared in front of him. "Yukimura," he spoke. "There's no use in talking to the kidnapped. It's common sense that they won't let you take them away."

"Ahh… Sasuke," Yukimura beamed at the 12-year old boy. "Thanks for helping me!"

"As if you needed any help," he mumbled, playing with his kendema (it is the little thing that Sasuke plays, the little stick with a ball tied to it). "You are bishop-rank, and have your ten warriors on your beck and call."

"Ahh… Sasuke, you flatter me! I never treated you like servants! You guys are my 'bestest' friends!" he beamed as he tried to hug Sasuke.

"Yukimura! YOU HAVE _hostage _IN YOUR ARMS!" he protested, yet he whispered 'hostage' to prevent suspicion. _Since when is 'bestest' a word at all? _The gray-haired boy wondered.

"You're right," his master grinned. "Okay Sasuke, let's go."

And they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Is anyone at home?" Benitora asked as he entered the front yard of the Omoda's residence with Mahiro. 

"Yes, coming!" They heard a young man running towards them. What awed them was that he was clearly blind, but he was confident of walking without any cane, or bumping into anything. "May I help you?"

"Is Shiina Yuya at home?"

"My sister isn't home yet; would you like to come in?"

"WHAT?!?! You are her brother??"

"And the problem with that is?" he raised his eyebrows at Benitora, who apologised for his exaggerated reaction. "Oh, I know who you are," he smiled at Mahiro. "You are Benitora and Mahiro, you are coming to look at the room that she had mentioned, right? Come in!"

Awed and shocked, they assented. In the kitchen, Aki served them tea when Hotaru came in. "Hi Akira, and whoever you are," he grunted at the guests.

"Hotaru!" Benitora yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, Benitora, you are here. Let's play a game." He took out two eggs, not really answering him. "If you can crush the egg with your hand, without using your fingers to poke through, I will give you 150 yen." He placed the egg onto Benitora's hand and gave one to Mahiro too. "You can try too."

"Hotaru is one of our tenants, together with Shinrei." Akira answered for Hotaru.

"Shinrei too?" Benitora's eyes nearly popped out. "No wonder I keep seeing Yuya-san talking to Shinrei!" his attention diverted to the egg. "Let's try to get that 150 yen, okay egg?" He squeezed the egg hard. Nothing. "Huh?" He tried again. Still nothing. Mahiro tried too, in vain.

"Who's there?" Hotaru and Aki demanded suddenly, looking into the front yard. There was no one in sight.

"What are you talking about?" Mahiro asked. "There's no one there."

Aki looked uncertain. Hotaru looked at one of the trees and growled. "Saizo, get out of the bush. There's no use passing a message to us, if you are going to hide yourself."

They heard a groan, and Saizo, as Hotaru had called him, stumbled out of the bush. He flicked the leaves off his clothing, and bowed low to Hotaru. "I am Kirigakure Saizo, one of the ten warriors under Sanada Yukimura-sama. I am sent by him to pass a message to you."

"Sanada Yukimura?" Both Benitora and Mahiro wanted to ask, but decided not to, upon seeing the solemn faces of Hotaru and Akira.

"He wants to tell you that he has captured Shiina Yuya-"

"WHAT?!?" everyone but Hotaru exclaimed.

Saizoh continued. "And he requested that you'll follow me to find Ryu-sama at 1900 hours tonight. Of course, he asks of you to bring more people to join this 'reunion'. Shinrei has gone back to the hideout and will be seeing you later."

Hotaru frowned, but said nothing. "Find me here at 1900 hours. Now go, and make sure that no one else disturbs us till then." Saizoh gave his word, and disappeared.

"That guy…" Mahiro hesitated. "He's a ninja."

Akira nodded. "Almost all of the warriors under Yukimura are ninjas," he looked at Mahiro closely. "You are really observant, to notice such a thing." Mahiro turned red, and didn't reply.

"Can… can someone tell me what is happening?" Benitora rubbed his temples with one hand, since the other was still holding the egg. "Why is Yuya-san captured for no reason? Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Don't do that, it's not advisable," Aki warned. In a few sentences he filled both guests with the information needed. "The police won't be of any use here."

Mahiro kept quiet about that comment, but Benitora looked at Hotaru. "I want to help save Yuya-san," Hotaru nodded. Aki raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing about it.

"Erm… I want to help too," Mahiro murmured quietly, much to their surprise. "Well, you see, I _am _a ninja myself." She blushed a little. "My father used to be a ninja working for Benitora's father, before they became friends."

"Your father worked for his father?" Aki looked suspiciously at the red-haired visitor. "Your father must be someone great, right?" Benitora shrugged it off. "Nothing much, actually." He turned his attention to Mahiro. "Are you sure you want to go? It is very dangerous." He consented when he saw her sincere nod.

"That son of a gun Shinrei," Hotaru growled, speaking for the first time since Saizo left. "So _that's _what his motive was when he moved in here. He wanted to find a way to capture Yuya to act as a bait, to lure us to Ryu." He narrowed his eyes in loath. He turned to them. "I will go and fetch Yuya back; you guys don't have to come along."

They protested so much that he relented.

"Yuya-san…" Benitora clenched his fist. "Ryuyousei, who do they think they are, abducting Yuya-san like that? I swear that I'll go rescue her, even if I have to lose my life!" He yelled, and to Hotaru's amazement, he clenched his fist so tight, the egg cracked, and the egg yoke flowed out of the shell.

Silence. "Darn, I owe you 150 yen," Hotaru muttered anti-climatically.

Benitora bowed his head down. _He is serious about Yuya-san. _Mahiro realised. He looked at Mahiro. "My hand hurts…" and he burst into tears.

Useless person… Aki narrowed his eyes at a crying Benitora and a laughing Mahiro. To think I thought he is really able to save Yuya-san. He looked at Hotaru. Please save Yuya-san, he wanted to say. 

Hotaru nodded when Benitora had his hand bandaged, and assuring everyone that he is in tip-top condition to help. "Okay, I'm going to get another person to join us."

"Who?" They asked in unison.

Hotaru smiled at them before leaving the house. "Mibu Kyo, of course."

* * *

Hey people! Yuya finally gets to talk to Kyo ever since this story started! Because throughout the story so far, I didn't get a chance to mention the 'relationship' between Yuya and Kyo! 

Go try to squeeze an egg without using your fingers to poke through the egg! You will realise that you can't break it! It's sooo fun! I nearly broke my fingers trying to crack the egg! Technically, it is almost impossible to crack the egg that way! But I wanted to emphasise to the readers (and Mahiro) that Benitora does like Yuya a lot!

Also, technically Mahiro has no last name. Muramasa is her brother-in-law. But ah well, I think I won't be writing about Muramasa in this story at all. I don't know, we shall see about it.

Anyway, please forgive my grammar etc. I proof-read this in a hurry.

Thank you SO SO much for reviewing! I'll try to answer the reviews as much as I can:)


	8. The Mission to Save Yuya

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

No matter how hard I try, I just couldn't get the paragraphing for this chapter right. Please bear with me.

Oh dear, apparently my first few paragraphs are mysteriously deleted. But I've reloaded this chapter, and so now you should see the actual chapter. It's only the first few paragraphs before Benitora screams "Yeah" that are missing. Enjoy (again XD)

* * *

**Chapter 8**** - The Mission to save Yuya **

Benitora scanned through the group gathered in the front yard of Omoda's residence. "Okay, so the people that are coming to save Yuya are… Hotaru, Mahiro, Kyo senpai, Kyoshiro senpai-"

"Oh no," Mibu Kyoshiro waved his arms frantically. "I am not fighting, I'm just giving moral support!"

"My useless, chicken brother," Kyo smirked, and Kyoshiro chose to ignore that.

"Okay then, I shall repeat. Hotaru, Mahiro, Kyo senpai and myself."

"I'm coming to fight too," Aki called out from inside the living room. "Yuya is my sister after all."

Benitora nodded, doubtful if the blind man is of any help. "It is 1850 hours. Saizo-san will appear anytime."

As if on cue, the long-haired ninja appeared. He bowed to Hotaru and spoke. "When you are ready, we can leave."

"Yeah!" Benitora cried as they stepped out of the gate of the Omoda's residence. "Let's go and kick some Ryu butt!" Saizo glared at Benitora menacingly, almost wanting to attack him on the spot. But Aki was quick to cover Benitora's mouth and poked him in his ribs.

* * *

"Good evening, Shiina Yuya," a voice spoke from a chair, its back facing her. Shiina Yuya didn't immediately look at the chair, but glanced at the little boy who brought her in.

_Why would a young boy like himself join such a terrorizing group? _She wondered. The boy had grayish short hair, eyes of a dirty yellow, and looked no more than 13 years old.

She was all tied up, and as the boy removed the handkerchief from her mouth, she yelled angrily at the chair. "What do you think you are doing, capturing me and using me as bait?" She had thought it out while she was locked in one of the rooms in this hideout. She must have been captured as a bait to lure Hotaru back to Ryu!

"Very clever, Shiina Yuya. How did you guess my intention?" The chair swiveled, and Yuya for the first time, saw the man well-known for leading the biggest and most terrifying mafia group in Tokyo. Ryu looks just as terrifying as he sounds.

"Welcome to my hideout, Shiina Yuya," he grinned sinisterly. "As you can see," he gestured to a huge plasma screen. "Your friends will appear to come and save you, but obviously I won't give you up so easily. I have a little game for them to play, and if all goes well…" he trailed off and chuckled evilly. It brought chills running up and down Yuya's spine.

_This guy is psycho! _She thought bitterly.

"Of course I will guarantee that your stay here with Ryuyousei will be a pleasant one. After all, all I want is my son Keikoku back. Sasuke," said Ryu. Sasuke looked at him. "Make sure that Yuya-san is well-protected. Nobody is to even touch her, and I mean, _nobody._"

Sasuke bowed. Yuya flashed an angry look at Ryu. "What is your motive this time?"

Ryu smirked. "Ensuring that your friends will not plan a surprise attack to take you away." Just then, the door opened, and someone entered. It took her some time to recognise the grayish-white hair tied to a red ribbon.

"Shinrei!" Yuya shouted happily. He paid no notice of her. Then everything seemed to fit in, piece by piece. She had figured out that she was used as a bait to lure Hotaru in, but she hadn't considered who the one who planned all this was. Her tone changed. "Shinrei, don't tell me that you were targeting _us_, instead of Hotaru?"

Shinrei finally turned to her and his cold expression broke into that familiar warm smile she knew so well. "The ultimate target is Hotaru. But still, thank you, Yuya-san, because you helped me complete my mission."

Yuya saw something in his smile. "YOU LIAR! You are just hiding your expression! Whatever Hotaru said back then impacted you! I knew that! You told that to me yourself! You said you wanted to have the guts to get out of Ryuyousei like Hotaru!"

Ryu glared at Shinrei. "Shinrei, does this woman tell the truth?"

Yuya searched his face, waiting for him to grin at Ryu, throw down the double swords and tell him that he is leaving Ryuyousei.

"No Father," was his response. "I have always been loyal and faithful to Ryuyousei, and will always be." Looking at Yuya, his warm smile dissolved into his cold expression. "How naïve of you, Yuya-san," he spoke unfeelingly. "I did that to gain your confidence."

Her heart sank. Ryu beamed at his son's cunningness. That's how a proper son of his should do.

"Father, I am here to report that Keikoku and his people have come."

"Good," he turned to the plasma screen. "The game shall start now. Meanwhile, make sure that Shiina Yuya takes her dinner."

* * *

Outside the hideout, a somewhat familiar figure stood in front of the main door to greet the incoming Hotaru and the others.

"Yukimura!" Aki said, but he was interrupted by the welcomer.

"I am not Yukimura-sama," the voice stepped out of the shadows, to reveal that she is a woman. "I am Kosuke, Yukimura's twin sister, and one of the ten warriors under him."

"Twin sister?" Benitora's eyes bulged. He was filled in with the information of Sanada Yukimura by Akira (with the look of disapproval from Saizo whenever Aki made a mistake), but he wasn't informed of the existence of a twin sister.

"Yes," she does look like Yukimura indeed. She has the same striking features as Yukimura, her (colour) eyes, the silky black hair and the almost porcelain skin. "Please stay outside as Ryu prepares to speak to you."

The plasma screen behind her buzzed a little, and Ryu appeared. "Good evening everyone, including my beloved son, Keikoku." Everyone cringed in disgust.

"My name is Hotaru." Hotaru squinted at the screen.

Ignoring his correction, Ryu looked at everyone present. "Ahh… Mibu Kyo, and his twin brother Kyoshiro! How nice of you to come and visit us after so many years!"

"Of course," Kyo smirked. "It is always pleasant to come visit. I see you've got yourself a new hideout. I have brought a nice housewarming present for you." He raised his sword. "Your death sentence!"

"Well said, well said," Ryu chuckled. "You've always wanted my territory and my men. Let's see if you are able to do that, and I guess Kyoshiro is there to help you?"

"Yeah, right," said the twin brothers simultaneously. They glared angrily at each other, and said nothing more.

"Yo, Ryu! Stop acting all pious and come down to fight us!" Benitora shouted furiously at the screen.

Ryu showed his shark-like teeth. "Oh my, it is Mahiro, and her childhood friend Benitora ... Just that 'Benitora' isn't your real name, right?"

Benitora scowled at him, but couldn't make any comment on that.

"Hmm... if I remember well, you don't want your real identity to be exposed, right?"

Everyone, including Yuya and excluding Mahiro, stared at Benitora. _Benitora isn't his real name? _They thought. Mahiro looked away, trying not to give any expression. Benitora stared at the screen angrily, unable to say anything.

Ryu looked around again. "Omoda Aki! How nice to see you again after not being in contact for such a long time!"

Aki made his reply straight to the point. "What do you want us to do? We want Yuya back!"

Ryu chuckled evilly. "She might be given back to you, if you play a game with me."

"What?"

"The rules are simple, I have designed four rooms for you to enter. In each room, a maximum of two fighters are allowed to enter. Please note that every fighter will fight once. Kosuke will ensure that." He nodded at Kosuke. "There will be enemies for you to defeat. There are no limits to the fighting, that means both parties are allowed to do whatever they want to succeed."

"What do you intend to do?" Aki yelled. "This game can't be _that _simple!"

"Hohoho... how clever of you to say that! There are two points I've missed. One, the objective of the game is to totally conquer the other party. Therefore, victory will not be won until the defeated party is either dead, or unable to fight. I have made sure if under any circumstances Ryuyousei won, they shall not be merciful to spare your lives." Everyone tensed up upon hearing this.

"And secondly, you have a time constraint," The screen now focused on Yuya. She smiled weakly, and tried to say something, but coughed violently as she did so.

"YUYA-SAN!" everyone shouted.

Aki was beside himself with fury. "What did you do to Yuya?"

"Hohoho..." That chuckle resounded as Ryu's sharp face appeared on the screen. "I just made sure she had her dinner. And as a welcoming gift I added something to make her dreadfully poisoned. As you can see," he grabbed her left arm to reveal a picture of a flame tattooed on it. "The poison is called "Hokage". It creates a fire in her that spreads onto the surface of her skin as fire.

"The fire grows a little bit each time, but very quickly. I can estimate that in another..." he checked his watch. "two more hours the fire tattoo will spread all over her beautiful body and resulting in burning her, no ashes left over. What a wonderful cremation for her death, don't you think? Hohoho..."

"Why you-" Mahiro uttered, but was interrupted by Hotaru.

"The sooner we stop arguing with him and start this game, the higher the chances of saving Yuya." Hotaru muttered.

"I see that you understand your father very well," Ryu grinned. "Queries from anyone?"

Hotaru nodded. "Why didn't you say anything to me when you scanned through all of us?" Everyone anime fell.

"Don't worry, Keikoku. I will have plenty of time to talk to you later... if you get what I mean. You have fifteen minutes to plan your strategy, and for me to give orders. Enjoy your game." With that, the screen went blank again.

Hotaru wrinkled his nose. "My name is Hotaru." He grumbled to no one in particular. Kosuke laughed.

Akira nodded at the blank screen and turned to his companions. "Let's get started."

* * *

The group is called "Yuya Saviours", as named by Benitora. They stood in a circle, with Kosuke a few metres away from them so that she cannot eavesdrop (though she had assured them repeatedly that she will not be in contact with any Ryuyousei members tonight), and they discussed about the plans.

"Ryu always plays this stupid game. He ought to think of other games." Hotaru narrowed his eyes. "Anyway…" He paused for a while.

"Let me guess," Kyoshiro rolled his eyes in mock disgust. "You forgot the rules of the game." Hotaru kept quiet. In the end they had to have Kosuke to explain.

"There are four rooms in this game," She described. "Ryu had specifically requested it to be a two-one-one-one grouping basis."

Hotaru nodded at Kosuke and turned to the group. "Kyo, Aki and I can do well alone, so that means Benitora and Mahiro can ally together in one room."

Benitora protested. "That's not fair! I can do well alone too! Besides, Aki is blind, shouldn't he need some help too?"

"You judged Aki wrongly," Kyoshiro whispered as he pulled Benitora aside. "Aki isn't as dependent as you think. He is the top kendo senior when he was studying in Fukinara High, and he was _already _blind then. Trust me, Aki isn't as feeble as he looks." A reluctant Benitora grumbled his approval, and Mahiro agreed on teaming with Benitora, since they have known each other when they were young, and would obtain top rapport.

With everyone satisfied of the teams, it was to decide who goes to which room. Benitora wanted to go to the first room, assuming that it would be the easiest to defeat. Hotaru chose the last room.

"Probably because Ryu is in the last room," Benitora observed. "it's usually the big boss in the last few parts of the fight, like in _shounen manga_!"

Hotaru frowned. "Is that the reason why I picked the last room?"

"Eh?"

Kyoshiro slapped his forehead. Benitora needs to understand eventually that Hotaru doesn't think much.

So Kyo chose the second room, and Aki took the third room.

"Okay, we don't actually have a strategy as a whole, you people can strategise by yourselves later. Don't get killed." Hotaru mumbled as Kosuke announced that the fifteen minutes is up.

"Stop all the talking rubbish and get on with the show!" bellowed Kyo. "I've been wanting to get rid of Ryu for the longest time!"

All of them didn't reply, and Hotaru asked Kosuke to lead the way.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke asked as he led Yuya to the first room to await her rescuers. _They don't stand a chance in saving her. _He thought.

Yuya smiled sweetly as she replied, "Yes, I am able to speak now. Thank you so much for the painkiller." Sasuke flushed a little. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke, Sarutobi Sasuke. I am one of the ten warriors under Yukimura."

Yuya smiled. She was just as shocked as the others earlier on when she started coughing uncontrollably. At least the painkiller her 'protector' gave helped a little. It sort of stabilises the poison now, although she knows very well it doesn't help in reducing the amount of poison in her body.

"Yuya _nee-san_," Sasuke said. "You shouldn't talk too much, or else the poison will spread faster."

Yuya noticed how uncomfortable he was adding the 'sister' behind her name. "You don't have to add 'onee-san' behind my name," she told him, smiling. "I noticed that you don't add suffixes. You call Ryu by his name instead of 'Ryu-sama' or something like that. You can call me by my first name if you want."

"No! Definitely not! You have my respect," he looked at the ground. "If I were in your shoes I would have fought back as much as possible, but you accepted your circumstances meekly. It's very stupid... and very noble of you to have such patience." They stood in front of the door. "This is the first room." he changed the subject quickly.

Yuya smiled a little. With such circumstances, she would also fought back, but somehow she had faith that her friends will save her. _And that my 'protector' will protect me from any harm. _She thought, amused.

* * *

I must apologise for the long break in between! I have been doing my school stuff, and my studies aren't stabilising (hope I can even enroll into a university x) anyway! I'll probably upload another 2 more chapters before I break for my exams till mid November. Please bear with me!

I also must say thank you for the reviews, though it's really in small amounts.

**And BIG THANK YOU to:**

darkangelwings90 (for putting me as favourite author, favourite story AND story alert)

(I feel so honoured . )

And to Hikari Mibu who declares 'KISS Me!' as one of her favourite stories.

(please read Their Memories of Fukinara High if you enjoy KISS Me!)


	9. In The First Three Rooms

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

I was so pleasantly surprised (and shocked) to see the sudden amount of reviews that I felt that I must upload another chapter. XD

**Anyway, just enjoy my next installment!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - In the first three rooms**

The first room is about the size of a basketball court, but there were at least thirty men who stood aloof, smoking, drinking and talking in loud voices. They kept quiet when Sasuke and Yuya entered, and took a good look at Yuya. It sent a chill down her spine. She had an odd feeling that she would need Sasuke's services very soon.

"So _THAT'S_ our bait for luring Hotaru-sama?" One of them came forward to Yuya. "She is so pretty, and her skin looks like fragile china..." he extended his hand to touch Yuya's chin, but was stopped when a metal ball whizzed in front of his face. "What the...? Oh, it's just a messenger boy." he sneered as the metal ball returned to the stick, and Sasuke gripped it tight.

"I have orders from Ryu to protect onee-san," he spoke. "And I intend to obey him." The group of men expressed their disapprovals.

"Awww... don't be such a spoilsport!"

"He's too young to understand such things!" Another spoke from the crowd. "Let him watch us play with his '_onee-san_', and then he will understand what fun it is!" The rest of the men agreed. Yuya yelled something she couldn't comprehend to them. "Don't worry, little girl... it will be fun, I promise you..."

She again yelled at them, and before she could retaliate, the man who tried to touch her earlier slapped her. "What a spiteful mouth you have, little girl! I'll make sure you..." he trailed off when he saw a long sword that shone softly at his throat.

"I shall repeat for the last time, it is an order from Ryu to protect _onee-san_," Sasuke's voice was hard with fury. "I intend to obey him."

"Who do you think you are, kid?"

"I am Sarutobi Sasuke, one of the ten warriors under Yukimura," a murmur rose amongst the crowd. Yuya realized that Ryuyousei is so huge, not everyone knew each other. These bunch of hooligans do not know Sasuke, although they knew Yukimura. She wondered if the cheery young man who captured her was really as dangerous as they deemed him to be. "_Onee-san_, you may sit on the chair if you want." he turned to them. "I don't want anyone, I mean _ANYONE_, to touch her. Unless..." he gripped the sword in one hand and held the kendema in another. "You are thinking of tasting death."

The sentence struck her like a bell, and as she sat down she asked, "That sentence... I've heard Hotaru say it once." Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "He said to Shinrei something like, ' Don't insist on bringing me back, unless you desire to experience death first-hand'."

Sasuke frowned and replied. "That dimwit, he used my sentence, and used it wrongly too. I should sue him for copyrights."

"Plagiarism," she corrected him. "… Thank you," She smiled. "You prove to be a great 'protector'!" Sasuke nodded, looked at the entrance on the other side of the room, and told her that her friends were coming soon.

* * *

"We have arrived at the first room," Kosuke smiled as they came face to face with a door. "Who shall be going in?" Benitora and Mahiro stepped forward. "Good, the rest shall stay here. If Benitora and Mahiro lost, they would inform us, and we will go to our next room."

"Don't worry, we won't die!" Benitora yelled as they entered the room. "Yuya-san!" he cried as soon he saw Yuya. They tried to run forward to Yuya, but were stopped by the group of men.

"You have us to pass through!" They sneered. "And by any means, we won't let you be able to talk to Yuya. Because," they gripped their various weapons. "You will die right in front of her today!"

"I won't die!" Benitora spoke, his face looking serious. His small eyes widened so much that his pupils showed and he yelled. "I won't die! I will defeat the mass of you and save Yuya-san! And I will let her see how much I am worth considering! Yuya-san! Just wait and see!" He looked at Yuya expectantly.

"Ahh! A kendema! How do you play it?"

"Oh, it's easy, you see..." Sasuke said as he taught Yuya the methods of playing the metal ball tied to a stick. They were obviously not listening to Benitora.

Benitora anime fell and cried. "Yuyaaaaaa-saaaannnn..." he moaned.

Mahiro shook her head at Benitora. _Useless man._

"Ahh..." one of the men saw Mahiro. "This woman is pretty too! Sasuke don't allow us to touch Yuya, but surely this woman is available!" They grinned craftily and hooted. Mahiro glared at them and reached for her shruikens.

_This is going to be a long fight._ She thought.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes since Benitora and Mahiro went in. The rest of the 'Yuya Saviours' had asked Kosuke to let them see what is happening, but she refused. "It is against orders." was her simple explanation.

"It's going to be a race against time," Akira said to no one in particular as he anxiously checked his watch for the ninth time.

Kyoshiro was the only one who is entertaining and talking to Kosuke now, Hotaru was listening to them, though not saying anything. Kyo was dozing off.

_What's happening inside the room? Is Yuya alright? Is Ryuyousei bullying her in any way? Will Benitora and Mahiro defeat all of them? _Kyoshiro thought.

The blind undergraduate sat down on a bench nearby and sighed. He hoped that he will be able to fight soon, just to see Yuya-san.

* * *

Yuya looked around the room anxiously. Mahiro had a few scratches here and there, but Benitora seemed badly hurt, though he was trying his best to fend off the men. To her surprise, he knows martial arts and he had a big spear on his hand as a weapon. It came as a double surprise when Mahiro started flipping in the air and throwing _kunai_s at unsuspecting enemies.

_She is a ninja! _She thought excitedly. She had always believed that ninjas are a thing of the past, in the middle ages of Japan, but here was a descendant of one, right in front of her. Sasuke looked disinterested. But he did comment that the two of them had great rapport, helping each other eliminate any danger behind their backs. It was as if they had practised fighting in the days of their childhood.

By the time the last man fell onto the ground, Benitora himself could hardly stand. He held onto the spear for support as he panted. Mahiro sat on the ground and tried to catch her breath.

"They are injured," Yuya exclaimed. "Can't we heal them?"

Sasuke shook his head and spoke, "You have succeeded in the first room. Congratulations."

Yuya grinned at them. "Thank you so much for trying your best! I will do my best to survive!"

Mahiro smiled as she gave her a thumbs-up. Yuya's heart lifted. Mahiro likes her!

"Yuya-saaaaan!" Benitora flung his spear aside and ran towards her, but tripped over and fell. "Owww..." he moaned again.

"Useless," muttered Sasuke and Mahiro. Yuya giggled. She was thankful for the help given by them.

* * *

Benitora and Mahiro came out of the first room, much to everyone's relief. Mahiro supported Benitora and half carried him out over her shoulder. "How humiliating can you get?" Kyo laughed. "You have to be carried around by a girl!" Benitora glared at Kyo, but was too tired to comment.

"Don't do that, Kyo _senpai_," Mahiro stifled a laugh. "It is rather tiring, and Benitora did most of the job."

"Did you guys kill them?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Nope, we left them unable to fight, or rather, half-dead."

"Congratulations on your success to defeat 40 pawns, we shall proceed to the next room." Kosuke smiled.

"Pawns? As in... ranks? There are ranks in Ryuyousei?" Aki asked.

Kosuke nodded and began explaining to them the four ranks of Ryuyousei.

* * *

"Hey," Yuya said as they left the first room for the second one. "Are there ranks in Ryuyousei? You said you are a warrior."

"Yeah, there are four ranks. Actually, three. The bottom rank of the Ryuyousei is called 'pawns'. They are your regular messengers and the troublemakers of the law. Examples of pawns are those forty men in the first room." He frowned as he remembered how they tried to hurt Yuya. "But don't worry, the people in the rest of the rooms aren't as demeaning as those pawns just now."

Yuya nodded, and Sasuke continued. "The next rank is 'warrior', they are slightly better than 'pawns', though they are still rather useless in my opinions. I am a 'warrior' in name, but potential-wise I am half-warrior, half-bishop. In fact, every warrior under Yukimura has to be half-warrior, half-bishop."

"Bishop?"

"They are the highest rank in Ryuyousei, before Ryu himself. They are trusted with top secret missions, and they are potential killers. Hotaru, Shinrei and Yukimura are such people." He changed the topic, not wanting to reveal too much about Ryuyousei. "How far has the poison spread?"

Yuya raised her arm. "My left arm is engulfed in flames," she showed Sasuke the arm with 'fire tattoo' covering the arm. "I feel some burning sensation."

"Try and endure it. The sensation will get stronger."

"Is that the second room ahead?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. She looked at her arm again. The burning sensation seems to be creeping all over her body by the minute. She shook the thought out of her mind and wondered who would be in the next room.

* * *

"KYO _senpai_!" She cried when she saw him in the second room. Kyo had come to save her!

Kyo totally ignored her. He was more interested in his enemies-20 warriors standing and leering at him.

"It's been a long time since we heard form you, Mibu Kyo!" one of them grinned and Kyo smirked in recognition. They were good friends, before Kyo had refused to enter Ryuyousei. "You have no idea what you are missing when you refused to join Ryuyousei!" The 'friend' turned to the warriors and said, "This Mibu Kyo actually _refused _Ryu-sama's offer!" The warriors hooted and jeered.

Yuya narrowed her eyes. The warriors were almost as bad as those pawns.

"I have four reasons to why I refused Ryuyousei." He smirked. "One! I am a good man!" Everyone snorted at that irony. "Two, I don't need a lousy triad to back me up. Three, I am stronger than all of you here and lastly, I can defeat all of you guys here within five minutes."

They sneered. "There are about 20 people in this room. Are you sure you can do that?"

"No problem," Kyo raised his long katana and placed it gently on his shoulder. "4 people in one minute. How simple can Math be?"

* * *

Six minutes after he entered, Kyo strode out of the room unscathed. Yuya was speechless. Even Sasuke stared at the room of moaning, groaning and half-dead warriors, who looked arrogant and totally fine a few minutes ago.

_I will challenge him one day. _He decided.

A Kyo look-alike popped his head into the room. "Yo! Yuya-san!"

Yuya was more than surprised to see Kyoshiro. "Kyoshiro _senpai_!"

"I will talk to you someday, okay? But promise me that you will take care!" After saying that, he disappeared.

Yuya looked at Sasuke and was about to smile when her heart clenched itself. She doubled up in pain. Sasuke looked at her right arm and pulled her kimono collar lightly. The 'fire tattoo' had spread across her right arm and was currently spreading across from her collarbone.

"The poison is spreading much faster than usual." Sasuke swore softly. He might need Saizo to help carry her later. Luckily, it'll take a little longer for the poison to spread down her torso.

"I'm really okay, I can still walk." Yuya said feebly. Her breath was rapid, and he quickly led her down the third room. He knew he was doing more than he should, but somehow, he didn't want _onee-san _to die.

* * *

"Good evening, Yuya-san," the two bishops in the third room greeted her as she entered. She muttered her greetings weakly- she was too tired and in pain to notice the surroundings around her. "I see that the poison is taking good effect. She has another hour and a half to live," one of them murmured to the other.

Yuya looked at the two bishops with some interest. There was a woman with pink hair, holding a staff, and looking very glamorous indeed. And then there was…

"You look familiar," she choked out. "Are you Bontenmaru?" The other bishop, a burly man with shoulder-length brown hair looked at her in surprise.

"How did you… Oh… you study in Fukinara High too. Yes, I'm Bontenmaru! I'm glad that I'm so famous around school!" He grinned at the pink hair lady, who frowned.

"Hi there, Yuya-san," she smiled at her. "I am Akari, pleased to meet you! Such a sweet girl!" Akari beamed.

"Yeah… unlike you…" muttered Bontenmaru.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters, you aren't even a… OWWW!" The notorious school gangster Bontenmaru yelped as Akari poked the staff on his toe.

"Akari isn't a female, she cross-dresses." Sasuke whispered in Yuya's ear.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed and made a quick scan over Akari. "But… but… she's so pretty!"

"Looks can be deceiving," Bontenmaru then quickly added. "Look! There are footsteps! Kosuke must be bringing our friends over."

Yuya looked at the door in anticipation. The door opened.

"AKI!" She yelled as loud as possible.

"Yuya-san!" he yelled back. "Are you okay? You sound very weak!"

"I'm fine!"

"What the-" Akari swore with disgust. "They are really looking down us, to send us a blind man!"

"You must be the enemies I have to fight against. I'm Omoda Akira," Aki bowed. "Let us show mercy on each other later."

Akari scoffed loudly, but Bontenmaru was looking at Aki closely. "You look really familiar now…" He tapped his head for any recollection. "Ah! I remember! You are that blind kid who used to hang out with Hotaru and Shinrei!"

"I see you remember me well, Bontenmaru," Aki broke into a smile. "You must have just entered Ryuyousei at a very young age. Are you still in Fukinara High?"

"Yep!" He grinned broadly. "Retained at high school third year for a number of four years, and never passed any university entrance exams! Never!"

"Hope you get to pass this year!" Aki reached for his double swords.

"Fat hope!" was the laughing rejoinder as he punched his fists together and Akari gripped his/her staff.

"That foster-brother of yours doesn't have a chance of winning." Sasuke said. "Bontenmaru and Akari are one of the best fighting partners in Ryuyousei. When they join forces, they are almost invincible."

"I have faith that Aki will survive this," and she yelled. "Don't strain yourself too much, Aki-kun!" She suddenly felt a little dizzy. She felt her stomach and said, "The fire has reached the stomach. I feel terrible; I think I shall rest for a while." She dozed off.

Or so she thought. Sasuke checked her pulse and to his horror found that she was semi-conscious. Her body felt as if it was on fire.

_Darn, I need help now. _He thought crossly as he watched the battle between Akira and the two bishops. He was right. Aki didn't stand a chance winning this. It was only three minutes into the battle, and already his body was covered with bruises and scratches.

* * *

" _Onee-san_, are you awake?" Sasuke asked. Yuya sat up, groaning, and asked how long she had slept. "Approximately half an hour. Come, let's go to the last room. Aki survived this time round."

"He did!" she sat up straight, to find the room empty. "Where are the injured bodies and all?"

"Erm… they were cleaned up." Sasuke fibbed, flushing in the semi-darkness. "Quick, let's go. We got no time to waste."

Yuya nodded and Sasuke led her out of the third room. _Something is wrong. _She told herself, but thought no more of it, because they found Saizo outside the room, ready to carry Yuya to the fourth room to preserve her energy as much as possible.

* * *

Yes, this is actually my favourite chapter, because the actions and the punch lines like 'How simple can Math be?' and wishing Bontenmaru a successful graduation came in very smoothly. I can even imagine how the actions flowed in nicely. So I'm rather proud of this chapter.

To Hikari Mibu, who gently pointed out my blunder in mistaking her as a him, universities in Singapore are relatively harder to get in because there are only 4 universities, of which only 2 are well-established due to their history. But I'll work hard XD

To HotIceRed, yes, of course the guys (and girl Mahiro) will save Yuya, or else I have nothing else to write XD But thank you for your review!

To darkwingsangel90: Sasuke is cuter in this chapter XD I tried to make him a toughie like in the manga (and I'll continue to do so with his attitude to everyone else), but I cannot help but want to depict him as a boy with a soft side to Yuya and someone else. If you cannot catch my hint then you just have to continue reading the chapters. XD

Last but not least, K. Gosetsuke, who given me the honour by listing me under his Story Alert ) I'm deeply flattered. (Bow)

So really, I must get back to my Chemistry, because I have a test tomorrow XD See you again :P


	10. What Exactly Happened to Aki?

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

**Chapter 10 – What exactly happened to Aki?**

Oh my gosh I'm so excited! Everyone (well, not EVERYONE, but you get my drift) is adding my humble story into their Story Alerts etc. Will bore you about that later. For now, my distinguished readers, chapter 10.

* * *

"Really, Sasuke-kun, I'm okay," Yuya grinned as she peeked out of Saizo's back. "You don't have to get Saizoh to carry me!" 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and told her not to complain. She sighed and went back into her own thoughts.

"Are you okay, Saizo, carrying her?" he asked his long-haired comrade.

Saizo scowled a little. "I am not _that _weak, Sarutobi Sasuke!" And he received a small grin from Sasuke as a reply. "Hmph!" he scoffed as he continued carrying their hostage.

Sasuke walked in front of them, recalling what had happened.

* * *

(flashback) 

Aki now looked a terrible sight. For the past few minutes, he hadn't been able to give serious harm to the other party. But Bontenmaru and Akari, on the other hand, were very efficient in hurting Aki.

_He doesn't have a chance. _Sasuke reflected.

Not that this blind swordsman is weak. In fact, Sasuke secretly respected Aki for being able to fight well, as if he wasn't handicapped at all. It showed his determination not to rely on others all the time. It's just that two strong bishops against one strong swordsman, it's likely that the party of two have a higher prospect of winning.

"You look exhausted; do you want to give up?" Bontenmaru sneered. "If you want to give up, I can always make it simple for you, by ending your life straight away."

"You wish," Aki smiled as he successfully dodged his opponent's attack and elbowed him out of the way, to avoid Akari's staff.

"Not bad for a blind person," Akari grinned.

"I never considered myself handicapped, thank you very much." He smiled back at him.

"But you are at a disadvantage now, fighting with us."

"Really? Then I have to try harder to save my sister," He tried to sense if Yuya was okay, he hadn't heard her voice at all.

"Hey! Don't get distracted!" Bontenmaru yelled at Aki, but it was too late. Bontenmaru punched Aki in the stomach. Aki doubled up and fell onto the ground.

_That's it for him. _Sasuke looked at Yuya, who lay sleeping. _So sorry, onee-san, looks like your brother can't make it past this round._

Akari placed his/her staff at Aki's throat. "Game over, little one."

Aki struggled to get up, but Bontenmaru held him together. "Let me go!" Aki yelled angrily. "I can still battle!"

"Are you sure? You have broken quite a number of your ribs, and maybe even some internal organs if Bontenmaru punched harder. Accept your fate, Omoda Aki. It has been enjoyable fighting with you." Akari smiled as he waved his staff, ready to give the finishing blow.

_Wait! _Sasuke realised. _That's not an attack. It's…_

Aki opened his eyes and murmured, "I feel no more pain, have I died?"

"Not really…" Bontenmaru grinned as he released Aki. "I forgot to tell you, Akari has healing powers."

"Although the external wounds are mended, the internal ones are not quite healed. So don't engage yourself in vigorous activities." Akari beamed.

Aki sat up. "… Why did you save my life?"

"Well… It's actually against orders from Ryu if I didn't kill you. And don't give that look, Sasuke," Bontenmaru turned to the elementary school boy who shot a glance. "You wanted that old goat Ryu to die as much as we do."

"Wait, I don't understand." Aki frowned.

The two bishops looked at each other. Finally Bontenmaru explained, "Ryuyousei is a notorious triad organization. But all we want do, like every other triad, is to dominate a small part of Tokyo, hang around, rebel the authorities, just plain fun." Aki made a face. It didn't seem fun to him.

"But Ryu's intentions were different." He continued, ignoring Aki's indifferent look. "He wants to dominate the whole of Tokyo, then Japan and the world even, when he sees that it is possible."

"Most of the bishops here noticed that Ryu is using us to fulfill his personal needs, and not for the needs of Ryuyousei. Well, except for that foolish Shinrei," Akari sighed. "That's why someone has to stop Ryu. The problem is that he is a little possessive of his position in Ryuyousei. He doesn't want to give up his authority. He has been head of Ryuyousei for forty-five years."

"That's long," Aki gave the thoughtful look as they ended. "So what's the whole point?"

"Elimination of Ryu." Both of them said at the same time.

"You… you people talk about Ryu as if he isn't of anything worth respecting." Aki said, feeling unnatural that he was sitting with his 'enemies', talking about defeating Ryu.

"We want you to go and eliminate him, assassinate him, poison him, whatever." Akari waved a hand off. "Actually, should we discuss about it? You can go and call your friends in and we can have a conference meeting right here!"

Aki anime fell. "I… I don't think it is a good idea…" He replied as he sat up again.

"But anyway, if anything can be done about it, by all means." Bontenmaru said firmly. "But the lower ranks of Ryuyousei are still loyal to Ryu. So it is hard for us to rebel against Ryu. Do help us, will you? After all, we healed you, didn't we?"

"Erm… We will try and help as much as possible?" Aki tried to sound convincing, and they were rather satisfied.

"We will help you when needed." Akari ended. "Wouldn't you, little boy?" She asked Sasuke. "I can tell that you have been trying hard to protect this pretty sister of Aki's."

"Yuya!" Aki realised that she was still in the room. "Is she alright?"

"By the way, Ryu has the antidote for "Hokage"," Akari said. "If you want to save her, you can go find Ryu, and get rid of him in the process."

"Onee-san is asleep," Sasuke said quietly. "But I will protect her, it is orders from Ryu." Aki knelt down and bowed, thanking him profusely. "Don't be stupid!" he retorted. "Don't stand there! Go on with your group! The faster you people get to Ryu, the better her chances of not being scorched to death." Aki bowed and rushed out of the room, thanking Akari and Bontenmaru.

"What an interesting fellow," Akari smiled.

"He has to be," Bontenmaru replied. "After all, he was childhood friends with Hotaru and Shinrei. He knows them better than all of us."

"Please go when you are ready," Sasuke interrupted. They nodded and left the room. He looked at Yuya. "_Onee-san_, are you awake?"

(flashback end)

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Onee-san!" Sasuke turned around to find Yuya almost jumping off Saizo's back and clawing at one of the mirrors that were placed along the corridors.

"The tattoo… My hands… my legs…" Yuya was touching the reflection on the mirror, and then her arms, and the reflection again.

Darn whoever for putting mirrors in the corridors. Sasuke thought angrily. He hadn't told Yuya that the tattoo-like poison had spread completely all over the body, except for her face. He doubted that Yuya nee-san was vain; she probably didn't expect the effect to be so strong. The poison, "Hokage", is well-known in Ryuyousei for its effectiveness and is often used in top-secret missions and assassinations. "Hokage" spreads poison throughout a person's body in a form of a flame. Its main objective is to burn the victim till no remains are to be seen. However, it contains other side effects, like dizzy spells and hallucinations. It is almost like having a mass of fire engulfing you inside out. That's why it is called "Hokage", or 'inferno'. 

"No one told me that the poison is so strong," she looked at Sasuke, and he found out what she meant. He had seen "Hokage" in effect for the third time, but for Yuya's case, it was more serious. The fire on her skin was so realistic, it gave him shivers.

_Ryu must have given her a stronger dose. He really goes all out to get his way and lure Hotaru back to him. _He looked at Yuya and said, "Don't mind about the poison, the longer you stay here, the faster you die." Yuya nodded and climbed back on Saizo's back.

_I feel so uncomfortable. _She thought feverishly as they made their way to Ryu. _I must have acted really hysterical just now. It is not the time to worry for how scary the tattoo looks; I must survive and go back to Aki and the others alive._

When she glanced at the mirror just now, she didn't expect to see herself in such a state. She knew that her whole body is covered with "Hokage", except her face. However, when she saw herself in the mirror, the flames looks real, they were almost jumping and eating into her flesh. In fact, for a split second, she felt the flames just surrounding her and consuming her. Maybe that's why she got hysterical.

_It must be just some hallucination. _She forced herself to believe that. _I must survive and go back to Omoda's residence in one piece. Give me strength to persevere. _She prayed fervently, but before she could finish, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yeah!! Time to thank my readers who took the effort to write their comments to me or acknowledge that they're around! 

To Maya-chan: about your question because it's going to be quite some time before the full story ends, I'll say that Yuya got to know Benitora's real identity. But she'll know eventually... after my story? XD

To HotIceRed: I think I saw your review! Thank you for being so consistent in telling me you enjoy my story!

To Amagaeru: Thank you for putting my story on alert.

To Wolfina: I hope you realise that KISS Me! has ended, but thank you for making it your Favourite Story.

To YuyaSama: Glad you love my story! And I agree it's better to just read all the chapters in one go! XD

It's really amazing when people actually tell you that they enjoy your works. Quite a nice feeling that I do not intend to lose. )

See all of you in the next chapter! (Psst... Part 1 of "Their Memories of Fukinara High" is going to end soon! And for your information, this first part is actually called Conflict between Fire and Water, because of the Shinrei Hotaru issue) Have a good day!


	11. In the Last Room

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

**Chapter 11 – In the Last Room**

In the third storey of a secluded warehouse hidden well within the alleys of Tokyo, a father waited for his 'prodigal' son to return. There was an aura of malice around Ryu as he flipped the sides of his own katana to reveal the sharpness of the blade. One of his followers appeared in front of him to announce the arrival of Sasuke, Yuya and Saizo. The side doors opened and in came a little boy a year or so before his teens, a man carrying a sleeping feeble girl. The followers looked on in much curiosity at the blond girl not only because she was pretty, but that all over her body, and approaching her knees, were the deadly flames of their well-known and well-feared poison "Hokage".

Saizo set Yuya down gently on an easy chair in fear of waking her up, but she awoke immediately when her back touched the chair.

"Ahh, Yuya-san, I see you have been quite accustomed to our poison," Ryu greeted with mock hospitality as he proceeded towards her. "If I'm not wrong, you shouldn't be able to move much because of the pain you're experiencing. I mean, look at your knees…" he murmured softly as he caressed her knee a little too disturbingly. Yuya tried to object, but the fire tattoo on her throat prevents her from shouting. She glanced sideways at Sasuke, who looked really uncomfortable.

_I guess my 'protector's' job is over. I mean, how can he defy his own boss?_ She thought bitterly over this betrayal. Then again, Sasuke never promised about protecting her from Ryu, so she couldn't blame him. She glared at Ryu defiantly, trying to convey her protest of being touched so.

"Why look at you! You are in a state of vulnerability, but how proud you are, keeping your dignity and not letting me go near you? Who do you think you are, defying me?" Ryu didn't remove his hand from her knees, and she hated the clammy feeling of his palm on her aching legs. "Why don't let's have a trade? Be my woman and I'll give you your antidote."

Yuya stared at him defiantly. "… I rather… die than to be associated with you..." she whispered with all her might.

To her surprise, Ryu showed no signs of reaction. He stood up, straightened his robe, and instructed his followers to leave the room. The warriors looked as if they wanted to object, but decided not to rebel against their leader, one by one; they left the room, except for Sasuke.

"I'll… stay with Yuya nee-san." He muttered under his breath.

"No Sasuke, it's perfectly fine. Your job as her 'protector' is accomplished. I'll ask Yukimura to send you in for your reward." Ryu gave a wide smile, showing his pearly whites.

"I won't leave."

"What did you say?"

"I won't leave," repeated Sasuke, his voice sounded stronger and more determined. "I know that you'll torture Yuya-san if I leave this room." He stared at Ryu. "It was an order from you to protect _onee-san (onei-san) _from anyone, and I plan to obey it, even if I have to protect her from you."

To Yuya's amusement, Ryu looked a little flustered by his comment. Clearly, nobody had ever said such insolent words to him. He managed to compose himself before continuing, "I am your leader and master."

"I serve no one but Yukimura."

If Yuya has the energy to say anything she would. She did notice the reverence the 2 warriors (Saizo and Sasuke) have for Yukimura.

Ryu chuckled a little. "I guess I need to re-educate Yukimura about who my people should follow. Well then, little boy, looks like I need to eliminate you to teach your _master _a lesson."

"That's highly unnecessary." Said someone.

"Who's that?" Ryu turned towards the main doors of the grand hall. A silhouette appeared, showing a too familiar face.

_Hotaru! _Yuya smiled softly, for she was too weak and happy to utter anything.

"I am home, Father." Hotaru walked slowly towards his father.

"Yes, my son, finally home!" Ryu laughed. "You need a lot of explaining to do to your father."

"I have nothing to explain to," he hesitated. "Maybe I do," he sneered. "I've decided to kill you tonight."

As if on cue, Ryu's warriors and bodyguards appeared and surrounded the room.

One of them shouted crudely to Hotaru. "We won't let you have your way, even if you are his son!"

Another joined in. "It's 1 against a hundred people. You can't defeat all of us!"

"Who says he's alone?" another voice said. Yuya looked ahead at the door, to see Kyo, Kyoshiro, Aki, Benitora and Mahiro.

"Please!" Kosuke came behind them angrily. "You're not supposed to participate in the battle in any way!"

"No way! We're the 'Yuya Saviours'!" Benitora yelled at Kosuke. "If you don't allow us to fight together in the previous battles, SURELY we'll battle the last one together!"

"This is my SISTER that you're depriving me from checking on her!"

"I don't care a thing. All I want is a hot-blooded battle," Kyo said.

"It's okay, let them join in," Ryu waved a hand nonchalantly. "Let them have their fun, this will be their last night alive anyway."

Hotaru gripped his katana. "You think so, old geezer?"

"I see my insolent son needs more than just a lecture," Ryu leered as he pulled out his katana from its sheath. "What do you have to say?"

Hotaru paused. "I want my weapon." He turned to one of the warriors near him and gave instructions to where his sword was. With Ryu's slight nod, the minion disappeared and appeared later, carrying a wrapped-up sword. Hotaru untied the string bound together, revealing a spear whose blades were at the both ends of the spear.

Ryu turned to Aki. "Now that I have my son back, you can have your sister back."

"Yuya-san!" Everyone (except Kyo) chorused as Saizo carried her back to them.

"Where's the antidote?" Aki asked anxiously.

"What antidote? I've never intended from the start to detoxify her." Ryu chuckled sinisterly.

"You-" Mahiro started, but Hotaru raised his spear and stared at Ryu.

"Can I start the battle now?"

"With pleasure." Was the cunning rejoinder.

* * *

The poison was getting stronger. Yuya's face started to burn a little, turning red. Benitora and Kyoshiro made do with what they had by fanning her face vigorously.

"You have very trustworthy friends, Yuya-san," a gentle voice beside her spoke.

_Sasuke?_ She turned around, to face Yukimura. He beamed. She nodded a little, undecided whether to feel afraid or at ease. He, after all, kidnapped her.

"Ahh, Yuya-san, you don't need to fear me. All I was doing then was my job. I really do not have the intention of harming you in any way. How do you feel now?" He inquired, very gently.

"She can make small movements," Sasuke answered for her, showing Yukimura the painkillers. "But I'm afraid she's too poisoned to speak."

"Is there any way that she can feel a little better? Or delay the poison?" Kyoshiro wondered aloud. To that Yukimura and Sasuke kept quiet. They, after all, were still under the bond of Ryuyousei and cannot be too trusting with 'enemies'.

Hotaru and Ryu had been fighting for a while. Ryu isn't the leader of Ryuyousei for nothing. Indeed it is always hard for a son to overtake and surpass their father. And it's evident here, for Hotaru have been making futile attempts to wound Ryu, and somewhat unable to block all Ryu's attacks.

"You've improved, Keikoku." Ryu observed, as he took on his next fighting stance. "But you'll still lay defeated under my sword. Take that!"

Hotaru dodged his charging attack, and at the same time tripped Ryu. _Those clogs actually do come in handy. _Benitora frowned.

"My name is Hotaru, old geezer." He narrowed his eyes at the leader as he tried to pick himself up.

"Father!" Shinrei suddenly rushed from nowhere to pick Ryu up. "Are you alright?"

Ryu patted his son's back to signal that he's not hurt. "Hotaru," he asked, taking note not to call him 'Keikoku'. "Why do you want to be so rebellious against your old father?"

Hotaru kept quiet. And he said, "Because I want to be given some attention too."

"WHAT!" the group of 'Yuya Saviours' roared.

Hotaru ignored them, and stepped towards Ryu and Shinrei. "I want to be Father's right-hand man too. But you are only giving your hopes and ambitions to Shinrei, just because he's the elder legitimate son. I ran away from home and went through all these 'fighting' so that you can just notice me!"

The 'Yuya Saviours' were beside themselves in shock. All Hotaru wanted was to be in position of the Ryuyousei head?

Yuya opened her eyes and looked at the blurred figure of Hotaru. _It's not like that… I believe this isn't Hotaru speaking from his heart… Why do I think that way? It's… just… gut feeling._

"And right I am Father's real child, you illegitimate kid!" Shinrei yelled and suddenly he doubled up in pain.

"What happened to you?" Ryu asked Shinrei concernedly, trying not to glance at the hurt look on Hotaru's face.

"It's my knee…" Shinrei clutched his leg. "I went to the doctor yesterday. He said it was a torn ligament." Shinrei paused here, not sure of how to continue. "Father, I can't use my leg for vigorous activities, you know what that means. But I will still serve you Father!" Shinrei hurriedly added when Ryu gave a tight smile.

Ryu stood up and walked towards Hotaru. "Son, would you come back to Ryuyousei? I'll make you my right hand man."

"What?" Hotaru widened his eyes.

"HOTARU! ARE YOU STARK MAD? ALL THE TROUBLE WE GONE JUST FOR YOU TO BE WITH… THEM!" Benitora yelled at them. Aki shook his head at Benitora. It's Hotaru's place and he has a right to belong here, even if it's not exactly of justice. Kyo and Kyoshiro said nothing. Obviously they thought the same way as Aki.

"But Father! What about me?" Shinrei cried out.

"Ignore the stumbling blocks," Ryu replied Hotaru, taking no notice of Shinrei. "Come with me, and I'll make you a great man."

"Father!" Shinrei called out again. "Aren't I the one you put your plans on?"

Ryu turned to him. "Get away and scram. You are of no use to me. What use is there of a man who can't use their legs effectively?"

"Father! You promised me of great things!" Shinrei tried again, desperate.

"I only have one son, He is Hotaru." Shinrei stared at his biological father in shock. "You have talked too much," Ryu said crossly, and he took another fighting stance. "And you know that I silence people who talk too much." And he charged towards Shinrei.

Shinrei closed his eyes in despair, and awaited the piercing pain as the sword penetrates his body. But it never came.

"Huh?" Shinrei opened his eyes… to see Hotaru blocking the attack for him. "Hotaru?"

"Yo, Shinrei," Hotaru grinned.

_For the first time in my life. _Shinrei thought.

"Welcome back to reality." Hotaru continued as he glared at the attacker. "Now you've finally opened your big eyes a little more and saw through the horrible heart of our 'dear father'."

* * *

By far, this is the chapter that I spent the longest time on, because I need to describe a little of the fight, and it's tedious thinking up the links so that the story made sense. I hope it was worth it. =)

Actually, I have been trying to make my story somewhat parallel to the actual story. Like Hotaru here is shielding Shinrei from Ryu's blow, is similar to Hotaru blocking Kyo's attack. Ryuyousei is parallel to Gouyousei (the one with the 5 doors etc) The parallels go on. I'll point them out to you as we go along. A lot of parallels have been drawn throughout the story. Can you identify them?

Okay, I realised that I cannot make smileys in this website. so if you see) or (or 3 it's probably because it's a smiley (add in the semi column). Meanwhile I'll write normally without smileys.

OKAY IMPORTANT! There's around 2 more chapters before part 1 of the serial ends! But as my last exams are drawing near, I thought I should schedule my uploading from now until 18th November. So this is how it goes:

Chapter 11 (this chapter): today, 28/8

Chapter 12: September 20th

Chapter 13 (last chapter): October 20th

Thereafter I'll for my A levels and come back on the 18th of November to give you the first chapter of Part 2: Foundations of Friendship.

Just a little synopsis to keep you hanging there. After the fight everyone resumes their normal life, and lots of trouble is on their way, but mainly on relationship. You'll see a lot more of the Mary Sue Akizuki Hotaru, but it's only for this part. Part 3 onwards she'll play a smaller role again. You'll see Yuya and Kyoshiro becoming friends, Yuya and Hotaru becoming closer as confidantes (a little weird, but I think you might like it.) and Sasuke's loyalty to Yukimura etc. Yep. Just to let you know, Part 3 is KISS Me! So don't go away after Part 1 okay?

Okay! Name roll! I'm so happy to now see my inbox full of replies from fan fiction. XD When you see emails from Fan fiction filling up the page of your inbox you know your readers are desperately trying their best to acknowledge that my story is being read.

Once again thank you to the people who responded:

Hikari Mibu: Yay! Review from you again! Oh dear, you get high on chocolate spread? I get high on a lot of things too though.

HotIceRed: Yes, from this chapter till the end the story is focused on Hotaru After all, it's his emotional barrier that he's dealing with etc.

Ipperne: you have an interesting name XD anyway, I'm guessing you're a big fan of Shinrei right? anyway, you'll find out if he's a good guy or not XD and gee, I truly feel honoured that you added me to almost all the categories that you could put me in.

Yuyasama: There you go, I just released the name of Part 2. By the way, I made a fluke. I said earlier on that Yuya will know Benitora's true identity. I meant to say she will NEVER know Benitora's true identity, but this isn't final. I'll see how it turns out.

ilovetivo (for KISS Me!): I'm flattered to be able to influence you to enjoy a pairing that you don't like (Kyoshiro X Yuya) Thank you for putting me under the list of alerts.

Rosemax: I do agree that it's hard to find stories with Hotaru. Well, I often see him paired with Shinrei. Because I want my favourite character to be straight, I decided to write up a whole new story. Hope you won't end up feeling disappointed as I continue with my story.

Wow, long ending word from author means she's extremely excited and talkative! Thank you again for giving me your comments! See you at September 20th for Chapter 12!


	12. The Fall of the Dragon

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

**Chapter 12 – The Fall of the Dragon**

Dear Readers, I notice that whenever I upload my chapters, paragraphs and lines go missing. So if anything isn't right during the course of your reading pleasure please feedback. -Chris.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Benitora asked Kyoshiro, obviously very confused. He wasn't the only one feeling that way. After Hotaru's comment, a murmur rose from everyone present. 

"What's happening?"

"I thought Hotaru and Shinrei are rivals?"

"Somebody please explain!!"

Kyo chuckled. "Hotaru, I didn't know you have such great acting skills."

"… But I didn't act." Hotaru frowned at Kyo, who snorted and replied nothing.

"All… those… was on purpose?!?" Shinrei yelled angrily at his half-brother.

"Necessary to prove the point I made 3 weeks ago."

Shinrei recalled the fight in the Omoda's front yard. Hotaru said "You are merely being used by Ryu. Sooner or later, when they realise that you aren't of much worth, they will throw you away, even if you are the son of Ryu."

_My father disowned me because I wasn't in full health. _Shinrei closed his eyes. _I hate to admit, but Hotaru had been right all along._

"I see that you are a very scheming person, Keikoku." Ryu said grimly.

Hotaru narrowed his eyes, and decided to stop correcting him. "I should say that to you, you blood and power-thirsty tyrant."

Ryu saw something in Hotaru's eyes that told him something.

"I see. You've found out about your mother?"

"Yes," Hotaru spat back. "You killed her!"

"Why would I?"

"I do not need to explain to you, for you know the reason very well."

"You speak nonsense. What atrocity is this? Where are my people?"

"We are here, boss!" the warriors cried out. "Give us the command!"

"Not you dimwits! As if you bits of ants can even win over him! Where are my bishops!?"

"Over here, over here!" Yukimura beamed from where the 'Yuya Saviours', waving at Ryu. "We were just explaining to your loyal warriors why they shouldn't continue being loyal! See? See?" He pointed at the great leader of Ryuyousei excitedly as if he is a lion in a zoo. "Look at how he disposes of Shinrei the minute he is handicapped! What makes you think he'll protect you in times of trouble? Awww, isn't that such a disappointment?" He pouted.

"Well… he DID abandon Shinrei just now. All of us saw it!"

"You mean all the while we were being tricked into being loyal for Ryuyousei?"

"Boss using us to get his personal wants? That's downright sly!"

Akari and Bontenmaru then appeared. "The tables have turned against you, Ryu." Akari said seriously. "Basically all the bishops (except for the stubborn Shinrei) are part of the conspiracy to dethrone you. Now, what do you have to say?"

There was no use in denying any further. Ryu sniggered. "I see my plan has foiled. But all I want to do is allow Ryuyousei to gain power over the whole of Tokyo. The world even, if we are strong! With that goal in mind we can eliminate the weak. Survival of the fittest!" He turned to the warriors. "Don't you want to taste the sweet flavor of total success and dominion?"

"Not through unscrupulous ways!!" (A/N: which by the way, is rather ironic p)

"We may be doing crime and injustice,"

"But there's one thing that we all have in us, that is brotherhood and unity!"

"Ahh… Now that's unison." Yukimura grinned at Sasuke, but the preteen was too worried about the 'onee-san', who was now unconscious, and starting to breathe heavily, as if she's in lack of oxygen. Her 'saviours' were too preoccupied in ensuring that she was still breathing, to even care about what's happening. Kyo, who apparently had no obligation, stared at the fight between father and son.

"I don't care if all of you turn against me. I'll fight everyone of you if I need to." Ryu stood up and pointed his katana at them.

"Bring it on, traitor!"

"Shut up, all of you," Hotaru growled, and everyone kept quiet. "All of you are making my head spin with the unnecessary noise. This is my battle. Don't interrupt me."

"How gentleman you are, Keikoku," Ryu smirked. "Putting your safety before others."

"I only want to defeat you. I have no other motive."

"Really? That's good, I don't want to crush too many of your hopes with my death blow. You better be ready, because I'm serious about getting rid of you now."

* * *

"Yuya-san," Aki bit his lip as he held her burning hand with his cold ones. "Please hang on. Just a bit more." The only reply from his sister was quick short breaths.

* * *

Something sparked in Hotaru's mind, for now every attempt to attack, and every move to defend, was filled with determination to defeat his father. Ryu too, had a sudden boost of agility and attacked dexterously. 

At a point of time Benitora wanted to go and give a hand, but was stopped by Yukimura. "We've interfered enough. This is his battle, and the barrier in his heart that is causing his emotional shutdown may not be able to be pulled down if we disrupt this battle."

And indeed it is true, for it seems that Hotaru's mind is getting clearer, it being explicitly shown in his attacks and stances. It's becoming obvious that Ryu do not have the upper hand anymore. But the final blow is the most unforgettable.

"You know Father?" Said Hotaru, "When I was young, you taught me a very valuable lesson. It is to find eye with an eye. So maybe just to start off the vengeance boiling in myself," Hotaru said, and he knocked over an oil lamp stand, letting the flammable oil drip onto his spear. Then all Ryu heard was, "This is what you'll get when you use 'Hokage' on my landlady," before he felt a huge slash on his back. He bellowed in pain, and rolled on the floor in pain. Hotaru stood in front of his own father, and poked the spear gently at Ryu's throat, where the tip of the blade finally tasted a drop of blood.

"Hotaru! I know you really dislike Ryu, but there's no need to attempt to murder him!" Akari shouted.

Hotaru gave a deathly look at Akari. "This man," he snarled, his spear still at Ryu's throat. "Took away the life of my only family member. This man, in compensation of my mother's life, gave me only torture and brainwash. This man lied to me that she died of disease, when in actual truth he killed her because she was obstructing the way of his global dictatorship. And you're asking me to spare his life? He should have considered all this before he killed my mother!" He turned to Ryu and spat loathingly, "If I wasn't under-aged I would kill you!"

Ryu smirked. "Then why don't you?"

Hotaru gripped his spear tightly, with its blade still at Ryu's throat.

"Yeah! Kill him!" The pawns urged him on. "Isn't he the one you wanted to kill ever since you're young?"

For a moment, everyone thought Hotaru would really push the spear into Ryu's throat. But Hotaru said, while withdrawing the spear, "Indeed my father Ryu is the person I've wanted to kill all my life, but I'll not kill him, because if I do, I am no different from him."

"Oh my, Hotaru has grown up, what a child." Yukimura sighed with satisfaction. Mahiro looked at him and wondered how he was able to stay calm even in the midst of such an uncomfortable situation.

Kyoshiro frowned at Yuya. "Hey Yukimura-san, something is not right with Yuya-san, her skin is a little scaly."

"Oh, finally? This girl endured the poison much better than we thought," Yukimura said, a little solemnly. "The poison is now starting to burn her skin first, before going on to her internal parts."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? It's a human life you're talking about! Not a piece of fried chicken!" Benitora yelled at Yukimura.

"Don't worry don't worry," Yukimura grinned as he slapped Benitora's back. "The antidote is coming soon. All Hotaru needs to do now is to ask for the antidote."

Hotaru looked at Ryu, and back at Yukimura. "What do I need to ask for?"

"THE ANTIDOTE!" everyone (except Ryu and Kyo) yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter," Ryu's mouth curved into a sinister smile. "You'll never get it from me! Eat your hearts out! I'll bring the girl down to hell with me!" And without warning, Ryu took his katana and pierced it through his stomach. There was a gasp and suddenly, everyone frenzied.

"Where is the antidote??" Hotaru glared at Ryu.

"Ahh son, even at your father's death bed you had to use that tone on me." He very unusually smiled at him. "You know, you really look like your mother. So does Shinrei, he has his mother's neck…" And so these were the last words of the great leader of Ryuyousei.

Hotaru found a whitish pill in his necklace. "This should be the antidote. Thank you for the hint." He knelt in front at the side of his father. "And rest in peace… father."

"Found it?" Yukimura took the pill from the orange-haired teenager. "Thank you so much, she has hope in being conscious again, but we got to cross our fingers tighter."

Meanwhile, Bontenmaru gave orders to the warriors to bring a wet towel for Yuya, for saving a life is most crucial now. Akari tried to wake Shinrei up. After the half-brother found out about Ryu's true intentions, he went semi-conscious, more because of the pain in his knees.

It took Shinrei a little more effort to refrain his emotions upon hearing what had happened. He too, knelt beside his father and paid respects. And after calming down his turbulent emotions, he involved himself in saving Yuya just like what everyone else is doing.

Initially, the medicine seemed to take almost forever to take effect. But to everyone's delight, after half an hour, her body temperature dropped to being slightly warmer than a high fever, a good indication that recovery is on the way.

* * *

"What will happen to Ryuyousei?" Aki asked Bontenmaru, as he replaced another cold towel on Yuya's forehead. 

"The bishops have come to a conclusion that Ryuyousei will eventually be disbanded," Akari replied. "But until then, Sanada Yukimura will be in charge of all affairs."

Yukimura bowed to show his acknowledgement. "Maybe we can get Ryuyousei to become a charity organization. I've always wanted to be a good citizen once in a while!" He said cheerfully.

Everyone cringed, even the warriors. The idea didn't appeal to them at all.

"Although Ryuyousei is under your charge, I don't think becoming a charitable organization…" Akari hesitated. "The next thing we'll know you'll suggest telling the media of Ryu's death."

Then Yukimura turned to Akari. "… Should we do that?"

Akari looked apprehensive. "I guess the news of Ryu's death will make it easier for us to explain to other triads and the world before we disband." She decided finally.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone looked uneasy on being exposed to the world of their wrongdoings. Then Shinrei broke the silence by asking something that Hotaru was thinking about too.

"Should we hold a funeral for Father? I mean, he DID give all of us shelter when we needed it, even if it's ultimately for his sole purpose."

"I agree with Shinrei on this," Bontenmaru replied. "Besides, it'll arouse suspicion in the media if we announce Ryu's death and there is no grand thing going around."

"It's over…" Mahiro said softly. "All in one night."

"Hush! Yuya seems to be stirring!" Aki shouted excitedly.

* * *

Yuya was more than shocked when she found herself surrounded by a huge group of people. "Where am I? What happened?" 

"YUYA-SAN! YOU'RE CONSCIOUS AGAIN!" Benitora cried as he tried to hug her, but was withheld by Mahiro and Shinrei.

"A lot happened," Aki patted her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Warm." She smiled weakly at the familiar faces.

"That settles it," Yukimura grinned cheerfully. "Saizo."

"Yes, Yukimura-sama."

"Carry Yuya back to the Omoda's residence."

"Understood."

"Hotaru, Shinrei, you can decide if you want to stay in the Ryuyousei headquarters or head back to the Omoda's residence tonight. You might want to find proper lodging now."

"Is it okay if we stay in your residence tonight?" Shinrei asked Aki a little weakly, who nodded.

"We'll stay in the Omoda's residence until we found proper lodgings," said Hotaru for the first time after Ryu died. "Pardon our intrusion."

"Nee-san, you've just recovered from poison. Try not to move around." Sasuke spoke softly in the background, behind Yukimura. Yuya smiled. Her protector did his job till the end. Then she looked around frantically.

"… Where's Kyo senpai?"

"Erm… Kyoshiro senpai and Kyo senpai went home after the fight. They said what they need to do have been done." Mahiro replied.

"Oh." She looked a little disappointed, and started again. "Where's Ryu? Did you defeat him?"

Shinrei and Hotaru kept quiet. "We'll tell you everything when we're home. It has been a long night." Said Aki, as Saizo proceeded to carry the feeble girl.

"Yes, it was a long night." She murmured as the warriors stood at the both sides of the walkway to allow the 'Yuya Saviours' to walk out of the door.

* * *

Welcome to 20th September 2007! Wooh! The night at Ryuyousei's den is over! Anyway, I do hope that this chapter settles most of the things nicely. 

I received again, reviews from all of you! And after Chapter 10 I realise that it's increasingly more difficult to keep up the standard that you may think of me. As I'm writing the story, there's fear in my heart that the readers may get bored of the story. I calculated that it will be approximately 60 to 70 chapters…

It is insanely crazy unless I split the story into two parts. You know… Their Memories of Fukinara High Season 1 (consisting of Part 1 to Part 3) and Their Memories of Fukinara High Season 2 (Part 4 to 6). Would it be a good idea? Part 4 to 6 is after KISS Me! So those who don't want to know what happened before but what happened after 'KISS Me!' can decide what to do. My writing is supposed to be flexible for your reading pleasure, so PLEASE feedback what method would you like:

60 chapters chunked together as "Their Memories of Fukinara High" or

"Their Memories of Fukinara High I and II", based on before and after KISS Me!

As I was saying, the expectations that I have of myself as a proper author are getting higher and higher. Therefore the comments from everyone are super duper important! If you were to find the story going a little on the boring side, please tell me! Of course I mean to inform me when the story is relatively boring for a few chapters! Meanwhile good news! I'll relook into my story to shorten the story a little bit such that redundant parts can be removed. So you guys don't have to scream "When is this going to end???"

* * *

HotIceRed: wow, thanks for going the extra mile by putting my publishing date on your calendar. XD Very, very honoured to have a reviewer like you. 

Hikari Mibu: I'm elated that many people thought well of my Hotaru fiction. Of course the fiction is not only on Hotaru. Because although 'KISS Me!' was from Yuya's perspective, "Their Memories" is a story focused on the 4 people, Akira, Yuya, Hotaru and Shinrei. So if these people are your favourite characters, it's quadruple the fun! (hehe)

I must say that this story won't have Sakuya. Because I honestly thought initially she's redundant. But clever Akimine Kamijyo puts her in nicely. So maybe I'll write a fiction with her included someday.

OKAY! CHAPTER CLOSING FOR "THE CONFLICT BETWEEN FIRE AND WATER" WILL BE UP OCTOBER 19TH ONWARDS! PLEASE SUPPORT SUPPORT! AND MEANWHILE R&R! LOVE!


	13. Ceremony

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Conflict between Fire and Water)**

Chapter 13 – Ceremony (Yuya's Diary) 

This is an aftermath of chapter 12, so please enjoy! Thought I should put this request here. Please do read my foreword and afterword of each chapter if you please. The comments there are absolutely crucial (to me) that you should read. :P I bet I'm the only author who writes such long after words.

* * *

28th October

Dear Diary, It has been a week since the defeat of Ryu, Shinrei and Hotaru's father. There's no need to tell you again what happened the night Ryu died. The memory of being taken hostage and at the brink of death is, perhaps is something that words cannot describe. Needless to say I was blown away with the sudden information overload. An internal conspiracy to dethrone a dictator, who not only murdered Hotaru's mother, but tortured and brainwashed both Shinrei and Hotaru. Then there's the very exciting part when Hotaru fooled everyone into believing that he still wants to be in Ryuyousei, for the purpose of letting Shinrei see the truth behind Ryu's façade. All the 'drama' in one night, it took Aki a whole Saturday afternoon to explain everything to me. But enough about how I feel. I think it's more appropriate to tell you what's happening in our little humble abode, dear diary.

2 days ago, Yukimura opened a reporter's conference, to announce and declare to the public of Ryu's death and Ryuyousei's outcome.

"Wow, it's bold of him to even open a reporters' conference." Said I one evening when Hotaru-kun, Shinrei-kun, Aki-kun and I decided to have TV-dinner in order for us to hear Yukimura's statement.

Yukimura's statement was very very long, but briefly it is something like this: Less than a week ago, one of our well-esteemed leaders, Ryu, passed away. In order for us to be able to hold our funeral and pay our deepest respects without any disturbances, I, Sanada Yukimura, see the need to inform the public of our organization. Our organization, Ryuyousei, was a triad in the days when the late Ryu was alive. Ryuyousei is not here for a confessional, but to clarify that after our leader Ryu passed away, it has been decided that as of next year, Ryuyousei will cease to exist. On this note, I, on behalf of my 5 hundred men in Ryuyousei, apologise to the public if we have, in any way, caused grief and disruption in the society.

"Won't everyone in Ryuyousei be in trouble if you announce your bad deeds like that?" I wondered aloud.

"Not to worry," replied Aki. "Ryuyousei had always been very discreet. If Ryu was alive he'll be proud to say that they got away with a lot of things. And the authorities cannot stop a family from holding a funeral, if we put it in such context."

Both Hotaru and Shinrei were extremely quiet dear diary, but then again they've been like that since Ryu died. The only recent exception was… well… did I ever tell you that Hotaru has an uncanny ability to make things happen?

At this point Hotaru looked up from his TV-dinner and said, "If only Yukimura is here to look at himself."

We stared at Hotaru, and laughed. Of course we've seen many things happen because of what Hotaru say (like raining when Hotaru say it's hot etc.) but…

"Hotaru-kun," I asked, hesitatingly. "Yukimura-sama is on TV live! He cannot possibly be on TV and with us right?"

"Somebody called me?"

Imagine our shocked faces when we turned around to see Yukimura standing at our doorway!

"Yukimura!" cried Shinrei. "Aren't you…?"

"That's Kosuke!" Yukimura pointed at the TV excitedly. "I thought it would be very cool to see myself on TV, so I asked Kosuke to be my double! Wow," he marveled at he sat down with us. "I look good on TV!"

So dear diary, I really am not joking when I say that things happen when Hotaru says it.

So back to the topic, the two of them have been rather quiet and on low-profile. They were working with Yukimura on certain administrations, and also, finding new lodgings to stay in.

I would really wish for them to stay here if they don't mind, not (only) because of the additional income, but that I'll miss the noise and commotion around the house if they leave. Aki really thinks the same, but it's the brothers' choice.

Talk to you another time okay? I need to study for Monday's math test!

* * *

2nd November 

Dear Diary,

I've been observing something very interesting. I think after what happened, Hotaru and Shinrei didn't quarrel as much. They still cannot stand the presence of each other, but I think it'll fade soon, don't you think?

I finally managed to understand the whole thing about Hotaru-kun's name. He was originally called Keikoku in Ryuyousei. Ryu wanted to call him 'Keikoku', but his mother still called him by the name she thought of for him - 'Hotaru'. So both names stuck, but he decided to abandon that name when he found out about his mother's death. How did I know all these? Well, the explanation was done by Shinrei-kun.

Oooh! Guess what? I finally am on less awkward terms with Kyoshiro sen-pai! I met him again while getting the groceries for dinner. A very amusing situation actually, we happened to reach out for the last vanilla ice-cream tub (Yes diary, I know ice-cream is so NOT in the dinner's menu, but I can't resist craving for it!). He's nice enough to let me have it, and we just talked from there now. In fact, we are really getting on friendly terms. I'm VERY glad, this means I'm now a lot closer to seeing Kyo sen-pai!

(the rest of Yuya's diary for the day's events are not recorded)

* * *

4th November 

Dear Diary,

After looking at Shinrei and Hotaru scouring newspaper advertisements for rental space for the past 2 weeks, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hotaru, Shinrei, why can't you stay where you are now?" I blurted out yesterday.

Hotaru looked at me, puzzled. "We are staying where we are."

I rolled my eyes. "What I mean is, why do you need to move lodgings? I wasn't talking about staying in your positions!"

"It's because I don't think you would want us here." Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

"Paraphrasing what he said to a 'nicer package'," Shinrei added. "It wouldn't be nice if we continued to stay in your residence. After all, we promised a short period of time to stay."

"But… it's really fine!" I stuttered, glancing at Aki.

Aki felt my glance, sighed and said, "Paraphrasing what SHE said to a 'nicer package', we would love for you to stay. It's much noisier anyway. With just the two of us again, I got to admit, it's going to be very quiet when you leave. So do continue to stay if you want or need to."

So the verdict was set, and today, Hotaru and Shinrei became official tenants of the Omoda's residence, and I just finished helping them unpack their belongings. Shinrei, after much much persuasion, agreed to move up to the third storey, and to share the same storey as his half-brother.

After the Ryu incident, Mahiro became relatively nicer to me. However, she found another place available for rent, and so therefore she still didn't join us in our 'under-one-roof'. I still don't know why she was so cold to me initially, but never mind, at least she's not like that now.

Yukimura will be coming for steamboat dinner later. He has been rather busy, trying to juggle his university work and tying up the loose ends in Ryuyousei. But I think he's coming here tonight, together with his 10 warriors, Akari and Bontenmaru to celebrate the half-brothers finally finding a place to settle down. If you were to ask me, I think that's just an excuse to make noise and be merry. I'm fine with it, just don't burn my house down.

* * *

5th Novemeber 

Dear Diary,

The house was burned down.

Just kidding.

Today is the funeral of Ryu, leader of one of Tokyo's many (but Ryuyousei is much to be feared because of their mysterious whereabouts) triads. Aki and I went to support Ryu's sons, Shinrei and Hotaru. And gosh dear diary, it's not a small affair at all.

First, the place where they held their testimonial for Ryu was in his residence. It was long and draggy, but everyone there was in reverence to Ryu. I guess that the news of Ryu's exploitation is not spilled out to the rest of his 500 men. Perhaps it's better not to dash their hopes and impressions of their 'great leader'…

While Shinrei and Yukimura attended to the people who wanted to pay their respects, I saw Hotaru slipping out of the hall. And being the curious self, I followed.

He stopped at Ryu's bedroom. "This house will be confiscated by the government after today," he said, not even acknowledging my snoopiness. "It's according to some contract they had when Ryu bought the mansion. It'll belong to Ryu until he dies or something along that line."

I hesitated before asking the sensitive question. "Are you going to look at the places one last time?"

He glanced at me. "Yes, I am."

"I'll accompany you, but where's Akizuki?"

"She left for something important, she came here to pay her respects though, it's enough."

So I followed him everywhere the house. At certain places he would tell me the room's functions and point out to me the various rooms. At other places he'll stare at the rooms quietly, as if in deep thought. Suddenly he stopped outside a shed. Murmuring to himself, he opened the door. When I saw what's inside, I thought I would faint or feel sick. I could immediately tell what function it served, for it's hard to mistake a torture chamber for anything else. When we walked past Ryu's many (and I really mean many) 'discipline rooms', Hotaru would just state that it's a torture room, and didn't show me the room itself.

"Mother…" Hotaru murmured. "So this is the place that you were murdered…" He looked at the remains of her torn clothes, and the tools of torture. "The Russian Roulette…"

"What's this?" I pointed at a piece of paper sticking out from the inner seams of her torn kimono.

Hotaru retrieved it. It looked like a letter. He read it and to me he said "Let's go, Yuya."

I later on managed to take a look at the letter, and found out it's a letter from his mother to Hotaru. The letter is something like this:

Dear Keikoku (but I prefer to call you Hotaru),

By the time you receive this, I may not be alive anymore. (Isn't this so cliché?) And knowing you, would want to take revenge for me. Hear my explanation and maybe you'll judge better from there.

Your father Ryu is a great man, and I love him dearly. Hotaru, please understand that before Shinrei and you were borne, all of us were happy, even when Ryu had two wives. But I believe something happened to him, that twisted his nature to such. Even when he was a triad leader, he was very caring and concerned for the welfare of his members in the brotherhood. But… something changed. Ryu became more suspicious of even the most trivial things that to him can threaten his position in Ryuyousei. Shinrei's mother was lucky because she passed away shortly after Shinrei's birth before Ryu's 'condition' worsened. (A/N: I don't know when Shinrei's mother died ok? It's just drama!! XD) but I don't think I'll be let off easily, for I've been 'advising' him against his willful ploys and futile attempts of global power.

Call it power-hungry, call it poison, or hypnotism, anything you want. I personally think it's actually his heart problem that gave him such hallucinations, that he is able to obtain power as much as he wants. But it doesn't matter and it'll never matter. What use will there be if you know what's wrong with your father? The best way is to endure and tolerate him. You've done so for 17 years. Surely you can endure a bit more.

I need to stop the letter. But Hotaru, remember, your mother loves you. And her advice is not to desperately find the root of the problem, or to kill Ryu. But to let him do his way as much as you see fit. Obey his instructions like a member to a leader, but advise his instructions as a son. Remember that your mother will protect you. And I know, eventually, you'll get true friendship and love that your father (or even I) never gave you.

Yours truly,

Mother.

* * *

After the testimonial, was the procession. I, together with the whole of Tokyo, saw for the first time, how big Ryuyousei is. We walked for two hours! And the procession line is about an entire street long. Yes, it's big thing indeed. My legs were worn out. But I'm glad that the funeral is over! 

Hotaru never anymore mentioned about the letter. I suppose he got the answer that he wanted.

Till then, dear diary.

* * *

Decided to shorten my sentences to mere point forms, as much as I can. 

**VERY IMPORTANT!** To all my readers who waited so long for this chapter, a new SDK fanfic is out! It's only one chapter. :P You can get it from my profile. It's an abstract story, but I hope you enjoy it.

Noticed my chapters are getting longer and longer. Will aim not to exceed 3000 words each chapter.

So far only Hikari Mibu commented about my splitting of the story into 2 parts. What do you think? Answers will be much appreciated.

Personalized Yukimura's speech with a heart. It'll look like 3.

I missed my old reviewers like Sayo124 and ELLIE. HotIceRed and Hikari Mibu has been consistent though. P To the reviewers who has been around since I started, please drop a review/PM to tell me you're still alive! ) Or else I'm gonna have to PM every reviewer I see.

* * *

Roll Call! 

Hikari Mibu: Ding Dong, because after this series I'm going to play down on fighting plots. I really am lousy in describing fighting scenes. P

Ipperne: Yep, yet another parallel as the manga. Shinrei is messed up… again! But after this series you'll stop seeing him so messed up and start seeing him as the cool cool Shinrei we all love :3

HotIceRed: I admit it was a lousy ending for the great leader Ryu, but oh heck he's not a main character! So kick him as soon as possible. (Christina gives a malicious laugh)

Maya-chan: They'll get along better, but cat fights now and then are inevitable. That's the beauty of family love. :P

Sayo124: I hope I didn't force you to read my chapters! I was just reminding you that I'm still alive! Sorry!!! .

On Sayo-chan's review, I must say something. Many KyoxYuya fans reviewed and told me they enjoyed my KyoshiroxYuya pairing. **BUT** I must confess, I am a TRUE BLUE KYOxYUYA FAN! XD More like, I'm a true blue orthodox pairing fan. I don't really like to deviate from the usual pairing. So I prefer KyoxYuya, KyoshiroxSakuya, CloudxAeris, SquallxRinoa etc.

When writing "KISS Me!", I intended to just write a deviation where KyoxYuya turns into KyoshiroxYuya (when I wrote "KISS Me!", the pairing in the manga wasn't confirmed.) It was after the story I thought I should make a full complete story. That's when the confirmed KyoxYuya pairing came. And this issue SERIOUSLY made me rethink of how the story should end. (You'll understand in the last few chapters) But the ending is CONFIRMED, just not written out now.

However, many wrote to compliment how they (being KyoxYuya fans) enjoyed the KyoshiroxYuya pairing. It's a HUGE compliment to me. REALLY. Thank you.

Imuzuok: Thanks for that flattering adjective you gave to my chapter

Kookie-chan: 'KISS Me!' is the third part of 'Their Memories', so you do have a LONG way to go from here. (hehe) 'Their Memories of Fukinara High' is a whole compilation of events that can explain the loopholes I stupidly made in the original "KISS Me!" Besides, the ideas kept coming to me, so I might as well create a new story out of it. Glad that you enjoy the story: ) Thank you for making me your favourite author! (bow)

When my after word gets longer than 1 page of the Word document I SHOULD talk less. Anyway, I just reread a review, who really pointed out many plot flaws in my "KISS Me!" So now I've got to go back to examine my story and see if I can improve it to make it better. See you after my A levels!!! (16th November)


	14. Distress of the Firefly

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

Chapter 14 – Distress in the firefly

Hello once again, I'm so so so ecstatic that I'm finally able to write stories again! This chapter may be slightly long not because of the story but the foreword and afterword. But it is important to always know what the author is thinking you know?

Talk to you later, now bringing you the long-awaited new series of "Their memories of Fukinara High"… "Foundations of Friendship"

Thank you for waiting for so long.

* * *

"Yo, Hotaru," Aki smiled when Hotaru came into the kitchen one day. "You are really early from school today, aren't you?" Hotaru didn't reply as usual. But he walked over to the cupboard, took out a frying pan, and started whacking his head with it. "HOTARU!" Akira ran forward to stop him, in his frantic, accidentally tripped over. 

When Yuya came in a few seconds later, she saw Hotaru and Aki sprawled on the floor, fighting for the frying pan. "I didn't see anything unusual or childish," she muttered before going to her room.

* * *

"Shinrei, I'm worried for Hotaru." Aki told Shinrei while setting out the table. 

"Ha! About time," Shinrei chuckled as he placed the plates of food on the table mats. "Aren't you a little slow for that?"

If Aki could roll his eyes, he would. "I mean, he's acting weird today. He came home, grabbed the frying pan and whacked his head with it."

"Oooh, now I didn't know his absent-mindedness goes to such far extents… Okay okay, I get your point!" Shinrei exclaimed, grinning as Aki turned in his direction for the longest time. "I'll go call him down for dinner and we'll ask him what's the matter okay?"

"There's no use," Aki shrugged. "He wouldn't budge out of the room now. Locked himself up."

Yuya was leaning against the wall outside the kitchen. Softly, she climbed up the stairs to where her orange-haired tenant stayed.

* * *

"Hotaru-kun, can you open up the door please?" Yuya knocked on the door gently. "It's me, Yuya-san." There was no answer. "If you don't open in 5 seconds, I'll call the contractor to install air-conditioners and paint your room BLUE!" She used her last resort, kicking the door at the same time. 

Almost immediately, the door opened. Hotaru nodded at Yuya, and his eyes betrayed his casual action.

"You look horrible," Yuya commented as she slipped into the room before Hotaru could close the door on her again. "Come, let's go for dinner!"

"Go away and leave me alone."

"What happened?" She asked concernedly while he plopped himself against the balcony door.

"Nothing."

"Right, use that to fool Shinrei, but you can't use that against m-" He didn't reply her, but he gave her a look that told her not to continue her interrogation. "Well… alright," She sighed. "If I can't be that much of a confidant then do you want someone else you can talk to? Like Akizu-"

"Get out."

"But-" and she this time was greeted with a glare so deathly she almost fled from the room. She caught her breath and calmed herself down at the same time.

"Yuya-san, did you go and talk to Hotaru?" Shinrei inquired as he saw the stunned blonde with her green eyes wide open. With a nod as the reply, he continued. "He won't come for dinner?"

"Shinrei-kun," Said she slowly. "Did… anything happen between Hotaru-kun and Akizuki-san today?"

Shinrei pondered for a moment. "I didn't hear of anything much. But now that you've mentioned it, Akizuki wasn't much of herself after lunch break and they didn't talk much. What's wrong?"

"Strange," she muttered to herself. "Is it okay if you can help me ask around for the details?" Meeting Shinrei's quizzical look, she added, "It could be the reason to why Hotaru-kun is so dejected?"

The light-haired teenager nodded, and having decided that Hotaru need some time to cool down alone, Yuya and Shinrei headed down for dinner.

* * *

"Yuya-san!" Shinrei cried as he ran to catch up with her. 

"Ahh!! Good morning Shinrei-kun!" Rurumi exclaimed, nudging Miko to follow suit.

"Good… good…. Good morning Shinrei-kun!" Miko exclaimed, blushing to the roots of her hair.

Yuya would have been amused to see Miko in such a fluster, but the idea of Shinrei looking for her was very suspicious, because not many people (including Rurumi and Miko) knew that Shinrei's her tenant.

Shinrei smiled warmly at Yuya's friends, who gushed back in reply. Then Shinrei looked at Yuya urgently. "Yuya-san, I need to talk to you abou-"

"Rurumi and Miko-san, why don't you go back to class first? I'll join you after that!"

"Suspicious!" Rurumi glanced at Yuya doubtfully.

"Erm… it's about the DJ Benitora," Shinrei added. "You know, the one who confesses to Yuya? He's in the middle of doing something really stupid in declaration of his love to Yuya-san. I'm the closest person in the situation then to rush to Yuya-san."

_Thank you Shinrei-kun. _She looked at him thankfully as her friends went off, and he winked back.

"Okay, I found out what happened between Hotaru and Akizuki-san. But I'm warning you, it'll shock you." Yuya nodded, prompting him to continue. Shinrei took a deep breath. "Akizuki-san confessed to Hotaru about her feelings."

Silence.

"I… You…. She… I mean… Isn't it great? Apart from the initial… shock?" She gestured frantically to compensate the inability to talk properly.

"Yeah… Of course! But… her plan kind of foiled 'cause the idiot allowed the guys in our class to read her confessional letter."

"What?!" Yuya grimaced, wondering how she would feel if her love-letter was read to the whole class by Kyo's classmates. Erasing the image of a bunch of seniors sniggering off her mind, she asked. "So she found out, and they aren't talking to each other?"

"Akizuki-san, wait up!" One of Shinrei's classmates Gintaro called from the end of the walkway. The black-haired girl walked away solemnly from him as fast as possible. "Akizuki-san, it's a misunderstanding! Hotaru didn't want us to read the letter, but we insisted on reading it! Akizuki-" and Gintaro presently stopped and as Akizuki Hotaru spun around, Yuya and Shinrei couldn't help but overhear her (they were only 5 steps from each other).

"Gintaro. Stop," She said through gritted teeth, ignoring the formalities. "Trying to talk for Hotaru anymore, you haven't even answered for your own nosiness. If you continue to pester me I'll make it my objective to make your life miserable before I graduate." She then walked off with an annoyed face, but the face brightened immediately when she saw Yuya and Shinrei. And then, realizing that they heard what she told Gintaro, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for horrible scene just now, I'm just not in a good mood, and I got to go for lessons now. See you later!" After receiving Yuya's and Shinrei's nods, stunned. She strode off, her face resuming the stoic and irritated look.

"That is one champion," Shinrei commented. "To be able to change her facial expressions so easily."

"Ah, Gintaro-kun is gone, darn, I thought I could ask him something, but never mind." Yuya shrugged and bade Shinrei goodbye, thanking him for the newly acquired information.

* * *

Rurumi jumped on Yuya the minute she walked into the classroom. "Since when are YOU and Shinrei-kun on such good terms?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are acquaintances with him when you introduced him to us, but how close are you two anyway?"

"Oh," answered Yuya, a little amused. "Through Benitora?"

The answer seems to satisfy Rurumi slightly. "Just… Don't hurt Miko-chan okay?" Rurumi lowered her eyes and sighed. "It's bad enough that Akizuki Hotaru got Hotaru curled in her finger. Just hope that Shinrei doesn't get taken away."

Rurumi and Miko are cousins, and Miko being the shyer of the two, is constantly taken care of by Rurumi. However, Yuya was indignant about what she said. But she swallowed her annoyance and asked, "Oh yes, I heard some announcement from the public announcement system just now. What is it about?"

"Oh, it's just some administrative announcement for our school fair."

Yuya nodded happily. "I hope we'll be able to do better in our sales compared to last year."

What they are referring to is the annual school fair, held on the last day of the school term, before they enjoy their winter holidays. It is usually one of the biggest events of the year, and every class in this period is given a chance to set up their own enterprise for the day.

"I agree with you," said Rurumi. "Thanks to our new recipe, we can sell Takoyaki balls once again!"

"I wonder what is Shinrei-kun's class doing?" Miko, who just joined them, wondered aloud.

"They are doing some Martian pin ball game." Rurumi waved casually. "In fact, Hotaru's going to be their mascot."

Yuya chortled. The idea of Hotaru being involved in any sense was funny enough. _He never mentioned anything about it though. I guess he must've been upset about the incident. And that Shinrei must've forgotten to tell Aki-kun and I. _She sat, alone in her thoughts. _I must figure out what's wrong with Hotaru-kun. _She mused, already not paying attention to Rurumi and Miko.

* * *

Yuya was very determined to find out the reason behind Hotaru's nonsense. She just couldn't bear it anymore. In the week itself, he had been shutting himself up the minute he reached home. Everyone were annoyed and worried. But there was really nothing to do about it. 

As if things weren't bad enough, word was spilled out within the school about Hotaru and Shinrei being successors of Ryuyousei.

"How would anyone find out about it?" She wondered aloud as she finally caught up with Bontenmaru over lunch. The climate changed for the better today, therefore many students decide to eat outside the school buildings before it starts snowing.

"Perhaps that person is one of them pawns from the Ryuyousei, and seeing that Ryu is dead, decided to blab about the people inside the triad." Said Bontenmaru as he took a huge swig from the carton of apple juice (no alcoholic drinks in school, remember?)

"Has anyone mentioned your name?"

To that Bontenmaru roared in laughter. "Nope, most likely because they thought I head an organization myself!" Yuya pursed her lips. She didn't know if that's considered a good thing. "Anyway," Bontenmaru continued as he crushed the juice carton. "How's Shinrei and Hotaru facing the sudden… popularity?"

"Hotaru-kun is in pretty bad shape," Yuya replied. "But we can't blame him, after Akizuki-san and now this…" Bontenmaru nodded to signify he heard about everything. She continued. "Shinrei-kun's pretty positive about it, except the fact that everyone knows he's Hotaru-kun's half-brother. But thanks to the new fact, there haven't been any girls after him."

In the far distance, they heard a girl screaming "Shinrei-senpai!" Bontenmaru and Yuya turned out and saw, with amusement, a year one student running after Shinrei, who stopped.

"Shinrei-senpai ("senior"), I've something for you." She pulled out from her bag a pink envelope. "Is it okay if you can go home and read it? It's about my feelings. And I don't care if you're the son of a gangster! I still love you!" She flushed as she said the last sentence.

"Thank you very much," Shinrei smiled warmly. "I'm sure I'll read it."

_Shinrei-kun, the ever perfect prince in the girls' eyes. _Yuya mused. The Year 1 student was so flustered with Shinrei's warmth that she failed to notice his eyebrows twitching with irritation. It's not that Shinrei's a horrible person behind an idol-like mask, but if one were to encounter incidents when girls pounce on him from nowhere confessing their love, then Shinrei couldn't be much blamed, especially for such superficial confessions.

"Yo Shinrei!" Bontenmaru yelled over the hedge. "Come join us for lunch!"

Shinrei then bade goodbye to the still blushing junior and made his way towards them, looking grateful. "Hey Bontenmaru, thanks for the help back there." Then he saw Yuya. "Oh… hi Yuya-san."

_What's with the sudden awkwardness? _She thought, but said nothing.

"I thought everyone knows that you're a gangster's son," Yuya greeted back nonchalantly, biting into her croissant. "Why do we see such a scene still?"

"Beats me. She believes love crosses all boundaries." Shinrei scoffed as he set out his lunchbox, same as Yuya's, of course. He stared at the food for a while, and turned to Yuya. "Yuya-san, I don't know if I should tell you this but…" he didn't know how to continue.

"But you love Yuya compared to the other kittens chasing after you?" Bontenmaru joked as he opened another carton of apple juice.

"No! Not me, it's my brother."

Silence.

"Well… it could be hear-say, you know." Shinrei muttered, unable to put it in right words.

"Of course it's hear-say, but what makes you think that?" Yuya questioned, beside herself in surprise and bemusement.

"Oh, it's not just me. It's going around the school that as Hotaru rejected Akizuki-san, the next girl they could think of is you, since you are closer to him than the other girls." Shinrei explained.

Yuya frowned. It sounds preposterous. "Maybe Hotaru just doesn't like anyone at all."

"Akizuki Hotaru is angry with him, everyone now knows that he's Ryu's son and now rumors reveal that he's in love with this little girl," Bontenmary laughed pointing at Yuya. "It's pretty funny actually, that poor fella."

"Hey, who are you calling little girl, you giant?" Yuya yelled in mock anger, throwing her apple at the large man.

Shinrei wondered when were Bontenmaru and Yuya even on talking terms, but decided not to poke his nose any more further into the business. _Having a horde of girls after you everyday isn't an easy task too._ He thought gloomily, fingering the pink scented envelope.

* * *

Erm… I'm mere hours away from my last paper but I found out if I were to upload after my exams it'll be too late to upload (my exams are in the afternoon) So you'll hear me cheering about my exams in the next chapter. 

Changed the name of the second series from 'This is my friend, right?' to 'Foundations of Friendship'. It looks less… odd now.

Actually it's rather rude in Japan to call them by their first names. So instead of 'Yuya-san' Shinrei should call her 'Omoda-san' or 'Shiina-san'. But I decided to still use their first names because it's gonna be one big confusion if Yuya calls Kyo and Kyoshiro 'Mibu-senpai'

Kyo, Kyoshiro: You called me?

You get my point. So I'll just let them remain calling them each other by their first names. The suffixes '-senpai', '-san', '-chan' will be left at the characters' own discretion to use.

Sasuke: Like I'll just call everyone without using suffixes.

Yukimura: Except for Yuya _**nee-san.**_

Sasuke: SHUT UP YUKIMURA!

(sigh) Moving on.

* * *

Name Roll! 

HotIceRed: Of course there must be a huge funeral! He's a big man! XD but well, it's amazing the police didn't try to apprehend them. But then again, it's 500 plus people they're trying to capture here…

Kookie-Chan: My pleasure in writing for readers like you

Hikari Mibu: (pat head) He's fine. He now just needs a little more… fine-tuning.

BASH: Thank you very much for the criticism. I'll watch my tense. Which is why I'm rereading my whole story and looking for mistakes again.

But I'll like to pinpoint that though everyone says Hotaru is absent-minded, doesn't talk a lot. Actually… he DOES talk a lot. If you were to read Volume 13, he actually talks a lot. Like, he chides Chinmei for taking action without consultation, and when he fought with Bontenmaru, he actually describes his moves and a lot more explanation. So he does talk a lot, but I guess it depends on how you can capture his attention. So yeah. Hotaru will remain 'talkative' (is he that talkative in my story????)

Imzuok: ahhh I replied your review already. But I'll reiterate it again. Yes unfortunately 'Their Memories' will be a KyoshiroxYuya pairing. XD there, the verdict has been set (ever since 'KISS Me!' started XD) and no, the two parts originate 'cause "Their Memories" was too large a story to swallow. XD

Okay, back to my Chemistry studying and see you next chapter!


	15. Ryu's Hauntings

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 15 – Ryu's Hauntings**

A sing-song voice greeted her later on in the afternoon, after school. "Yuya-san!" Yuya turned around to see Akizuki Hotaru. Rurumi and Miko, Yuya's classmates immediately turned back. It's clear that they didn't like her. They thought of an excuse to leave and Yuya waved goodbye to them. _One day I'll try to make them tolerate her, if not like her. _She thought. Akizuki all the while didn't mind, or tried not to notice the indifferent behaviour the girls have towards her.

"Akizuki-chan! It's been a while!"

"Yes…" She looked away, thinking of the last time they met. She was yelling at Gintaro. "Yuya-san, I came to ask you abou-"

"Hotaru-kun?" Yuya smiled. With a quick nod as her reply, she answered. "He's doing okay… I guess… okay okay, I'll tell you the truth. He's horrible, locking himself in his room like that." Akizuki gave a worried look. "He wouldn't tell anyone what happened. This reminds me… Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Okay, I'll tell you all I know as fast as I can. I have to go off in another 10 minutes. Well, you know… I…" She scratched her head a little. "I gave Ho-chan a _love letter._" She nodded, whispering the words in italics. "But when I came back to the classroom, I heard Gintaro reading my letter to everyone!"

Yuya nodded, since she already heard all this from Shinrei. So Akizuki continued. "But that wasn't the real reason why I'm upset. I stood outside the classroom to hear what Hotaru had to say. And… he not only said he never cared for me, he…" She paused, unable to recall the exact phrase.

"What did he say?" Yuya asked gently.

"He said I was just company who likes to hang around him for no reason."

"Oh Akizuki-chan, that really is insensitive of him…"

The raven-haired girl shook her head to refuse her friend's comforts. "I'm fine with it now, because I'm not talking to him. I'm not angry with him for rejecting me. I have no reason to. I'm just really hurt that he thinks of me like some parasite, even after being friends for… 3 and a half years."

Yuya smiled gently. There's no denying the hurt felt when a heart is betrayed. Akizuki regained her composure. "I'm really fine now, and I need to go!" She said brightly.

"Akizuki," Yuya called, and the tall girl turned to look at her. "If you need someone to talk to, there are other people to complain to other than Hotaru." She grinned, pointing herself.

"Thank you Yuya-san! Bye!" Beaming, she left the blonde girl.

Yuya sighed as she thought of the story from Akizuki's point of view. She checked her mobile phone, to her disappointment Rurumi and Miko left home without her. She walked around the school aimlessly. Upon walking near an apple tree, she saw someone familiar.

"Kyoshiro-senpai!" The dark-haired teenager one year her senior turned around and smiled at his greeter warmly. Yuya ran towards him. "Good afternoon!" She beamed. "It's really been a long time since I saw you! Actually," she wondered aloud with a sudden thought. "I haven't seen a lot of people… Benitora-kun, Mahiro-san, Akari-san, Yukimura-kun, Sasuke and…"

"I know I know! You want me to tell you where's Kyo right?" He chuckled. "Unfortunately, he left school already. And indeed, you haven't seen a lot of people recently, though I saw you having lunch with Botenmaru and Shinrei," she smiled at the thought of the recent lunch. "What happened? You seem very occupied."

"Oh, just a ruffle in the Year 2s," in a few sentences she filled Kyoshiro in on what had been happening to Hotaru, Akizuki and the leakage of secret that Shinrei and Hotaru being successors of Ryuyousei.

"Sounds like Hotaru is in pretty bad shape. I suggest you talk to him to hear his side of the story. It's called having both sides to an argument."

Yuya looked at him. "Alright, I don't need to be reminded on argumentative essays. I know you're strong in your languages!"

Kyoshiro grinned and looked around. "Where're your friends?"

"Who?"

"The two girls. One of them whose hair is tied in a ponytail, and another with short hair about your height."

"Oh, you mean Rurumi and Miko?" She laughed, a little forcedly. "Rurumi is the one with the ponytail. Miko is the shyer one."

"Where are they?"

"Erm… They left without me. I was talking to Akizuki Hotaru, and they don't really like her."

Kyoshiro frowned, but said nothing. Then he blurted, "Well, if you have any trouble remember I'm here okay?"

She beamed happily. "That's what I told Akizuki just now!" And they laughed heartily at the coincidence.

Little did Yuya know that she'll need the comforting words of Kyoshiro when trouble did come.

* * *

"Thanks for sending me back, although you really didn't need to." Yuya turned to Kyoshiro when they stopped outside Omoda's residence.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, it's going to be like, once in a blue moon? So bask in my glorious presence!"

"Quit kidding," Yuya laughed. "You'll probably be dying to send me home everyday from now on." All Kyoshiro did in reply is to give a look of mock horror.

"Welcome home Yuya-san," Omoda Akira emerged from the house. "Oh! Mibu Kyoshiro! Really, what a surprise! Want to join us for dinner?" He gestured towards Kyoshiro.

"It would be pleasant, but unfortunately I have visitors over my house tonight. I shan't bother you any further. See you Yuya-san!"

"Bye Kyoshiro-senpai!" She waved.

"Since when are you that close to Kyoshiro?" Aki observed.

"Oh, we are just close, nothing else." She smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, let's go for dinner. I have a battle against Hotaru after dinner tonight."

* * *

"Hotaru!" Yuya yelled as she banged the door of her tenant's room. "I am very determined to talk to you! You better open the house or else I'll chase you out of the house and ensure Shinrei goes along with you!"

There was a minute's pause, then the door opened. "I hate it when you threaten me using Shinrei." He muttered, glaring at her.

"Hotaru-kun, I want to know what's wrong with you for the past week!" She looked up defiantly at him.

"It's none of your business." He said as he tried slammed the door. Yuya was quick to respond, but a little silly to stick her hand in before the door closes. The pain that followed was horrid, but at least the door swung open again.

"It's my business," Yuya said, trying to ignore her hand throbbing with pain, though the tears came. "Because I care for you, and I want to hear you out, like how you told me about Ryu." _Heck with rumors and sayings. _She said to herself. _I'm worried for Hotaru, I'll worry for myself later._

He stared at her, unable to figure out why she wants to make the effort to care for him. After all, he was the unwanted one in his own family. He finally decided to see how his landlady would entertain him, he left the door open and went back onto his bed.

Triumphant that she'd made one step so far, she stepped gingerly in, her hand already showing a thick red line where the side of the door landed on.

"Hotaru! You finally opened the door! Yuya-san did a goo-" Aki stopped as he came into the room. "Yuya-san? Are you okay? I have a feeling you're crying."

"I'm fine, Aki-kun. I just sandwiched my hand between the doors. Is it okay if you can bring me a cold pack?"

Aki came up later with not only a bowl of cold pack, but some hot tea and crackers for both of them. He then slipped back into his room to study. He can always ask from Yuya about Hotaru later.

Throughout this few minutes, Hotaru said nothing. And Yuya finally blurted. "I know what happened."

He stared back at her. "What happened?" Yuya anime-fell.

"At this point please don't joke around anymore. You know very well I'm talking about Akizuki-san and yourself."

"Oh. That. Well…" He faltered, as if thinking of something. "Oh well, it's not important anymore."

Yuya anime fell. "It is important to you."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is to you, and don't try to deny it unless you are thinking of tasting death."

Hotaru stared at her. "That's my line."

"Wrong. It's Sasuke's line." she retorted, reminding him of one of Sanada Yukimura's

10 warriors. He stiffened and clearly was irritated with Yuya's nosiness, but he gave in.

"Akizuki gave me a letter. I was unable to take it because I'm (forced to) trying out the mascot's costume."

"Oh my gosh! You are REALLY the mascot?" Yuya couldn't restrain laughing.

"Do you want to listen or not?"

"Sorry!"

"She slipped it under Yamatori's magazine and then Gintaro read it. End." Narrated Hotaru without any feeling in his voice.

"Eh?" said Yuya, confused. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I didn't think that it'll be that sort of letter!" Hotaru exclaimed. He resumed composure and continued. "Who writes stupid stuff like that."

"So… do you like Akizuki-san?"

Hotaru looked at his landlady, unable to speak. "Never thought about it." He replied with the same tone, although Yuya picked up the slight wavering in his voice that betrayed his countenance.

"Hotaru-kun, you know what? I think you like Akizuki a lot."

Hotaru stared at her, his face showing a slight sign of an attempt to hide his look of surprise. "What makes you think so?"

Yuya didn't answer him, but continued. "You better tell her that you like her soon. She's very pretty, and loads of guys would die to be in your shoes right now."

Hotaru frowned at his 10-cm clogs for a while before he got the point. "I don't care how many people likes her. And I don't care whether she's hurt or not."

He thought he hid it well, but Yuya heard hesitation in his voice.

"Hotaru-kun, why are you denying?"

"I'm not denying anything… I just don't need any company as long as I'm the strongest. Nothing else matters."

Yuya rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Hotaru-kun! Why are you still so brainwashed by Ryu-" She stopped when she saw a cut in his forearm. _No, the wound is too high up the forearm to be a self-inflicting wound. _She sat up straight, sniffing the room as if she's some dog. She thought of Hotaru's comment of being the strongest… and put bits and pieces together.

"Hotaru-kun…" She faltered. "Have you been fighting outside?"

The truth is out. Hotaru turned away. "I scratched myself."

"Tell me, Hotaru-kun! I thought things are almost settled over Ryuyousei! What's happening?"

Her orange-haired tenant did not look at her. "Ever since Ryuyousei declared that it's disbanding, many triad leaders came to attempt to conquer Ryuyousei."

From there Yuya assumed how it was in a novel. If one of the leaders manage to conquer a triad, and especially a strong one as Ryuyousei, he'll be a legend.

"Brainless people," he narrowed his eyes. 'They are no match for me. Shinrei has minor scratches from the challenges too. (not as if I care, really)"

_Really. _She glanced at her tenant in doubt. She knew that the brothers weren't lovey-dovey siblings after Ryu's death, but neither were they quick to fight like before. _No wonder I haven't been seeing many of the Ryuyousei around. Probably trying to prevent people from taking down Ryuyousei._

"But won't that be a faster way to end the Ryuyousei?" she inquired.

Hotaru glared at her. "Ryuyousei will fall in glory. We will not allow any weakling groups to take us down before our time."

Yuya marveled at his loyalty. Even when Ryuyousei decreased in numbers and he supposedly 'left the triad', there was still the unspeakable loyalty present in his actions and words. She thought of Sanada Yukimura, Sarutobi Sasuke, Akari, Bontenmaru… _They must all be working hard to allow Ryuyousei stay in its remaining months of glory._

"But the Ryuyousei incident is almost over. You don't need to feel lonely anymore, you have Akizu-"

"What do you know about loneliness?" Hotaru yelled angrily. "Have you ever been treated in your own house as if you're inhuman?"

To that Yuya bit her lip, and for once Hotaru immediately realised his mistake. "I'm sorry. But at least soon after you got yourself a happy family, better than you could ever hope for. But I am still seen as someone that shouldn't have any humane feelings at all. To handle endless fights with worthless people who are looking for death. To be haunted by my father in memories and the sneers behind people in school. I want to stay out of trouble, I don't need anyone to help me. Let me be alone. I don't need anyone." And Yuya could've sworn he added softly "to be hurt because of me."

"But Hotaru-kun," said Yuya softly, seeing his hands are clenched into a fist. "You are wrong here. No one can ever be alone. There're people who care. People like me, like Aki-kun, like (as much as you hate to hear it) Shinrei-kun, like… Akizuki-san. We are hurt to see you in such an apathetic state."

Hotaru said nothing. "Hotaru-kun," Yuya pleaded, upset to see Hotaru so emotionally shut-down. "Look around you, and see that the loneliness is not going to make your life happier. We may not be perfect, but all of us try our best to support each other, because we are friends."

He nodded slowly. "You've said enough."

"Hotaru-kun…"

"Don't call me 'Hotaru-kun'. I am a cold and unfeeling person, I don't deserve any of those formalities. Give them to someone else. Get out of here."

Yuya hesitated as she stood up. "Fine. _Hotaru_, you said that you are cold and unfeeling. But even ice melts eventually, and I hope that one day the ice in your heart will melt too. And my last point is, you actually really do care for Akizuki Hotaru. Think of what I've said, okay?" There was no reply. "Goodnight, Hotaru… kun."

Yuya met Akira outside Hotaru's room. "Brother…" she didn't know how to continue.

"It's okay, Yuya-san. You've tried your best. I believe things will go for the better." Said Akira as he patted her head. "Go and sleep alright? Shinrei just came home too."

She checked the time. It was about 10 at night. "Where have he been?" The look from Aki told her precisely.

"But I say he won. He came back pretty unscathed." Said Aki with confidence in his childhood playmate.

The blonde sighed. It's so difficult understanding the minds of such people.

* * *

The next day, Hotaru took Yuya, Shinrei and Aki by surprise by appearing at the breakfast table without either of them calling for him.

Shinrei frowned. "… May I know who you are?"

"Very funny, ribbon-boy."

"Who are you calling ribbon-boy!" shouted Shinrei indignantly, standing up and whipping out his double swords. "Prepare to die, you dwarf!"

"Hold it hold it!" Yuya yelled. "We are going to be late for school and for goodness' sake, Shinrei, keep your swords! How old are you guys, six?"

Aki smiled in spite of himself. It was a familiar routine that hasn't been in action a week ago. Clearing his throat, he settled everyone down to eat their breakfast. He felt Yuya tugging his sleeve excitedly, and he knew exactly that she was happy that Hotaru decided to stop moping around in his room.

Yuya excused herself off to school first, wanting to tell Kyoshiro the good news of Hotaru. When Shinrei and Hotaru were about to go, Aki held them back. "Here's something from Yuya-san, she is very worried for the two of you, so do her a favour by trying not to kill yourselves."

It was a bottle of ointment.

* * *

"Congratulations, Yuya-san," Kyoshiro beamed after hearing that Hotaru has decided to stop being 'depressed'. "Your efforts paid off!"

She grinned and was about to reply when someone whacked her head. "Oww!" She turned around to be greeted by Shinrei and Hotaru.

"Thank you Yuya-san, I'll take care of myself." Shinrei smiled at her warmly, and walked off. Hotaru walked behind him, not turning back.

"Hotaru-kun…" Yuya bit her lip. _I guess he's still upset by what I said. _

But Hotaru turned and for the first time, gave her a tiny smile before walking off again. "Don't bother with the formalities. I still don't deserve them."

She beamed at Kyoshiro, who laughed at her weird face. But she didn't mind. _One step at a time, _she thought. _And we don't need to be under Ryu's hauntings any longer._

* * *

**Aki's memories of Fukinara High**

Explanation: Okay, this is the corner where Akira answers all your questions on the story content! For example,

Q: Aki is so much more mature in 'Their Memories of Fukinara High', very unlike the original counterpart. Can Aki answer why is there such a sudden change in character?

Akira: Actually, I've always been the mature, sensible Akira that everyone knows very well in the manga!

Benitora: Yeah, the selfish, sneering idiot.

Akira: Shut up! This isn't your corner! Go make your own corner or something! Anyway, I'm still the same, it's just that having Yuya as a younger sister tend to make me more mature in the way I do things. But the Akira in Samurai Deeper Kyo (or SDK as we affectionately call it) is the same in "Their Memories".

Back to explanation: Yeah, so it's something like that. Akira in this part is omniscient, i.e, he is fully aware of his involvement in "SDK" and "Their Memories". So you are free to ask him questions! But some questions he may choose not to answer. For example,

Q: In SDK manga, Akari said you have a birthmark on your butt. Is it true?

Aki: ! … I er… I'm afraid I don't know what you are saying. What SDK? What Akari? Arrr… Change the question! Change the question!

Yeap. Have fun asking Akira questions in this corner!

-Christina

* * *

(Here Christina celebrates the end of her GCE 'A' Level examinations)

okay, no more of that. **FEW IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS.**

Created Akira's Memories of Fukinara High for fun. But yeah it can also be used to answer some of your questions regarding the story. So questions like "Will Shinrei ever get a girlfriend?" comes into this section. Other questions like "Does Christina like cheese?" will be also be answered this way. (:P)

If all goes well, I'll be heading to Hokkaido, Japan on my birthday to go on a holiday! So you won't see me online for a long time. (pout)

But I'm extremely excited. You know why? In this series (upcoming spoiler), the gang goes to Hokkaido to ski. (courtesy of Benitora's mysterious father) So when I did this chapter (it was in late September) I was thinking 'Wow, I know nuts about Hokkaido and I'm going to write a few chapters on it.' And what do you know? I'M GOING TO HOKKAIDO!

There you go, a preview of the upcoming chapters. The story's Hokkaido trip will start on chapter 19, so I'll stop on chapter 18 before I go overseas okay? So as of 5th December I won't be in touch with the Internet till mid-December! Don't miss me. (charming grin)

I don't know about you readers, but I really love to imagine the last two scenes in this chapter! It feels... more alive than the rest of the chapter. (snort) Shinrei is a ribbon boy...

* * *

Review Replies again! This time I took a shorter time to wait for your reviews because well dear readers… we have a LONG way to go before the last chapter! XD And since I completed my exams I'm mighty available to write. (I think)

Silent Sinner Abella: Wooh! Finally you make yourself known! (big grin) welcome abroad the review page! Sorry to have kept you waiting for the chapters. The story will be updated more frequent now… maybe 2 chapters a week or something. Congratulations being the first reviewer for the chapter! XD

Hikari Mibu: Don't worry, Hotaru (will be) fine. I need this part to start deviating him to a weeeetle out of character. But like I said, you'll realise Hotaru (as Keikoku then) talks A LOT. So yeah, I haven't broken any rules! (evil grin) but I promise he'll still be the lovable Hotaru everyone loves. If I fail to comply please nudge me and remind.

Kookie-chan: Yeah, quite a bit wil happen. But since Akizuki is an OC, the interactions between Hotaru and Akizuki will be behind the scenes, instead of letting her steal the limelight from others. I feel this arrangement is better. So you'll only know about the events between the two friends through the perspective of others like Yuya.

Imuzuok: Yeah! I hope you're still hanging around for me to update this chapter! Thank you for your great compliment on my plot! I hope the future plots will continue to 'captivate' you still. XD


	16. The Fair Part 1

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 16 – The Fair (Part 1)**

On the last day of school before students break off for the winter holidays, the climate was just perfect, neither too cold, nor too warm. Indeed, one can enjoy him or herself in such a weather. That was why the school made it a point to hold the fair nearing the winter holidays, apart from their attempts to prevent the students from playing truant before the holidays.

Things were indeed very lively in Fukinara High School. It was early in the morning, and classes were rushing from one place to another, trying to set up their stalls before the official opening at 10am.

Well, on this day, not many of our familiar characters met up with each other. Let me describe to you what everyone was doing during the school fair.

* * *

At 0930 hours:

"I HAVE to say," Hotaru's classmate grinned in triumph as she stepped back to admire her completed work. "Hotaru looks VERY cute in the alien costume."

There was a murmur of agreement that rose among the Class 2/1 students. Hotaru glared at them. "Why isn't it orange?" he grumbled.

"Hey, Akizuki-chan," one of the classmates called, and Hotaru tensed. "What do you think of Hotaru's costume?"

Akizuki looked up from her checklist and looked at Hotaru. "I think he's okay," she replied, specifically addressing the classmate only. Akizuki Hotaru grinned. "I think we'll do a great job with our pinball machine today! Anyway, I need to rush to the stall to settle the items." Grabbing a box, she half-ran off.

The classmate sighed and glared at Gintaro. "Akizuki-chan and Hotaru-kun wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you!"

Class 2/1 was very aware of the tension (and the reason behind it) between Hotaru and Akizuki. Ever since then they've been trying to be the middle-men in the cold war. In vain.

Hotaru narrowed his eyes. "Don't bother. She won't talk to me. No point blaming Gintaro." Everyone shrugged, while Gintaro looked at Hotaru with puppy-dog eyes of gratitude. "Don't look at me like that. I'm too bothered with the costume to concern about you."

Typical Hotaru.

* * *

At 0955 hours:

"Once again to every student, every teacher and every visitor right now in Fukinara High, a very good morning to all of you!" a voice bellowed into the public announcement system. "I am your DJ Benitora, and I'll be staying with you from 9 am to 12 noon! That was 'Rakuen' by Do As Infinity just now, and indeed it is a very suitable song for today's playground!

"We are down with only 5 more minutes before the official opening of our annual 'Wintumn Fair'! Why is it called 'Wintumn Fair'? Well, for the benefit of the ones who do not know, Wintumn stands for Winter and Autumn, and don't you think that the weather today is very enjoyable? That's because today is the last day of autumn, before the temperature plunges lower for winter. So now that I give you such a chilly introduction, grab your friends and families to the center stage for the official opening, because things are just starting to heat up! Allow me to introduce to you the one and only… Tenma Souji! The show's yours now, Tenma!"

After the director gave the cue that the sound system has been passed over to his fellow DJ down at the main square, Benitora gave a huge sigh and stared out of the window in the media-room. Tenma Souji is the only DJ among the 5 who shows his face to the student body as a DJ. The other 3 DJs are well… Benitora can't blame them for preferring to keep their identity a secret. He too, couldn't believe that the 3 DJs, who showed such confidence, talent and passion for media on air, were students that the rest of the student body deemed as outcasts. Only Tenma Souji was one of the popular people who was a DJ as well. As for Benitora himself… well, he already reported his true identity on air, no secrets there. But he never did an emcee role in front of an audience.

After the official opening at the main square he'll need to continue DJ-ing till noon, before he stops for the day. _I wonder where's Yuya-san. _He mused. Even Mahiro is busy with her class stall. Everyone will find something to do in the Wintumn Fair, however they try to shirk responsibility, and no one could understand why.

The guest of honor, the principal, cut the ribbon that signifies the start of Wintumn Fair. He straightened himself again, listening out for the director's "In 3, 2, 1…" _Today's going to be a long day. _He thought miserably.

"And THAT'S a very exciting opening to our annual Wintumn Fair! To those that just joined us, I am Benitora and I'll be your DJ from 9am all the way to 12 noon…."

* * *

At 1036 hours:

Visitors, in particular the females ones from middle school, squealed in delight as their eye caught sight of most of the male students in Fukinara High, but especially so on one of them.

"I bet you the physical training in Fukinara must be tough! Look at his build!"

"Yes! Don't try to change my mind! I'm coming to Fukinara next year!"

"Doesn't he have such clear amber eyes?" One of them sighed.

"I am SO in love with his silver hair!"

"It's even tied in a red ribbon, how sweet can that be?"

Shinrei's eyebrow twitched, trying to pretend that he couldn't hear their brainless comments. _Where is that Hotaru? I don't believe I can't find such a bulky and prominent thing as a pink alien in this crowd!_

He walked around the school furiously, but stopped at a grassy clearing. (A/N: it's the place in Chapter 7 XD) "Saisei-san, did you see Hotaru?" His classmate looked up from what she was doing and faced Shinrei, shaking her head. "What are you doing then?" He asked, peering over her work.

"Erm… nothing really important!" She hurriedly covered her sketchpad. "Just… doodling."

Shinrei saw a very scratchy, yet detailed (A/N: Does that sound ironic? XD) picture of the foyer. "But… it looks… terrific!" He stared at her differently. "I didn't know you can draw!"

Saisei gave an embarrassed look, smiled warmly. "Thank you for your compliment, but I can't draw humans for nuts."

Shinrei saw her disproportionate human figures, and decided not to comment on it. "Aren't you having your duty at the pinball stall now?"

"I'm taking the next shift at around 2 in the afternoon. So I've nothing to do."

"Do you want to join me in hunting down Hotaru?"

"Hotaru-kun?" She frowned. "Shouldn't he very easy to spot?"

"Precisely what I thought, but with Hotaru, nothing is impossible."

Saisei laughed, and agreed to help him search for their classmate.

* * *

At 1039 hours:

Onlookers literally gaped at the tall and slender man who stepped into school. Partly because he was so beautiful he looked like a female, partly because a young boy of about 12 years old is following him fiddling with his kendema. But most likely because they've seen him on TV as Sanada Yukimura, the current leader of Tokyo's biggest triad, Ryuyousei.

"Nee, Sasuke," Yukimura beamed, ignoring the obvious stares from passer-bys. "Where shall we go play? Shall we visit Yuya-san? Or Shinrei and Hotaru? But I really really want… SAKE!"

"Yukimura," said the rejoinder. "We need to wait for Akira to come. He is on his way."

"Oh yes, I forgot!" Yukimura laughed gaily. "I haven't been thinking very normally up here," he grinned, tapping his own head gently. "Luckily I have a great companion next to me who remembers such details!"

"Yukimura… Have you… been very pressurized with Ryuyousei's matters?"

The tall university student looked at the boy, deciding how much he should tell him in order not to worry _him _too much. "Yes, Sasuke, I have been very stressed about the matters of Ryu, the media's responses, school work. But… I'll be okay, because I'll always have people like you that I can rely on! Awww, Sasuke worries for me! You're so cute!" He gushed like a kid, and hugged Sasuke.

"Argh! Get off me! If not I won't ask about you anymore! Get off m-"

"Ah! Akira!" Yukimura exclaimed, letting go off Sasuke, who fell onto the ground semi-clumsily. "Where shall we go where shall we go? I want… SAKE!"

"This is a high school fair, there won't be any alcoholic items sold here." Omoda Akira told Yukimura calmly, who pouted in return. "Good morning Sasuke, where do you want to go?"

Sasuke looked up from playing with his kendema. He looked a little embarrassed as he said, "Onee-san's stall, if Yukimura don't mind."

"Awww, Sasuke's shy!" Yukimura teased.

"Shut up Yukimura!"

_It's a good thing that students are forbidden to sell alcoholic drinks. _Aki thought. _Yukimura ALREADY seemed in a drunk-happy stupor, I bet he must be skipping everywhere around the school if I could see._

_Or is it that he's trying too hard to hide his own hassled feelings over Ryuyousei?_

* * *

At 1117 hours:

Shinrei and Saisei pushed their way through the crowd. They walked around the school compound twice. Still no sign of Hotaru. They were on the verge of going to the media room to ask Benitora to make an announcement for Hotaru. Then they saw Akizuki Hotaru.

"Akizuki-san," Shinrei called.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Hotaru?"

"Oh," Saisei saw that her look changed a little. "I didn't see him."

"Well," Shinrei continued. "Saisei-san and I are having a little bit of problem finding him, and was wondering if you want to help as well."

"Oh, erm… I would help, but I'm currently a little tied down…" She flustered a little upon seeing her empty hands, and gave a sigh of frustration. "Look Shinrei-kun, you know now I refuse to talk to him at all. Don't try."

"No, it's not…" Shinrei tried to explain, but Akizuki walked off.

"I guess their fight won't be over for a long while," Saisei sighed. "I don't blame her for being upset."

"I know what you mean." Shinrei said gloomily as they set out to the classroom blocks. "What would you do if it happens to you?"

"I'd be terribly miserable, but guess what? I'll draw out my love-letter, and it'll be SO complicated no one can understand it. You know what? Maybe I'll attempt human drawings."

"Ah, THAT really no one will comprehend."

"Hey!" She punched his arm lightly. "That was mean!"

"But you are laughing! So I guess you should attempt drawing your love-letter instead of writing it!"

Saisei's grin turned into a smile. "I… guess you're… right." She blushed.

Shinrei couldn't understand why at this point she started stammering or blushing. _Perhaps thinking of the one that she likes. _He mused. But he cannot help but notice how pretty she looks under her blushes, he kept glancing at her.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, jerking Shinrei very uncomfortably. "Hotaru-kun!"

"WHERE?" Shinrei exclaimed back, forgetting all about blushes and stammers.

"In our classroom."

Both of them peered into their classroom. Sure enough, no one can miss out on the Hotaru's pink costume with his fiery orange hair to match.

Shinrei turned to Saisei with a sigh of satisfaction. "I guess that means our search is over."

* * *

At 1146 hours:

"Aki-kun! Yukimura-kun! Sasuke!" Yuya greeted warmly as she saw them. "It's a pleasure to see you here!"

"We could've been here earlier, if not for Yukimura insisting on playing catch-the-goldfish game." Looking at their empty hands, Yuya guessed that they failed in the attempt.

"Good morning Yuya-san!" Yukimura beamed. "I want 4 boxes of Takoyaki balls!"

Her classmates noted the order, taking a second glance at the good-looking Sanada Yukimura.

"Onee-san," Sasuke asked. "Are you feeling better?"

It's been a month since Ryu died, but that was also the last time Yuya saw her 'protector'.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled. "Do come to my house to play when you have time okay?"

"Alright Yuya-san!" Yukimura replied cheerfully.

"She's not talking about you, Yukimura." Sasuke and Akira said simultaneously.

"Everyone in Fukinara, hope all of you are enjoying yourselves tremendously in our annual "Wintumn Fair"! This is your morning DJ Benitora…"

"Oh!" said Aki when he heard the announcement. "Benitora is the mysterious DJ? I remember the mysterious DJ in my time was... that's not important. Benitora is quite good!"

"But his fighting begs to differ." Sasuke said nonchalantly, and Yuya tried to hide her frown. It was rude, because indeed Benitora did have a part in saving her from Ryuyousei.

"Okay then," Yuya sighed as they were served the 4 boxes of Takoyaki after a while. "I wish I can take some time off to spend with you, but I'm pretty busy."

"It's okay," Aki nodded at his sister. "All the best! We'll be walking around the school looking for Shinrei, Hotaru and Bontenmaru as discreetly as possible."

Yuya smiled in spite of herself. With Sanada Yukimura around, things can't get anymore _in_discreet. "Alright, don't get Yukimura-kun into trouble okay? Have fun!"

* * *

At 1156 hours:

"Where shall we go now?" Akira asked cheerfully, as he was now listening to his favourite song, "Wings of Words", over the system.

Sasuke noticed a pink alien mascot at a pinball booth staring in their direction, and reached for his daggers. Even in such joyous events one cannot put his guard down when it comes to protecting his master.

"Ah! Let's play pinball! 3" Yukimura exclaimed.

"No! There…" Sasuke warned, but Yukimura already dragged both Akira and Sasuke to the booth.

* * *

(Meanwhile) At 1157 hours:

While the song "Wings of Words" was coming to an end, Benitora took his last sip of water and got his lines ready.

"Heeeellloooooo Fukinara High! That was "Wings of Words" by CHEMISTRY! Benitora here saying my last words before I pass the programme to Black Rose!" He grinned at his fellow DJ mate. "She'll be taking on your song dedications from 12 to 3 pm!

"So with my limited time, I shall say as much as I can! Welcome to Fukinara High's annual "Wintumn Fair", an event held on the last day of autumn! Enjoy the weather with great food prepared by our students, play exciting games over at the classroom blocks, buy our handmade items over in the foyer! Last but not least! Listen out for us while we play you music you want to hear! Once again, this is Benitora, your DJ for the morning! Have an awesome day with the next song, "I For You" By Luna Sea!"

As the director indicated that the microphone is muted, he took off his headphones and gave a sigh of relief.

"Here," he grinned as he passed the headphones to his DJ, nicknamed "Black Rose". "All yours! And all the best! I'll be supporting you while running around the school making noise!"

'Black Rose' grinned. "You will support me better if you were to encourage people to give song dedications! Anyway, you did a good job! Now, I'm going to be on air soon. Off you go and have fun!" 'Black Rose' put on her headphones. "Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to Fukinara's "Wintumn Fair"! …"

Benitora waved to the crew in the media room and walked out. Now that his shift is over… _I wonder where is Yuya-san or Mahiro-san. And I need to pass a message around…_

* * *

Hotaru walked around clumsily in the pink alien costume. It was a unanimous decision for Hotaru to remove his 10-cm clogs in order to fit into the costume better. It was also unanimous from the class that he'll be in the costume shift for the 2nd shift, because he disappeared for the first half an hour.

"I was taking a break." He complained to Shinrei and Saishi, who found him sleeping in the classroom.

"No one takes a break at the start of the shift!" Shinrei hissed angrily. "Now go do your shift!"

Hotaru sighed. _It'll be a tiring day. _He was right. No sooner than 3 minutes he distinctively heard Sanada Yukimura's voice.

Hotaru saw them coming, and forgetting what he was dressed in, he asked, "Yukimura, what are you doing here?"

The trio stared at them, a funny sight indeed. Sasuke trying to drag Yukimura away, Akira trying to keep up his pace with Yukimura. Now all three of them stared at the pink alien.

"Hotaru?" Akira tried guessing.

"Oh my! Hotaru! You look so cute!" Yukimura laughed as he whacked the pink alien's head.

Sasuke sighed with a relief as he inserted the kunais back into his pouch. _It's the height. _He reasoned. _I couldn't recognize Hotaru now that he is 10-cm shorter. _

"Where's Shinrei?" Aki asked, Hotaru shrugged. The matters of his half-brother never troubled him at all.

"Hotaru! I want to play pinball!"

Hotaru turned to one of his female classmates and pointed at Yukimura. "Customer." His classmate looked slightly flustered as she prepared the pinball machine. Yukimura indeed was charming in many ways. He began to talk to her, while Akira continued talking to Hotaru.

"Yo, Aki, long time no see! Hope I didn't hurt you very badly the other time!" Bontenmaru bellowed behind them. Akira smiled and shook his head. "Hotaru! Looking very smart in your suit!" Hotaru narrowed his eyes at him, and said nothing. "Ah, Yukimura! You're here playing pinball!" He grinned when he saw the middle-aged man sitting at the pinball booth. "Let's see… someone's missing… Yes, Sarutobi Sasuke! I shouldn't count on seeing Yukimura alone." Sasuke frowned, but decided not to argue with Bontenmaru.

Akira noticed that no one dared to patronize the store when Bontenmaru was around. Even Hotaru's class, 2/1, were almost cowering in fear of their store being trashed. "Erm… Bontenmaru, do you want to join us after Yukimura's done with the game?" _Better him accompanying us than him trying to terrorise the school. _

Bontenmaru roared in laughter. "I'm fine with that! Yukimura, is Akari coming today?"

"Nope, I doubt so," Yukimura said absent-mindedly as he continued pressing the levers. "She's holding the 'fortress' today."

Sasuke thought about what he meant. No wonder Yukimura found the time to Fukinara High to play. Akari offered to settle the minor matters in Ryuyousei while Yukimura relaxes himself.

"Yukimura, it's a 'he'." Hotaru said absentmindedly.

Yukimura laughed gaily from the pinball machine. "Now now dear Hotaru, you better not let Akari hear that." Bontenmaru and Sasuke cringed. They knew how Akari is like when s/he is angry.

"But it's true! He didn't even go through the opera- umph," choked Hotaru as Sasuke whacked his head with his kendema.

* * *

**Akira's Memories of Fukinara High**

Akira: It's time for the all-time favourite Aki's corner!

Benitora: It's only on it's first airing… ugh… (got frozen)

Akira: (cough) anyway, here are three questions posed by Hikari Mibu. First up, Will Shinrei ever get a girlfriend?

Benitora: Why not ask Shinrei directly? Actually, this chapter showed a little humane side of Shinrei towards Saisei, don't you think?

Shinrei: (blush horribly) We're just friends! Nothing has happened, nothing will happen!

Benitora: But things change as time goes you know. That's pretty much the side theme of this fanfiction. For example, Yuya goes for Kyoshiro instead of Kyo. But my heart remains true to Yuya always! It won't change!

Hotaru: … … Ribbon boy getting a girlfriend is like-

Shinrei: Don't call me 'ribbon boy'!

Akira: (interrupt) On to the next question! Hikari also asks who is going for the ski trip to Hokkaido!

Yuya: Oh this is easy! Since I'm the one settling the administration! It's myself, Aki-kun, Hotaru-kun, Shinrei-kun, Mahiro-san, Benitora-kun, Bontenmaru senpai, Kyo senpai, Kyoshiro senpai. That's all I know on my side.

Akira: This is not fair! It's my corner! I don't get to answer the questions at me!

Hotaru: Here.

Akira: (read) will Hotaru and Akizuki get together ever? … What?

Hotaru: If you don't know the answer, why are you demanding to answer the question?

Akira: … hey! It's a question about you! Aren't you supposed to react something like Shinrei? (refer above)

Hotaru: … Eh?

Not much reviews for this chapter. So I decided to continue with the next chapter anyway. But thank Drix for showing face and acknowledging that he've read my story. XD And still thank all readers who've read the story (though there's no reviews XD)

The school fair actually doesn't play much significant part in the entire story, but it does show quite a bit of things. For example, the introduction of Saisei, Yukimura getting more burdened by work (if you noticed), the still tense atmosphere between Hotaru and OC Akizuki, and more to come. Wow, that pretty much makes this scene important. XD


	17. The Fair Part 2

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 17 – The Fair (Part 2)**

At 1220 hours:

"Darn, I didn't hit the high score," Yukimura pouted as they bade Class 2/1's mascot Hotaru goodbye. "But I had fun still."

"Where should we go next?" Akira asked.

"I think we should go for food!" Bontenmaru said thoughtfully. "I need to go for my shift after this though."

Sasuke said nothing, as he was playing with his kendema. But he noticed Yukimura suddenly looking very excited.

"Yukimura."

"Hmm?" was the half-hearted reply.

"What are you thinking of now?"

Yukimura grinned at his warrior. "You're too observant for your own good! 3" He laughed as he pinched Sasuke's cheeks.

"Let go! And tell me what you're thinking of. You're looking around the school very excitedly."

Yukimura smiled. "I thought of something very very fun! But I shan't tell you what is it! Because you will be involved!"

And that told Sasuke very clearly not to continue asking.

* * *

At 1333 hours:

After Shinrei and Saisei found Hotaru and chased him off for duty, they spent the next few hours walking around the school aimlessly. With Shinrei's duty only during the setting and clearing up of the stall and Saisei's shift in the afternoon, they were happy to have each other as company for the fair.

Shinrei is a very pleasant person to talk to, but Saisei cannot help but notice the displeased glares from the female students, regardless of age. And not forgetting the envious stares from the female visitors. Saisei felt uncomfortable, bending her head lower and lower each time.

Soon Shinrei noticed what was happening. While he felt annoyed that they were making his friend uneasy, there was no direct attack on her such that he could defend for. All he could do is to watch her concernedly.

"Here," He passed her a hot dog he just bought while passing by Mahiro's stall (Mahiro wasn't in her shift). Saisei stared at him puzzled. "Cheer yourself up with the hot dog. I wish I can make those girls stop staring at you."

"They are staring at YOU." She laughed.

"Which would be the lesser of 2 evils if that's true, if you know what I mean," he chuckled. "Don't be too bothered about them. It's not everyday that I have a female friend by my side, I guess that's why they look…" Shinrei gave a twisted face to indicate that Saisei shouldn't force him to give an adjective for the girls.

"Omoda-san often talks to you, does she get such treatment?" asked Saisei concernedly. It was actually the first time she spent so much time with Shinrei, so her shocked reaction, upon receiving such cold stares from the seniors and envious looks from juniors, was genuine.

"Yuya-san?" Shinrei thought of his blonde perky landlady, and decided not to expose the secret of him being her tenant. "Well, do I really talk to her often? Then again, I don't really talk to many girls."

Saisei grinned. "Maybe that's why all of them have such a good impression of you. Wait till I tell them that you drool when you sleep in class or something."

"Hey!" Shinrei yelled, but the both of them laughed.

"Shinrei!" Shinrei turned around to see Bontenmaru. The bulky man squeezed through the crowd and came to Shinrei and Saisei. "My class is manning a stall in fencing competition, and well... Some guy just requested to challenge you in fencing!"

It was so obvious that the Shinrei-fans were eavesdropping, because immediately Saisei heard them squeal in delight.

"What again?"

"Fencing! Shinrei-senpai is one of the best fencers in Fukinara High!"

"Did you hear what that person said? The good-looking one is being challenged!"

Saisei could've laughed at their indiscreetness, but she cleverly kept quiet.

Shinrei faltered. "I don't want to fight at all today."

"I'll treat you to sake later!" Bontenmaru grinned and, realizing his mistake, amended, "Ramen then! It's all for the good atmosphere of the festival!"

"… Alright, for the sake of the festival," was the reluctant rejoinder, who turned to Saisei. "Let's go."

"Erm… no, I need to go for my shift unfortunately." Saisei replied.

"Oh," he said, slightly disappointed. "Well then, I enjoyed 'killing time' with you. I'll go off then."

"Shinrei-kun?" Shinrei looked back at Saisei. "Be careful." She warned gently, smiling.

Her grey-haired classmate smiled warmly at her, gave a slight nod and walked off with Bontenmaru.

Saisei looked at the other girls trailing after the two of them. _If I had followed Shinrei-kun, who knows what those girls can do._

* * *

"My my," Bontenmaru whistled as they walked away from Saisei. "Look at those sparks fly!"

"Shut up," Shinrei muttered. "It's not what you think."

"Really? It's not what YOU think." Bontenmaru concluded. He looked back at the girls following tentatively behind them. "You are sure popular in this school."

"You can have their admiration anytime you want." Was the half-hearted reply, for Shinrei was thinking of his upcoming fencing opponent, and the very gentle words of "Be careful."

* * *

At 1410 hours:

Throwing her apron on a box with relief, Yuya smiled at her class monitor proudly. "I'm done with my shift!"

"You are?" Her class monitor looked grateful. "Thank you for helping us do the 2 shifts! When I find out who is the one who didn't come for the shift I'll…"

"It's okay!" she laughed. "My pleasure to help out!"

"Alright then," was the smiling rejoinder. "Enjoy the remainder of the event!"

"Rurumi-san, Miko-san!" Yuya turned to her best friends who happened to be doing the second shift with her. "Now that we are off our shifts, shall we go around the school together?"

Rurumi and Miko looked a little apprehensive. "Erm… we need to leave school early. Other stuff to attend to."

"Oh," said Yuya, slightly put out. "It's okay."

As she stepped lightly out of the classroom where her stall was located at, she could've sworn she heard a sigh of relief from Miko.

* * *

At 1423 hours:

Yuya would've given anything for such a chance as this again: She found Kyo sen-pai! She had planned to meet Kyoshiro under the tree closest to the pavilion to have fun during the fair, since both of them didn't have any more shifts to do. But when Yuya reached the pavilion, she was pleasantly greeted with his look-alike dozing off under the tree. She recognized that it's Kyo because Kyoshiro had told her he'll be late, and Kyo doesn't wear a watch at all.

_Kyo sen-pai alone! What are the odds?_ Said she to herself, elated. She approached him cautiously. He was sleeping against a tree. Softly, she knelt beside him, watching him sleep. Yuya looked at her admirer's defined lineaments, heart mad with happiness. She didn't mind spending the rest of her day just looking at Kyo like this. Suddenly she forgot about Kyoshiro's delay.

5 minutes later, he said with his eyes still closed. "Woman, when are you going to stop looking at me?"

"I…" said Yuya, taken aback. "I didn't mean to wake you, I tried to be as quiet…"

"Even if you were to be silent I could tell that someone is near. Your scent is overpowering, and the wind direction changed a few minutes ago." He replied casually, opening one eye to stare at her with his blood red eyes.

"You can tell someone is approaching?" She asked, bewildered.

"Of course," he grinned. "I am a strong and powerful man!" He now stared at her completely. "What do you want?"

Yuya faltered, and very daringly she said, "I want to spend time with you. Well," She tried to amend. "Until Kyoshiro sen-pai comes, that is."

Kyo looked at her with interest. She had never spoken to him like that. "Alright."

So elated was she that she almost shouted for joy. "Where's Okuni-san?" She asked.

"Probably off somewhere."

"Your usual group of people?" She asked, referring to the usual bevy of giggling and admiring girls after Kyo.

"Doing their usual stuff. I'm supposed to be undisturbed anyway." Yuya wondered if he considered her presence disturbing, but didn't ask. Kyo seems to have read her thoughts, and said unusually gently, "It's not everyday that you'll talk to me, so the big and benevolent me will accept to receive your presence."

Yuya said in mock reverence. "Oh, my unworthiness to meet the magnificent Kyo sen-pai! And my eternal gratitude to Kyo sen-pai for gracing my presence." She smiled at Kyo, hoping that he'll laugh at her attempt to sound funny. But she found him staring at her in the most unusual and uncomfortably interested manner, she blushed and looked away. He too, looked somewhere casually.

"Kyo sen-pai…" she asked shyly. He glanced at her to continue. "What kind of KISSes do you like?"

KISSes. The name of a chocolate that made its way into the market 3 years ago, well-known for the manufacturers' use of pure ingredients for chocolate-making and their many varieties in flavour. The aim of the chocolate? To bring love to people, especially on Valentine's (and White) Day.

It has been a craze among female students (Yuya and her friends includable) to give KISS chocolate to their admirers. Always given in their literal meaning, the unwritten tradition (thanks to commercialization) is that the receiver returns his/her feelings (if any) to the giver with a real kiss.

By asking Kyo the question Yuya was literally confessing her feelings to him. She marveled at her courage, but was extremely afraid of his reaction.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kyo replied, "Love like the Ocean. It has alcohol content."

There was an awkward silence, before she gratefully heard Kyoshiro calling her name. As Kyo stood up to leave, Yuya tried to ask him to stay, but she could barely form the words. And like that, he left without goodbye.

"Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro ran towards her, with a bottle of lemonade and a stick of fishballs.

"Kyoshiro sen-pai…" Kyoshiro stared at her, wondering what made her so flustered (he couldn't see Kyo from where he was from). Her eyes were shining, and her face was blushing a faint pink. "Kyo sen-pai talked to me so much today!" She put a thumbs-up sign and grinned. "He told me that he likes 'Love like the ocean' KISSes! I'm going to get him that for next year's Valentine's Day!"

If there's anyone who can look genuinely happy for her short-lived Kyo-induced bliss, Kyoshiro can. He smiled warmly at her, but frowned. "Yuya-san," he said. She looked at him. "Aren't you tired? Calling us sen-pai, sen-pai all the time?"

She smiled. "But don't you remember that you gotta say the same thing to your seniors too?"

He grinned. "I know. I say "sen-pai" to my seniors. But… who cares about Yukimura?" They laughed heartily at the thought of the fun-filled Yukimura.

"So… I can just call you Kyoshiro?"

"Of course!" He smiled. "I forgot to ask just now. Where are your friends?" He inquired.

"They went out of school. They said they had something on."

"Aww, shucks for them, they're missing good company!" He grinned as she laughed in modesty. "Here," he said, tossing the bottle of lemonade and passing her the stick of fishballs. "Now," He chuckled as he produced another bottle from his bag. "With that question off my mind, what did Kyo say to you, not that I like talking about h-?"

But she wasn't listening. Instead she was staring ahead, at a girl whose hair is tied in a ponytail, and another with short hair about Yuya's height. They were evidently having fun on their own, and doesn't seem to have an intention of leaving school for 'important stuff'… Kyoshiro turned around bewildered and he saw Rurumi and Miko. "Yuya-san…"

"Yes?" She smiled brightly. Kyoshiro clearly saw confusion, or even some hurt in her eyes. "Erm… maybe they decided to get some stuff in school before going off… you know… they don't need to tell me every single thing that they do…" her voice trailed off.

Kyoshiro took her hand into his gently. "Yuya-san… If you have any trouble, I'm here okay?" She nodded slightly. Kyoshiro wasn't an expert on woman feelings, but he got the vibe clearly. "I don't know if it's appropriate but… if you need to cry, go ahead. Only you and I need to know about this."

Yuya shook her head. "There's nothing for me to cry about," she said, her voice tremulous. "They really are not obligated to tell me their whereabouts." She paused a moment. "And you know… maybe they just don't like spending time with me…" Kyoshiro tried not to notice that her tears in fat drops onto her skirt.

His little blonde buddy sobbed for a brief moment. And after regaining composure, she announced that she shouldn't let it affect the rest of her day. _How thoughtful of her to think that I might feel really awkward. _He smiled to himself as he followed her to walk around the school.

* * *

At 1603 hours:

Finally Class 2/1 decided to let Hotaru have the remaining 2 hours to enjoy the fair. As Gintaro stepped into the smelly alien costume, wrinkling his nose, Hotaru grabbed his extra clothes (He found it in his bag; in actual fact Yuya prepared for him, knowing that the costume will not give him exactly the best after-effect smell.) to the showers.

When he stepped out of the showers, and was about to walk out of the toilet when he heard Akizuki's voice.

"Yuya-san! You look really tired, happy and sad all at once!"

Yuya laughed. "I'm fine… May I ask about things between you and Hotaru?"

There was silence. Hotaru sat on the bench and listened to the girls' conversation, forgetting that it was rude to do so.

"Nothing happened," said Akizuki. "I haven't made any effort in talking to him. And neither has he."

"But…" Hotaru can almost imagine Yuya looking at Akizuki, her greenish eyes expressing concern. "How long are you going to wait before talking to him again?"

"Well, for now I have no intention of talking to him. And if he isn't going to take any action then…" Hotaru couldn't tell if Akizuki hid any of her emotions. "Then some _friend _I've made."

Both Yuya and Hotaru (who was eavesdropping) knew that there seemed to be more to it, but Akizuki changed the subject immediately and Hotaru soon heard them leaving the changing room.

When the girls were out of earshot, he stood up from where he was sitting, and left the changing room too.

* * *

At 1700 hours:

"Congratulations, Sara-chan!" the mysteriously alluring voice filled the school. "the answer is correct! You've just won yourself a very pretty chocolate hamper! Although it's not KISSes, I'm sure the chocolate hamper will be just as tasty as it looks!"

Sasuke listened to the DJ as he played with his kendema. Black Rose went off her duty promptly at 3 in the afternoon, and now it's this DJ with the pseudonym "White Crow" (A/N: If this DJ is really the White Crow (his name is Shirogarasu) in the manga, the one who appeared with Benitora, then no wonder he went by a pseudonym… I don't think he is good-looking, but oh well, back to the story! XD) and a really attractive voice to listen to.

Yukimura leaned against the pillar of the foyer. "What's taking them so long?" He said to himself. He didn't need to wait long. He later saw Hotaru, Yuya and Kyoshiro coming out from the school building.

"Where's Aki-kun?" Yuya asked.

"He's coming soon. He left suddenly, leaving desolate me and Sasuke alone!" Sanada Yukimura pouted.

"I hope you have enjoyed yourselves tremendously in Fukinara High's 'Wintumn Fair'. I know I enjoyed myself being your DJ! This is White Crow, wishing all students a happy jolly winter holiday ahead!"

Benitora and Mahiro appeared. "Whoa…" Benitora exclaimed when he saw the group of them. "Look at the crowd! Who are you guys waiting for?"

"Akira, Shinrei and maybe Bontenmaru," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Ahh… You don't have to wait for Shinrei and Bontenmaru-san," he replied cheerily.

"Both of them are now clearing their class' stalls. We saw them." Mahiro added, smiling at the group that she haven't seen in a long time. "Shinrei won in the fencing competition earlier on, by the way. I don't think I saw any of you there just now."

"Shinrei won?" Yukimura beamed. "That's not so difficult for him. He is a bishop after all."

Hotaru scoffed at the idea of his half-brother being praised. "I bet if I fought with Shinrei I would've won."

Yuya grinned at Hotaru. _He's still a sore loser. _She mused, knowing that Hotaru hates to lose. What she didn't know was that he overheard their conversation in the changing room earlier on. She looked at everyone. They are now sharing snippets of what happened during the fair. _Everyone worked hard. _She smiled proudly.

"Akira! Finally!" Kyoshiro grinned as the blind undergraduate appeared at the school gate.

"Darn! Is the festival over?" he asked, although the crowd that was heading out of the school already told him so.

"Yes unfortunately Aki-kun." Yuya ran to him to hug him.

"Ahhh… perfect."

"Why?"

"How would all of you like to relax at my house? I ran back to do my work, and I assumed that all of you deserve some Sukiyaki tonight?"

"Definitely!"

"You're the best, Akira!"

"Good old Aki to know what we need!"

"Let's buy some sake on our way back!" Yukimura said cheerfully, and was greeted by a unanimous "NO!"

"No way are we carrying you back to your house!" Benitora shuddered, now knowing that things really go out of hand when Yukimura gets drunk.

"I think let's head off without Shinrei and Bontenmaru, can you please send a text message to the both of them where we are?" Aki checked his watch as Benitora and Yukimura sent the messages to Shinrei and Bontenmaru respectively. "Who else to invite?" Turning to Yuya he asked, "How about your friends Rurumi and Miko-san? About time they meet your gang of people at home!"

"It's okay," she replied, looking away. "They aren't free." Aki thought there's something in her voice that didn't sound normal, but chose to ask later. Kyoshiro patted Yuya on her head encouragingly.

"Yes yes Akari-chan!" Yukimura said in a sing-song voice on his phone. "I won't be back till the next morning! So please hold the fort okay? … What? Where I would be? I'll be at Omoda's residence drinking and making merry, and.." Yukimura whispered into the phone. "You. Are. Not. Invited!"

Yuya could've sworn she heard Akari yelling into the phone. "Alright Akari-chan!" Yukimura said cheerily into his mobile phone. "See you tomorrow!" and he ended the call with a click.

"Isn't it a little too hard on her?" Benitora asked gingerly. "She's a poor, beautiful, and wonderful lady helping you after all."

"Benitora," Hotaru replied, breaking from his silence. "Akari isn't a female."

Silence.

"Err… Alright! Akira, shall we go?" Kyoshiro laughed fakely.

"Ahh… yes! Let's go!" Yuya gave a false smile.

"You're right!" Akira added.

"Yay! Sukiyaki!" Even Sasuke thought of something to say in the awkward situation.

"What's for dinner?" Hotaru asked absentmindedly.

"Sake on our way home!" Yukimura sighed in content.

"NO SAKE!" was the unison (except for Hotaru, Benitora and Mahiro's) answer.

Everyone left the bewildered Benitora standing dumb-founded. "What?"

Mahiro smiled as she led him towards the leaving group. "Come on, let's go for sukiyaki."

* * *

Akira's Memories of Fukinara High

Akira: And we're back with another chapter at the fair! Today's Hotaru and I will answer your questions! Questions from Kookie-chan: Why did Yuya end up to be my sister? Is it because... nevermind.

Hotaru: (read over Aki's shoulder) … you like her.

Akira: Hotaru! (cough) Anyway, she ended up as my sister because I picked her up on the streets when she was a child. Apparently her parents abused her. You'll hear about them pretty soon. Darn, I'm going to spoil too much of the future plots.

(A/N: By the way, Aki's not wrong. But if you're wondering how did I make Yuya and Aki become siblings, honestly, I have never thought about that. Probably because Aki has always been a gentle character towards Yuya, and he's pretty much the only person I can think of who fits this bill. Hope that answers your question.)

Akira: Next, will Shinrei ever get a girlfriend? Didn't I mention it the other time?

Hotaru: No, you didn't.

Akira: I didn't? Oh well, since Shinrei isn't present in this corner today, I'll whisper the answer to you. _Yes he'll get A girlfriend, but who will it be?_

Hotaru: Isn't the answer pretty obv- Umph- (taken out by security)

Akira: Tut tut. He's going to spoil the story further. What is this? Can I fight? Of course I can! Not only in SDK, but in the manga too! Refer to Chapter 10! Sasuke thought to himself, "Not that this blind swordsman is weak. In fact, Sasuke secretly respected Aki for being able to fight well, as if he wasn't handicapped at all." There you go! How dare you! So what if I can't win Kyo? I'm the strongest in the Shiseiten! I tell you! I'll- (removed by security)

Hope you enjoyed that corner! XD

Hey people! Thank you for the reviews once again! Well, I'm going to stop here till I'm back from Hokkaido, but when I'm back (on the 12th), I'm going to post 2 chapters at one go okay? So don't miss it! ^^

Yeah, some events are going to lead to future plots for our 4 protagonists here! I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed creating this fair event. Don't ask me how I thought up the name 'Wintumn'. It's… stupid. XD

To Drix: Well, the chapters at the fair would be more… 'nothing to do with the story'. But remember what happened to the fair okay? Every chapter is important and WILL play a part in the story, except when I say it's a filler. :P

Thank you to the rest of the readers/reviewers who read and/or commented on my stories!


	18. Dinner

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (****Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 18 – Dinner**

* * *

Sanada Yukimura cleared his throat as he waited for everyone to get his attention. "I, Sanada Yukimura, am very proud to announce that all of us worked hard in Fukinara High's fair! Therefore," He grinned as he opened his first bottle of sake. "May our mini-feast of Sukiyaki begin!"

"Cheers!" cried everyone in unison.

"You didn't even do anything," Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they feasted on the delicious Sukiyaki meal that Omoda Aki had prepared. "What 'all of us'?"

"Ahh… Sasuke-chan!" Yukimura beamed, already ecstatic upon sipping the delicious alcohol. "You jest! All of us worked hard! Now, enough of that! Tuck in!"

It was a rather noisy affair, especially when Bontenmaru, Yukimura, Sasuke, Yuya, Kyoshiro, Mahiro, Benitora, Hotaru, Aki, Shinrei and Kyo (A/N: they are actually sitting around the table in this order) are squeezed in a small living area watching the evening news. Sukiyaki is indeed delightful, they commented, especially now that temperatures are dropping as Tokyo progresses into its winter days.

Everyone was making small talk here and there, laughing about how Shinrei pummeled his opponent into defeat, effectively making him even more popular than usual. They sat amazed by the minimum amount of work Kyo did, commented on the good food Yuya and Mahiro's class made, teased Benitora's DJ-ing, laughed at Shinrei and Hotaru fighting for a piece of beef and ducked when Yukimura, in his immense delight and excessive drunkenness, threw a pillow across the room.

* * *

In the kitchen, the foster siblings chatted.

"Thank you, Aki-kun," Yuya piped up as she helped Aki prepare more beef (in case Shinrei and Hotaru decided to reenact the fight again).

"For what?"

"Asking everyone to come for dinner and making me feel better, even if that wasn't your true intention." She grinned sheepishly.

"Did something happen between you and your classmates?" Aki turned to her with an air of concern.

As usual, his intuition is sharp. Yuya grinned. "They stood up on me. Well, at least it looks like that from where I was standing." With a few more sentences she recounted everything she saw when she was with Kyoshiro. Aki gave his thoughtful look. (A/N: the one where he curls his finger on the chin XD) "It's okay," Yuya added hurriedly. "I'm not very affected by it."

Aki didn't look convinced, but decided not to probe any further on such a happy occasion. He patted her head, a rather amusing sight for Bontenmaru as he walked into the kitchen, because Aki is not significantly taller than Yuya. Yuya beamed at the angry Aki as he chased Bontenmaru out of the kitchen again. She knows that even if the world were to be against her, she still has Aki's support.

* * *

"I have something to announce!" Yukimura grinned as he raised his wine bottle.

"I have something to announce too," Benitora grinned.

"I say that next Saturday let us all report at Fukinara High, because I have a surprise for all of you!"

"What is it all about?" asked Shinrei suspiciously.

"Ahh, that's for me to know and you to find out!" smirked Yukimura as he poured wine into Kyo's cup… and drank it.

"Mine's a better surprise." Benitora beamed. "My father has a lot of complimentary tickets, so he asks if all of us wants to go to Sapporo for a ski trip in December?"

Everyone who were murmuring their excitement over Yukimura's school surprise turned dead silent on hearing Benitora's surprise.

"Sapporo?" Stuttered Shinrei. "But… that's in Hokkaido!"

Benitora nodded. "So are you all game?"

"Yeah! Of course we are game!" chorused everyone (except Hotaru) in unison.

"Your father has excessive tickets to send 10 people to ski?" Kyoshiro asked Benitora. "He has good contacts." To that Benitora stammered and muttered something inaudible.

"Oh gosh!" cried Yuya. "I should drag out my stuff tonight and pack up!"

"There's a good 2 weeks for that, Yuya-san," Aki smiled affectionately at his adopted sister.

"It's been a long time I skied," Mahiro smiled with fond memories in her head. She is hearing this piece of news the first time too. "The last time I skied with your family at Hana Yuki Lodge in Asahikawa was when we were still in junior high."

"Uh huh, my father wants us to spend Christmas there actually bu-"

"Hana Yuki Lodge?" said Bontenmaru slowly. "Isn't that lodge the one with the legendary reputation of being haunted?" Even Sasuke, who was playing his kendema, stopped to look at Mahiro in interest.

"Ahh, yes." Said Benitora lightly. "But it's not anything haunted, or cursed, because all those are hearsay," He added quickly when he saw the looks of terror on the people's faces. "Those stuff you've watched on "Conan Detective Files" are getting into your head."

"What a invitation you've offered us!" murmured Yukimura, as he tasted his 4th bottle of sake.

"I've been there with Benitora's family loads of times when we were young! There are no signs of danger as far as I'm concerned!" Mahiro retorted as she shook her wild, glossy head.

"Well, I don't think there's REALLY such a thing as… _ghosts_?" Yuya whispered.

There was a dead silence around the table, with the exception of the bubbling of the soup from their Sukiyaki.

"I can't be bothered with ghosts. I'm going to ski, whether you like it, or the ghosts like it," said Kyo for the first time in a long while. "If anything is to stop me from having a good ski, I'll just pummel them down."

"That's the spirit, my man!" Bontenmaru roared, as he downed his bottle of sake. "I'll come ski, if they have any skies catered for my size."

"If… If Kyo is going then I'll go too!" cried Yuya, somewhat shyly.

"If Yuya is going I'll go then." Answered Aki, smilingly. Kyoshiro nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh… Skiing in Hokkaido… I remember fondly of my days when I was younger (I'm still very young now of course). Those snow bunnies will always bound towards me!"

"Snow bunnies…?" asked Hotaru.

"Blonde ones, brunette ones… They are so shy when they come to ask for my number." Yukimura mused into deep thought and smacked his lips tasting of alcohol.

"Yukimura, there are still matters of Ryuyousei to settle," replied Sasuke calmly. "I doubt you can go out of Tokyo to flirt."

"Ahh yes, Sasuke, you're right…" Yukimura hiccupped as he opened his 5th bottle of sake. "So long, my snow bunnies…"

Everyone tried to ignore the fact that he just described his female admirers as bunnies.

"Hotaru-kun? Are you going?" Yuya leaned forward to look at him.

He looked disturbed at the thought of having to answer. "I don't like snow."

"Don't bother him, Yuya-san," Shinrei said kindly. "He doesn't like snow because I once won him in a snow fight when we were 5 years old. He's just sore that he lost and more so that now I'll be going for the ski trip too."

Hotaru glared at him with such hatred that apparently that WAS the reason why he didn't want to go to ski. "That's not the reason. Besides, you won because of sheer luck, Shinrei."

"Oh yeah?" Shinrei snapped back. "Perhaps you want to prove to me once again that you'll lose in the snow fight when we get there?"

"Deal!"

"Deal!" Shinrei replied triumphantly and turned to Yuya. "See? That's how you persuade Hotaru to come along to a trip."

When Hotaru realized that he was cheated to join them, he sulked for the rest of dinner.

* * *

"Thank you for the Sukiyaki~!" beamed Yukimura at Aki as he opened his 7th bottle of sake to drink on the way home.

"No problem. Sasuke (with the other 9 warriors) and Bontenmaru are here to carry you home should you happen to fall over and sleep on the streets." Shinrei grinned. Hotaru is still sulking at the side, obviously fuming about being cheated to go to Asahikawa to ski.

"It was a great Sukiyaki, Omoda-kun." Mahiro bowed her thanks.

"Please spare the formalities, Mahiro-san, and call me Aki." Aki smiled. "I also heard from Benitora that you like to cook. So you can come over to my house to use my kitchen when you want."

"Hehe, it's nothing it's nothing really," He leaned near Mahiro's ear and whispered "This way I can see Yuya more!" Mahiro rolled her eyes and elbowed his ribs hard.

Aki, who has a keen sense of hearing to compensate his blindness, replied "If you have any designs on my sister, I'll ensure you have to lean on crutches." He smiled dangerously as he cracked his knuckles. Yuya, who was talking to Kyoshiro, was too busy glancing at Kyo to overhear their conversation.

"See you tomorrow!" Kyoshiro waved at the 4 residents of the Omoda residence.

With that everyone parted.

"What a good dinner to end a good day!" Sanada Yukimura commented as he swung his sake bottles tied together.

"Yukimura," said Bontenmaru hesitantly. "Are you truly alright? I know that Ryuyousei has many things to settle before it goes away in the new year, but don't strain yourself too much. I'm sure there are school work to do too. If there's anything you need me to do, I'll do too. I don't mind-" the big man stopped when he saw that Yukimura was quiet. Sasuke glanced at his master concernedly.

"I'm fine, Bontenmaru," He smiled gently at his comrade. "I know that if things were to get any worse, I still have my ten warriors, Akari and you to help. "Thank you. I'm blessed to have such comrades."

Bontenmaru looked uncomfortable now. He hardly sees his friend in any state apart from his drunken, dilly-dally state. "Well, isn't Ryuyousei facing challenges from other triads?"

"Yes yes~" Yukimura murmured. "Shinrei and Hotaru have kindly offered their services. The two brothers… even when they suffered so much under their father, they remained loyal to Ryuyousei. Such loyalty cannot be found easily."

"How about the others?" Enquired Bontenmaru. "I haven't been seeing them around. Are they doing okay with the sudden fall of Ryuyousei?"

"Some warriors stayed to help, though the pawns have all left. Akari is doing her part too, working as a doctor in my university the day and then helping us at night. I might want to attempt asking Aki, or maybe Kyo and Kyoshiro if the problem persists." He fell into thought as he recalled how he once saw Kyoshiro duelling someone…

"I want to help too!" Bontenmaru punched fists together.

"Not you!" He grinned. "Please do well for your exams! Get out of high school!" Bontenmaru gave a displeased look.

* * *

"All the mess!" Yuya groaned as she stared at the dining room. "We better start clearing up."

She then noticed after a while that Hotaru disappeared. She quietly slipped away into the living room, where she found her orange-haired tenant sitting at the edge of the walkway outside the living room. (A/N: You know… like how the house is in Ranma ½… the exterior walkway can be accessed if you open the sliding door.) Hotaru seemed to be buried in his own thoughts.

"Hotaru-kun…" He awoke from his reverie and stared at Yuya. "If you really don't want to go to Hana Yuki Lodge I can tell Benitora-kun to invite someone else."

"It's not that."

There was a silence as Yuya waited for Hotaru to speak again. But he didn't.

"Is my ointment good?" She spoke again, referring to the bottle of ointment she gave to Hotaru and Shinrei because they were helping Ryuyousei fight." She glanced at the wound in the forearm. It had healed almost completely.

"Yes." There was a silence before Hotaru finally spoke his mind. "I overheard your conversation with Akizuki in the changing room just now." Yuya stared at him. "I wasn't hiding in the girls' changing rooms. I could hear it over the other side."

Yuya laughed. "That's not the point! Anyway you heard her… are you going to do anything?"

"… but what did I do?"

Yuya realized that Hotaru had no idea how he had hurt Akizuki, and why she's angry with him.

"Hotaru-kun, the reason why Akizuki is angry with you is NOT because you let Gintaro read the letter."

"I didn't let him!" Said Hotaru hotly. "He snatche-"

"She's upset with you," interrupted Yuya-san. "Because you told everyone that she is some parasite that clings onto you."

Hotaru stared at Yuya in genuine surprise. When he saw Akizuki then he was so surprised he completely forgot what he had said. He swore and exclaimed, "Of course I don't see her like that! She is so confident of herself all the time! Why is she swayed by such a worthless comment?"

Yuya gaped at Hotaru. She'd never seen him so agitated. Even in front his father Ryu during their last battle, (Aki told her) Hotaru was calm and composed. The more he ranted on, the more she saw how he felt for her. Those rumors were right. The only way to get Hotaru to talk endlessly is through Akizuki Hotaru. Though in this case, it's not because she is present to encourage him to open his mouth.

Yuya stared at him. He indeed had changed as compared to when she first met him. She wondered what made him so now.

Finally, he lapsed into silence. Yuya could hear Aki and Shinrei complaining about their disappearance in the dining room. Hotaru seemed to have calmed down after his mini outburst. He murmured, "Sorry about that."

"Hotaru-kun, you did change." Hotaru narrowed his eyes at her as if she's nuts. "Usually you don't… apologise for stuff like that. You've really changed from when I first heard of you."

Hotaru scratched his head. "I didn't change."

"Okay fine. Your surroundings changed then. You told me you are "alone and don't need anybody." That was when Ryu is still alive. But… but why are you still like this when your circumstances are now different? You have so many people caring for you!" Yuya exclaimed so fervently that she stood up. "Stop thinking that you can survive alone… It's not going to help."

"I survived 16 years alone." Hotaru looked up at her, slightly amused. "I can continue on my own, and I don't need anybody. As long as I'm the strongest, nothing else matters."

The slight wavering in his tone betrayed his distant front.

"Well, that's before you knew ME. So get over your solace and join the world out there!" She said teasingly, pointing outside. "Honestly," said Yuya gently as she sat down again. "Do you think you are still as distant as you were a few months ago? I think not. I mean, in September you barely formed _sentences _with me. But now, you are able to successfully carry out a conversation. Even with Shinrei!" The messy-haired lad eyed her warily. "Oh COME ON, admit it. You've changed."

Hotaru looked at her for the longest time, frowning. He gave a look of acknowledgement. "Ah, I understand… I do not understand you."

Yuya anime fell. "You just said you understood!"

"No, I understood the fact that I don't get you."

His blonde landlady sighed in frustration. But it's crucial to let Hotaru know that he is now liberal to throw away his past and start anew. "All I'm saying is, you are no longer Keikoku. Even you said so. No more Ryuyousei, no more unnecessary killing."

Hotaru wasn't replying, so Yuya continued. "You know what? I think the first person who ever stretched out a hand to be your friend is Akizuki-chan. She is probably the first person (apart from Aki-kun) that you met outside Ryuyousei. Akizuki-chan is probably also the only person so far who has been consistently befriending you, despite the cold treatment you give her. If she hadn't taken the chance to introduce herself, you wouldn't have been opened up to the rest of the world."

"How did you know about our introduction?" Hotaru questioned curiously, referring to the incident when Akizuki and himself first met.

"She told me," replied Yuya lightly. "When she came over to study."

"You mean play." He stared at her. Yuya giggled.

"Treasure her." Spoke Yuya softly as she stared at the noisy cicada on the tree. "After all, she's the one that you befriended, you trust, you love."

Hotaru said nothing, but he had a soft smile on his face. Yuya was sure she'll never see that gentle look on his face anymore. Because thereafter Hotaru will make sure that the only trustworthy person that can see that expression of his is Akizuki Hotaru.

"Are you two going to help us clear up or what?" cried Shinrei, annoyed as he suddenly appeared behind them.

"Okay okay, we'll help we'll help." Laughed Yuya lightly. "Come on Hotaru-kun, we have to search the garden. I'm sure Yukimura's pillow that he threw over our heads is still lying there."

* * *

Yeah, due to the public holiday in Singapore, "Akira's memories of Fukinara High" will take a break too. Okay fine, it's because I'm lazy too, and no one asked me a question! XD

Anyway, it's been a while. I've just came back from Hokkaido, and I finally am able to breathe a little. So now I'm going to launch into the Hokkaido part. The details are pretty much facts, with the exception of the existence of the "Hana Yuki" Lodge. But you never know….

So… enjoy!


	19. Winter Wonderland

**Their Memories of Fukinara High ****(Foundations of Friendship)**

To apologise for the long delay in the update, this is a two chapter upload! So I'll talk to you at the end of Chapter 20!

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Winter Wonderland**

Benitora's teeth chattered as he stood in the check-in section with Mahiro, Kyoshiro and Kyo. They were waiting for their friends in the airport, and although they were standing near the radiator, the cold morning wind was enough to tear their insides apart.

"When will they come? We don't have all day… There they are! OI!" Benitora waved at the 5 people running over with their luggage.

"Sorry we're late!" Yuya beamed, her cheeks pinkish.

"It's okay," Mahiro smiled. "We've checked in our stuff. We'll wait for you."

It's exciting to go overseas with your friends, without adult supervision. They chatted excitedly as they waited for their boarding call.

"So Yukimura can't come eh?" Kyo smirked. "Ryuyousei holding him down?"

"Y-Yeah!" Yuya replied, stammering. "But… it'll still be very fun without him right?" Kyo didn't reply.

"Have all of you recovered from your colds?" Asked Aki.

"Yeah, more or less." Replied Kyoshiro.

"I'm as good as gold!" Benitora gave a thumbs up, before giving way to a sneeze.

Shinrei grinned. "Not for me, I have a weaker immune system since young. Takes me longer to recover."

"It just means that you're a wimp." His half brother replied coldly.

"I dare you to say that again!" Shinrei raised his voice as he glared at Hotaru.

"If a fight is what you're looking for you shall have it, ribbon boy." Hotaru smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

It took Kyoshiro to grab the cuff of Hotaru's jacket and Bontenmaru to grab Shinrei's ponytail before peace resumed in the waiting room.

Bontenmaru roared with laughter. "I can't believe that Yukimura made all of you go back to school to play hide and seek."

All of them were referring to Sanada Yukimura's 'school surprise'. Since it was a Saturday then and it's the winter holidays, no one was in school. Yukimura, who also was a student in Fukinara High, led the group into school to play treasure hunt.

"The first group to find my golden marble wins!" Yukimura said as he gave them a thumbs up.

"It's a stupid game, I don't wanna play it." Grumbled Shinrei.

"Is that really the reason?" Taunted Hotaru. "Or is it because you don't want to look bad in the face of defeat?" He clicked his tongue. "My useless, pathetic brother."

Three minutes later Shinrei emerged with a huge bandanna on his head, screaming that victory was going to be his.

So Akira, Yuya, Hotaru, Shinrei, Kyoshiro, Benitora, Mahiro split into teams of twos and threes. Yukimura and his ten warriors (at his command) were the game masters for the day.

The treasure hunt that lasted the whole morning was indeed fun. Everyone pummeled (in vain because of the Jyuyushi) Yukimura after he announced that the golden marble had been with him all along. They then spent the afternoon playing hide and seek. As it was slightly warmer in the afternoon they took off their jackets and played with the minimum snow that fell, pretending they were in Hokkaido skiing, and pretending to fight (or in Hotaru and Shinrei's case, really fighting).

There was a price to pay. Temperatures fell sharply in the evening. And thus they shared a souvenir of a bad cold. Only Kyo and Bontenmaru weren't there, so they were spared from the cold.

"It really was fun." Yuya smiled dreamily. She was recalling the moment when all of them were sitting under the bald tree drinking tea. "But nothing beats… Having money from Shinrei and Hotaru's rents!" And her shrewd money-face shows again.

Hotaru looked at her. "What rent?"

Akira had to refrain his sister from punching the tenant. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Even though Benitora gave you a free trip to Sapporo I'm not discounting you on the rent!"

"Yuya-san," Shinrei calmed her down gently. "We'll give you the rent when we're back okay?"

"Okay!" Once again her sun-shiny smile returns.

_Don't mess with her about money. _All of them (including Kyo) thought.

"How long is the flight to Sapporo?" Bontenmaru asked Benitora.

"About an hour?"

"Flight to 'Sapporo, Hokkaido' is now available for boarding." The public system boomed. "All passengers are to check that…"

"That means us!" Benitora cheered. "Let's go! I promise you it's going to be a great time!"

* * *

"Hokkaido!" beamed Yuya when they were done with the customs in Sapporo. "Okay, let's do a headcount. Benitora-kun, Mahiro-san, Kyoshiro-kun, Kyo-kun, Bontenmaru-kun,"

"It's Bontenmaru-sama!" Bontenmaru grinned as he slapped his chest. "I do intend to dominate the world and I'll be called so by then!"

"Tell that to us when you acquired it." Kyo replied slowly, looking at Bontenmaru as if challenging him.

"Anyway!" Continued Yuya before they could jump into a quarrel. "There's also Shinrei-kun, Hotaru-kun, Aki-kun and myself! Anyone not mentioned?"

No one was forgotten. "Okay," Said Benitora. "I think I see the driver who's sending us there! Hey Tanaka-san," He called to a middle-aged man standing not too far off. "We are here!"

"Ah, you've brought new friends (apart from the still as pretty Mahiro-san) this year!" The middle aged man called Tanaka chuckled as he half inspected the group. He turned back to Benitora. "Look how tall you've grown! It's been a while! Mr. To-"

"Ahh! I forgot to mention," interrupted Benitora hastily. "People like to call me Benitora now! So you should call me that too!"

Tanaka looked bewildered. "Sure, Mr. Benitora. I'm sure your father has no qualms about it. Shall we all go to my mini-bus? We'll go for an early lunch, because it's a long ride from here to Asahikawa." Everyone, tired from the flight, nodded in slight exhaustion. Akira thought back on what Benitora said earlier on and kept his suspicions to himself.

* * *

To Yuya's surprise (and disappointment), Hotaru sat next to her before anyone could. She looked behind her seat and saw Kyo sitting with Shinrei. Bontenmaru took up one entire bench by himself. Kyoshiro and Aki-kun were sitting next to each other, having newly found a common interest in medical science (Akira is actually a student in the medical sciences in his university currently). Benitora was sitting with Mahiro in front to chat with Tanaka-san.

"I gave her a note."

It took Yuya a while before she realized that Hotaru was referring to Akizuki Hotaru. "Oh? You did?" He nodded. "What did you write?" He kept quiet. Yuya gave a sheepish smile. "Don't expect you to remember anyway."

Hotaru didn't want to tell Yuya. He only want Akizuki alone to know the letter content. He slipped the letter in her mailbox, asking her if she was still angry with him.

Hotaru looked up in a jerk. _… Which mailbox did I put the letter in?_

Yuya sighed. She know Hotaru wouldn't let in anymore about him. It was pointless to force anything out of Hotaru. She sighed again. She was basically sitting next to an inanimate object. _Another 4 more hours of bus ride anyway._ She yawned. _Might as well rest or something._

* * *

"Yuya-san," Aki's gentle voice woke her up. "We are here."

Yuya woke up shivering. She slept the whole bus ride and still felt groggy. Also, the high altitudes needed some adjusting to.

The group piled out of the mini-bus into the freezing snow. After the 4 hours in the bus everyone was restless and squealed in delight when they saw the vast expanse of snow in front of them. Shinrei and Hotaru took no time to start their snowball fight.

Tanaka brought them into the lobby to rest. And that's when Shinrei noticed someone familiar…

"Saisei-san!"

His dark-haired classmate turned around upon hearing her name and almost stopped dead in her tracks. "Shinrei-kun! Hotaru-kun! Omoda-san! And…" She looked at the group. "A number of people from Fukinara High!" She smiled radiantly, her cheeks pink from the cold. "What a pleasant and unlikely surprise! What are you doing here?"

"We are here on vacation," Yuya replied her. She knew Saisei as Shinrei's and Hotaru's classmate, but hardly heard about her in school. "Benitora-kun's father invited us all. What about you?"

"Me?" She grinned. "This is my relative's ski lodge. I'm here on a part-time job till mid-January."

There was a significant response. "Your family owns this place?"

"Now, how come I've never seen you around?" Benitora scratched his head. "I've been here almost every year."

Saisei looked at Benitora and replied, "This is the first time I'm working here. The other times I was here as a visitor. But I see you a lot of times, even in school. That's because you are…"

"Tall, dark and handsome!" Benitora interrupted. "Why thank you!" Saisei wanted to correct him but was interrupted again by a high-pitched voice.

"Saisei-chan! What are you doing?" a bubbly brunette who looked no older than them ran to Saisei.

"Allow me to introduce. Guys, meet Saishi. Saishi-san, these are my friends in school. We met coincidentally here!"

"Hi everyone, I'm Saishi, cousin of Saisei, from Hokkaido. I'm 16 years old too. Pleased to meet you!" Saishi beamed at everyone, but Yuya noticed that once again, she has fallen for the charms of Shinrei, for she was batting her eyelashes at him.

_Does Kyo sen-pai ever face such people EVERYWHERE he go? _She pondered.

Tanaka returned from the reception counter. "Ah, you know Saisei and Saishi? Good good. Anyway, let me introduce this place properly. Welcome to Hana Yuki, in Asahikawa. My master who is from their family," He nodded at Saishi and Saisei. "Owns this place. There are hot springs (man-made of course, since we are on the mountains), ski rides and many other outdoor and indoor activities. I hope you'll enjoy your stay and be safe."

"Safe?" enquired Kyoshiro. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't To- Benitora-sama tell you? Hana Yuki is built on a cursed mountain."

"Eek!" Yuya resisted a loud shriek. "Will it be very dangerous?"

"No no, I assure you not. But it's always good not to be alone."

"No matter, I'll pulverize whoever that destroys my holiday." Replied Kyo nonchalantly.

"Hey, that should be my line!" retorted Bontenmaru, winking.

"No qualms on my part. I'll protect Yuya-san." Said Akira smilingly.

Hotaru stared at Tanaka. "I'm fine if I get to win Shinrei in a snowball fight."

"Settled!" replied Tanaka cheerfully. "Now for room allocation."

Yuya is sharing a room with Mahiro, Benitora with Akira and Hotaru, Kyoshiro with Shinrei and finally Kyo with Bontenmaru.

"I want to share a room with Yuya!" Benitora moaned and was presently tapped on the shoulder by a fuming Akira.

"It is a great disappointment you couldn't share a room with my sister," Akira spoke pleasantly, but his hand gripping Benitora's shoulder tighter and tighter as he spoke. "BUT it will be SUCH a great pleasure to share a room with you isn't it?"

Shinrei, ignoring Benitora's pitiful howls of pain, turned to Saisei, saying something he didn't expect himself to say. "I'm really glad to meet you here." Saisei beamed and agreed.

"Saisei! We gotta go!" Saishi was grabbing Saisei. Saisei gave a quick bye and scurried down the corridor with Saishi.

* * *

The remainder of the first day sailed comfortably as everyone tried to adapt to the high altitudes and new environment. Hotaru was a classic example. He had to abandon his clogs back in Tokyo because they will give his toes frostbite. So now Hotaru is 10 cm shorter than usual, and is on the receiving side of endless taunts and teases. It irritated him.

A scrumptious dinner, a good bath in the man-made hot spring, and everyone got ready for bed feeling better than when they've arrived.

"What a great bath they have!" Yuya remarked as they got out of the changing room.

"Yes, although," remarked Mahiro thoughtfully. "There was a young lad a few years ago, 4 to 5 years older than us who used to work here. He gave such good service to his guests. I wonder what happened to him."

"He was sacked." Said Tanaka, appearing from nowhere.

"Why?" Yuya turned to him curiously.

"He was seen taking pictures of our guests in the ski lodge. They weren't happy about that." Here Tanaka sighed. "Oh Kanezo… I never believed he was that kind of guy to snap pictures of our guests in the shower. Even till now I refuse to accept it."

Yuya and Mahiro nodded and bade Tanaka goodnight. Then, Mahiro suddenly turned around and stared at the flower vase behind them.

"Is there anything wrong, Mahiro-san?"

_I thought I saw something in the flower vase move. _Mahiro want to say, but decided against it. "Nothing at all. Let's go, Yuya-san."

* * *

I'm sure you guys know why Shinrei and Kyoshiro are interested in medical sciences, especially Kyoshiro, since he appeared in the manga as a 'doctor'. I thought Akira should be a medical student because throughout the manga Aki is always so uptight about not having swordsman blood.

I fancy that my characters now are a reincarnation of the original manga, which is why you always see parallels in the manga, like Yuya with "Hokage" in my story and Yuya with Shinrei's "waterwyrms" in the manga. Hotaru is a fire user in the manga and in my story Hotaru fought Ryu with his blade dipped in hot oil from a lamp. There are loads of parallels, go look for them!

Back to the point, probably Aki wants to go into medicine to help the people to boost their attributes? XD


	20. Talking and Skiing

**Their Memories of Fukinara High ****(Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 20 – Talking and Skiing**

"Saisei?"

In the lobby, a girl wearing a Hana Yuki Lodge uniform, donning short black hair turned around to face Shinrei. "Good evening Shinrei-kun." She greeted cheerfully.

"May I sit down here?" Shinrei pointed at a sofa near her. With her nod Shinrei sat down with a sigh.

"What a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Definitely." He grinned. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing much. I just ended my shift."

"Wow… a long shift you have since I left you at Wintumn Fair." Saisei's confused look soon dissolved into comprehension and the both of them laughed heartily.

"I heard you won your opponent."

"Yeah, it was relatively easy, but that's about it. … What?" the grayish-white haired classmate asked defensively when Saisei looked at him for a long time. She flushed in embarrassment and apologised. "No it's okay!" Shinrei answered awkwardly.

"No, I insist on letting you understand that I do not have a crazy fetish for staring at guys!"

They laughed again. "Okay, so let's hear you explain!" Shinrei rubbed his hands together, noticing that they were cold.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised you aren't like some people in school who talk excessively about themselves and their achievements." She frowned and mimicked Gintaro, who is actually the baseball captain of Fukinara High. "And then, as the opponent got ready to toss the ball, I told myself, 'Gintaro, it's now or never!' The opponent tossed the ball and… I hit it! As usual."

Then Saisei gave a striking imitation of Gintaro tossing his fringe. Shinrei laughed, knowing too well Gintaro loves to toss his fringe like that. Saisei, now encouraged, continued. "So do you want to hear about how I did my homerun… with 10 guys hot at my heels?"

"Erm… I rather not." Shinrei grinned.

"That's what I told him too." She chuckled. "Failed attempt to impress me."

Shinrei struggled to keep his voice stable. "Gintaro hit on you?"

"Tried to." She stuck out her tongue. "May I say he excessively failed because…" She looked straight ahead, dreamy. "I already have someone in my mind."

"Oh really?" Shinrei tried to ignore the stab of jealousy in his heart.

Saisei didn't notice him wincing. "Speaking of Gintaro, how are things with Hotaru-kun and Akizuki-san?"

"Well, they still aren't talking to each other." Shinrei sighed. "I doubt they'll ever reconcile."

"I don't think so." Shinrei looked at Saisei in surprise. "I don't know why, but I just felt like there's something big that's going to happen between them." She relapsed into silence.

_Thinking of how something big may happen between you and the guy in your mind?_ He wanted to ask, but was unable to, or else his voice will betray his jealousy. _Argh, I'm being irrational._ He looked at her again. _She really is pretty._

"Saisei-chan!" Saishi called from the reception counter. "Are you going to shower or not?"

"Coming!" She turned to Shinrei and touched his arm gently, not out of flirtatiousness, but of sincerity. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He murmured, wondering why her hands were so warm despite the cold.

* * *

"Okay, is she very very pretty?"

"Yes."

"Do you think of her all the time?"

"Yes."

"And when you do, do you get butterflies?"

"… Yes."

"Okay, last one. When she talks of another guy, do you get jealous?"

Shinrei recalled the previous incident. "Yeah."

"Well… congratulations!" Kyoshiro bursted a party popper from nowhere. "You're in love!"

Shinrei scratched his head. "I don't think-"

"Believe me," Kyoshiro tried to look serious. "You. Are. In. Love!"

"Quiet down over there," said Akira and Bontenmaru, who couldn't hear much of what they are saying and perceived them noisy. "We are trying to concentrate."

Since the girls went to sleep, the guys decided to crowd inside Benitora (and Akira and Hotaru)'s room to hang out. Kyo dozed off on a chair, Akira and Bontenmaru were playing chess. Benitora, Shinrei, Hotaru and Kyoshiro, however, were talking and Kyoshiro was asking Shinrei about who he likes.

"Can't believe we are behaving like high school girls," Shinrei muttered as he removed the paper streamers that came from Kyoshiro's party popper. "What about you guys? Quit talking about mine!"

"Mine is easy!" Benitora grinned. "Yuya-san is the girl of my dreams!"

Immediately Aki was sitting with them, glaring at Benitora. Bontenmaru sighed at the sudden absence of a partner and joined them. "If you dare hurt my sister…" Aki muttered. "I'll kill you."

Benitora looked at Akira squarely. "I'm dead serious about Yuya-san. And I told her that already. If Yuya is willing to accept me, I don't care who objects." Akira said nothing upon sensing that he is really serious. "So! Kyoshiro!" Benitora turned to Kyoshiro. "Who do you like?"

"Eh?" Kyoshiro scratched his head. "Well… I…"

Akira saw his reaction and said firmly. "Benitora, I think if Kyoshiro doesn't want to say then we should not push him?" Shinrei nodded.

"Spoilsport!" Benitora pouted. "How about you, Akira?"

"I don't have anyone in mind." Akira immediately replied without hesitating. "Besides, not many people would love to spend the rest of their lives with a handicapped man."

"Tch… But you don't behave like you're handicapped. You'll sure get the girl of your dreams, and I'm being sincere here," He grinned. "I'm going to the bathroom. Drank too much water!"

"Bontenmaru is in the washroom." Hotaru pointed out.

Benitora stood in front of the door for awhile. "Argh, I'm urgent! I'll run to the public one." Benitora charged out and they could hear him running towards the gents.

"Okay Kyoshiro," both Shinrei and Akira said simultaneously. They looked at each other in amusement, but decided to save it for later.

"You like Yuya-san, don't you?" Akira turned to Kyoshiro.

"I…" was Kyoshiro's stuttering rejoinder.

"You just didn't want to say it in front of Benitora right?" Shinrei added.

"Huh? But I thought Yuya likes K-" Hotaru was interrupted by Shinrei and Akira covering his mouth.

"_Kyo?_" Akira and Shinrei whispered together. Kyo, after all, was in the room dozing and they didn't want Kyo to know about Yuya's feelings before she has the chance to confess to Kyo.

Kyoshiro couldn't help but laugh. "The three of you make such a funny rendition. But yes," he looked at them seriously. "I do like her. About _him_," Kyoshiro nodded at his sleeping twin. "I don't see how he'll make her happy. But if she's happy, I'll be happy too."

"Are you so sure, my man?" Bontenmaru grinned as he stepped out of the washroom. "It's a good thing I took up this bathroom. I can hear everything in there." Kyoshiro stared at his brother, pondering. "By the way," he turned to Aki. "Why aren't you so uptight about me liking Yuya-san than Benitora?"

"Hello!" Benitora came back. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Was the unanimous reply.

Akira whispered to Kyoshiro. "_I prefer you to Benitora." _Kyoshiro grinned and said nothing.

"So!" said Benitora with the pink buzz cut as he resumed his place on the floor. "Hotaru, who's yours? I heard that you rejected Akizuki Hotaru a few days before the Wintumn Fair!" Hotaru stiffened. "She's quite a pretty girl too (though Yuya-san is my dream girl through and through!). Why did you reject her?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask," Shinrei cut in, in the effort to change the subject. "There was a rumour saying that you like Yuya-san. Is it true?" Hotaru widened his eyes and wanted to rebut Shinrei but Benitora glared at Hotaru.

"Is that true? Haha! Then we are rivals yeah? Do you wanna fight this like a proper man?"

On hearing the word 'fight', Hotaru smirked, standing up. "Fight? Why not? I'm ready anytime."

"So you DO like Yuya-san?" Benitora stood up, fists clenched.

"Stop it, Hotaru!" Said Akira crossly. "You're only excited by the idea of fighting." Hotaru sat down again with a huff.

Before Benitora could retort, someone yawned. "You guys are making too much noise." Kyo muttered. "I'm going to my own room." Kyoshiro stood up and announced that he should retire too. The twins left the room, leaving the remaining 5 people to stare at each other.

_It's a good thing Kyoshiro never said about his feelings towards Yuya-san to Benitora._ Akira mused thoughtfully, with his classic 'finger on his chin' pose.

* * *

"Kyoshiro." His older twin brother called. Kyoshiro turned and stared at Kyo.

"What?"

"That woman… will be mine."

Kyoshiro took a step towards Kyo. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice wary.

"Omoda Yuya. I'll take her away from you."

Kyoshiro said nothing. But his eyes were burning with hatred for his twin brother. Kyo smirked, knowing his brother cannot do anything.

"So you really weren't sleeping. I knew it." Kyo smirked at his brother with a small sense of brotherly pride for having to notice his feigning of sleep. "I will not let you destroy Yuya's life like that." Kyoshiro glared at Kyo.

"Really?" Kyo sneered as he walked past his younger brother. "I don't think she'll really listen to you." Kyoshiro in his anger tried to punch his head. Kyo barely missed. The twins glowered at each other. "Mibu Kyoshiro," Kyo clicked his tongue. "You may be better than me in fighting, and hide it all under your 'good guy' face. But I have the heart of the girl you desire."

"Why you-!"

"Kyoshiro, Kyo, what are you doing?" Shinrei called, stepping out of Benitora's room. "I thought you guys went back to your own rooms just now?"

Kyoshiro glared at his older brother. "Nothing, Shinrei. I was just saying goodnight to my dearest brother." Shinrei shrugged. To him, brotherly discord is something of the norm. Kyo stalked off.

"What's with that?" Bontenmaru poked his head out of the room. "Now instead of having a quiet companion, I have a _silent_ companion for tonight."

* * *

Yuya awoke squinting at the morning sun. "Good Morning, Yuya-san," Mahiro beamed at her, being the one who drew the curtains, the sun formed a silhouette of her wild and curly hair. "Are you up for a bit of skiing? I can teach you."

Yuya yawned and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. "I don't mind. Are the rest up?"

"Yep, they are on their way to the breakfast hall. You're the last one to wake up."

Yuya nodded as she almost stumbled out of her bed, not before pulling on an extra jumper. "What time is it?"

"About 9 in the morning." Mahiro went to their dressing table and applied a bit of lip balm. "Just hurry a little. The rest will be waiting for us at the table."

Yuya was about prepared to leave the room when Mahiro ran back into the room. "Do you know what?" Without allowing Yuya to say anything, Mahiro continued. "The flower vase outside the showers last night is gone!"

"What's so weird about that?"

"Last night, when you asked me what was wrong. Well, I thought I saw something move in that vase."

Yuya pondered on her words. "I know, you want to say it's all those "strange happenings", but don't think too much okay? Maybe they just took it out to clean it or something." Mahiro nodded but couldn't look convinced.

A while later, Mahiro and Yuya appeared at the breakfast hall, panting. "It's the high altitude, not that I lack exercise." Yuya retorted immediately when she saw Kyoshiro clicking his tongue.

"It's okay, I hate the cold." Hotaru grumbled randomly as he dived into his scrambled eggs. "And I hate waking up so early."

As the two girls sat down with the guys, Shinrei mentioned that he saw the route to the ski lift (when he was on his morning walk) and suggested that all of them should ski after breakfast.

"But we would have just had our breakfast…" Hotaru interrupted.

"Don't eat a full meal then!" Bontenmaru laughed. Hotaru stared at his scrambled eggs and toast with jam, and made a tortured face.

"Kyo-senpai, will you be skiing too?" Yuya made an effort to ask. He gave a half nod and turned to talk to Bontenmaru. She narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Kyo! I'm talking to you!" She glowered. Still he didn't reply.

_Tch. He just doesn't like to talk. _She thought gloomily. Ever since the Wintumn fair she found herself more bold to talk to him, and felt more natural with him around. Maybe because Kyo had already gave her the chance to be more friendly with him around by talking to her that time. But how long more before he may even be interested in her?

* * *

After breakfast, they left to ski, when Hotaru said "Snow bunny."

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone (except Kyo).

"Err… Hotaru-kun," Yuya stammered. "Wh- Why do you say that?"

Bontenmaru put his bulky arm around Hotaru's slender neck. "Please don't tell me you are starting to become like that Yukimura…"

"You know Hotaru," started Kyoshiro. "I told you to get to know more girls… but I didn't tell you to be a womanizer…"

Shinrei suddenly stared at Hotaru. "Hotaru, don't tell me that Yukimura is here…"

Hotaru beckoned a snow white rabbit, who stared innocently at the orange-haired Hotaru. "Come come, snow bunny." Everyone anime-fell.

"I wouldn't expect anything from Hotaru, really." Benitora groaned as he got up.

"Snow bunny~~~"

"Hotaru, don't use that tone with the rab-" Shinrei stopped when the group turned to where the real voice actually came from.

"Ahh… Sanada-sama~ You are so cute!"

"No no, my sweet lady, you're my cute snow bunny!"

The jaws of everyone dropped. "Yukimura!"

"… You really have to stop flirting and get to work." Sasuke spoke, as he stood on one side.

"Darn Sasuke! Must you be such a wet blanket?" Sanada Yukimura pouted. "Oh well…" He released the brunette that he was holding on to. "I guess this is where we part!" The brunette went away, looking disappointed. "Now, we must look for Kyo and the rest… but I think we don't need to go far."

"Looks like Ryuyousei is left alone to Akari again?" Bontenmaru shook his head. "Poor chap."

"Hi everyone~" Yukimura brushed his fringe away from his face. "Are all of you having a good time?" Everyone nodded. "Yes yes Bontenmaru, Akari volunteered to help me and let me relax!"

Sasuke decided against telling the truth that Yukimura actually ran away leaving Akari only a note. Yuya smiled at him, he smiled back, and made small chat with her. She was the only person out of all of them, that wasn't exceptionally stupid nor excessively selfish.

"Who else is with you, Yukimura-sama?" Mahiro asked.

"Just me, Sasuke-chan and Kosuke-chan!" Yukimura beamed as his double appeared behind him shyly.

"Isn't she your sister?" Hotaru scratched his head.

"Sister?" Yukimura roared with laughter. "Of course not!"

"Then-"

"She was my twin sister just for that night when you infiltrated Ryuyousei. I was bored and asked her to introduce herself as my twin sister! She can't possibly be my twin sister, or else she'll be Sanada Kosuke, not Anayama Kosuke!" Yukimura beamed. "Oh yes!" He exclaimed before anyone could interrupt. "Let's play treasure hunt tonight!"

"No way!" Shinrei retorted.

"It's so cold at night!" Kyoshiro added.

"Didn't we just have a treasure hunt that day?" Yuya wondered.

"Doesn't hurt to have another one, right Yuya-san? Besides, it's going to be held for all guests, so you won't only be competing with each other! Alright, registration starts at 6pm, but the competition starts at 12 midnight, when it's very VERY dark! We'll meet here at the lobby at 2330 hours okay?" He winked.

"I'm not quite sure should we participate still." Benitora faltered.

"Ah! Benitora! I need your help in our treasure hunt!" Benitora pointed at himself, confused. Yukimura chuckled. "You know… you have access to a lot of places here too…" Benitora nodded solemnly, agreeing. "Ooh, look at the time! I gotta go! Tootles!"

As they watched him walking away whistling. Aki looked at Benitora, wondering what Yukimura meant. "Well… We do have nothing to do right?" Mahiro commented. Everyone nodded their heads. Since they have nothing to do, what choice do they have? "Come on," She smiled. "We've got some skiing to do."

* * *

I noticed this series of chapters is also to introduce to you the Sanada Juyushi, loyal followers of Sanada Yukimura. I'll now just tell you the name and describe to you the ninja so you are aware who is who in the manga. This is only understandable if you understand history or have the read the manga inside out. If you are neither, about time you know who is in Juyushi! Let's recap (in order of appearance starting from this chapter).

Sarutobi Sasuke – I'm SURE you guys know who is he *look sideways* Erm… side note, the ball and stick thing that he always play is kendema (at least that's what I always thought of it as)

Anayama Kosuke – the female who looks like Yukimura. Is taken as Yukimura's body double.

More to be shown next chapter!

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating for quite some time. I've been playing non stop till yesterday (since 16th November, after my 'A' levels) and my mom flipped, flopped, and flupped (if there's such a word). So now I'm (forced) to stay at home and be bored, or actually she wants me to get a job, but that's another story.

So therefore I shall settle my wild heart down and write again. XD Don't worry, I've the entire storyline out like… the middle of last year. My story shouldn't become bland because the entire story (plus ending) has been thought out during my passionate months of fanfiction writing. XD I'll just need to write the story out with more punch. (grin)

Thank you to all who read and reviewed my chapters! 'Aki's Memories of Fukinara High' will be back in full force by the next chapter, so stay tuned and send those questions in!


	21. Treasure Hunt Again

**Their Memories of Fukinara High ****(Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 21 – Treasure Hunt Again**

The group had a fantastic time in the snow. As everyone (except Benitora and Mahiro) didn't know how to ski, it took them a long time before they tried small slopes. Shinrei was a natural. He learnt how to stop, go and even change his speed easily. Hotaru, on the other hand, looked odd and awkward.

"You're just lousy, my dear brother." Shinrei smirked.

"Well," shot back Hotaru, a little stung. "I can start a fire better than you."

Shinrei stared at him. "And when would we ever need to do that?" Hotaru scratched his head. "Argh!" Shinrei groaned, exasperated. "Why do I bother to argue with you?"

With the exception of Hotaru, everyone soon was able to ski steadily. Mahiro even commented Yuya for her ability to learn it fast.

Well, I would love to tell all of you what happened in every minute of what they did, but we simply must go on with the story. Finally, at 11:30 pm, there was a big crowd gathering at the lobby to wait for the treasure hunt to start.

The game was very simple. The participants were to be split into teams of twos (partners are of their choice). They had to figure out a series of clues (and perform tasks to be awarded points) and eventually find their way to the final task.

These were the teams: Yuya and Kyo, Kyoshiro and Hotaru, Shinrei and Bontenmaru.

"Why isn't Aki playing?" Shinrei asked angrily. Obviously he wasn't very ecstatic to play the treasure hunt game.

"I'm not feeling very well." Akira replied.

"Arghh… More like you're in the mood to slack. At least I'm not in the same group as Hotaru."

Yukimura appeared from nowhere, and announced that the treasure hunt will start soon, will every team send a representative to receive their respective clues?

"Woman, go get it." Kyo glanced at his partner. Yuya glared at him. There's no way she can make him get it instead. She trudged to the booth and took her piece of clue. She was elated that she's in the same team as Kyo, but that means she had to probably do all the work.

"Couldn't you get them yourself?" She commented crossly as she walked towards him again. "You were closer to the booth."

"Lazy. Besides, aren't you my servant or something?"

"Since when am I-"

"Okay teams!" Yukimura's voice drowned Yuya's. "You may open your clues! But don't be in such a hurry, or else you'll miss the clue of my final task."

All the teams opened their papers to see what was in store for them.

"You and I, warm and gentle, move close as one. Find us." Muttered Kyoshiro, and blushing a little. "What is that?"

"What are you thinking about?" Hotaru looked at him puzzled.

"I-"

"Find me where the prettiest girls can be found." Read Bontenmaru. "If there's such a place I would've known already!"

"When Man first set foot, he found himself in paradise, where the flowers and snow meet." Read Kyo, his face not showing any signs of emotion. "That's easy."

Yuya glanced at their piece of paper. "It is?" Was her doubtful remark.

"Have all teams read their clues?" Yukimura greeted cheerfully. "Now this is the last clue. The only way you can get the answer is to ask the staff, or finish all the clues and tasks! But of course I made sure the staff are not to reveal the answer, so I guess you just have to complete all the tasks. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time. The team who is awarded the most points wins, but the game ends when someone brings back proof of the last task. Kind of like Quidditch in Harry Potter eh?"

Everyone groaned. The remembrance of the best-selling book was a little redundant in this crucial moment.

"Anyway! Here is your final clue: 530 steps from the east, a dolphin awaits. Capture it."

Everyone murmured among themselves, trying to figure out the meaning behind.

"How can a dolphin be in a snow mountain?" Hotaru frowned. Kosuke, who was standing nearby, giggled.

"Precisely!" People from the other teams murmured in agreement.

"Now now," soothed Yukimura. "You guys are fretting so much you didn't realize that I just started the game." Everyone stared at each other for a moment before rushing out of the tiny door. "Have fun! Take your time okay? This will be a LONG game."

* * *

"Kyo! Wait up!" Yuya tried to keep up her pace with the red-haired twin. He recently dyed his hair in order to look different from Kyoshiro's original black hair. The silent twin stared at her. "You figured out the clue about the setting foot thing?"

"Of course!" Kyo smirked. "Flowers and snow… Hana Yuki? And Man first set foot in Hana Yuki through the gate. So it's the main gate."

Yuya thought of the clue. _When Man first set foot, he found himself in paradise, where the flowers and snow meet. _"You're… right."

"Of course I'm right!" He grinned. "I'm clever you know."

"I wonder what will our task be?"

* * *

"What?" Kyoshiro exclaimed. "To do the chicken dance in the bath spring? And you are going to put it down on video?"

Kyoshiro and Hotaru are now in the hot springs. Their clue was "You and I, warm and gentle, move close as one."

"Water. Warm and gentle, and when you enter a bath you'll always be close to water, no matter what!" Kyoshiro cried out in triumph.

"I refuse to go. I don't like water."

"Hotaru! It's just a game! Who knows we don't have to go into the water?"

Mibu Kyoshiro had never been more wrong.

Now Hotaru is standing up and walking away.

"Hotaru!" He grabbed the slender boy by his arm and cried torrents of tears. (A/N: Once again, it's like this: T.T) "It's only a game! Let's play and go into the water."

Hotaru looked at him, and the water, and back at him again. He smiled. "No."

"Hotaru!"

"Eh…" Kakei Juzo, one of Yukimura's Juyushi, stammered. "Kyoshiro-kun, you can do his share of the task. I don't mind."

"Really?" Kyoshiro beamed.

"It's only because Juzo has a shy personality," Hotaru commented, staring at a ski slope with mild interest. "If it's the other Juyushi you may not get it so lucky."

"If you were more cooperative and jumped into the water I wouldn't need this advice!" Kyoshiro yelled at Hotaru.

"Okay okay," Juzo mediated. "Kyoshiro shall now do the test and we can move on after that okay?"

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Miyoshi Isa. "Congratulations to Team Bontenmaru and Shinrei, for completing the food eating competition and winning against Team Spikey!"

"Team Bontenmaru and Shinrei is awarded… 50 points!" continued Miyoshi Seikai, his twin brother. "Here are your next clues, both teams. All the best!"

Miyoshi Isa and Seikai are twin brothers in Juyushi. They had to wear sunglasses because Yukimura says that their eyes are too pretty. They were also the station masters at the kitchen, _where the prettiest girls can be found, _as waitresses.

"Now to go on to the next clue," said Shinrei seriously, his stomach bloated. "I wonder how are the others doing?"

* * *

"People learn how to travel on ice. But I'm for the real adventurers at heart." Muttered Yuya. "Oh the task is printed here. 'Task: Look for a red flag with your team name and you can move on. The clue is in the red flag.' Travel on ice… why that's the ski slopes of course!"

"But it's the difficult slope, for experienced skiers." Kyo replied simply.

"Okay!" grinned Yuya. It should be easy, just finding a red flag. "Kyo senpai, I'll go get the red flag! Go and rest in the lobby?" Kyo stared at her, and she blushed under his intense gaze. "Erm… because you did the task for me just now," She stammered, referring to their earlier task that consists of having to carry boulders. "So I thought I should do this one this time."

Kyo looked as if he wanted to comment, but Yuya interrupted him again. "Look, the other groups are coming! Just go into the lobby!" She trotted off, leaving Kyo behind. He scratched his head, in thought. He then decided that he should start looking for her 10 minutes later.

* * *

"It should be somewhere…" Yuya murmured as she grabbed a pair of skis and searched for signs of any red flags. From the corner of her eye she saw that the other team had arrived and is looking for the flags too. "There's ours!" She exclaimed to herself when she saw a piece of scarlet peeking out of the trees. It has "Team Kyo and Yuya" written on it.

"Excuse me," a man approached her. "I think that my team's red flag is at the end of that track, but my team mate and I can't ski at all. We just came this morning and thought we'll learn skiing." He added when he saw Yuya glancing over at his team mate, a blonde girl. "But my team mate entered us into the treasure hunt. Now we can't go on because none of us can ski." He pulled a disappointed face.

"I… I guess I can help you." She shrugged. _Who are you kidding? _The voice in her screamed._ You skied for the first time today too! But Mahiro-san said I was good. _She chided that voice, and it kept quie_t. _"Where is it again?" The man pointed it out to her and she skied somewhat wobbly to the flag. She grabbed the flag and returned to them. "Here."

"You… can't really ski, can you?" the man gave her a quizzical look. Yuya blushed and admitted that she learnt it today too. "Well! This is perfect!"

"What?" She stared at the man.

"Thank you!" the man said. "For helping me to win!" With that, he pushed Yuya down the steep ski slope. In her fright, she screamed.

* * *

"Aki?"

Akira looked up and saw Kyoshiro and Hotaru, who happened to be passing by the lobby after their kitchen task when they saw Akira flinch.

"I must be crazy. I thought I heard Yuya-san scream."

Kyoshiro looked serious. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know." Akira frowned.

"Someone will save her even if she's in trouble." Hotaru said.

Akira stared at him. "Are you trying to say-"

Hotaru looked at him. "What did I say?"

While Akira resisted the urge to punch him, Kyoshiro thought that maybe it would be safer if they were able to check on her to see if she's safe. Their fears came true when they saw Kyo walking into the lobby alone. The floor was slippery with melted snow that he brought in, solid proof that the redhead twin had been spending a lot of time looking for his partner.

"Where's Yuya?" Akira demanded.

Kyo stared at the undergraduate with his crimson eyes. "I don't know."

Akira pushed the taller twin against the wall. "What do you mean, you don't know?" Kyo looked away, more because he didn't feel like replying, rather than guilt.

"If it's the blondie you're looking for," a man's voice appeared. "I know where she is."

"Where?" asked Kyoshiro anxiously. Akira released his hold on Kyo and turned to the man with a blonde girl as his team mate. She was clutching onto a red flag.

"Well," the man said slowly. "I'm sure the redhead (A/N: He means Kyo by the way) over there can tell you the task. But anyway I was lazy to ski to my flag, so I got that blondie to help me." He laughed. "Call it bad luck on her part. I intended to just use her to help me get the flag. But she looked like she needed help skiing too. So I did."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Akira yelled at the man, but he was unafraid.

"Well, nothing much, helped her not to be able to continue the hunt. It's okay. It's safe in Hana Yuki! Just occasional… bears?" He sauntered off, laughing.

"Why that-" said Aki, but the man's team mate interrupted him.

"Brad pushed her down the ski slope. It's relatively easy for an experienced skier to climb up again. Unless she is in trouble…"

"Brad is your boyfriend?" Kyo asked, speaking for the first time since Brad came. The girl blushed and nodded. "That's one heck of a jerk you're dating." She flushed and wanted to argue but the man called for her.

"Rhonda!"

Rhonda apologised and said that she had to go. She walked briskly away from them, leaving the trio (excluding Kyo as usual) dumbfounded.

"Yuya-san…" Akira looked at Kyo. "I guess you are wet because you were looking for her in the slopes right?" Kyo didn't reply. Kyoshiro stared at Kyo, but didn't speak.

Hotaru finally understood what was happening. "Let's go find Yukimura now," he suggested, nodding at Unno Rokuro, one of the Juyushi, who happened to be walking by. "He has his Jyuyushi to look out for her and will tell us for her possible whereabouts."

Kyoshiro scratched his head, agreeing. _It's been a while since Hotaru is serious. _He thought.

Hotaru turned around, and fell down.

_Maybe not._ Kyoshiro changed his mind as he helped him up.

* * *

More of the Sanada Juyushi!

Kakei Juzo – In the manga he rarely appeared. He looks kiddy to me. He wore spectacles. I hope that helps.

Miyoshi Isa – the younger of the twin brothers. The one with the sparkly pretty eyes.

Miyoshi Seikai – the older of the twin brothers. The one with the really thick eyebrows.

Unno Rokuro – Actually I cannot remember much about him. I know he has this messy hair and a fox mask thingy.

* * *

By the way, if you REALLY insist on knowing what is the task at the main gate of the ski lodge (Kyo and Yuya's first clue task), it's like this.

There are 4 circles drawn out in the snow, some are big, medium and small respectively. And there are 5 stones, big to small, piled in no particular order on the circles. So the task is to carry (one boulder at a time) to a designated spot such that the one circle will end up having all the stones piled up from big boulders at the bottom to the small boulders on top. And the catch is that only smaller boulders can be placed on top of the bigger ones, no vice versa.

I doubt that there's a proper answer to this, cause I didn't try to figure it out, since I wasn't planning to put this inside the story. But there you go. I hope I put in enough effort to make the story is impenetrable (no loopholes in story) and mainly, allow the readers to feel like they can be part of the story.

I think my story is so long it forms a manga by itself =P

* * *

I've waited soo long for reviews, thank you Kookie-Chan for faithfully reviewing. But I waited until I realised I'm going to Taiwan for Chinese New Year. And therefore I'll upload 2 chapters (that I managed to complete) and TRY to upload the last chapter of their Hokkaido trip. Just a slight nudge, this series will end very very very soon! So fasten your seat belts and prepare for the all-time favourite (and extended) 'KISS Me!' series!


	22. Rescue

**Their Memories of Fukinara High ****(Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 22 – Rescue**

It was 2 A.M. when Yukimura decided to pause the game until Yuya is found.

"We still have to continue?" Shinrei yelled.

"A game is a game. How can we address the guests if we announce that the game is cancelled?" He replied calmly.

Brad and Rhonda were disqualified and politely asked to leave the lodge the minute there was a bus back to Hokkaido airport. Brad muttered his apologies to everyone. But the group was too troubled to notice.

There was silence in the lobby, an atmosphere so tense and thick that it seemed impenetrable.

Akira paced anxiously to and fro the lobby. Hotaru was nodding to Kosuke as they conversed. Mahiro just requested Saishi to pour some tea for them. Yuri Kamanosuke asked Saisei if she could help with the cooking of soup in the kitchen. She was after all, the main cook in Juyushi. Kyoshiro, Benitora and Bontenmaru were sitting together, hoping for some news about Shiina Yuya.

Yukimura, his face in all seriousness, had ordered the male warriors from Juyushi to help scout for signs of the blonde female, and there was no sign of anything yet.

"Argh! Stupid treasure hunt!" groaned Benitora. "I won't forgive myself if she were…" he shuddered.

"Yukimura sama!" Nezu Jinpachi yelled as he ran into the lobby. "I think I saw Yuya-san!" Everyone sat straighter, staring at him. "She fell from the advanced ski slope and I saw her footprints. But they look muffled, I'm guessing she's injured."

"Where is she?" Yukimura demanded.

"I don't know. I sent Mochizuki Rokuro further down while I came back to tell you. Will you send me back to find her too?"

"But Jinpachi!" Yuri protested with her weird accent. "De storm is getting angrier and angrier!" (A/N: It's 'the storm is becoming more ferocious')

Yukimura nodded. "I agree. Jinpachi, send back Rokuro."

"But Yukimura!" Kyoshiro shouted. "Yuya is still out there! How can a girl be out there if the men can't take it?"

"Ahh, Mibu Kyoshiro, I have other devices." Yukimura turned to Benitora. "Suppose we ask for… reinforcements, hmm?"

"You mean…?" Benitora stared at him, shocked. "You… of course you do know who I am. You are head of Ryuyousei, after all."

"I meant to ask you for a while." Akira stepped towards the pink haired man. "Who are you? Where are you from?" He turned to Benitora and looked (if he can) at him menacingly. Benitora wanted to say something but Mahiro stopped him.

"Akira!" Mahiro's stern voice stunned everyone in the room. She stepped in front of Benitora, and stretched her arm to block Benitora. "Do not use that tone on Tokugawa Hidetada-sama!"

There was a silence. Shinrei stared at Benitora. "Tokugawa? As in…"

Yukimura chuckled. "Benitora is the son of Tokugawa Ieyasu, mayor of Tokyo!"

"Mahiro, don't interrupt me." Benitora ordered his ninja. The girl flushed and apologised. "Akira, I'll call for some help. At this storm no one is able to get out of the lodge. Hopefully I can get a helicopter or something."

Akira stared at him, and nodded.

* * *

The snow soon became a storm, just as what Yuri had predicted. In this gust of icy terror, everyone in Hokkaido can only think about closing their doors tight and cuddling with their loved ones, against a nice warn fire. _Hope that no one is trapped in this crazy snow storm… _They thought to themselves.

Omoda Yuya's teeth chattered as she crawled on the bitter cold. She didn't know where she was, how far was she from the lodge, nor how far did she fall from. But her ankle is now swollen and she couldn't walk.

She licked her lips cautiously. She didn't want her lips to crack, albeit the common knowledge that licking one's lips will make them drier. _Great, I'm starting to contradict myself. _She thought to herself. The biting cold made small help in the swelling of her ankle. _Since when did the snow become so heavy? _She frowned.

She is thinking too much, and doing too little. She needs to find something to help her brave the storm, or she may freeze to death. But when she looked around, at the vast white expanse against the night sky, she wondered if she was able to survive.

* * *

Back at Hana Yuki Ski Lodge, Benitora put down the phone receiver. "My old man got his people to call up the rescue force in Sapporo. But due to the storm, reception is a bit bad, it might take longer than usual to send help from the central."

"How long will they take then?" Bontenmaru enquired.

"At least two hours."

"But in this blistering wind, anything can happen within these hours!" Akira yelled in fury.

Yukimura grabbed his arm and calmed him down. "There is nothing we can do. The wind is so strong it's impossible to go out now."

Akira couldn't believe what he is hearing. His sister is trapped outside in the storm, degrees below zero, God knows how badly injured she is and there's "nothing they can do"? He felt sick in the stomach. He hates being helpless.

"Aki, have faith in Yuya-san," Shinrei muttered softly. "She survived Ryuyousei's deadly 'Hokage'. She can endure tougher things than snow storms and injuries." He glanced at Hotaru to urge him to say something, but he was still talking to Anayama Kosuke. _Since when did they start becoming friends? _Shinrei mused.

Hotaru looked up. "It's snowing?" Everyone ignored him, but Hotaru wasn't finished. "Where's Kyo?"

Kyo was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Yuya struggled to get herself up, but the wind was so strong she thought it'll be better if she continued crawling on the ice bed. She pulled her snow cap down to cover as much as her face as possible, but even pulling the cap down was a difficult job, for her hands were so cold they were stiff.

The blonde breathed out onto her hands. She heard many horror stories of people getting frostbites and losing their noses, fingers etc. She shuddered. No way was she going to be one of them.

Once again she stared ahead of her, but there was nothing to be seen except for snow. She sat on the floor, desperate. _Where am I? I'm too tired, too exhausted to continue._

_No! _Another voice in her screamed. _Shiina-Omoda Yuya! Your life is as strong and stubborn like a grass! No way will you perish in the cold like that! _On the thought of the deadly poison administered to burn an individual's insides, Yuya smiled weakly. She wouldn't mindhaving some of its fire now.

There was nothing she could do to help herself. Her ankle is now throbbing so hard she cannot move without flinching. _I must've fallen from a great height. _She mused. Suddenly she was overcome with sleep. _No wonder, it's probably hours since I left Kyo senpai._

_Kyo senpai… I still haven't told you how I feel towards you. If I were to die now, I may never be able to tell you. But I guess even if I told you it is futile._

_Aki, my dearest brother. I remember you finding me in a condition like this too. Perhaps I was more physically and emotionally torn, but at least the weather wasn't as bad. Thank you for extending my life another 11 years. But this is it._

_Kyoshiro, my friend, brother of Kyo senpai. But you are so different from Kyo senpai, perhaps…_

Yuya was greeted with a fleeting image of the two of them together as lovers. It startled her. _Even at my death I'm thinking of such weird thoughts. _She grinned, her lips finally cracking to the cold.

_Hotaru, Shinrei, you two MUST get along better._

What else did she think of afterwards she couldn't remember, because she went unconscious, but she was VERY sure she faintly heard a voice saying "There you are, Dogface."

* * *

Yuya vaguely awoke to find herself still in the biting cold. But something was different. Someone was carrying her. She opened her eyes wide and struggled to get away. The last thing she want to do was to be abducted.

"Stay still, woman," a familiar voice greeted her. "You are not exactly light, you know."

Even though she is staring at the person himself, she cannot believe, in her wildest dreams that Kyo is right here with her!

She smiled weakly. She probably would pummel him for mentioning her weight, but she was so overjoyed, she could hardly breathe. "Kyo senpai… what happened?"

"I have been walking around this damn mountain, carrying a person weighing a ton of bricks, and I can't find a single place for us to rest till the storm is still." Kyo sulked. "Do you MIND holding tighter? You are falling off from my grip."

The last few sentences were like a dream come true. Yuya wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder blade. The image of Okuni, his girlfriend, came into her mind. She shoved it out of her head. She had a reason to be close to her senior's boyfriend this time.

Kyo squinted. "I think I see a house nearby. Shall we check it out?" Yuya nodded, wondering why a house would be erected in the mountainous wilderness. With Kyo around, she felt completely relieved and safe. But it's more because there was finally someone to brave the storm together. She'll be relieved even if Hotaru were to be with her, though with his absent-mindedness she wasn't so sure she'll be safe.

They approached the house, where he set her gently on the floor and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but the door was open, so he kicked the door open and walked in. Yuya limped in and looked around. It was a simple room, with a bed, table, chairs and proper heating systems (_Thank God. _She thought)

But what caught her attention are the amount of photographs in the room. They were pictures of Hana Yuki Ski Lodge. The lodge in its four seasons, pictures of smiling visitors as they entered the lobby, pictures of amateur skiers as they put on their first pair of skis, pictures of waitresses as they prepare themselves to serve the people in the dining room.

Kyo sniffed the air. "The room wasn't used for just a while only. The owner isn't here, but I hope he's a kind bastard to let us use the heating system." He commented as he switched on the heating system.

Yuya didn't reply him. She was too focused on the pictures. Every picture was captured so immaculately, and when she looked at the pictures she felt as if she was brought right back to that exact moment when the picture is taken.

She particularly like the picture of this girl skiing for the first time. The photographer, whoever he is, perfectly caught the look of anxiety mixed with anticipation of that female skier as she put on her skis. And another picture, of that same girl, exhilaration was printed on her face as clear as day when her trip ended, and she was on her way out of the lodge. How did Yuya know what was happening? The picture just was able to show everything to her, as honest as in black and white.

The redhead senior sat down on the floor, next to the heater. "Woman, are you going to warm yourself or something?" Yuya nodded and headed towards Kyo, not before glancing at the photos one last time. "Let me see your ankle." He demanded, and before Yuya could reply, took off her shoes to examine which ever ankle that looked swollen. Kyo rubbed it gently and Yuya flinched in pain, but she said nothing.

Kyo glanced at her. "Aren't you going to tell me that you're in pain?"

Yuya stared at him. "I think it's rather obvious isn't it?"

"Then tell me! How would I know if it hurts?" He looked away, his hand still holding on to her ankle. "I shouldn't have left you alone and let you go down like that." Yuya stared at him, her face flushing a little.

"It's… okay, at least you are here." She muttered, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Kyo finally released his hold on her ankle, muttering that he shouldn't touch it. It has been a long time since he did bandages for a sprained ankle. A wrong move could result in serious pain.

She asked him how he ended up here. Kyo confessed that after she went off he decided to find her.

"So you haven't seen Aki-kun and the rest?"

He seemed to hesitate, but said, "No, I haven't."

Yuya sighed. She wondered aloud if the rest noticed that they were missing. It must've been hours, or minutes, since they were gone. She checked her watch (now that she is a lot warmer to move). It was 3.30 A.M. _How long would the snow storm last?_

"But anyway, Kyo senpai, thank you for being concerned about me." She smiled. But he did not reply. Her eyes instantly were met by the intense scarlet ones, and she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from the gaze. It was like being hypnotized, in a trance. She felt like she can't move.

"I want to tell you something." He told her. "I think I may be…"

His words were interrupted by a sudden slam as the door of the room was thrown open. He sprang to his feet, grabbing a stick he brought along. Yuya finally understood that the intent of the stick was to be for defense.

"What are you two doing here?" the intruder bellowed.

"I should be saying that to you." Growled Kyo, gripping the stick tighter.

Something about this intruder told her that if it wasn't for the shock of seeing two people in this room he isn't aggressive as he seems now.

"Who are you?" The 'intruder' demanded, eyeing them warily.

"Please forgive us," Yuya squeaked. "We lost our way and we are seeking refuge. We are terribly sorry for trespassing your property."

* * *

There, I promised myself that I won't write too much, but looks like I did. I have to put the second part of this original chapter into another chapter. I sincerely apologise if the story is very tedious.

I really love this chapter for the pure feeling I get when Yuya is helpless, and poof! Kyo saves the day! Ah well, this chapter gives me a nice feeling, though the ending of the chapter was rather… lame. Your reviews will confirm this! xD

* * *

The next 3 members of the Sanada Juyushi!

Yuri Kamanosuke – Akimine Kamijyo didn't specify this person's gender. But I infer that Yuri is female. So anyway, she is the girl who appeared with Jinpachi when Yukimura was challenged by Shindara. We know her by her weird accent and her bear stew.

Nezu Jinpachi – the dark-haired guy who appears with Yuri Kamanosuke when Yukimura was challenged by Shindara. He is the one who makes Sasuke's kendema.

Mochizuki Rokuro – you'll know him best as the guy who is so shy he never takes off his Yukimura mask. In the manga he was in Kudoyama fishing and pretending to be Yukimura while the real one was in the Mibu land.


	23. The Dolphin Awaits

**Their Memories of Fukinara High ****(Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 23 – The Dolphin Awaits**

In a while, the misunderstanding was cleared. The angry expression on the owner of the house immediately dissolved into a smile soon.

"Oh, so you two fell from the ski slopes and got yourselves lost eh?" The owner of the house smiled. Yuya and Kyo found themselves in better environments, now that the owner understood their conditions. Yuya got her swollen ankle treated of, and both of them were given hot cocoa to drink. "Actually my house is rather near the lodge, but it does take a while to get there. I suggest you two stay here until the storm is over."

Yuya looked up from her mug. "Thank you, Mr.…"

"Kanezo Ishida. You can call me Ishida-san." He smiled.

The name struck Yuya like a bell. "Are you… a staff member of the lodge?"

"Yes, I WAS." Ishida smiled sadly, sitting down on a couch nearby. "I was sacked because they thought I was snapping pictures of guests."

"I'm guessing you were trying to take a picture, but it happens that the guests were shown too."

Ishida nodded. "I love photography. The excitement of capturing that single moment on a simple frame." He looked at his photos, tacked onto the wall, proudly. "Some guests were fine with me snapping their pictures, if they can have them printed too, which I don't mind. But some guests are more… reserved about their publicity. So I often get into trouble."

Kyo stared at his pictures, not saying a word. Yuya asked him what happened that made Ishida fired.

"Oh…" Here Ishida gave an embarrassed laugh. "I was taking a picture of a finch roosting on a rock, not a common sight you see, especially in this cold weather. Yeah, so I took out my camera, forgetting I was just passing by the outdoor female hot spring."

Yuya cringed. It's no wonder he was so easily misunderstood.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at the older man. "You could've checked what your surroundings are like." Ishida laughed and apologised to him.

_He sounds flustered._ Yuya mused, glancing at Ishida. The smiley Ishida was definitely very different from when he first demanded from Kyo and Yuya on why they were in his house. He was probably about 24 years old, a very tall and skinny man. His glasses gave him a very 'nerdy' look, but that didn't mean he wasn't good-looking. _Reminds me a little like Shinrei wearing glasses, when he is studying._ She was overcome with longing to see her friends. _I hope they are okay. _She prayed silently.

"Ah! I just remembered that I need to go develop some pictures!" Exclaimed Ishida, jerking Yuya out of her thoughts. "I'll be back, make yourselves at home! I must show you the pictures!" Before they could reply he went off to the back room, flipping a tag to show "Do Not Enter".

"What… an interesting man," Yuya beamed.

Kyo nodded, more out of response than agreement. "Is your ankle feeling better?" Yuya nodded, claiming she was ready to trek her way back to the ski lodge. Kyo snorted in reply, and they smiled at her boastful remark.

"Oh, what was it that you wanted to tell me just now, before Ishida-san came in?" Yuya turned to her partner. Kyo looked at her, and Yuya almost wished she hadn't asked the question. Not because Kyo was angry, but Kyo was looking at her so intensely that she felt weak. She glanced away, her face warm despite the cold. There was something in his gaze that she cannot pin point out, and yet she was afraid to ask… or too excited on the thought that Kyo could ever possibly like her…

"I forgot what I wanted to tell you." Was his comment as he sipped his hot cocoa.

Her heart plunged. "You forgot?"

The senior looked at her. "Yes, I forgot." He gave her a look to indicate that she should stop asking. She flushed in embarrassment, and kept quiet.

Silence enveloped the room, with only the sounds of the snowstorm outside.

"The snow seems to be less harsh now." She commented, tentatively. "What's the time now?" Kyo checked his watch and told her it's thirty seven minutes past four in the morning. "Gosh, it's almost morning." Kyo didn't reply. She narrowed her eyes at Kyo. "You really should talk more!"

Glancing at her sideways, he sighed. "You are very noisy, woman." Yuya stuck out her tongue.

After a while, Yuya blurted again. "How come you cannot get along with Kyoshiro?"

Kyo tensed as if recalling something, but replied in a matter-of-fact manner, "Because we just cannot get along. That's how brothers are."

This unmistakably reminded the blonde of Shinrei and Hotaru. "Yeah, Shinrei-kun and Hotaru-kun are similar," she observed. "But Aki-kun and I aren't like that."

"That's because that foster brother of yours loves you more than he ever did to any of his brothers."

"Brothers?"

"From the Ryuyousei."

"Oh. EH? You mean you already knew Aki at such a young age?" Yuya exclaimed, almost spilling her hot cocoa pouring out of the kettle. "Oh yeah," She recalled. "Aki-kun mentioned it once."

"All of us knew each other."

"Who are they?"

"Me, my stupid brother (but he doesn't come around often so he only knows a few people). There's Shinrei, who only plays when Akira was around. Or else I rarely see him play. More like training than playing. There's also Hotaru. Bontenmaru was around, but he was a warrior who minded his business and treated us as children. Yukimura and Akari didn't join them till a much later date, so I don't really know them very well."

_They sounded like a mismatch group of people put in together. _She considered._ They probably haven't met then for many years. It's amazing they still could relate to each other as if they talk to each other everyday._

"I wonder what made the group of you come back together." She said these thoughts aloud. Kyo stared at her to cue her to explain. "Aki-kun explained to me that usually all of you don't make efforts to meet up and interact. As in…" She frowned, thinking of a way to make her question easier. "I've never seen the other people much when I was younger, but I've been seeing them a lot more now. Why?"

"It's probably you, Dog-face." He smirked. "After all, you got yourself kidnapped by Yukimura a while ago."

"Excuse me? I didn't ask Yukimura to kidnap me okay? You sound as if it's my fau-"

"I'm back!" Ishida's voice interrupted. "Sorry to take so long. What's wrong, Yuya-san?" Kyo tried to hide his amusement that Yuya was interrupted midway. She sighed and replied that she was okay. "That's great! Check this out!"

Yuya's eyes focused on the newly developed picture. A picture of her.

"I thought I saw you rather familiar. I took a picture of you just this morning!" Ishida beamed. "You look really happy."

Yuya nodded. Ishida took the picture when she managed to brake with her skis. If a picture can speak a thousand words, then this picture can perfectly capture her excitement of being able to travel on ice. Kyo glanced at it, and returned to his coffee.

"You can have it." Ishida nodded.

"Can I?"

The bespectacled photographer beamed. "Why not? It's a beautiful picture of you." Yuya blushed and thanked him.

"It's still you, no matter how the camera tries to capture it, Dog-face." Kyo commented with a small yawn. Yuya scowled, but didn't reply.

_No way was Kyo senpai implying that he likes me. _Yuya thought gloomily, her heart mad with curiosity at whatever her senior wanted to tell her before Ishida first came in.

"It's about 5.30 in the morning," Ishida said gently, looking out of the window. "The storm has stopped for sure, and it's going to be daybreak soon."

Kyo nodded. "We should go back to the lodge. Thank you for holding us here."

"The pleasure is all mine," Kanezo Ishida beamed. "What's wrong, Omoda-san?" He asked concernedly, seeing Yuya's downcast face.

Yuya stuck out her tongue playfully. "It's just that because of me, we are unable to win."

"No matter to me." Kyo muttered nonchalantly.

"Hey…" She stared at Ishida. "You ARE a staff from the lodge!"

"Were." Ishida pointed out.

"Yukimura said that only staff members only the answer to the last task. That means you might know what does it mean by '530 steps from the east, a dolphin awaits. Capture it.'?" Yuya stared excitedly at Ishida, who shook his head slowly. "Darn, it was a good try anyway."

"Dolphin… I believe I actually do know what are you talking about." Ishida's face brightened up. "Actually, when it's sunrise, the sun makes a magnificent silhouette with the ski slopes and mountains, to form the back of a dolphin. You want to go try that?"

Yuya grinned from ear to ear. "I'm willing to try anything! Let's go!" She half limped out of the door. Ishida gestured the open door for the red-haired teenager. Kyo sighed and followed suit.

* * *

It was a bit of walk, Ishida helped to carry some stuff off Kyo's bag while Kyo carried Yuya piggy-back style. They finally arrived the ski slopes for experienced skiers.

"Right on time," Kyo murmured. "The sun is about to rise."

"Oh no, the task said that we need to 'capture it'," Yuya pouted. "But how?"

"This is where good old Polaroid camera saves the day!" Ishida grinned, pulling out a bulky camera. "I bring it everywhere for quick snapshots. Here, let me take one shot for you and one for me."

The blonde teenager inhaled in the cool, fresh morning air. Clearly she was enjoying the grand scenery. _This is not something you get in Tokyo all the time. _She mused.

Ishida pulled out the Polaroid picture and passed to Yuya, instructing her to shake it so that the picture would come out nicely. She thanked him, but her voice couldn't be heard, drowned by the chugging sounds of the helicopter.

"Yuya-san!" Benitora called out as the helicopter hovered itself lower onto the ground.

"Benitora-kun! AKI-KUN!" She hollered when she saw her half brother. She dashed past Benitora and ran into Akira's embrace.

"She didn't even look at me!" Benitora whimpered, his tears pouring out like torrents. (A/N: like this, T.T) Kyo scoffed, but said nothing.

"Yuya-san, are you alright?" Aki asked his sister gently. She nodded, too happy to speak. She was elated when Kyo came to find her, she was relieved to have the help of Ishida, she was indeed glad to see Benitora. But she was, above all, thankful to be with Akira once again.

* * *

"Yuya-san! Kyo!" Everyone chorused in relief when they saw the helicopter safely carrying back their missing friends. "You two are alright!"

"How did you find me?" The blonde asked Mahiro.

"Okay, Saizoh received news about your whereabouts, and then Be-" Bontenmaru started, but was interrupted by Mahiro.

"Then Yukimura sent a helicopter to find you two." She ended firmly, throwing a sideways glance at Bontenmaru.

"Is it?" Yuya turned to the long-haired leader of Ryuyousei. "Thank you for your help!"

The sword user chortled. "Yuya-chan! You weren't very hard to find! If you had persevered south east for another half an hour more, you'll hit the lodge again!"

She widened her eyes in embarrassment. "I can? Kyo senpai!" She grinned at the redhead senior. "Guess what? We didn't have to stay in Ishida's house after all! We could've walked back still!" Kyo didn't reply.

_As usual. _Yuya sighed, accepting the mug of hot cocoa from Yuri Kamanosuke with thanks. Still, a night with beloved Kyo senpai! She didn't mind staying at Ishida's house at all. She was reminded of Kyo's unfinished sentence in Ishida's house, and ignored it with all her will.

"So now that Yuya-san is back," Yukimura beamed. "Let's continue with the game!" And everyone directed their protests to him.

"Yukimura-sama," Yuya spoke. "Although Kyo senpai and I didn't manage the tasks, I believe I've the solution to your final task." With that, she produced the photo of the dolphin silhouette.

Yukimura took it and with a small smile, he announced that the game is over.

"What's with that?" Some guests demanded.

The game master waved the photo. "It's the picture of a dolphin. You realise that in all your stations, within 530 steps to the east, you can face the mountain that makes the silhouette when dawn breaks." The crowd murmured their understanding. "Yuya-san, who told you about the last clue?"

Yuya stuck out her tongue. "About that, I may need to explain what happened to myself out there and I would like the hotel manager to listen to it too."

* * *

"Aren't you going to listen to Yuya's story?" Kyo sneered at his twin brother in the hallway.

"I don't have to." Kyoshiro growled. "I'll just need to hear from you."

"Oh?"

"You-" Kyoshiro swore. "You _knew _that the house was a few kilometers away from the lodge! Yet you kept her there all night?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do."

Kyo smirked. "I told you, Omoda Yuya will be mine."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing much." The redhead nonchalantly lit a cigarette. He knew that Kyoshiro hates smoking.

His brother groaned in exasperation. "If you want to put your dislike into action, don't bring other people into this."

Kyo refused to address his brother's comment. But as he walked past he whispered into Kyoshiro's ear, "You're losing her, bit by bit."

* * *

It was a few days after Yuya was found. Finally it was the last day for everyone in Hana Yuki Ski Lodge, Sapporo. The group were outside the lodge, getting prepared to board the bus.

"Thank you Omoda san, for getting my job back." Ishida beamed.

Yuya grinned. "It's my pleasure! Besides, it wasn't your fault that you were fired, it was all a misunderstanding." She nodded. "Don't get yourself into trouble okay?"

"I won't! And I'll work hard towards my dream!"

"You'll do well." Kyoshiro grinned. "Remember me if you ever need a model!" He laughed as he struck a mock pose.

"He'll probably have so many people asking to be his model, he'll barely remember you." Akira teased.

"Hey! Watch what you say!" was the protesting rejoinder.

"I think you'll be a great photographer." Yuya smiled warmly, ignoring her two friends squabbling behind. "Oh yeah, fancy a KISS?" Ishida was taken aback. He blushed to the roots of his head. "Silly!" exclaimed Yuya smacking her forehead. "I meant the chocolate!"

"Oh!" He smiled sheepishly.

_He's so child-like and innocent, despite his age. _She mused, as Ishida reached for the mini chocolate bar. _But his photography skills are way mature beyond his age and years of experience. _She recalled her picture that Ishida gave. She slipped it into her organizer.

Yuya wasn't the only one saying goodbye.

"Saisei-san," Shinrei stuttered a little, something out of the norm. "Thank you for serving us so well during our few days stay."

"It's nothing!" Saisei blushed with pleasure. "I'm really glad you like staying here. Come back when you can okay?" Shinrei nodded and smiled.

"Hotaru, what is this?" Mahiro asked suspiciously.

"Nattou Temaki."

"WHAT?" Benitora exclaimed. "But that's… enough to eat for an entire year!"

"Is it?" Now Hotaru stared at it with a pained look.

"Need help in bringing home?" Kosuke offered. "I can feed my Juyushi with nattou now."

Hotaru shook his head. "I like nattou. No matter."

"Kyo kun!" Saishi cooed. "Will you be heading back to Tokyo today? Would you want to leave your number with me?"

Kyo didn't reply. But Bontenmaru interrupted enthusiastically. "We'll be staying in Sapporo for a few more days before heading back Tokyo, but you can have my number!"

"Oh, is it?" replied Saishi, her tone different as of just now.

"Alright people!" Yukimura announced. "We'll be leaving now, wave your last goodbyes to the beautiful and not quite cursed Hana Yuki Lodge! Hope we'll meet again!"

The beautiful inn, the steam from the hot water spring, the soft snow falling, the white sky as the backdrop were the last bits of their ski trip that everyone could remember so well. And of course, the dolphin silhouette made by the mountain and the ski slope.

* * *

And finally, the last member of the Sanada Juyushi!

Kirigakure Saizo (head of the Juyushi) – I'm sure you know him. Saizo, Sasuke and Kosuke are seen most outstanding among the Juyushi in the manga.

Finally, after I'm back from Hokkaido, I'm completed the Hokkaido part of the series! Now, to show you what kind of rubbish I've been up to.

* * *

**In an effort to be too upward-moving, I've reloaded all the chapters of "The Conflict Between Fire and Water". To all the readers who go 'We have to read it AGAIN?' I'll just address the changes and clarifications here. These changes are minor in terms of changing the storyline, but major if you want to understand the story better. It's worth rereading when you have absolutely nothing to do and you DO see loopholes in my story. Here are the changes.**

Clarification 1:

Yuya's surname will still be Shiina Yuya, although she is adopted by the Omoda family. People will know her as Shiina Yuya, but sometimes people who don't know much about her will probably call her Omoda Yuya. So sometimes you'll see the surname interchange here and there. Will be addressed in the updated chapter 1.

Clarification 2:

Confirming the ages of the characters. Japan starts school in April, but since I'm all the way into the story already, we'll leave it as September as the first day of school year. And Yuya is 16 years old. The coming April after Chapter 23 is her 17th birthday okay?

So… Yuya, Shinrei and Hotaru are 16 years old at the start of the story. Akira is 19, Kyo and Kyoshiro are 17 reaching 18 years old. And so on. How old is Bontenmaru? Secret! But if you're sharp, you can calculate his age.

Change 1:

The idea of how Akira, Shinrei, Hotaru, and the rest were friends before Ryu intervened is going to be more established. So I guess it IS a good idea to re-read the chapters, but not completely necessary. (bow in apology for the inconvenience)

This is what happens before the story started. (in case you are too lazy to go back to read again)

"Akira, Hotaru, Shinrei, Kyo, Kyoshiro were childhood friends. They weren't close like buddies. Well, with Shinrei and Hotaru being sons of the triad king (Ryu) it's hard to be buddies yeah?

"So shortly after Akira brought back Yuya, Ryu snapped one day and isolated everyone from his sons. So all of them lost contact with each other. Aki, being 4 years older than them, graduated from Fukinara High. Kyoshiro, Kyo and Hotaru were in the same school, but barely talked. Shinrei was studying in another school before the story started." So I guess the story is also about how these 5 friends came back together. (snort) And this will make Kyo's explanation in Chapter 22 less… out of place.

Change 2:

Ryu calls Hotaru 'Keikoku'. You'll see that Hotaru always tell people his name is not Keikoku, but Hotaru. Shinrei occasionally calls him Keikoku, more out of habit.

Change 3:

Saizoh's name will be Saizo, because that's the accurate one.

Change 4:

A weak attempt to get my tenses in order (after a thoughtful review by my reviewer)

Change 5:

Another feeble attempt in place to make the characters less out of character. But needless to say I pretty much failed. (embarrassed grin)

* * *

**Oh and just so you would know: **My author's note before and after the story will remain. I'm only changing the story. XD

There you go, I once again apologise for my irresponsibility in fool-proofing my stories. And I yet again, thank all for being patient with me and my writing. See you in Chapter 24!


	24. Something Old, Something New Part 1

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 24 – Something Old, Something New (Part 1)**

"Okay, that's all I have for you today. Class dismissed." Professor Hishigi said as he concluded his revision on the different parts of the human heart. "Remember that Fubuki sensei will be back in the next lesson, so prepare your lesson well!" Yelled Hishigi as he tried to compete with the noisy rattle of the Usako students. "Omoda Akira, I need to speak with you for a moment, if you please."

Aki hurriedly packed his bag and headed down the lecture theatre, where his lecturer was. "Yes, Professor?"

"Ah, Omoda-san. Fubuki sensei wants to tell you that you've been improving in your studies and wants you to keep up with the good work."

"Thank you sensei," Aki nodded. Professor Fubuki is his favourite lecturer in his science faculty, where he took Pharmacy, but today he is absent. "Is Fubuki sensei not feeling well today?"

"No, not that," The dark-haired lecturer smiled. "He's bringing his daughter to the university to look around. Apparently the child is very smart. She'll be skipping high school and enroll herself here as a student when school year starts."

_Wow, almost three years ahead her cohort. _"Sounds like a clever girl to me."

"She is, but oh well, we can't stand around here gossiping about my colleague like that, off you go. Have a good day." Poker-faced Hishigi nodded.

"Good day, sir."

* * *

Still in Usako university of Tokyo, Kirigakure Saizo and Unno Rokuro approached the library with stealth and caution. They peeped into one of the windows. Yukimura is in the library, staring at the book in front of him.

_Oh!_ Saizo thought with tears of happiness in his eyes. _Yukimura-sama looks so cool when he's serious in his studies! _"Yukimura-sama," said Saizo to no one in particular. "Please take care of yourself when you're studying so hard!"

Rokuro glanced at Yukimura and looked back at Saizo. "I think he's daydreaming, not studying."

As if on cue, Sanada Yukimura looked out of the window and saw them. He waved enthusiastically.

"No Yukimura-sama! You saw us!" Saizo groaned.

"Stop over reacting." Was Rokuro's rejoinder.

Yukimura opened the window where they were standing. "Hi Saizo! Hi Rokuro!" He greeted cheerfully. "You two aren't hiding, that's new! I'm so glad you came to visit! I'm so bored in the library, I'm bored of daydreaming."

"Yukimura-sama!" Saizo said with tears of grief in his eyes. "You must be more serious in your studies!"

"Yes yes I will I will!" answered Yukimura light-heartedly. "So what's up?" Saizo leaned over and whispered something into Yukimura's ear. Immediately his face turned serious. "Let's go before Sasuke sees him."

* * *

It is no longer much of a surprise to see a blind man walking around the blocks of the Faculty of Medicine. Many people once offered to help Aki with the navigation, and it amuses Aki to always refuse them.

His classmates were astonished to see a blind man not succumbing to his handicap and living his life like a normal person. Obviously they were blown away when they discovered that Aki practices kendo. _Omoda Akira is one extraordinary person. _They would often think to themselves.

But today Aki will meet someone who doesn't think that way.

_Hmm, what should I cook for dinner tonight?_ He thought with that finger on his chin. _Yukimura told me that a lot of people will join us for dinner. Maybe Hotaru's friend Akizuki-san should come for dinner too (if she's no longer angry with Hotaru). Oh yes, Mahiro-san is coming too… _

Akira frowned, trying to recall the phone call between himself and the current leader of Ryuyousei. _Now I remember why the amount of people! _Exclaimed Akira silently. _Tomorrow is…_

So engrossed was he that he wasn't noticing someone running towards him and bumped into him. Both fell down onto the floor with a thud, and Akira's study materials fell in a clutter.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked. But he stopped when he felt the person glaring at him.

"Where were you looking at, blind man?" he yelled. "Couldn't you just keep off the road if you can't see?"

The passers-by, who were also students, couldn't stand to see their fellow schoolmate being bullied by a young boy.

"Hey, he was walking fine, YOU were the one who was running in our school campus and being reckless!" One retorted.

"It's okay it's okay," Akira smiled as he picked himself and stretched his hand towards the boy. "I was thinking of what to cook for dinner and wasn't paying much attention too. Are you alright?"

The boy shot him a glare and turned away. "I don't need concern from handicaps from you!"

"My, aren't you a _tad _bit disrespectful?" a distinct voice said as Bontenmaru lifted the boy from the ground.

"Let me go!" hollered the boy, his lanky legs dangling at least 20 cm above the ground. Bontenmaru is about 2 metres tall, so it's possible to see such a sight.

"Now, apologise to Akira and don't run around like that anymore." Bontenmaru warned as he set the boy down on the ground again.

The young boy turned to Akira. "I won't apologise to you! Blind people are handicaps and the handicaps are nothing but a burden to the society!" With that he ran off.

Everyone (except Aki) couldn't believe such impudence. They asked Aki if he was alright, and helped him pick up his papers that fell earlier on.

"Bontenmaru!" Akira grinned when everyone else left. "How are you?"

"Great, great," the huge man yawned. "It's the school holidays you know."

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to come here only next year?"  
Akira wondered aloud evilly.

"Akira, surely you don't want your ribs broken again right?"

"I'm kidding. But really, why are you here?"

"Just thought I'll visit Akari in the school infirmary for awhile. Ever since Ryuyousei is stagnant I hardly see her (him). And who would've thought I'll see you tackling with a pesky little brat! Who is that?"

"No idea. Refresh my memory. How exactly does he look like?" Aki asked.

"Yellowish hair. So pale it's almost silver. Long lashes. Hey, what's this?" Bontenmaru picked up a card. "Oh, it's the identity card of that brat. His name is Tokito. From Sakurano Middle School. Whoa! Isn't that the best middle school in Tokyo? Such a brat from such a refined school. Looks can be deceiving eh?"

Akira grinned. "I guess. I'm about to go home to prepare dinner. Would you and Akari-san be joining us for tonight too? But do realise that it'll start late."

The bulky man scratched his head and said he'll ask Akari. They parted, saying goodbye. Akira kept this boy Tokito's identity card. Perhaps he'll see him later on and pass it to him without getting his head bitten off.

* * *

A boy of about 12 years of age walked around with a bag of groceries in his hand, and a kendema in another. It was a new kendema, Jinpachi just made it for him to replace his old one.

Everywhere he went, people couldn't help but notice what beautiful golden eyes he had, and his skilled play on the kendema. Everything about Sarutobi Sasuke is different from other boys his age.

"I wonder what is Yuri cooking for dinner," he asked Haku, his white dog. "But then again," he muttered, peering into the bag of groceries. "What else can she cook? Bear stew I guess."

Sasuke stopped outside a playground. He saw boys of his age playing tag; they looked filthy, muddy from top to bottom. But… _But they look like they're having fun. _Sasuke caught himself thinking. He shook the thought away. "Those boys are just immature."

Haku looked at Sasuke, with an almost humanly look that asked "Are you really sure that's your true feelings?"

Sasuke stared at his dog. "Yes, I truly am glad that I'm a warrior under Yukimura." And he wasn't lying. It's just that he wouldn't mind to be a normal boy sometimes. "Great, now I'm talking to a dog." He muttered to himself. "I must be nuts."

"Dogs can understand how a human feels, you know."

"Who are you?" Sasuke warned. His hand on his sword, ready to pull out and fight. _What was that? I couldn't even feel his presence!! _Haku growled loudly, trying to make up for his own carelessness.

The owner of the voice stepped out from the corner he was hiding. "Sarutobi Sasuke… what a nostalgic name."

"Who are you? How do you know my name??" Sasuke asked again.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself." The man that met Sasuke is tall, had black long hair, wore a cape and Sasuke noticed that across his left cheek there was a tattoo with the word "God". Sasuke tried to ignore the shudder it created. "My name is Shindara."

"Shindara…" The name struck his memory like a bell. "You came to Ryuyousei a week ago and challenged our name!" He sneered. "But Ryuyousei will not be taken down with a person like you."

"Really? My motive for coming to Ryuyousei is not to take down the guild. It is to confront Sanada Yukimura."

Sasuke stared at the slender man in clear confusion. "What grudges do you hold against Yukimura?"

"Grudges?" Shindara laughed a very unnatural laugh. "I bear no grudges against him. I'm just back for… reminiscence's sake. But," He stared coldly at Sasuke. "I see Yukimura replaced Sarutobi Sasuke pretty fast."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke barked. "What 'replaced'?"

Shindara laughed again. "As usual, Yukimura chooses not to be honest. It's okay, I'LL tell you." Shindara looked at Sasuke squarely in the eye. "I was the previous Sarutobi Sasuke."

* * *

"Are we too late?" Unno Rokuro glanced at the current and previous Sasuke with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"I didn't think this day would come." Kirigakure Saizo shook his head. "What do you want us to do, Yukimura-sama?"

Yukimura sighed. He didn't expect this to happen either. "Nothing. We'll stay back and observe the situation."

* * *

19-year-old Omoda Akira walked cautiously along the university, pondering about the boy Tokito. _He's sure one rude kid. _The blind teenager smiled to himself.

"I'm telling you, Yamada-kun… since Ryuyousei is going down down down, I might as well make myself a legend by trying to destroy them." Was what Akira heard as he walked past some people. Perhaps his seniors. He walked slower to eavesdrop.

"But Matsumaru, many people tried to take down Ryuyousei ever since it declares its decline, and all succeeded in vain."

"Bwahahaha!" the first guy (_The supposedly called Matsumaru. _Thought Aki) roared. "I'm not afraid of the Ryuyousei! Since that reporters' meeting by that foolish Sanada Yukimura, everyone left the triad. Who's left, isn't it?" Matsumaru roared in laughter again.

"So you'll want to kick Ryuyousei in the butt?" Asked Yamada, sounding interested.

"Yep, but not today. I wanna have some fun with some high school girls or something."

"Ever the pervert." Akira could hear Yamada snicker and he shuddered.

The duo walked away, laughing.

_What an undesirable pair. _Akira wrinkled his nose. _Hope they didn't manage to harass anyone later._

The issue about Tokito was left alone as Akira now occupied his thoughts on the issue of Ryuyousei. Ever since Yukimura (or rather, Kosuke in disguise) appeared, many people tried to catapult themselves to instant fame by wanting to destroy Ryuyousei "with their own hands", as quoted by them.

_Bunch of fools._ Akira cursed them in his head. _Ryuyousei seemed so weak because of the unanimous decision to cease triad activity. If Ryu was alive and Ryuyousei was up and going, none of you dimwits have a chance of surviving, much less winning._

_If Ryu was alive…_

Akira had often entertained that thought in his head since the leader's death, though he never voiced it out to Yuya. He knew that Yuya had nothing good for the man who kidnapped her and poisoned her. Aki was never a member of the triad. But his close connections to Hotaru and Sanada Yukimura made him much accustomed to the environment in Ryuyousei. In fact, until Ryu turned psychotic about 10 years ago, Ryuyousei had been a safe place for him. He knew almost everyone there and everyone treated him as if he was a member himself.

_If Ryu was still alive, would he ever be the father that Hotaru and Shinrei used to love? Would he return Ryuyousei into its original state? The times where they were efficient, but they didn't have to murder. The times when having fun means hanging around with your triad mates at beer and darts, and not just stealing and being loan-sharks? Perhaps Yuya would have a different view of Ryu, if she saw the Ryu that I knew when I was young…_

Akira shook his head vigorously. "No point thinking about it," he muttered to himself, ignoring weird stares from passers by. "Ryu's dead. End of issue."

He tried to refocus on the Tokito issue again, but he didn't have to try too hard.

"I told you," he distinctively heard a familiar voice by the benches. "I DID bring it out this morning! I don't know how it's lost."

_It's Tokito. _He discovered. He headed towards the direction of Tokito's persistent explanation, but stopped abruptly when he heard another familiar voice.

"Tokito, I don't care how you lose your identity card. The important thing is if you remember where and when you lose it."

_It's Fubuki-sensei. _He realised, half-alarmed. What does his teacher have to do with the boy?

"Who is it over there?" His pharmaceutical studies teacher demanded sharply, glancing up. "Oh, it's you, Omoda-kun." Fubuki smiled. "Good evening."

Akira greeted his teacher and immediately felt another pair of eyes look at him. The sense of disdain from Tokito was hard not to acknowledge.

"It's you!" Tokito exclaimed suddenly. "I dropped it when you ran into me just now!" the younger teenager glared at Akira. "Did you take it?"

Akira couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't sound as if I stole it from you. Yes, my friend Bontenmaru picked it up just now when YOU ran into me." He produced the identity card of the insolent adolescent. "There you go, it's unharmed."

"Thank you, Omoda-kun. The identity card is very important to Tokito for documentation." Fubuki smiled. (If Aki can sense that.)

Instead of thanking Aki, Tokito snatched the card away from him. "You… crook! How dare you take my items?"

"Tokito!" Fubuki's usually-gentle voice was hard and full of surprise at the boy's insolence.

"I didn't take it on purpose. You indeed dropped it on the floor." Akira smiled despite the hostile response.

"And you touched it! I don't want to have anything to do with handicaps of the society!"

"Fubuki Tokito, I demand you to apologise to Omoda Akira NOW!" The senior Fubuki was losing his cool.

_It's okay,_ Akira wanted to say. But wait…

"Fubuki Tokito??" Akira questioned. "Fubuki-sensei, Tokito-kun's your son?"

Akira dodged a slap that missed him by near centimeters. "How dare you mistake me as a boy!" Tokito's voice was trembling in anger. "It's very obvious that I'm female!" She stopped abruptly, and then in an arrogant tone, she said, "But oh well, I guess it's because you're _blind_."

"What's with-" said Akira, bewildered. But Tokito interrupted again.

"How dear, how pathetic! You can't even tell if I'm male or female!"

"Tokito! Stop this nonsense immediately!" Fubuki sensei warned again.

With a toss of her hair she scowled. "That's why I say handicaps are nothing but of useless worth in the society!" she turned to her father. "And you can't stop me from saying all these! YOU taught me those!" She stuck out her tongue at him and ran off.

"Tokito!" Akira called out and assuring his teacher that he'll bring his daughter back, he ran after her.

Fubuki sat down on the bench and sighed in frustration and disappointment. "I've failed terribly as her father…"

* * *

Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to update this chapter!! I've been busy applying and filling up my forms for universities. Hope I can land myself into a local university. If not… anyone wants to introduce me a good university near them?

Long chapter again. (Eyes go dizzy) Glad it ended. Was starting to get a bit of writers' block. I got to admit the chapter ended pretty lamely. But I'll work harder next chapter. Please review!!

Due to the loong loong author's note last chapter, I forgot to thank my reader(s) for reviewing and alerting themselves of my story. XD

And due to the looong time in between, I lost the list of people to thank. Sooo… BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED (I.E KOOKIE-CHAN) AND THOSE WHO ALERTED MY STORY ETC (I.E: MANY OTHERS WHO "FORGOT" TO REVIEW… HINT HINT XD)


	25. Something Old, Something New Part 2

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 25 – Something Old, Something New (Part 2)**

* * *

**4:56 PM**

Akira ran, trying to hear possible sounds of Tokito panting. It's hard to locate the silver-ish yellow haired girl. Akira resorted to asking passers by for her. Lucky he was on the right track. Almost everyone, upon seeing 'a blind man' in need, offered their help most enthusiastically.

He soon ran out of luck. Lesser people noticed a girl running past them, and couldn't help much. He panted slightly. _Time to exercise again. _He thought, but there's no time to be thinking of that. Where IS Tokito?

"Hi there, pretty lady, you look pretty cute, aren't ya?" A voice somewhat familiar rung.

"Don't come any closer!" Tokito warned, but her trembling voice gave her confident front away.

_Tokito! _Akira walked towards her, taking notice that he was turning into an alley.

"Yo, Matsumaru! You're sure lucky eh? Weren't you saying that you wanted to have some fun?" Another somewhat familiar voice sounded, just that this time the name mentioned showed Aki that it wasn't the first time that he've met them.

"Hey!" Akira called out, getting their attention.

"Huh? Whatcha want, blind man?" Akira could feel Yamada striding up to face him. "Go find some other person to bring you across the road. Can't you see that we don't want to be disturbed?"

"Yamada, you idiot. He's blind. He can't see, get it?" And both thug-like undergraduates laughed.

"Let her go, will you?" Akira asked nicely.

"Oh yeah, and what if we say no?" Matsumaru threatened.

Akira shrugged. "I've loads of inside news about Ryuyousei if you like. I overheard you two wanting to overthrow Ryuyousei. But release the girl first."

There was a hesitation. "Alright alright, we'll let the girlie go," Matsumaru released his hold of Tokito, who ran behind Akira. "The insider's information is more important. So, what can you tell us?"

Tokito glanced at Matsumaru fearfully and nudged Akira. "Omoda-kun, don't bother. Let's run." But her words were ignored.

"Hmm…" pondered Akira with his thoughtful look. (A/N: the one with the curled up finger on his chin.) "I think Ryuyousei has decided against ceasing activity. They should be reuniting everyone again by Christmas." _Not bad for a lie. _He mentally patted himself on his back.

Matsumaru cursed. "Why you sneak! That is not true information! I know it!"

Akira laughed.

_How can he laugh in a situation like this?_ Tokito stared at him in shock. _Who is he? Omoda-kun… So he is the student that Father had praised so often at home. But other than that… what else does this 'blind and useless' person have?_

"Okay okay, so you found out that I was lying about that one. But listen carefully to what I've got to say." Akira smiled.

_What is he doing? _Tokito wondered. Glancing at the confused faces at the pair, they are probably thinking of the same thing.

"My name is Omoda Akira. I'm your humble junior in Usako University, and I've no problems admitting to the fact that I have close connections with Ryuyousei's Sanada Yukimura. If you decide to create trouble anymore with me, or anyone related to me…" In an instant Aki emitted a deadly aura that stunned the two roguish men. "I'll ensure you won't have a good life after that. Do you understand?"

"Ye… ye… yes!!" The two men stuttered and ran past them as if fleeing for their lives.

"A pair of boastful chickens." Akira muttered calmly. "Fearing Yukimura's name like that. All I need to do is mention Yukimura's name. I can even lie!" He chuckled again, but stopped midway when he realised Tokito's still there. He flushed in embarrassment. Not many people see him in any state apart from mellow. "Tokito…"

"Don't touch me!" was the hostile, passionate reply.

Akira didn't. "Let's go back to your father, shall we?"

"I don't want to. Bring me somewhere else first. Somewhere quiet." Tokito rejoined immediately, though not as hostile. Akira frowned, with his finger curled against his chin. He's not ecstatic about bringing a girl anywhere alone, especially if the girl happened to just proclaim her absolute loath for him. _But, better she's with you than she alone and getting into trouble again. _He shrugged and decided to bring her to the Central Square.

* * *

**5:30 PM**

"Why bring me to such a busy place?" Tokito frowned at Central Square.

Akira shook his head. _So she's intelligent, but not street-smart. _He thought. "No worries, this park at Central Square is extremely full of activity, but since it's so big, we probably won't get to meet many people you know here. It's safer for you, in case we get into trouble… and safer for me. What if you decide to accuse me saying that I harassed you instead?"

Tokito frowned at him. "Do I look THAT heartless to you? I hate blind people, but I'm not mean as to overlook the fact that I was saved by one."

Akira said nothing, but only gestured her to sit on a bench nearby. They sat in silence, with Akira choosing not to ask anything. After a while, Tokito asked, "You know, when you told those thugs that you know the Ryuyousei, are you serious? Do you really know people in that _triad_?" She spoke softly at the word 'triad', which Akira found amusing.

"Those weren't 'thugs'," Akira corrected. "They are some shameless people trying to get fresh with you." The young girl shrugged. "But yeah, I guess you can say that. I am friends with some of them." _And all of them when I was young. _Akira thought in nostalgia.

"… So are you a bad guy or a good guy?" Tokito asked quietly.

_I can't imagine how she can sound like an idiotic brat in one moment, and sound like a normal little girl the next. _He frowned. "I don't belong to either." He said firmly. She said nothing. Akira cleared his throat before he said, "Fubuki-san, I apologise for my ignorance of your gender just now."

"No… it's not entirely your fault."

_Of course it's not my fault. _Akira thought furiously, but said nothing.

Tokito then said, "I guess it's my upbringing. But then again, I doubt you want to hear my story."

"Well, we've time to hear you talk. So why not?" Akira encouraged.

The girl kept quiet, but not for long. "Erm… You heard my dad talk about documents just now. It's for my enrolment into the university."

"But how old are you anyway?" Akira couldn't help but interrupt.

"I'm 15 this year." Tokito nodded. "I'm going to entirely skip high school and start on my university after university admission exams."

"Isn't skipping high school going to be a bit tough for you?"

"Not really, I guess. When I was in middle school I was requested by the school to take on the high school syllabus too. So I had middle school lessons in the morning and high school lessons in the afternoon." She smiled wily when she saw that Aki was stunned. "I was actually given exemption from taking the middle school tests and will be taking the university admission exam this coming July. The university professor will revise my high school topics."

_What a scary girl. _Aki thought. He almost felt inferior next to her. She's 4 years his junior, but will only be 1 year behind his own academic year.

"My father was proud to have a daughter like me," Tokito continued. "I doubted he had any evil intentions, but he's worried that a smart girl like me who be dragged down by social life. He taught me that everyone is jealous of me, there's no point in making friends when my life is bright before me."

Akira stared at her (albeit he's blind) and couldn't believe that his favourite teacher could possibly be a bad father.

"I don't blame him for wanting to protect me," Tokito hugged her knees. "But because of that, I grew up not knowing how to behave around people. Everyone hated me for my haughtiness and arrogance. I hated them because I thought they were jealous of me. And perhaps because of that, I truly did turn mean, and discriminate other people in society who aren't as qualified like me." She sighed softly as she hugged her knees tighter. "But I don't blame my father anyway, he may not be a fantastic father, but he's a great professor, and I played my part in my own…well-being."

Akira laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Tokito demanded. "I'm trying to explain everything to you!"

"Fubuki-san," Akira smiled. "If you detest handicapped people so much, why are you trying to tell me all these? You forgot that I belong to that 'category'??"

Tokito hesitated, and said quietly. "When you rescued me from the thugs… two people, I discovered that… that… I misjudged you." Her voice dropped to a whisper. Akira can tell that she was very embarrassed, but she still continued further. "I'm sorry."

Akira smiled, resisting the temptation to pat her head like how he would to Yuya. "I haven't told you this, but although I'm blind at birth, I have extremely sharp senses. So I can hear you sniffing. (_And actually the 'pat pat' sounds of the tear drops as it land onto her lap. _He thought.) Don't cry, it's okay."

"It's NOT okay!" Tokito retorted, startling a fewer passers by. They stared at Akira with wonder. Akira slapped his forehead. _Now the passers by probably think it's a lover's spat or something._

_Why did I think of it that way?_

"Why isn't it okay?" He asked, ignoring his thoughts.

"Because I've hurt so many people before you… I could've enjoyed my school years… I could've had a friend. I… I don't know. It's too late anyway, I've graduated from middle school." Tokito sighed, furrowing her brow further.

"I can be your friend."

"What?" Tokito stared at the blind man in incredulity. "After what I've done?"

"Why not?" Akira smiled. "I would love to have a new friend, and introduce you to my family and friends!" He grinned.

Instead of grinning in reply, Tokito cried more. Akira was at a loss until Tokito, in her tears, gave a wide smile and said, "Thank you."

Akira was dazed, and quickly beamed. "But most of all, shall we go back to your father? I'm sure that you have a lot to say to each other." She nodded and they headed back to Usako University.

* * *

(A/N: I'm so sorry for forgetting about Sasuke, here he is!)

**6:04 PM**

Sarutobi Sasuke stared at Shindara, or rather, the previous Sarutobi Sasuke of Yukimura's Juyushi. He hated what he had just heard. Sanada Yukimura? A reckless master who fails to allocate and take care of his sub-ordinates well? Yukimura is reckless, yes, but he'd never felt that his master treated them less than what they deserve.

"I know I know," Shindara sneered. "You must be thinking that Yukimura has always treated his subordinates like how they deserve. All the members in the Juyushi are brainwashed! Throwing yourselves in front of him when he's in danger… has he ever done anything worthy to make you proud of being his subordinate?"

Sasuke was horribly reminded of last night, when Yukimura drank too much wine and in his misjudgment, he bought the entire inn for the night.

Seeing that Sasuke was silent, Shindara smiled. "Sasuke, I'm here to let you see the world without Yukimura. My aim is not to tear down Ryuyousei." Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "Why should I? It's going down anyway. I've set up my own triad, and I want YOU to join me. Would you consider my offer?"

"What?"

"I'm serious, Sarutobi Sasuke." Shindara looked at the boy squarely. "I must admit I'm impressed with your capability. You'll do so much better without Yukimura. Think about it, if you leave him, you're as free as a bird."

"That'll be enough, thank you."

"Yukimura!" Sasuke exclaimed, for his dark-haired master stepped out from where he was standing. He flushed upon the thought that he'd doubted his master. _Ahh, that's where the brainwashing starts. _A voice that eerily sounded like Shindara echoed in his head.

"Shindara, we'll discuss about Sasuke in his absence, if you please." Sanada Yukimura spoke with a clear voice. "Sasuke, leave."

"Why must I?" Sasuke protested. "It's my business!"

There was silence. Yukimura turned to him and smiled warmly. "I know it is your business, and your life. That's why I want you to go off on your own." Yukimura took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hold you back. Go and consider Shindara's offer, or whether you want to stay in Juyushi still. The choice is yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke kept quiet in response.

"Sarutobi Sasuke," Shindara spoke. "I'll give you till 10 PM tonight to give me a good and decided reply. I await your good news."

The little boy stared at his former namesake. "… Alright." He turned to Saizo and passing the bag of groceries to him, he said, "Remember to bring these to Yuri." Then he bowed and left, with Haku the dog running after him.

"Yukimura-sama," asked Saizo solemnly. "Should we keep a lookout for Sasuke?"

"It's unnecessary." Said Yukimura lightly. "Let him be alone. Now, Shindara," He turned to his previous Juyushi member who betrayed him. "Shall we get down to business?"

Shindara sneered in reply.

* * *

**6:38 PM**

Akira headed home from Usako university, trying to recall what has happened. He brought her back to her father safely. Fubuki sensei apologised for his selfishness as a father and it goes on, but all in all, it was a happy ending.

He thought back about when they bade farewell. She apologised again, and finally she remembered that she doesn't really know Aki's name.

"Omoda Akira." He smiled. "You can call me Aki."

"You… you… you can call me Tokito, if you like." Said Tokito, somewhat embarrassed.

Fubuki asked Akira if he wanted to join them for New Year's Eve dinner. Fubuki sensei sounded sincere despite his poker face, and Akira couldn't reject it. _How am I to tell Yuya-san that I won't be back on New Year's Eve? _He huffed and frowned. _But at least Tokito-san has her doubts and worries settled. As for me…_

Fubuki Tokito may have had her doubts and worries all cleared, but Omoda Akira now has a new problem. There is something tugging at his heart, he couldn't ignore it. _Get a grip, Aki! Fubuki-san is just like a sister to you! The feeling is the same as how I feel towards Yuya-san. Just brotherly love. There's nothing more than that."_

But his own instinct warned himself of a possibility.

* * *

As you've noticed, I added time headings to the sections, so that it won't be as confusing. I'll keep my author's note short this time round too. XD

Thanks to all who've reviewed! I've finally broke through my average of 2 per chapter and made it to 4 this time round! I'll continue to work hard! Please review! Your feedback is precious to me!

Name roll!

Hikari Mibu: hehe, thank you for your compliment! And yeah, university hunt is still going on, I haven't looked into much USA universities. You've got Scottish universities to suggest? XD

Kookie-Chan: hey kat! i was thinking of trying UCLA Communications. How's UCLA like over there? And so sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter! Will try to update quicker!

Icemaster91: I salute you again for notcing that loophole! I'm working on it! You'll get the answer at the end of this series!

Fan girl 666: it's really sweet to hear from you. I'm glad that you've enjoyed my stories! I'll work harder! Thanks for alerting my story : )

Not to mention my thanks to eirilovshuichi and LuckyStar31 for liking my story so much to favour it!!

See you next chapter!


	26. Sasuke

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing and acknowledging my chapters once again! Because I haven't updated this crazy story for a while, I'll post two chapters instead of one! So I'll give my author's note at the end of the next chapter. See you later!

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Dreams of a Boy**

6:36 PM

Sasuke walked slowly, wanting to catch a bit of whatever that was passed between Yukimura and Shindara in vain. Thoughts were tossing in his mind like the restless ocean, and it bothered Sasuke every time it happens. He preferred to settle his problems, if any, as soon as possible, so that he can move on.

_But then again, this problem WILL determine how I move on. _He frowned.

The boy walked towards the square and sat down. Shindara's last sentence to him was strikingly familiar… and he couldn't remember where he'd heard that. _…if you leave him, you're as free as a bird… Where was that from?_

So troubled was the boy that he barely realized he fell asleep.

* * *

It was night. There was a little boy, barely the age of ten. And he was staggering along the streets. _That was close. _Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. He had gotten himself badly injured with the money he stole from the drunk. He frowned as he wondered how he got his arm cut. _Anyway, this bag of money is important to me. _He thought, fingering the expensive cloth that contained a considerable amount of gold coins. The amount of money should be enough to sustain protection fees against the neighbourhood bullies… for about one week.

_Better to give him the money as soon as possible. _Sasuke winced as the open wound throbbed incessantly. _And treat the wound somehow._

"Do you need help?" The silver-haired boy turned sharply to meet a man. The man whom Sasuke had just stolen money from. "Do you need my help?" The man asked again, his hand outstretched.

"But… I thought you were…" _Drunk. Who IS he? _Questions buzzed around in the boy's head. "What are you doing here in the slums?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I am armed and dangerous. I can kill you anytime."

"Awww… you're so cute! It makes me want to hug you!" The man cried as he plunged forward to hug the boy. Sasuke jumped out of the man's way, cursing softly to himself as more blood gushed out from his wound.

"You must be too drunk. You're talking nonsense." The boy muttered with effort. The pain seemed to be getting worse.

"Drunk?" the adult laughed lightly. "Yeah! I am drunk! But then again, I've never been sober enough to compare." And the man fell into another round of silly chuckles. "Hey boy! Don't go yet!" He called out as the boy was about to slip away. "Why steal from others when you can enjoy sake like what I'm doing now?"

Sasuke stared at the man as if he's nuts. "This is the poorer part of Tokyo," replied the little thief, his voice bitter. "You need to be strong, resourceful, or have a lot of money. And I have neither." He looked away. "But one day I'll escape from 'his' control." He muttered to himself, and the man heard it.

"That's not true!" The man laughed in drunken stupor. "You are pretty nimble, to have gotten my coin pouch!" He beamed. "You know what? I just thought of a great idea! I'll help you talk to your big bosses and see if they'll let you off?"

"Are you nuts?" the little boy snapped. "They have the neighbourhood's biggest and strongest guys around! We… you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see." Was the subtle rejoinder.

* * *

In an executive condominium, Taguchi smiled to himself, sipping scotch whiskey. At age of thirty, he hardly thought of himself as someone whose life was wasted away. He was one of the top warriors working under a person of the most influential, the most fearsome. Yes, Ryu was a man of underground backgrounds in Tokyo. And that's scarcely the reason why the leader of the triad was feared of. Being under Ryu, Taguchi could hardly ask for more power. Being under Ryu, he had the power to obtain wealth as and when he liked. Being under Ryu, he had no reason to fear anyone. Well, except for Ryu, of course.

A servant came to Taguchi. "Sir, there's a man who wishes to see you."

And another.

"Who is it?" Taguchi grumbled, annoyed that his 'scotch whiskey enjoyment' is disturbed.

"It's a man by the name of Sanada Yukimura. Shall I send him away?"

Taguchi almost choked, startled. "… No, it'll be suicide to send him away. Send Sanada**-sama** in." The servant bowed and headed out. The warrior straightened his expensive suit and smoothed his hair. _Thank goodness I'm wearing a nice suit today. _He thought.

"Sir, Sanada Yukimura-sama." The servant opened the door to allow the young man to walk in. Even at age 19, Yukimura had the aura of authority around him. It is hard to believe that such a young man is leader over many aspects of the organization.

"Taguchi-san!" Yukimura beamed. "How are you?? I think you're doing quite well, aren't you?"

It's also hard to believe such a person of authority can be playful and carefree too.

"Sanada-sama, what a surprise!" Taguchi gestured to the bar counter. "Any whiskey for you?"

"I'm under aged, remember?" was the grinning rejoinder.

"Nonsense, you've been drinking nevertheless!"

The silent reply silenced Taguchi too, and the warrior cursed himself for his loose tongue. Despite the young bishop's carefree attitude, it is hard to befriend him, or to treat him lightly.

"Anyway," Yukimura's face brightened again. "I won't be here for long. I'm here to discuss with you the ownership of a boy that you have."

"A boy?" Taguchi racked his brains to recall any boys under him. None came to his mind. "I think you're mistaken, Sanada-sama, I have no boys under my care."

"What about… the boy with the golden eyes?"

"Golden eyes?"

"Sir," the servant beside Taguchi prompted. "The thief boy."

"… Oh… Oh yes! I do have such a boy, yes I do. What of him?"

Yukimura grinned boyishly. "I'm interested in putting him under my care. Are you willing?"

"Of course! If it is for Yukimura-sama, I'll be more than honoured!"

"That'll be great! Then… I'll be making the arrangements, so you don't have to worry yourselves!"

"But…"

But the young man had started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and one more thing Taguchi," Yukimura turned to the older man. "Please don't extort any… 'protection fees' from the poor citizens. You know I don't like that. I planted you in this vicinity for other purposes."

"I'm afraid-"

"I know what you're up to, Taguchi," Said Yukimura grimly. "You don't even know of the boy's existence."

"That's because-"

"You don't have THAT many people under your care, so that excuse is invalid." He stared at the warrior squarely in the eye. "Well anyway, good day to you!" He beamed slightly, and strode out.

Taguchi released the breath that he'd been subconsciously holding. He immediately poured himself a glass of scotch whiskey to relieve himself.

"… Sir… About that boy."

"He's not _just_ a boy!" Taguchi barked, before taking a deep breath. "Listen and listen well, there are two people you cannot offend in Ryuyousei. One is Ryu himself. The other is Sanada Yukimura. Do you get me?" The servant nodded, and quickly excused himself out of the room.

Taguchi downed another glass of whiskey. That was way too much anxiety in a mere 5 minutes of encounter with Sanada Yukimura.

* * *

Sasuke shifted his weight from one side to the other nervously. Usually when he stood outside Taguchi-sama's residence, he could be so scared that his knees buckle. He is someone who isn't afraid of much, but after what the man did to him and his friends, he couldn't help but fear.

When he had brought the young man to the residence, his head tilted to one side, and he strode in without warning, only turning back to grin assurance to Sasuke. _What a stupid man, he must be tortured badly inside._

His thoughts vanished when he saw the young adult walk out of the building, unscathed. _How did…_

"There you go!" the young man beamed. "You are free! Don't go around being so sad anymore?"

"I'm… free?"

"Yes, you are." He smiled. "Let's just say… Taguchi-san is a… good friend of mine. He's kind even to let you go! Isn't he nice!" He gave another careless grin.

Sasuke couldn't understand most of what he is saying, but a sentence rang in his mind like a bell.

_I'm free._

_Now I don't have to worry about protection fees, nor worry about having to run away from Taguchi. I'm free, and I can do whatever I need to do._

_That is, if I have anything to do._

Sasuke immediately felt a sense of loss. It is true that he had now escaped from Taguchi, but now… he had nowhere to turn to. Nowhere to go. He's homeless, parentless, he might as well be not free.

The man eyed the slight variations of the boy's expressions with interest. "Awww!! You're seriously so cute!!" the man beamed as he plunged forward to hug the boy.

"Hey!" Sasuke dodged, and the older man nearly fell. "What's your problem? Why do you always behave like that?" He asked crossly, his annoyance to the young man stirring.

The young man straightened himself and brushed off a few snow flakes that fell. "Because," he said gently, looking at Sasuke straight in the eye. "You looked like you're going to cry."

Sasuke looked away. "I'm not."

There was silence, and the snow flakes fell more heavily.

"Hey," the youth looked at the older youth. "Why don't you join me?" Sasuke frowned at him. "Come with me, and let's fly to different places to take a look!" The young man smiled again, but it wasn't the usual goofy and aloof smile, but a smile full of sincerity and warmth. "What do you think?" He asked again, stretching out his hand like he did the other time.

Sasuke looked at the hand with much thought. And finally he shook it. "I'll come with you." He answered quietly.

The older counterpart returned his answer with a goofy grin. "By the way! My name is Sanada Yukimura! What's yours?"

"… Sasuke."

"Eh, is it?"

"What's wrong with it?" Retorted Sasuke, his tone defensive.

"Nothing, just that this name brings back memories." Yukimura replied half-heartedly, his eyes dazed in reminiscence. "What's your family name?"

"I have none. I'm an orphan." Replied Sasuke non-chalantly.

"My, that's a trouble." Sanada Yukimura frowned, but not for long. "Then I'll name you Sarutobi Sasuke. Do you like it?"

"Sarutobi Sasuke…" the boy uttered. 10 years of being unwanted is over. He now has a complete identity, and he has a place he can belong.

* * *


	27. Sasuke's Decision

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 27 – Sasuke's Decision**

9:29 PM

"Sasuke?" A female voice woke the little boy from his reverie. He started and looked at a very pretty young woman. "Are you alright?"

"Mahiro-san," He smiled slightly. "What a surprise."

The raven-haired girl laughed. "This is not the Sasuke I know. What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'What happened'?" asked Sasuke cautiously.

"Well, for starters," Mahiro sat beside him. "Sarutobi Sasuke doesn't add suffixes to names, so calling me 'Mahiro-SAN' is a bit too obvious that you're not yourself." She smiled, patting Sasuke's shoulder when she gasped, "Oh my gosh! You're very cold! How long have you been sitting here?"

"I was here since 6 something PM. I was on my way home from grocery shopping, when… when…" There the boy trailed off, refusing to divulge more.

"But that's about 3 hours that you've been here!" Mahiro frowned concernedly. "Did you even take your dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not good at all to go without food unnecessarily." Mahiro pulled out an onigiri from a plastic bag. "Just bought this from the supermarket." She smiled. Sasuke took it absent-mindedly. "… Are you alright?"

Upon receiving the silent reply, she sighed. "Sasuke-san, I know we weren't that close to be confidantes. But we DID chat a bit when we were in Hokkaido. I really would like to hear your problems, if you have no one else to share with."

Sasuke glanced at her. "How would you know if I have problems that I cannot share with others?"

To that she laughed again. "This is the first time I see a Juyushi member completely alone. Usually a Juyushi member is nearby no matter what. And you seem pretty alone today." She shrugged. "Hey, don't underestimate a Tokugawa ninja." She grinned.

The 12-year old boy looked at her thoughtfully, choosing the right words to choose in order not to give himself away.

"At your age I suppose your problems are either… About school, about girls, or about Yukimura-sama." Pondered Mahiro intelligently. Sasuke kept quiet, which further confirmed that his troubles do concern one of the three. "Well, I'll just give you a general advice for each of those, since you're going to keep quiet. About school, just work hard, and you'll do well. Trust me, at primary school level, there's nothing to be worried about." She stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke smiled slightly and reassured her that he was doing well in school.

"About girls, that's a tougher one," She frowned and considered the prospect of Sasuke being befuddled with a female. "They are hard to understand, and can make life horrible for you, but anyway, it's good that you should make friends with them, and not shun them at all. And as for Yukimura-sama, that's pretty easy."

"It is?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, basically you and I know that we can't break our bond with our masters till they release us. So I don't think that's the problem."

Sasuke smiled, keeping his comments to himself.

"Well, I'm guessing you're being upset about Yukimura-sama's flamboyant behaviour?"

"I can't be much bothered about that," Said Sasuke, somewhat crossly. "You should lecture Saizo about that though." To that Mahiro laughed.

_Guess it wouldn't hurt to let Mahiro know what happen._ Sasuke thought, but Mahiro solved his doubts before he could speak.

"Our masters may not be the most perfect people on earth, but when I think about how Mr. Tokugawa saved me and raised me as a ninja under his name, I cannot help but appreciate him and be gratified that I'm where I am today." Mahiro beamed as she thought of her days of training. "And I'm sure Yukimura-sama is special in your eyes, so don't take him for granted alright?"

Sasuke stared at Mahiro, everything making sense in his little mind. "Thank you, Mahiro."

She laughed gaily. "Now THAT'S the Sasuke I know. My goodness, look at the time! I'm to meet Benitora-kun at Yuya-san's house!" She stopped and checked herself. "We're just meeting up for dinner, that's all." She smiled sheepishly to the confused boy, and bade him farewell.

The boy sat on the bench a little longer, pondering over his dilemma. He took some time to sort his mind out properly, but it was a confirmation that he had his answer ready for Shindara.

* * *

It is almost 10 at night, but the park at Central Square is no where near deserted, that is because of the many couples spending time with each other to celebrate Christmas Eve.

No one would take notice of a little boy sitting on the bench, waiting for a dark, cloaked man to confront him.

"Sarutobi Sasuke," Said Shindara as he appeared in front of the silver-haired boy. "I believe that you have decided on your answer." Haku, Sasuke's white dog, growled threateningly, but his master waved his hand to calm it down.

"Yeah, I have."

"What would your answer be?"

Sasuke sneered. "I wouldn't want to serve the likes of you."

If Shindara was shocked, he certainly did not show it on his face. "And why would you refuse me?"

The youth shrugged. "I just don't like the idea of switching loyalties. I'll remain wherever I am."

The cool and calm outlook of Shindara is cracking. "I see that you still do not understand the benefits you can reap by joining me." He replied in a hard tone.

"I certainly don't." was the leering rejoinder.

"Do you think I can possibly convince you through brute force?" Asked Shindara, drawing a sword from within his cloak.

"Be my guest." Sasuke sneered as he drew his own katana. Haku, now seeing that he's given the permission to growl, did so in much fierceness.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Omoda's residence, Shinrei frowned at one of Sanada's followers, Kakei Juzo. "So… Yukimura sent you here because…"

Juzo beamed in a child-like manner. "Yukimura-sama sent me to see if I can help with anything!"

"Well…" the handsome male scratched his head. "Akira came home later than usual, but because dinner won't start till late, or at least till everyone has arrived. That gives Aki a lot of time to do the preparation for dinner still." He gestured to the kitchen. "Yuya-san is helping him, but you can drop by the kitchen. Hotaru is outside shopping for the groceries that Akira needs, and I'm about to do my homework. So if you need me I'll be in the living room." Kakei Juzo thanked him sincerely and was about to walk away when Shinrei called him. "Kakei-kun."

"Please," emphasized Juzo as he waved both his hands. "Call me 'Juzo'."

_How could such a boy with zero malice in his behaviour be part of the Juyushi?_ Shinrei often pondered. To have people like Sasuke in his fighting skills, Saizo who has maximum loyalty to Yukimura (_then again, everyone in Juyushi has maximum loyalty to Yukimura,_ he argued to himself.), or Kosuke who shadows Yukimura, in the Juyushi is normal. But Shinrei couldn't see anything about Kakei Juzo that could possibly interest Sanada Yukimura. He possibly won't ever know.

"Erm…" Shinrei faltered, choosing his words right. "If you have any idea, why must we hold the dinner so late at night?"

"Oh, you don't know?! That's because…" Juzo whispered into Shinrei's ear.

"Oh! I see." Shinrei grinned.

"Well, all this would come to nothing if Sasuke decides not to follow Yukimura-sama anymore." Juzo pouted. In a few more words, he filled Shinrei with what ever that is happening to Sasuke as they speak.

Shinrei frowned. He never liked the idea of switching loyalties; it showed a personality of distrust. _I was always loyal and trustworthy in Ryuyousei._ Shinrei thought. _But then again, Father was…_

"Shinrei-kun?" Juzo asked concernedly.

The young man shook his head. "I'm alright, and I doubt Sasuke will change loyalties. Yukimura isn't like Ryu, you know… unworthy of loyalty from his subordinates." He broke into a grin. "Yukimura is a very capable leader. Well then," He quickly changed the subject. "Shall I go to my homework now?" He waved and walked back to the living room.

"Shinrei-kun?" Juzo called. "While I never thought of myself serving him (although my master Yukimura-sama is under him) but I think Ryu-sama was a capable leader too. He may be a little 'cuckoo', but he was still a figure that many people feared and respected even until the end."

The silver-haired young man smiled warmly, reassured that he wasn't the only one who respected his father till his death.

* * *

(A/N: Once again, in my efforts to cheat, I added the previous scene so that I don't have to describe fight scenes so much. I really don't like to write fighting scenes. Not to worry, I WILL add some scenes.)

10:25 PM

The katana flew up into the air. Shindara smiled grimly as he watched the now weapon-less Sasuke wince in pain. The katana wound inflicted on the boy was a lot more painful than anticipated.

"For a person of your age and stature, you're skilful." He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke smirked. "I'm the best." Without warning, the silver haired boy plunged forward and swiftly moved to Shindara's back, throwing kunais at Shindara. However, Shindara dodged them easily.

_Shoots, if only __I can retrieve my katana… _The young boy thought furiously. Sasuke had been too careless and therefore was divested from his weapon earlier on.

Meanwhile, Haku was snapping at the heels of Shindara, to not much avail. In fact, Shindara became so annoyed he kicked it aside. Haku immediately sprang back and pounced on Shindara, toppling him over.

Grabbing the golden opportunity, Sasuke shifted himself to where his katana is. A surge of power returned to him as he held the katana, and his patience with the older man is waning.

"Haku," Sasuke ordered. "Get off him." The dog promptly obeyed the boy and returned to his side, its tail wagging.

Shindara narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "The fight is becoming meaningless. Why do you want to have anymore business with Yukimura? He is not worth-"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP?" roared Sasuke, silencing Shindara. "I don't care who do you serve, or whatever rubbish. But there's only one master I'll ever serve, and his name is Sanada Yukimura!" Sasuke continued glaring at Shindara, his golden eyes flashing in wrath. "You're pushing my limits. If you persist in this fight still, then I'll let you experience death."

Silence instilled the place, but the golden eyes of Sasuke never stopped staring at Shindara. Finally, Shindara nodded stiffly. "Fine with me then."

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I see no point in continuing the battle." Shindara droned. "I promised Yukimura that I'll not further harass you if you've decided to stay." He shrugged, adjusting his cloak. "I'm a man of my word. Sarutobi Sasuke, may you not regret your decision. It's been a pretty enjoyable fight."

Sasuke stared at Shindara, who was now walking away, stunned. A minute ago, he was throwing out death oaths… and now he's just walking away… like that??

"Ahhh… He really is a man of his word." Another voice spoke behind Sasuke.

"Yukimura!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The slender man smiled at the boy. "Good evening, Sasuke-chan! Had it been fun with Shindara?" He beamed.

"No." Sasuke looked away.

"Awww!! Sasuke-chan is still so cute!!" Yukimura wanted to hug him again, and Sasuke (as usual) dodged him.

"When will you ever change…" the boy muttered. "Yukimura, you knew all along that I won't leave Juyushi?"

Yukimura blinked at Sasuke. "No? I don't know whether you'll stay or not. But I'm glad that you've stayed! If you were to be gone I'll miss you!" The leader pouted.

The words of Shindara entered Sasuke's mind. _I promised Yukimura that I'll not further harass you if you've decided to stay._

_Yukimura knew all along that I would stay_. Sasuke realized. _He had full confidence in my loyalty._

Instantly he felt guilty on doubting Yukimura. And felt that little bit of temptation to leave Juyushi. Haku licked the boy's hand, as if prompting him.

"Yukimura," Sasuke asked. "Shindara… was he really…"

Sanada Yukimura looked at Sasuke. "Yes, he was in the Juyushi. And he was the most capable ninja under my name." He smiled, recalling the piece of memory. "But things have changed, he left, and that was also the time when I met you. I was surprised that you were called Sasuke too. And I thought… since you didn't have a surname, I'll name you Shindara's name… Sarutobi Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away. He didn't know how to reply to Yukimura's explanation.

"But Sasuke," Said Yukimura seriously. "Now what matters is that now, I have only one Sarutobi Sasuke, and that's you." He smiled as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I haven't fulfilled my promise with you to go everywhere and visit. Until then, you'll be the one and only Sarutobi Sasuke, and well-known as the most capable ninja in Juyushi." He chuckled.

"Yukimura…" Sasuke uttered.

"By the way Sasuke-chan, do you know what's the special occasion today?

The little boy frowned. "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow."

"Not only that." Yukimura beamed. "It's your birthday."

"My… birthday?"

"Yeah! I realized that you didn't have a birthday, so Kosuke-chan suggested that the day that we've found you will be your birthday!"

"And tomorrow…"

"No, tonight, 23rd December, marks the moment that we've met." Yukimura smiled warmly. "But since Christmas Eve is a lot easier to remember, so that's your birthday now." Yukimura grinned.

There was silence as the boy tried to digest everything.

"I have a birthday…" Sasuke smiled in spite of himself. Truly he didn't regret staying in Juyushi. This is where he belongs.

"Sasuke-chan, look!"

Sasuke looked up, to greet the bits of pure water crystals falling onto his face.

"It's snowing."

"Yes, it is!" beamed Yukimura. "Come come, let's go to Akira's house! I told him to prepare good food and loads of fun people to celebrate your birthday, and Christmas Eve!" (A/N: YES, that's what everyone else have been so secretive about. They were planning Sasuke's birthday party!)

Sasuke nodded and followed Yukimura. He looked at the figure of his leader, and thought of how they've first met, and all that they've went through. This is where he belonged. With Yukimura and the Juyushi.

There was a question tugging at his heart though.

"… Yukimura."

"Yes?"

"… Why did you let me pilfer the coin pouch?"

"What pouch?" Yukimura looked at him in curiosity.

"That time when we first met…" Sasuke flushed at the thought of digging up memories. "Now that I think about it, you've the Juyushi at your beck and call, you are skilled yourself. I know I've gotten the dagger wound in my arm from Unno Rokuro (he told me a while after I joined you). You could've stopped me from stealing your pouch all the same. … Why let me steal it from you purposefully?"

The slender man looked up at the falling snow. "Sasuke," He sighed softly. "I wonder if you believe in fate?"

Yukimura never needed an answer from the boy. If Sasuke never believed in such a thing as fate, that night was probably the only night he truly believed in it.

* * *

10:55 PM

Hotaru saw Akizuki. _Ahh yes,_ he thought. _I should ask her to come over for Christmas dinner. _Then he remembered that she was still angry with him. Although he took Yuya's advice and wrote a note of explanation to Akizuki before he left for Hokkaido, she hasn't made any indication of wanting to talk to him. Hotaru wondered if he really posted the letter to the wrong address. _Still, she still won't talk to me. I should just forget about ever talking to her anymore._

Then it finally seems that his patience paid off, for he heard her call, "Ho-chan". He turned around and looked at her. "Ho-chan, I was going to go over to the Omoda's residence. I wanted to ask you something on our homework for the holidays. Is it okay if I come over?"

Hotaru looked at her as if she was a talking in a foreign language. "Ahh, I remember, you used to come over to play with Yuya."

She grinned sheepishly. "It's homework discussion with Yuya-san!"

They walked towards the Omoda's residence squabbling, but the scene of the reunion of friendship was comforting for anyone to see.

* * *

Wahahahahaha!! I'm finally done with these chapters! The fight scenes are always a pain in the nose. But I'm glad that you enjoyed my chapters so far! We're one more chapter away from the end of this series, and we're one more chapter away from… "KISS Me!"

Since I have so little reviewers etc, I find it incredibly easy to thank them personally.

Fan girl 666: Wow, you're the first one to review!! Thanks for your enthusiasm! And hehe, I'll try to write more Akira and Tokito, but unfortunately, Sasuke's part in the story will be a lot less significant. After all, "Their Memories of Fukinara High" is based on Akira, Yuya, Shinrei and Hotaru. So sad. XD

Kookie-Chan: There, hope you're satisified with Sasuke's answer! And yeah, I'm still struggling to find a university (that's why I haven't updated) but I'll let you know the good news when I have them!

Asmodel: Wow… you took 2 days to read that much? I salute you. XD Thanks for the compliment on Akira, I'll try to write him more like his personality in the manga albeit being Yuya's caring brother.

And thanks to Ron-Kenji for posting me as 'Favourite Author' and alerting my story. V EPSILON alerted my story too. It is a huge honour to me that everyone wants to know what happened next and be constantly aware of new uploads. Once again, do review if you want to, don't be shy! XD

See you in the next chapter!


	28. New Year

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (Foundations of Friendship)**

**Chapter 28 – New Year (Yuya's Diary)**

Dear readers, if you never read author's notes, you should for this chapter. (hint hint)

* * *

17th December

Dear Diary,

I know that it's been one week since we're back from our beautiful trip in Hokkaido. But something Mahiro said today that had me recall a part of our trip that, in my excitement of being trapped in a snowstorm with Kyo senpai, I forgot to tell you all about it.

Remember I wrote a while back before I went for the trip, I told you that Hana Yuki Lodge had its reputation for being haunted? Actually when we were over there, Mahiro said that she saw a vase being suspicious, well… in her own words she said she saw something move, and the next morning it was gone! It freaked Mahiro-san so much, and to tell you the truth, I was frightened too.

But I know what happened to the vase. It was with Kanezo Ishida all along, remember the photographer? I saw the vase in his house, and he admitted that he took it out because he was supposed to clean the vase. And that was what he was going to do, if it wasn't for the immediate ruckus of the misunderstanding, and the manager had to fire him. He said he couldn't think of much when there was a task for him to complete still. Really weird man, but a man who has a good heart and good intentions. (Speaking of which, I heard he'd recently won 2nd prize in the Hokkaido photography competition. So proud of him!)

So anyway back to Mahiro-san, she was so puzzled by the missing vase. But diary, I decide to keep mum about my knowledge to the vase's whereabouts. Sometimes the reputation of Hana Yuki Lodge in their mystery should remain that way, don't you think?

Signing off,

Yuya

(Events between 17th to 25th are not recorded)

* * *

25th December

Merry Christmas diary!

Actually I'm only writing this to you now because of the ruckus the usual people made yesterday. It was the most tiring day of our lives, but our efforts paid off! At around 30 minutes before midnight, a very excited Yukimura-sama brought a very bewildered Sasuke-kun home, where they were greeted by us a happy birthday. Yep, Christmas eve was Sasuke's birthday. So the group of people actually stayed in our house from 23rd evening till 24th night. Yeah, I meant that they stayed through the morning ALL the way into evening.

I heard someone wanted Sasuke to join their triad, but looks like Sasuke will still stay loyal to Yukimura-sama. What loyalty the Juyushi has for Yukimura! It's very impressive.

Almost everyone was there! Kyoshiro didn't come, but Kyo did! He bullied me still, and I tried to fight back. But well, he's my weakness… I didn't last long. And I'm STILL thinking about what he wanted to say to me back in Ishida's lodge then. It's driving me NUTS!!

Who else were there? Mahiro-san, Benitora-kun, Bontenmaru-kun, Akari-san(?), Yukimura-sama and the Juyushi, and of course, us four tenants.

Akira came home looking flustered, but different. He saw that it was close to 7 in the evening, he went "Oh my gosh, I got to go prepare dinner?"

"What took you so long?" I asked innocently. "You said you'll be back by 4."

"I had something on. Nothing special." was his short reply. But his entire countenance just didn't seem to agree that it wasn't special. I found it rather strange, but I decided not to continue probing.

Ohh ohh ohh! Guess what diary! Hotaru-kun and Akizuki-san reconciled! Not in the sense that they became lovers, but that they are back to friends! Well, Akira sent Hotaru out to buy last minute groceries, and he took one entire hour to buy back groceries! (I suspect he's lost again, poor Aki-kun was on his nerves, Hotaru came back with barely much time for Aki to finish whatever he was cooking.) But to the pleasant surprise of everyone, Hotaru brought Akizuki-san for dinner (or rather midnight dinner), though she doesn't know like half the group at all. (silly Hotaru-kun) I'm soo happy for them! I knew Akizuki couldn't bear to leave 'Ho-chan' alone for too long.

Oh yeah, when "Poke-the-mon: Christmas version" was aired on TV, it's crazy! Because Benitora-

(the rest of Yuya's day not recorded in the chapter.)

* * *

1st January

Dear Diary,

Happy New Year! As usual, we went to the temple to pray for a good year. (I added in an additional 500 yen in hopes of getting a boyfriend, and 3 guesses who I was thinking of!) As usual we see everyone at the temple and spent the day at a fair nearby the temple. HOWEVER, not the usual, we didn't manage to spend dinner together!! Mighty suspicious if you were to ask me. The reason why we didn't eat together was Akira. Ever since the day before Sasuke's birthday, he has been a little weird here and there, going out a little more than usual and he told us (that is, Hotaru-kun, Shinrei-kun and myself) that he won't be joining us for dinner till later.

Yeah, Aki-kun came home at around 9 PM, when we were finishing up the last of our dinner. We had some people over just for company, so it wasn't as lonely as you think, diary. But well, I really think dear diary, that Aki-kun has been rather suspicious in his behaviour. And Shinrei-kun agrees with me. Hotaru-kun, well, he is always so confused, so we never know if Hotaru's aware or not.

It's no use asking Akira what the matter is, he won't tell us. Oh well, we'll just have to observe. But knowing Akira, it might take us forever to find out. He is sooo subtle in his actions, you hardly can tell what he is thinking of doing next.

Oh yeah, it's the new year. And that marked the end of Ryuyousei's reign in Tokyo. It's been up about 20 years or so, I heard from Shinrei-kun. But while I have nothing good for Ryuyousei, I'm sure that Shinrei-kun, Hotaru-kun and maybe even Aki-kun have a lot to say, a lot in their minds. As of now, everyone's just back into their own lives. But all of us are still in contact, dear diary. We don't need a triad to keep our friendship alive, don't we?

Oh well, I shall go to bed and talk to you another time then.

Love,

Yuya

* * *

**Akira's Memories of Fukinara High**

Akira: Hello readers! It's me again! After a long break (due to the longer chapters previously), I'm back! And here's some questions for us today! "Dear Aki, what really happened on Christmas Eve when Benitora saw "Poke-the-mon: Christmas version"?" Let's ask my beautiful foster sister Yuya!

Yuya: Well reader, there is a reason why my diary entry wasn't entirely posted onto the chapter. Let's just say that if I told you what happened, things could get messy… However! I can tell you if you were to give me a sum of money as a token-

Akira: That'll be enough. Thank you Yuya-san! Another question from 'icemaster91' a while ago, who asked "What happened to the vase during the gang's Hokkaido trip?"

Hotaru: There was a vase?

Yuya: Yeah, there was. It was in chapter 19, Mahiro was freaking out because the vase disappeared.

Mahiro: I did NOT freak out, okay?

Yuya: You did! But anyway, the author admitted that she completely forgotten to write about the vase.

Akira: That's why she placed it in this chapter lamely, in order to fill up the loophole, didn't she?

Benitora: So Hana Yuki Lodge isn't haunted after all?

Akira: … chicken.

Benitora: Who are you calling CHICKEN?

Akira: lalala… And that's for we have for you today! See you in the new series: 'KISS Me!'

Hotaru: Do I have to?

Akira: IT'S A NAME OF THE SERIES! A NAME! I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO KISS ME!

Shinrei: Why is Akira so flustered about that?

Akira and Hotaru: Eh?

Benitora: I'm not a chicken!!

* * *

**(A VERY LONG BUT MUST READ) ****Author's Note:** At this point in time, you realise my characters are starting to get out of character. For "KISS Me!" last time, a reviewer commented that my characters are horribly OOC. And it distressed her so much that it distressed me. I really hate the feeling when my readers get frustrated with my story, I'll still work hard to improve myself if reviews were to demand it. I hope that the story following will still be favour-able in your eyes.

May I now make it clear once and for all, the characters may be out of character at times (NOTE: at times!) because in this fanfiction (only), all of them went through many things that shaped their character.

Example, you've seen (from the second series "Foundations of Friendship") that Hotaru is still scatter-brained, but he is aware of the existence of love now. And while Shinrei is still the perfectionist, he too, went through many things to realise that life shouldn't be neat and trim, but vibrant and loud, thanks to the constant events in the Omoda residence. (poor guy)

I really hope that this (long) author's note is able to clear whatever doubts you still have. Please don't hesitate to PM me if anything! After all, I've said before that this story is soo long it's good enough to be a manga by itself. And hopefully with its content it's worthy enough to become a manga. (though it'll never be a manga because the characters belong to Akimine Kamijyo sensei! cry) So the story must be in tip top shape, isn't it? Okay, I'm talking too much!

I forgot to add in the last chapter, Asmodel alerted my story too. Thanks.

**By the way, just to remind you that Akira's corner is still up and going, so drop your questions by reviewing or PMing!**

Now… for the series that you've all been waiting for… "KISS Me!"

P.S: I think that "Poke-the-mon" is such a nice deviation from "Pokemon". Pokemon does not belong to me. :)

P.P.S: I've FINALLY been accepted into a local university! I'll be becoming a teacher! Kudos to all youngsters! XD


	29. Her Confession

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

**Chapter 2****9**** – Her Confession**

KISS. That's the name of the chocolate that is famous in Tokyo, Japan. Ever since it made its way into the market 4 years ago, it is well-known for their use of pure ingredients for chocolate-making, and their many varieties. It has been a craze among its (usually) female consumers to give KISS chocolate to their admirers. Always given in their literal meaning, the unwritten tradition is that the receiver returns his/her feelings (if any) to the giver with a real kiss.

(4 months ago…)

A blonde girl walked up to a boy one year her senior. "Erm… Mibu Kyo-senpai." the 18 year old teenager turned to face her. The girl was blushing to the tip of her blonde roots and face was bent down. "Erm... I am Shiina Yuya from Class 2/2, and I've always admired and liked you. Please accept this!" She blushed more as she presented a single mini KISS chocolate bar.

"Shiina Yuya, you say?" he spoke gently. She looked up in great surprise. "Unfortunately, I'm not Kyo. I'm his twin brother Mibu Kyoshiro. Nice to meet you!" He smiled sweetly at her. The girl's emerald eyes grew wide, and the boy noted with amusement that she couldn't blush anymore than she could now. "However, I can always help you pass it to Kyo…"

"N… NO! It's okay! It is! And I'm… s…Sorry!" She stammered. She backed off a few steps, but missed her footing, and landed on her butt.

"Are you okay?" he cried in concern.

"Y…Y…Yes!" She scrambled herself up. "I'm so sorry! And please, don't tell Kyo-senpai anything about it!" With his nod as a confirmation, she dashed off.

The teenager looked at her running silhouette, and smiled to himself in immense amusement.

* * *

Yuya opened her eyes in shock… and found herself in her familiar room. She sat up straight and frowned. _I dreamt that I confessed to Kyoshiro._

She groaned as she fell back onto her bed. _I can't imagine all that happened last year. _She closed her eyes and smiled sheepishly to herself.

She did mistook Kyoshiro as her major long-time crush Mibu Kyo. That's because they were twins in appearance. _In personality… _Yuya smiled. _It's like the difference between heaven and earth._

Kyoshiro is a lot nicer, friendlier with everybody and is often known for his knack in the languages. Yuya loves Kyoshiro blue eyes, gentle and calm.

Kyo well… in terms of his academic flair he isn't as good as his younger brother. But Kyo looks so much more… _passionate!_ Yuya screamed in her head in total enthusiasm. She conjured the image of her idol. A tall, slender height of 6 feet, with a mass of dark hair (_Oh, wait, he dyed it red recently to stop looking like Kyoshiro._ She recalled.), fiery red eyes that burned a certain fervour inside. The thought of her high school senior can just make her insides melt.

Getting up from her bed to prepare to go for school, she thought about the recent ski-trip, where Kyo and herself were trapped in a snow storm, a distance away from where everyone was. _Kyo wanted to say something to me._

"_I want to tell you something. I think I may be…"_

_What? _She questioned herself again and again ever since they came back from Sapporo, Hokkaido. _You may be gay? You may decide to throw me to the abominable snowman?_

_That you may be falling for me?_

_Argh! _She felt like slapping herself. _What am I thinking? You're letting your mind wander! It's not good! Besides, Kyo senpai has a girlfriend, Okuni-san!_

Still, it never hurt to wonder what it'll be like to be someone that Kyo loves.

"Yuya-san!" a voice cried from downstairs. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes! Akira-kun!" She yelled back. She hurriedly dressed herself, grabbed her books for school and headed downstairs.

* * *

In the dining room, Yuya was pleasantly greeted with a table set with plates and cutlery. "What's for breakfast?" She didn't need to wait long for the answer, the fresh aroma told her. "Waffles!" She grinned at Aki.

He chuckled. "You're right, Yuya-san!" He smiled as he set the plates down. He looked in her direction and asked for the time.

"It's 7 in the morning." Replied Yuya, tying her blonde hair into her most comfortable ponytail.

"What is taking the brothers so long?" He looked up the stairway. "Hotaru! Shinrei! Get your asses down NOW! And I mean it!"

Minutes later, a mass of fiery orange hair bobbed into the room. The 'owner' of the mass of untidy hair, Hotaru, rubbed his eyes, greeted Yuya with a slight smile and sat himself down.

He rubbed his head. "I dreamt that I was a samurai in the 16th century, battling along with Akira, Bontenmaru and Akari." Hotaru, who is able to sleep even if the world were to come to an end, also has a fantastic knack at remembering his dreams too. "But I have no idea why we were serving Kyo. What good is he against me?"

Yuya beamed. "Because he is a great master to serve?" Aki sarcastically said that she was just biased because she likes him, to that she blushed and said nothing.

Before Hotaru could reply, his half brother Shinrei came into the dining room. He, unlike Hotaru, is immaculate with his attire, and was already properly dressed with his grey hair neatly tied. He gave a cheerful smile around the table, stared at Hotaru coldly and sat opposite him.

"Let's start!" Aki smiled merrily, pretending not to notice the inherent discord between the brothers, as he placed the last plate of waffles on the table.

They ate.

"Oh yes! How can I forget?" Hotaru exclaimed. The trio stared at him. "That damned Shinrei is STILL my older half brother! What kind of dream is that?!"

"Your 'damned' brother didn't ask you to dream of him." Shinrei replied in mock courtesy, his eyebrow twitching.

"Sounds like a profound dream you had." Yuya commented.

Hotaru looked at her. "You were in the dream too."

"I am? I mean, I was?" She smiled, greatly amused.

He nodded. "And Aki too." To that Akira choked. "I'll tell you the whole dream one day."

She giggled. The dream really sounded fun, she wondered what part she played in the dream. (A/N: Ironically obvious to all readers who've completed reading SDK!)

"Pass me the syrup, please." Shinrei asked. Yuya passed it over.

Hotaru narrowed his already small eyes and replied, "Fine, I shall eat my waffles plain."

Shinrei rolled his eyes as he shoved the syrup bottle to him after pouring it over his waffles. "Must you behave the total opposite from me? Just take it, you won't die!"

Hotaru shook his head. "Anything you like, I'll despise."

Shinrei disregarded his reply completely. "Hey Yuya-san," he asked. "Are you going to try confessing to Kyo this Valentine's Day?"

"Of course I will!" She flushed.

"Make sure you recognize the right person!" Aki laughed.

"Valentine's Day… when is it?" Hotaru finally looked up from his waffles.

"The 14th of February." Akira replied. He nodded at Aki and went back to his waffles.

"It's Shinrei's birthday too."

"WHAT?!" Aki and Yuya exclaimed, staring at the two brothers.

Shinrei grinned sheepishly and admitted that it'll be his 17th birthday, he never got around telling them when his birthday was. "How come you remembered my birthday?"

Hotaru smirked. "You're my most 'beloved' brother. How can I forget your birthday?"

Shinrei glanced at him. "More like remembering the day so that you can sabotage me or something. Anyway Hotaru… Aren't you going to do something?"

"… What?"

"Like… some girl called Kosuke…"

SPLAT! The waffle landed straight for Shinrei's face.

"I've nothing to do with her." He warned him, his fiery orange eyes burning with anger.

"What about Kosuke?" I asked. Kosuke is one of the Sanada Juyushi, and she looks exactly like her leader, Sanada Yukimura.

"You mean you have no idea?" Aki started. "It happened during the ski trip. Hotaru has a crush on…"

SPLAT! The waffle decorated Aki's face before he could continue.

"I said… I've nothing to do with her…" He glared at Aki. He looked at his waffles. "Darn…" Yuya looked at him. "I lost two of my waffles…"

"Oh! I can give you my share! I'm done with eating," She offered cheerfully. She pushed her plate to him. "I don't have much of an appetite in the morning anyway." She stood up and picked up her bag, pausing thoughtfully about her next few words. "By the way," She said before disappearing out of the door. "I doubt there's anything going on between Hotaru and Kosuke-san. Bye guys!"

"Be careful on your way to school!" Akira called out, wondering why she would say that. Behind him was chaos of Hotaru fighting with Shinrei for more waffles.

* * *

"Kyoshiro!"

"Good morning, Yuya-san!" The younger of the Mibu twins greeted his female buddy. He stopped a while so that Yuya could catch up with his pace and walk down the avenue. "Did you bring your scarf today?"

"Oh shoot!" Yuya smacked her forehead. "I forgot to brin-" She was interrupted by a surge of warmth that covered her neck.

"There you go." Kyoshiro beamed.

"Kyoshiro, take it back!" Yuya exclaimed, her hands unraveling the scarf. "What about yourself?"

Her buddy took the scarf… to cover her again. "It's alright, I'm a strong man, I can take the cold! For some reason, girls look really good in this scarf."

Yuya narrowed her eyes. "So like how many girls wore your scarf?" Kyoshiro placed his finger against his mouth, saying it's a secret. She smiled. The scarf gave her much warmth. "Anyway, I'm going to try my luck with Kyo this time around!"

"… Really?"

"Of course!" She cried, slapping her chest with gusto. "I must make sure I confess to him this year successfully!"

"I wish you all the best, okay?" He grinned, his blue eyes full of warmth. "Is it still that KISS chocolate again?"

"Of course! It's the traditional way of confessing your feelings!"

"Sure, if you consider 4 years as 'tradition'," He laughed, while dodging a playful punch from his blonde partner. "What's so famous about that chocolate?"

"Well, since everyone is using them," She shrugged. "Besides, who's the one that got hooked up onto the chocolates himself?" He turned beet red. She smirked in victory of his speechlessness. "I haven't asked. What's your favourite flavour of the chocolate?"

"Without a doubt, my favourite chocolate flavour is 'Cookie Dough'!"

"Are you serious?" Yuya exclaimed, her mouth open. "Me too!" They laughed. "I thought girls are the only ones that like the flavour, because it is too sweet for the guys' taste buds!"

"Hey! What are you trying to imply here? Are you hinting that I'm feminine?" He yelled in mock indignation. "That was a HUGE generalization you've just made! Some, not all, but SOME guys like 'Cookie Dough'!"

"Don't throw your grammar at me early in the morning, Mr 'My-language-is-better-than-yours' Kyoshiro!" She teased his flawless grammar.

"Hey… it's early in the morning, woman." A voice came from behind. "Don't go waking up everybody else."

To her horror, Mibu Kyo was standing behind them all the while. _How much did he listen into our conversation? _I questioned myself. _He hardly walks to school with Kyoshiro. _Mibu Kyo, up till now, is still dating Izumo no Okuni, since March last year. _Are they really serious about each other? Okuni-san is just as much of a flirt than Kyo being a fickle-minded legend. _She thought, absent-mindedly twirling her hair.

Yuya suddenly recalled the snow trip again. She never breathed a word about it to anyone. That memory was precious to her, not one she would share with anyone. She'd never spent such a moment with Mibu Kyo before. The memory was… almost sacred. _What was it you wanted to tell me? _The question was in her throat again, and it was making her uncomfortable.

Okuni suddenly appeared beside Kyo. She whispered something in his ear and both of them left, leaving an indifferent Kyoshiro and a crushed Yuya.

Kyoshiro, being the sensitive one, looked at her immediately. He never really thought well of his buddy being head over heels for his obnoxious twin brother, for more reasons than one. _And one who just openly challenged me, when he wasn't the least of all interested in her! _He thought furiously. He stared at his friend, who bit her lip. _I guess I still need to cheer her up._

"Yuya-san, do you want me to accompany you to buy Kyo's KISSes?"

"Forget it… He won't care about my measly chocolates."

"Yuya-san… Just give it a try, even if you fail. But I seriously don't think Kyo will ignore your chocolates like that!" He added hastily. "Well, you will never know if you don't try! This Saturday?" He prompted.

Yuya nodded somewhat reluctantly. "Alright, just for kicks."

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "Everything will be clear to you as it comes." _I should reassure myself that too. _He thought gloomily.

* * *

Okay fellow people, you have every reason to hate me. I have been procrastinating the updating of the story too long. I hate it, the longest writers' block I've ever had. And it's not like I don't know what to write, but rather I couldn't link the two key things of my chapter together.

Anyway, another reason is that I've been spending the past 2 months settling myself into the new environment of my university. I'm taking Mathematics, and I know all of you are wondering why not English or something, since I write. XD

I just pray and pray that I can finish up the next chapter so that I can upload it. Do support me by reviewing! Or else you guys are just going to have to keep waiting for the chapter! (just kidding, I'll write it even if there aren't reviews… T.T)


	30. Frosted Fire

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Chapter 30 – Frosted Fire

"My my, isn't this an interesting sight?" Akizuki laughed as she greeted Yuya, Shinrei and Hotaru. It is after school hours, and the three residents met up by chance to walk home together.

"What is?" Shinrei asked.

"The three of you… going home together?" Akizuki laughed again. Hotaru scratched his head and commented that there was nothing special about it.

"Now that you've said it…" Yuya pondered. "This is the first time we're walking home together!!"

"Bingo!" Their pretty friend winked. "So what's the occasion?" Hotaru scratched his head and replied that there really was nothing special about it. "Hmph, just so like Ho-chan, to dampen any interesting thing into something boring." She wrinkled her nose, red from the cold.

The four of them chatted for a while longer before biding goodbye to Akizuki Hotaru.

* * *

Shinrei squinted. "Say… isn't that Akira?"

The trio slowed their pace to get a better view of the blind student.

"Yeah, it's Akira." Hotaru agreed.

"What is he doing in a corner?"

"Seems to be talking to a girl." Yuya frowned. "Shush, he doesn't seem to know that we are here."

Omoda Akira's expression is incredulous. "Is this… some kind of cruel joke of yours again?"

The girl's expression was full of disbelief. "I can't believe that you think of it that way!" She looked away, somewhat embarrassed. "It's been two months since we've became friends, surely I'm…" her blush deepened. "I'm… serious about this. So…" the girl shoved something in Aki's hands. "Take it."

Yuya gasped. "What?" Hissed Shinrei.

"That's! … that's a KISS chocolate!" Yuya almost squealed. "The girl is confessing to Aki-kun!"

Akira's disbelief changed into an unreadable expression. "Tokito-san…" he couldn't get himself to say it out. "You and I aren't meant to be."

"Akira-k…"

"I don't think I should see you anymore." Continued Akira, his tone hard and unfeeling. He looked at her, or rather, in her direction, his expression was neutral. If he has anything on his mind, he is hiding it well. "… It's better for you too." He returned the KISSes to Tokito and looked away. "If you have nothing else to say, you should go home kiddo. Your father will worry."

Tokito hesitated, and said in an unusually calm manner, "I don't believe you're that heartless. I'll come back again until I'm sure that I'm rejected." She waited a bit more for him to say anything, but Aki said nothing. Eventually, she walked off.

Shinrei was appalled. "How can Akira reject that girl like that?" He had expected more manners from him. "Shall we confront him about this?? I feel horrible for the girl."

Yuya laughed. "I doubt you've ever felt the feeling of rejection or unrequited love, Shinrei-kun." Shinrei wrinkled his nose at her. The blonde girl looked at her foster brother closely. There seemed to be more to what meets the eye. She shook her head. "We'll talk to Aki-kun at home, not now. I feel Aki-kun has his reasons."

Hotaru spoke up. "Maybe he's unable to express it." He shrugged. "Now, how do we walk home from here?"

As Shinrei clapped his hands in mock admiration for Hotaru's absent-mindedness, Yuya frowned. Hotaru has a knack for predicting things, and she hoped that her tenant was right.

* * *

"We're home!" Yuya announced as she entered the front door of the Omoda's residence with Shinrei and Hotaru.

"Welcome home!" Akira greeted them cheerfully.

"How was your day?" Shinrei asked as he took off his shoes and wore the indoor slippers instead.

"Fine." Replied Hotaru. He was kicking off his unusual clogs… and reached for a cleaner, but still identical pair. His indoor slippers.

The silver haired man rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking you, dimwit."

Aki laughed. "It was fine, though it was freezing. I just reached home too."

"Really?" answered Yuya, choosing her words carefully. "Did anything weird happen today? Because… something weird happened to me just now."

As usual, Akira's senses, especially the sixth sense, are extremely sensitive. He immediately stared at the three of them. "Oh please, 'fess up. What is it that you wanna ask?"

_Trust Aki-kun to notice._ Mused Yuya. "I shan't beat around the bush then. What's up with that girl just now?"

Akira was taken by surprise, and coughed a bit. "Oh, you all saw that? Well, about that… She's… She's just a friend."

"A friend, is it?" Shinrei glanced at Aki sideways.

"Of course!" said Akira sheepishly. "Isn't that so, Hotaru?"

Hotaru glanced up from his feet. That's when Yuya noticed that Hotaru had found a snail on his ankle and he couldn't remove it.

"Oh gee, can't you just go and remove it with salt?" Asked Shinrei crossly as he left for the kitchen.

"One thing I know for sure about Akira's friend is that…" Hotaru looked at Akira squarely in the eye. "She likes you."

Everyone in the room smacked their foreheads. As if they didn't know that.

"Argh, Aki-kun!" Yuya yelled. "Tell us everything! You've been acting suspicious since Christmas, and none of us said anything! Tell us NOW." She glowered at her foster brother.

Shinrei came in and sprinkled salt on the snail, which immediately shrivelled and died. Hotaru glared at Shinrei.

"Oh come on Keikoku," Shinrei groaned. "You can't possibly release it into the wild if it's going to be stuck on your leg."

"I'm not going to thank you," replied Hotaru emotionlessly. "And my name is Hotaru."

Akira laughed. "You two are ever the same as before."

"OMODA AKIRA!" growled Yuya. "Don't change the subj-"

"I won't I won't! I'm going to tell you what happened okay?" Interrupted Akira, his hands raising in surrender. "I met Fubuki Tokito in university. She's my lecturer's daughter. Her father is enrolling her into university this April. She is a clever, yet disagreeable 15 year-old girl."

"15?" Asked Yuya incredulously after doing the math in her head. "She's going to ENTIRELY skip high school???"

Akira shrugged. "I had a horrible first encounter with her, but things are fine now. She's just a very lonely girl in need of friends, so I've been keeping her company since Christmas."

Shinrei gave a snide smile. "Things are a bit too fine, aren't they?" He teased.

"Shut up."

"Did you go to her house on New Year's?" Hotaru asked.

Akira frowned at his tenant. "Yeah, for dinner. How did you know?"

"I saw you entering her house while heading home from the temple. Wha-" Hotaru's voice trailed off at the sight of Yuya and Shinrei cornering him.

"You knew all along??" Yuya glared, her voice sounding as if it's oozing poison by the minute.

"I don't expect much from you, Hotaru, but you SHOULD do the courtesy of telling us this if you see Akira entering a stranger's house!" Shinrei added.

Hotaru blinked. "Stranger? But Akira just said that it's a friend, didn't he? So it's no stranger."

Yuya and Shinrei sighed. No way arguing out of Hotaru.

"Anyway," Akira interrupted. "I was going to introduce her to all of you eventually. I just didn't think…" He didn't continue and lapsed into thought.

"Why did you reject Fubuki-san?" Yuya asked, more gently now.

Akira didn't reply.

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning. Voices grew louder as the students made their way to school. Among them was Shinrei. As usual, he wasn't with Yuya and Hotaru. He cannot tolerate being any later than to reach school one hour before classes start, and obviously Yuya and Hotaru can't tolerate THAT.

Shinrei sighed and brushed his fringe away from his eyes. It has been 5 months since he'd first moved in at the Omoda's residence, and he pondered about the many events that have been happening.

_Everything started when I was sent by Father to move into the Omoda's residence and spy on Hotaru._He mused, ignoring the small squeals of surprises from his many admirers. Within weeks events kept coming, sweeping Shinrei along with it.

He had never confided it with many people about it, but the death of his father Ryu had been a big blow to him. It was small wonder, considering that his father the leader betrayed the triad and abused his power over his own sons and subordinates. And shortly after that Ryu died.

So overwhelmed with grief and disbelief was he that he had felt aimless and didn't know where to go after his father's funeral. Thank goodness Akira and Yuya offered their house and welcomed Hotaru and himself back. Yukimura had also taken the remaining Ryuyousei matters into his own hands, and as of now Ryuyousei no longer exists since the new year started. _Maybe that's why I'm not the right hand man of Father still. _He thought._ If I were to be doing the task that Yukimura took, I will never be able to end the job well._

As if things weren't bad enough, his leg injury was permanent, and may never recover. Shinrei gained that leg injury during a battle, just a while before he moved into the Omoda's residence. He had never dared tell his father Ryu. To have a physical injury was considered a handicap in the underground realm.

Due to his leg injury, he wasn't able to do well in his kendo club at his previous school. Now that he had transferred into Fukinara High, he ran for the council. Obviously, being the most popular and ideal guy for the job, he won the votes easily. He had been working well, although now the love letters had somewhat increased too.

Needless to say, Shinrei had looks that can charm any girl. Not only was Shinrei from a prestigious school previously, he was also 3rd in the whole level last semester. His leg injury didn't stop him from practising kendo with the seniors of Fukinara High once in a while. He merely transferred for a week when Shinrei was officially labelled 'the most ideal boyfriend to have' in school. The love letters came in torrents thereafter.

_Sheesh, bunch of desperate girls. _Shinrei thought, smacking his forehead. The girls in his previous school weren't so… aggressive in their actions. His brow furrowed as he walked on. Girl problems shouldn't even be a concern of his.

"Erm… Shinrei-kun," a timid voice interrupted his thoughts. Shinrei turned around to face a girl in his year. He remembered her as Yuya's friend Miko. _Yuya-san introduced her to me a few months ago._ He thought. His disturbed thoughts probably showed on his face, because Miko looked more intimidated now. "S… Sorry to interrupt you!!" She apologised. "I just wanted to say good morning!"

"Good morning Miko-san, and it's okay to 'interrupt me'," He smiled. He hardly talks to the other girls, mainly because whenever he does more girls will flock over. It will just worsen his predicament. But Miko was overly shy, instead of being irritated by the wishy-washy attitude, he was pretty fond of her. "So how did you spend your weekends?"

Miko beamed. "Not… Nothing much, just some homework and I went out with Yuya-san."

"Oh, I see." Shinrei mused.

"Er… Erm… Valentine's Day is coming up isn't it?" Miko squeaked, her face blushing.

"Yeah, it is." _So is my birthday. _He frowned. "What's up?"

At that, Miko blushed further and exclaimed, "Nothing, nothing at all!!! I… I've got to go!!!" And she ran off as quickly as she came. Shinrei frowned, unable to figure out what the matter was with the girl.

"Ahhh… who's that charming girl?" Saisei's voice cut through his woven thoughts like a subtle knife.

Shinrei couldn't help but grin at her. He may be fond of Miko, but he only treats her like how he would treat a younger sibling (anyone BUT Hotaru). _But Saisei,_ he thought, his heart quickening in pace, _is definitely still the one I think about the most._

"She's just Yuya-san's friend. Miko-san is a nice girl, so I'm not going to be mean to her." Shinrei explained patiently.

"Oh, so you're going to be mean to the other girls? Like me?" Saisei teased, but stopped herself, her face red in embarrassment.

Shinrei looked at her, wondering why she suddenly kept quiet. "You're a nice girl," He answered kindly. "I won't be mean to you either."

The cheeky grin came back again. "So… what's up with Miko-san?"

"No idea, she just mentioned Valentine's Day and then she ran off."

Saisei nearly snorted in laughter. "Silly! She likes you!" her laughter subsided into a smile. "I think she's probably wanting to ask you out."

The light-haired young man looked surprised. "Why would she want to do that? What's so attractive about me?" He frowned.

"Don't ask me." She pursed her lips and was silent again.

Shinrei wanted to ask her many many questions. _Seriously, what's wrong with these girls? Is chasing after guys the only thing they ever do? I mean, what's really so attractive about me? …Do you find me attractive?_

_Obviously not. _His head immediately answered the latter question. _Look how deep in thought Saisei-san is, she's probably thinking of the guy she likes, who is NOT you._

"Thinking of him again?"

Saisei stared at him in a fluster. "What… what makes you think so??" She stuttered, blushing a little.

"It's written all over your face." Shinrei grinned, though his heart wasn't so happy.

Saisei stuck her tongue out. "I like to think about him. I see him very often in school, and of course it's great to admire him from afar. But I'm often too shy to look at him face to face." Here, she hesitated, as if pondering if she should continue. "Well, I _did_ talk to him a bit. But I don't dare to tell him how I feel. What if he never saw me as someone to consider as a love interest?"

_I'll say he's blind. _Shinrei thought moodily. _No offence, Akira._

* * *

Sorry everyone about the draggy part about Shinrei. I realised I haven't given him much attention since the story started, so I took a while to explain things in his perspective.

I'll talk more in the next chapter.


	31. Anybody Home?

**Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Chapter 31 – Anyone Home?

Just a mere 15-minute walk from Fukinara High, a magnificent manor that belonged to the Omoda family is found. The house had a history of close to a hundred years, as the Omoda family came from a wealthy family line of merchants and businessmen all the way from the Meiji era. Despite its long years, its exterior hadn't much changed since it was first built. It was well-maintained and sturdy too.

In the neighbourhood where more modernized houses were built, the Omoda residence may seem to stick out like a sore thumb. But the government, in efforts to preserve the hundred year-old building, built the newer houses such that it complements the Omoda residence instead. Apparently the Omoda family played a big part in contributing to the economy in the past century.

Shinrei is a proud resident of such a beautiful house. Sure, his house (before the government confiscated it) was big and luxurious too, but it didn't have the comfort that the Omoda's residence and residents alike had to offer. The Omoda residence also provided the love that he always craved for but denied from. Shinrei enjoyed living with the Omoda residents, even if he had to share the house with his half-brother Hotaru.

"I'm home." Shinrei announced as he kicked off his school shoes to slip into his comfortable indoor slippers. "Anyone home?"

"Yes, money is not an issue. Aki-kun and I don't need money yet." The only sole female voice to be heard in the house, belonging to Omoda-Shiina Yuya, was the reply to him. Shinrei frowned and peered into the living room to find Yuya on the phone.

"Oh no, Mom's sick?" She frowned as she absent-mindedly twirled the telephone wire. She glanced at Shinrei and dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement. "… Food poisoning? Oh wow, to think one can get food poisoning in Singapore. You would think a first-world country like that will at least serve have clean food." She grinned.

The tenant understood what was happening, and left Yuya in the living room. Akira's parents, being businessmen, accumulated immense wealth in their younger days and as such, retired early and are currently enjoying themselves by traveling overseas. They often called home to check on Yuya and Akira, sending money if needed, and they do come back Tokyo to stay a bit.

Shinrei had not seen their parents before, and felt a little uneasy about it. What if they no longer wanted to travel, and want the tenants out? He wouldn't mind moving out, he had been imposing on their hospitality long enough. However, he would miss the good times spent.

He climbed to the third storey of the house, taking 2 steps at a time. When he first stayed in this house, he had lived in the spare room on the second level. He mused on the idea that months ago, he couldn't bear to be in any way related to Hotaru, much less live in room next to him. But time had gone by, now both brothers tolerate each other rationally. Now that he is a proper tenant, he obediently (under the somewhat persuasive glare from Yuya) took the room next to Hotaru.

The crisp scent of books greeted him when he opened the door. Unlike Hotaru's cluttered room, Shinrei's room is tidy and well-organised (A/N: My room is like Hotaru's, so there. XD) He sat on his bed and frowned. He had better do his homework, he felt that he may not have time afterwards.

It was another 20 minutes later when a soft knock on the door distracted Shinrei from his work. At his acknowledgement, Yuya poked her head in. "Sorry I couldn't talk to you just now. Dad and Mom called." She grinned. "They are having fun in Singapore."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She walked into his room and sat on the clean bed, wondering aloud how Shinrei could keep it so immaculately clean. "Anyway, mom's got food poisoning. They're going to stay in Singapore a little longer to recover."

Shinrei nodded half-heartedly. Not because Yuya was distracting him from doing his work, but that he didn't know how to address the worry in his heart well. "Yuya-san," he faltered. "Supposedly your parents want to come back to stay… Will we need to leave too?"

The landlady laughed loudly (A/N: Wow, what an alliteration! XD). "Of course you won't! What makes you think so?"

"I don't know." Shinrei shrugged.

"Even if mom and dad do come back, they have their master bedroom. Besides, I don't think they are so mean as to chase homeless people out."

Shinrei smiled warmly. Yuya, of all people, would know how caring and hospitable Mr. and Mrs. Omoda are. After all, they were more than eager to adopt her as their own child when Akira picked her up on the streets, no questions about her past were ever brought up in front of her.

The doorbell rang. "Anyone home?" They heard a faint voice from downstairs.

"I'll get that." Yuya smiled.

* * *

Yuya had to refrain herself from reacting when she saw Tokito. _She still doesn't know that I recognise her._ She reminded herself. Tokito looked really unsure, cross and shy all at one go. Yuya smiled and asked the little girl if she needed any help.

"Er… Erm…" The light-haired girl looked around awkwardly. "Is Omoda Akira at home?"

"Oh, my brother isn't at home at the moment."

Tokito coughed a little, sending out white puffs of her breath. "If that's the case, I… I guess I'll make my move then..."

Yuya almost thought that Tokito would scamper off if she hadn't called her back. "Hey," Yuya called out. The younger girl turned around to Yuya. "I made lunch for quite a number of people. There will be enough for all to go around. Do you want to join us?" Tokito looked unsure. "I'm sure you're hungry, right? Why don't you come in? It's freezing cold outside! You can wait for Aki-kun too."

Tokito stared at her hands, covered with gloves. "Alright." She mumbled.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Kyoshiro called out as he kicked off his boots at the front door and found for himself a pair of indoor slippers.

"Who's that?" Shinrei walked out into the common hallway. "Oh, hey Kyoshiro." He grinned. "Come in, we've just served lunch. It's spaghetti today."

"Hoo boy, just in time, am I not?" Kyoshiro beamed as he pulled off his gloves in delight. "It pays to help Yuya with her schoolwork once in a while then! Who else is here?" he had his answer when the kitchen came in his sight.

"Hi Kyoshiro-kun!" Yuya's sing-song voice greeted him. "Akira-kun isn't home yet, Hotaru is missing in action, as usual. This," She gestured to a sullen girl sitting at the table. "is Akira's friend. I'm afraid I haven't gotten your name yet." She smiled at the younger girl apologetically.

"Fubuki. Fubuki Tokito." Was the blunt reply. Kyoshiro looked at her thoughtfully. Fubuki Tokito looked no younger than 15 years old, and the girl looked uncomfortable, despite the warm atmosphere that matches the temperature in the kitchen. He can't help but stare at her light-coloured hair, it's almost white, like her own skin and even her eyes.

_How did Akira meet this strange girl? _He wondered, but kept the thought to himself. There's no knowing what kind of people Akira had encountered. He has always been somewhat a mysterious guy, even to his close friends. To have such close connections with the Ryuyousei as a kid, to be physically and mentally able despite his handicap, to have the determination to work harder and be the best in the kendo club… are just one of the many elusive characteristics of the blind person.

Pushing the thought away in his mind, Kyoshiro sat down at the table and accepted the plate of spaghetti with thanks. "So Fubuki-san," He asked. "What are you here today for?"

At the question, Tokito flushed. "I'm asking Aki-kun some questions! … about my homework!" She retorted indignantly. "Don't be so nosy!"

Kyoshiro's face darkened a little. "Why, forgive me for being friendly and trying to strike up a conversation! And I have yet to criticize you about your manners!" Tokito looked down and ate her food in silence, looking as if she's ignoring him.

"But aren't you from Sakurano Middle School?" Shinrei added quickly, in case things got more awkward. "I would think that students there wouldn't need that much help on their homework. Maybe we could help you with your schoolwork? Aki may not be back so early, and it won't be nice if we keep you waiting here."

Tokito looked amused, but she didn't show it explicitly. She kept quiet for the rest of lunch.

"Wow, once again, food at Omoda's is the best!" Kyoshiro exclaimed at the end of lunch, his slight annoyance at Tokito has completely disappeared. Even Tokito complimented the food.

Yuya beamed. "Say, Tokito, do you want Kyoshiro to look at your schoolwork?"

"That would be… nice. But I would rather Akira teach me. My homework isn't…" Yet they persisted, so Tokito frowned and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Kyoshiro walked out of the living room. "How was it?" Yuya asked.

"Impressive questions, but what an impertinent kid." Kyoshiro shook his head. "She is also taking her high school examinations, I'm staring at questions that I've been doing in school. Yuya," He looked at her in all seriousness and said quietly, "I doubt she is here to do her work. She seems too bored to pay attention. Do you want to talk to her or something?"

Yuya pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "I'm not that close to her you know…"

"It's worth a try. If you can talk to Hotaru, you can talk to anyone." Kyoshiro joked. His buddy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny that fact either.

"Hey," Yuya said softly as she entered the living room. Tokito looked up from her homework with a start. "Just thought you'll like a break? It's been an hour since we started studying." She smiled as she set a cup of warm water on the table and sat down.

Tokito looked hesitant. "Do you know if Akira-kun will come back soon?"

"Well," Yuya stared at the wall clock. "He should be back by now. Maybe caught up with work?" Tokito said nothing initially, and Yuya sighed. _It's a lot harder than I thought._

"… What a beautiful house." Was Tokito's quiet compliment.

Yuya agreed, grinning. "When I first came into this house, I was so mesmerized by the grandeur of it all. I really love this house."

"Firat came into the house?" She looked at Yuya curiously, but decided not to probe more. "… Must've been really fun, to grow up with Akira and all."

"Well," said Yuya, choosing her words carefully. "It was fun playing and being with Aki-kun all the time. Aki-kun has always been a brother to me, and I never saw Aki-kun as a love interest."

Tokito flushed and retorted indignantly. "Who said I'm interested in Akira?"

Straight into the trap.

Yuya looked at her questioningly. "I never said you were."

Realising she was tricked, her face darkened so much that Yuya wondered if she had offended the junior that badly. Yet, Tokito's fair face showed no signs of denial.

"You know, I'm glad that you like him." She said softly.

Tokito glanced at her. "… Really?

The blonde nodded, smiling. "Many people see Aki-kun as a blind person with many redeeming qualities, but someone unapproachable. Not many people can see, or wants to see, the Aki behind his cold façade. I'm glad that you can see Aki-kun past his handicap and see the value that we all see in him."

The young girl turned away. "What's the point? He doesn't like me anyway."

"You never know…" Yuya remarked, and added quickly. "But of course we won't know either. The decision is up to Aki-kun and there's nothing much we can do. So why don't you just leave it aside, together with your homework, and come play with us? I don't see you around, so you don't know how things are like in his world, do you? Get to know Aki-kun's world. Besides, it's not like you REALLY have problems with your homework, right?"

Tokito stared at Yuya, her pale eyes wide open. "How did you-"

Shinrei and Kyoshiro walked into the living room, interrupting Tokito mid-sentence. "We've found Cluedo in Shinrei's room, wanna play?" Kyoshiro beamed.

Yuya looked surprised. "So THAT'S where it went, been searching it for eons!" She turned to Tokito. "So are you joining us?"

Tokito had no choice but to nod, no one noticed her smiling ever so slightly.

* * *

"Gee, it's 6 already? Dinner's got to start late then." Murmured Akira as he stepped into the warm house. "Anybody home?"

Yuya ran out of the living room, greeting "Aki-kun!" Aki could hear, from her tone, that she was beaming. "Look who's here!" She dragged him to the living room.

Upon entering the living room, Aki sensed, excluding Yuya and himself, that there were 3 people in the room. "Hey Shinrei, Kyoshiro." But there was a familiar, yet not common scent in that room…

"Tokito?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't be here?" her haughty voice came, confirming his guess.

"She's playing Cluedo with us, that's what she's doing!" Kyoshiro grinned.

"Aki-kun, there're still some spaghetti in the kitchen. Why don't you come here and have a serving?" Asked Yuya sweetly, adding the tone which indicates the addition of the word _"alone" _in the sentence.

* * *

"Yuya," demanded Aki before she could speak. They are now safely in the kitchen, Yuya was in the midst of preparing his serving of food. "Why is Tokito-san here?"

"She came to find you, of course." Was her matter-of-fact answer.

"That brat…" groaned Akira, scratching his head in frustration. Yuya glanced at Aki in new interest.

In the years that she had known Aki, she had never seen Aki losing his cool in this manner. Not even the most jeers and insults could waver his calm attitude in a fight or an argument. She knew that Aki only loses his cool for one reason, she had seen him lose his cool while trying to fight for her freedom during her abduction by Ryuyousei. She had seen, when they were much much younger, Aki take out his sorrow and anger on a tree when he found out that the neighbourhood bullies stole his very first katana.

"You DO care for her!!!" She exclaimed as realization sink in. Instantly Akira's hand flew to her mouth.

"It's not what you think!!" Aki hissed. He removed his hand from covering her mouth and Yuya drew a breath of surprise.

"Okay, let me explain more clearly. You don't like her romantically, but you DO care for her!!" the blind undergraduate didn't reply. "When did this happen?"

"What do you mean 'when did this happen?' I always see her as a sister!" Yuya wasn't convinced, and Akira misread her silence and thought Yuya was feeling awkward. "She is like a different sister altogether. Yuya-san, you have been so sweet and thoughtful to me, and I'll always see you as a loving sister of mine. But Tokito-san is the sort that will quarrel with you, challenge you in things and all. A terribly insolent girl but…"

It was his turn to keep quiet, and though he still never admit it, Yuya was very sure of how Aki really thought of Tokito, and Akira knew he could no longer deny it.

"Aki-kun," said Yuya, hiding her smug smile of victory. "You do like her… Why do you deny?"

"Yuya-san, I cannot bring myself to like her. She's only 15 years old! Too young to commit herself to an older guy like me! What if people say that she is a victim of a pedophile?"

"You are not a-"

"I don't want her to hang her hopes on me! A blind man! What can I do for her?"

"But you have been living a very normal life-"

"But I'm still blind! What's a blind man got to do tempering with a bright young girl's future? She is only 15 years old, she'll go great heights! What am I? Just a blind man, what's worse, with connections to Tokyo's biggest triad of its time."

He stared at his plate of spaghetti, untouched. "Suppose that I DO become her boyfriend, how can I protect her, or provide the emotional support she needs? I can never enjoy certain things that she'll want to share! I'll feel helpless when she cries, just like how I feel whenever you cry, and I hate this!" Akira looked away.

Yuya's heart goes out to her foster brother, yet she had to be firm in her stand. "Aki-kun, I think you're being very selfish."

"Am I being selfish in letting her go?" He turned to her in annoyance. Yuya secretly was glad that Aki was blind, for she was sure if he wasn't blind he can literally shoot daggers with his eyes at her.

"But… you're making the decision without her permission. Do you think that's fair? To decide her life without her approval? Besides, I don't allow you to say that of yourself!" Yuya frowned. "Omoda Akira is the most caring, the most intelligent, the most sensitive and capable people I've met! Fubuki Tokito has good taste in liking you!!"

Aki took his fork and prodded his spaghetti. It was almost an amusing sight to see her usually-mature brother behave in such a childish way.

"Why don't you ask for her opinion at least?" She asked gently. "For all you know, if she listened to your reasons, she might see some 'sense' and give up. I just think it's not fair that you're pushing her and your feelings away like that."

The blonde smiled in relief when Akira nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hotaru came back from fighting in the streets. Hot day, he won again in the recent bout. He's the best, better than Shinrei. _Anyone home?_ He thought.

He slid open the kitchen door and glanced in. _Hmph, no one's at home. _He made a face, closing the door.

* * *

Yuya and Akira stared at the kitchen door in semi-confusion. "Did Hotaru just open the door and NOT see us?" Yuya grinned. "Or did he purposefully make a face at us?"

"I vouch for the former," Akira grinned back, finally scooping some spaghetti to eat. "His mind isn't that complex."

* * *

Hehe, just playing around with everyone's 'anybody home?' lines. And also, the very weird paragraph of Hotaru at the end is just to show how simplified the story would have been if it was in Hotaru's POV.

Hey people! It's been sooo long since I've last updated, university and dance practices have been draining my energy and creative juices, but I really, with all my heart, hope that I can update till Valentine's Day! Yeah, I've got 4 more chapters to go and I've only bits and pieces of the chapters to complete. Thank you to all my readers (silent and non-silent) who've supported me, and one even threatened me to update quick =\

But anyway, hope the past two chapters have been tasteful. I finished this chapter so quickly I admit I wasn't using as much of my brain as I did in the past 30 chapters. Also, after picking up my old love of reading, I noticed that I'm highly un-descriptive, so from now on I'm going to try my best to describe describe describe… which means more words, longer chapters. Oh dear…

See you VERY soon!!


	32. Questions and Answers

**T****heir Memories of Fukinara High**

PEOPLE! I'm BACK! After a year of absence, it's time for me to be back in action! As I mentioned earlier, I was rereading some of your reviews of my story, and that's when it hit me (like how Hikari Mibu says) like BAM! I mean, it suddenly dawned upon that there are people out there who liked my story. I mean, we often say we like the story, but some of you seem to genuinely want this story to continue and end. And it made me feel bad for depriving all from being able to read my story in full colour and glory. So... here I am. Thank you all so far who have supported me throughout. My writing has certainly gone rusty, but it is sincere writing from my heart. Do bear with me, and review!

**Chapter 32 – Questions and Answers**

Even from a distance, Shinrei noticed the glossy short hair of Saisei, but he did not approach her.

"Why?" Hotaru's voice sounded right next to Shinrei as if asking why he didn't approach Saisei. Shinrei jumped and stared at his half-brother.

"W... Why what?" He stammered.

The orange-haired teen scratched his head. "Why did I forget to wear my bandanna today?" Shinrei rolled his eyes in exasperation and relief.

* * *

"Rurumi-san! Miko-san!" Yuya beamed as she ran to them. "Shall we have lunch together?" The cousins nodded their heads and agreed excitedly. They grabbed their lunch boxes and headed out of their classrooms.

Seeing the cousins chatting so animatedly, Yuya sighed in relief. Not once did she mention seeing them having fun in the Wintumn Fair last year, after telling her that they were busy and couldn't accompany her. She was past being upset about it and treated them as how she normally would. Still, she couldn't help but think back about how ever since they've gotten into high school, their friendship seemed strained. Almost... superficial...

_Don't be silly, Yuya!_ She chided herself. _You've been friends with Rurumi-san and Miko-san since middle school!_

_But have __THEY been your friends?_ Another voice challenged, startling her.

"Yuya-san!" Miko's fearful voice interrupted her thoughts, and suddenly, Yuya was airborne.

Cries of terror was all she could hear, and she wondered if she was the one making them. She tried to kick herself upright in hopes of trying to land properly, but suddenly she felt so weak and tired. Then, expecting to collide with the hard ground, she was surprised when she felt herself land on something that definitely wasn't the floor. Someone had skilfully caught her. She squinted at her saviour, and saw the red eyes staring back at her.

"My knight in shining armor..." murmured Yuya in a moment of foolishness, and she was sure that she saw him smile.

* * *

Bontenmaru went to find Kyoshiro in his classroom. "Hey, join you for lunch?" The brawny man asked, holding his bag of two lunchboxes.

"No problem," Kyoshiro beamed. "You had Kazuma sensei for lesson just now right? How was it?"

"It was fine," Bontenmaru shrugged, setting his lunchbox on Kyoshiro's table and pulling up a chair to sit. "After 4 years of retention, something has GOTto go in here, don't you think?" He teased himself, tapping his own temple at the same time.

Kyoshiro poked his straw into the juice carton thoughtfully. "Don't you think it's about time you graduate from this school? I mean, you were my senior when I first entered school and now... you're taking the same exam as I am."

"Hey now, don't stress up the big guy here. I'm born to fight and conquer, not to learn calculus and history!" Bontenmaru yawned.

Shinrei burst into the classroom, slamming the sliding door as he did. Some of Kyoshiro's female classmates giggled and some pretended not to notice him.

_Shinrei, Shinrei... _Kyoshiro thought, amused. _How do you even manage to charm your female seniors?_

"Kyoshiro!" Shinrei ran to the table where he and Bontenmaru were sitting, not caring whether he bumped into people or upsetted anyone's lunch. "Kyoshiro, Bontenmaru, come quick. Yuya-san fell from the stairs!"

* * *

The nurse was ready to start her lunch when Yuya opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, Omoda-san." The young nurse told her kindly, standing up to pour a glass of warm water. "You had a little fainting spell, haven't been eating regularly?"

The blonde student replied, "Not really... maybe I haven't been sleeping well."

"Well, you better sleep well if you don't want to faint here and there." The nurse handed her the glass of water. What green eyes you have." She murmured to herself.

"Erm... thanks." Yuya said awkwardly.

"Apparently, you would've been in a worse scrape if not for the senior who carried you here."

"Who?"

"Me, woman." Yuya turned around to see Kyo sitting on a chair at the end of the room.

"Kyo senpai!" Yuya exclaimed, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I... I remembered you caught me even before I fell onto the..."

"Ground." Kyo finished for her. "You better lose some weight. Carrying you here, you weigh a ton."

Yuya narrowed her eyes at him, inducing a smirk on his face, creating a flutter in her stomach.

"Thank you for saving me." Yuya murmured.

"Your boyfriend is quite a good _catch, _if you know what I mean." The infirmary nurse winked at her, punning on the obvious.

"Oh no, no, no!" She hastily corrected. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Kyo made no indication to correct the nurse's mistake.

* * *

Kyoshiro, who was just standing outside the infirmary, walked away.

"Kyoshiro," Shinrei asked gently. "Aren't you going to go in?"

"It's alright. She... has Kyo to accompany her now anyway."

* * *

In the hot afternoon, Tokito was walking aimlessly in the streets. There was nothing left to do in school, and it was too early to go back home. Her father is usually home only in the evening, and that's given that her father knocks off early. The job of a professor, after all, included long hours of research and teaching. Therefore going home would just mean more solitude.

Tokito reflected about her feelings for Omoda Akira. Nothing, nothing could make her more surprised than she is now, that she would actually fall for a guy. Not just any guy, but one who is blind, a group of people whom she used to despise.

She knows her feelings aren't strong yet. Yes, Tokito knows about how strong feelings can get, so she is aware that whatever she's feeling towards Omoda Akira is not love. But the feeling was real, it wasn't the usual 'I have a crush' thing. That is what's scaring her now.

_How did I end up here again? _She mused to herself, staring at the familiar neighbourhood where Akira's house is.

When she appeared at the Omoda's residence a few days ago, she was much taken aback by the warmth of everyone. She thought about everyone. Yuya-san was so sweet, much unlike who she (that is, Tokito) is. Kyoshiro-kun was the clever one who beat everyone in Scrabble consistently... Shinrei-kun was sorta noisy, and Hotaru-kun was sorta quiet.

_But Aki didn't really talk to me that day, or maybe everyone was so excited having me over that Aki didn't have a chance to talk to me?..._ She shook that thought away. _I better walk back, I don't think Akira wants to see me still._

She turned around to see some guys waylaying her. _Not again._

"What do you want?" She asked hostilely.

"That's not the sort of tone you should talk to us in, shouldn't it?" One of the guys jeered.

Another agreed. "You stepped on my toe just now at the street over there."

Tokito rolled her eyes. "I've already said 'Sorry'!"

The first guy sneered. "You know that's not enough... I'm Takahashi, leader of the Tidal Force, you heard of us?"

"... No?" replied Tokito truthfully.

"I wouldn't expect you to know." Takahashi bent down and stare at Tokito at her face. "Well, here's some piece of education for you. Our gang is the best, after Ryuyousei. But now since Ryuyousei is gone, there's nothing left for us to do anyway, but to be first!"

"I beg to differ, sir."

"Who's that?" The gang leader turned around to meet a young man. _Blind at that. _He thought to himself.

"Akira!" Tokito shouted.

"I'm sorry," Akira apologised. "I've too much of chivalry in me, I can't bear to see 5 of you bullying a sweet little girl like that. It's not socially apt to have these behaviour in the streets, what would those younger kids think if they were to see this abom-"

"Argh! I've enough of your nagging! Men shouldn't be nagging away, you sound like my mother!" Takahashi groaned.

"Boss, boss," his sidekick prompted him. "How does the blind man know there's 5 of us?"

The gang leader scolded him. "Idiot! He must've talked you guys talking, that's how!" Another sidekick then, whispered to him that apart from himself and someone else, no one was talking.

"Dim-witted people," Akira insulted. "I know there are 5 of you because I am smart. That's why. In fact, I'm so smart I can take you guys down with my 2 fingers."

"Why you..."

Whatever Takahashi wanted to say, Tokito never knew, because almost immediately Akira was right in front of the gang leader, his right index and middle finger curled up to punch him straight in the nose. The resounding crack was enough to tell his sidekicks that their leader's nose was broken and a good enough warning to run for it.

"You... you punk!" Yelled Takahashi, in half-anger, half-fear. "You watch it!" and then, the 'high and mighty' leader of Tidal Force ran off.

"Some gang... child's play, from how I see it." He muttered, shaking his head. "Some triad, they don't even have what it takes to be a pawn in Ryuyousei." Akira looked up. "Tokito."

"Aki, you have GOT to tell me what connections you had with Ryuyousei." Tokito pressed her hands against her face in frustration. "Don't tell me you were just friends with some of them. Tell me the whole story."

The blind man looked at Tokito, wondering how much he should tell her. "Alright, come inside my house. I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

In the kitchen, Akira explained to Tokito calmly about his involvement with Ryuyousei. Tokito, refusing to sit down, stood leaning against the counter, drinking in every detail of his various relationships with some of the most respected and dangerous figures in the underground world.

"No kidding," Tokito said, mouth wide. "You were childhood friends with Ryuyousei members... and Shinrei and Hotaru are the sons of the leader?" Akira nodded, sipping his green tea calmly. Tokito shuffled her feet uneasily, wondering how she should ask the pressing question in her mind. "Is that why you rejected me? Because you think I'll be put off by these things?"

Akira groaned. "No, that's not why I rejected you. You are a really nice girl, and I think by now you shouldn't be put off by things like that."

"You think too highly of me." Tokito half-snorted, absent-mindedly drawing circles on the kitchen counter. The young girl's voice wavered as she uttered, "Yuya?"

"What about Yuya?"

"Are you rejecting me because you like Yuya-san?" She asked again, her voice louder.

"What are you talking about?" Aki said crossly. "It's not because of Yuya-san! I treat her as a sister, and nothing more than that!" He paced furiously in the kitchen. "Why do you have to be so persistent, Tokito? Can't you just give up, and just let me be?" He then murmured to himself. "You don't deserve this."

He didn't think she would hear him say that.

"You don't have any right to decide how I should live my life, and who I should be friends with." She retorted defiantly. If Aki was surprised that she heard his comment, he didn't say anything.

He turned to her. Tokito, on many occasions, often wondered how Akira's eyes would look like. She often thought that his eyes would be brown, because Akira is so warm towards others. But sharp, she thought to herself. Sharp looking eyes will be a complement to his brutally honest rebuts and witty comments.

Akira said quietly, "Okay, here's the deal. I do like you."

Tokito half coughed in embarrassment. She did like Akira, but she realised she never thought how it'll be if he likes her too. Her heart squeezed a little in response, but from the way Aki was behaving, it won't be as simple as it is. She squinted at the blind man, her clever mind working. "You think you're too handicapped for the likes of me." She concluded accurately.

Akira turned to her and said, half-flusteredly. "It's not as easy as you think."

"Oh really?" Tokito half sneered. "You hypocrite!"

She could feel his anger now, surfacing like a dormant volcano within his cool exterior.

"What hypocrite?" He slammed the table with his fist. "You are just a kid! You don't just... go around liking people and having such false fantasies of happily ever after!"

"I'm not having-"

"Haven't you realise the kind of person I am? I'm blind! How am I supposed to give you the life you deserve?" He started pacing around the kitchen again. Tokito shivered a little. Was it her imagination or was the room colder than just now? "You have such a bright future ahead of you, and there'll be many others who'll be much better for you than I am. You don't know what's good for you."

"Oh? I don't know what is good for me?" She huffed. "For your information, WHO is the one that..." She groaned in exasperation. "Can you STOP moving for a while and look at me?" Akira stopped pacing, sat down and stared at the floor. "You are the one who taught me to treat the rest as the same. You set the example that even disabled people are worthy, if not, better than normal people."

"That's because you should treat them with respect, and not despise them." Akira replied tiredly, as if explaining to a small child.

Tokito boldly walked over to the table and sat down too, opposite Aki. "I know that you might think that my feelings are unfounded." She said gently. "Why would I fall for a person who is blind?"

"Exactly."

"But I... I know what I am doing. I hope you can just... just give us a try. Or maybe now... er... we can just know each other better?" Tokito felt stupid for stammering. She was supposed to feel confident, and better still, be in control of the situation now. She stared at the wooden grain of the table, half-regretting being so pushy about this.

Finally, a cold hand brushed hers, with his firm voice telling her, "We'll wait… I'll wait… Till you're 16… or 18… or 21. At least you're more of an adult than you are now. And maybe we'll see how things go from here. And whether things will work out." He said quietly.

Tokito smiled slightly, her hand tingling with his touch, but soon the smile gave way to a frown. "Stop increasing my age of maturity!" She growled. Akira laughed. And after that, no more was said about their feelings, as the intense afternoon became relaxed like the evening that follows.

* * *

Yuya's face poked into the kitchen, while Aki was washing the dishes. "I'm home." She grinned.

"Yuya-san, can you do the groceries tomorrow? I've got to do up my assignment for school." His foster sister sang in a sing-song voice that she couldn't. "Why?"

"I've got a date with Kyoshiro tomorrow."

"What?" the plate nearly slipped out of his hand. "I didn't think you would want to date him." And he stopped himself just in time from revealing anymore.

"Nah, don't fuss, big brother," She laughed, clearly mistaking his reaction as brother over-protection rather than anything else. "We're just shopping for Valentine's Day present for Kyo senpai." Aki joked about the horrendous idea of Kyoshiro giving a Valentine's Day present to his hate-object. "Don't be silly Aki-kun, it's just me buying the gift, you know that." With that, she ran upstairs.

Akira sat back down and wondered how Kyoshiro had been. _It must be real tough to support a girl when she is in love with the person you hate. _He didn't think long about that. Kyoshiro has been doing that since September last year, surely he can do that until a breakthrough happens.

_But when?

* * *

_

That's it again, folks! It'll do me much happiness if you can drop a review :)


	33. The Truth About Him

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Haha! I told you I'll be back with more updates! Sadly, only one person replied . But even if there is one person reading my story, I'll continue writing. Thanks Hikari Mibu for being the undying supporter behind this story!

Again, I know these few chapters are like the chapters in KISS Me! but they are NOT FULLY ALIKE. Do yourself a favour by reading these chapters instead of waiting out on me :P

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The Truth About Him**

Yuya stood at the gate of the train station, checking her own attire. _Where is he? _She frowned, tugging at her pink mini-skirt and straightening her white blouse.

Yuya and Kyoshiro have been friends for a long time; they've often hung out together. But Yuya realized that for the first time she felt jumpy… almost nervous. _Don't be stupid. _She chided herself. _Kyoshiro's just a friend to you. You two are going to shop for Valentine's present for Kyo. There's nothing special._

"Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro yelled, waving and running towards her.

"Nice shirt," She grinned, looking at his blue shirt that matched his grey jeans. "Is that shirt new?"

"Yeah, I just bought it last month!" He grinned, purposefully letting it trail off. He knew Yuya wanted him to compliment her too. "… Alright, you look very pretty too!" Yuya stuck her tongue out. "There, you have your compliment too!" He grinned back. "No complaining! So, you ready?" She nodded, and they walked towards the subway heading to Ginka. (A/N: Yes, Ginza Street is real, so in order NOT to plagiarise the name, my street is called 'Ginka Street'.)

"The train has arrived at Ginka. Please watch your footing as you alight the subway train. Thank you." The announcer in the train system announced.

"Let's go let's go!" Yuya pulled Kyoshiro, who was talking to a high school girl who just asked for his number. He gave a yelp of surprise as his arm was yanked.

The nearest chocolate store was very near the subway station. "Welcome to 'Musical Candies'! May I help you?" The salesperson smiled at the two teenagers.

Do you happen to have 'Love like the ocean' available?" Yuya enquired, mentioning the name of the chocolate flavour that Kyo likes.

"I'm sorry; we do not have that flavour of KISSes available. Would you like to try some 'Cookie Dough' though? I'm sure the both of you would like it!" She smiled.

_I think she assumed that Kyoshiro and I are lovers. _Yuya realized, in horror.

"Okay! I'll take it!" Kyoshiro said cheerfully.

"Kyoshiro!" She yelled. "We are here for the chocolates for Kyo sen-pai!" The sales girl gave a questioning look at Yuya, but Yuya ignored it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want the 'Cookie Dough'! We can get 'Love like the ocean' for Kyo in other stores." Gleeful with his decision, Kyoshiro bought two packets of mini KISSes.

Yuya narrowed her eyes at him, but Kyoshiro deliberately ignored her gaze as they headed towards the next store.

* * *

"I'm sorry, there isn't any more 'Love like the ocean' KISSes any more. I was told that there might not be any more in stock in the whole of Tokyo." Another shop-owner replied.

The pair stared at her, dumb-founded. "However," the sales-girl tried cheerfully. "I can try and help you find the nearest store that has that particular flavour available." Yuya nodded hopefully, and the sales girl disappeared behind the counter to make the phone calls.

"Oh man," Kyoshiro grumbled. "All the way down here for nothing." He glanced at Yuya. "Why don't you just get another flavour?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "He told me himself, that he likes 'Love like the ocean'. That was one of the rare times he spoke to me." She pursed her lips. "I want to get him what he likes."

He looked at her, and gave in. "You sound like some abused puppy." He muttered, his heart stinging. Yuya stuck out her tongue, but said nothing more.

The store-owner appeared again with news. "One of our outlets that have 'Love like the ocean' available. But… it's in the outskirts of Tokyo. It's in Kimizawa." (A/N: I doubt that there is such a place! I thought of the name myself!)

Yuya stared at the clerk in disbelieff, her mind working quickly. To get to Kimizawa, they would need to take a subway to the Tokyo train station, and then an hour's ride into the mentioned outskirts! She thought for a while and finally said, "Then we shall go there." She grabbed the address of the outlet with thanks.

Kyoshiro's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you crazy? It will take an hour to get there!" But Yuya was no longer listening to him. He sighed and followed her out of the store. "Yuya-san…" He said. She turned around to look at him. "Hear me out. I will follow you all the way to Kimizawa. I don't trust you to be safe outside this district."

She nodded happily and smiled in sincere happiness. And that stung his heart further. She linked her arm with his, and skipped down the street. That's when suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kyoshiro asked as she immediately let go off his arm, but stopped asking when he saw the mirror-image of himself, with Okuni-san standing beside him.

"Kyo sen-pai… Okuni-san... Wh… What a coincidence…" She stammered, blushing furiously while Okuni smiled smugly at her. Kyo ignored Yuya, staring at his brother.

"Nice girlfriend you've found, Kyoshiro." Kyo smirked.

"It's not-" Kyoshiro protested.

"Kyo san," Okuni cooed. "Why don't you leave the couple alone? We need to have our own privacy too, don't we?" She led Kyo away, but not before turning to face Yuya. "Have fun."

_Why… _She thought. _Why of all places… Why… and with Okuni-san too…_

"No! Kyo sen-pai! It isn't how you…" She called out after him, but he was gone.

_Now Kyo senpai thinks I'm with Kyoshiro. _Yuya thought gloomily. _Okuni-san… Kyo senpai never thought of me as some potential girlfriend. That's so Kyo, to lift the hopes of everyone, and toy with their feelings like that._

"That dirty brother of mine!" Kyoshiro exclaimed indignantly. He hastily glanced at his friend to see if she's alright, but she could only smile weakly.

"Sorry to put you in a misunderstanding." she said quietly. Kyoshiro stared at her as if she's nuts. As if THAT is what he was concerned about. Yuya shook her head vigorously. "I'm alright!" She then nodded vigorously, looking a little silly now. "Let's… Let's go to Kimizawa now!" Kyoshiro looked doubtful, but yelped when she yanked his arm again.

* * *

"Kimizawa… Kimizawa…" the voice of the train master announcer droned as they now stepped onto the train bound for their next destination.

_No point harbouring your thoughts about what happened._ Yuya kept telling herself. _Be normal. Don't let your emotions affect Kyoshiro. I mean, YUYA!_ She chided in her head. _He came all the way to accompany you!_

But still her face clearly showed her troubles after encountering Kyo and Okuni at Ginka Street.

* * *

"Here's your 'Love like the ocean'!" The sales-girl of the shop outlet smiled sweetly as she handed Kyoshiro the neatly-wrapped KISS chocolates. He thanked her and they left the shop.

Yuya looked at her neatly wrapped box dolefully. _What's the point… _She squeezed her eyes shut to block out anymore unhappy thoughts.

"It's only six," Kyoshiro checked his watch. "Wanna grab a bite?" Yuya smiled at him and agreed.

Kyoshiro looked at his buddy. _Let's try to get her mind off what happened this afternoon. _He decided. He brought her to eat sushi at a mini sushi bar and even went to the night market for a while.

"What took you so long?" Yuya asked as Kyoshiro ran towards her, a few minutes after he left her alone for a while.

"This is for you." He showed her a keychain. It was a blushing girl. "To commemorate our unusual friendship!" They laughed, remembering their first encounter. "Do you remember? You were blushing like silly." Yuya grinned and punched his arm playfully.

"Thanks a lot Kyoshiro, thank you for trying to cheer me up." Yuya smiled.

_Finally. _He sighed in relief. The smile that he'd always loved to see. He checked his watch again. "It's eight. Let's go home!"

"Okay!"

They went to the train station, but it was unusually quiet.

"Halt!" A voice called. Kyoshiro and Yuya turned around, to see the station warden coming towards them. "Didn't you see the time? It's eleven-thirty! All the trains have stopped servicing!"

"WHAT?" The two of them exclaimed.

* * *

(A/N: Henceforth the story proceeds in Kyoshiro's POV)

"Hello? Aki-kun? This is Yuya-san… Yes, I'm safe… I'm in Kimizawa… Wait, don't yell into the phone, listen to me. The trains are down, and we don't have enough money to go home by cab… It's a five-hour drive from where we are! So I will be staying the night in Kimizawa. With whom? Kyoshiro sen-pai."

"WHAT!" Now I could hear Aki's voice on the other end. I smiled. I had no idea if his exclamation were for her to hear, or for me.

Yuya held the phone a few inches away from her, and spoke into the receiver again. "It was his watch that stopped at eight-thirty! And you know very well I don't wear a watch! Don't worry; we won't be in the same room! I will try to get another room okay?" She listened a while longer, and handed the phone to me. "Aki-kun wants to speak to you."

I took the public phone. "Hello?"

Akira's voice came like thunder on the phone. "KYOSHIRO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER, YOU GET ME?" I stared at the phone.

Yuya laughed and I replied, "Don't worry… I wouldn't want to touch your sister even if she begs me!"

"HEY!" Yuya cried as she punched my arm. Hard.

"Owwww!"

Akira laughed and asked, "Are you sure? You wouldn't do anything to my sister even though…"

I interrupted him, glancing at Yuya. She couldn't hear Aki when he's not yelling. "No, I won't."

He gave a sigh of relief. "I trust you, okay? But if… just if…." He didn't manage to complete his sentence, because Shinrei took the phone. Behind, Aki was yelling and someone else (Hotaru?) was restraining him. Who would've thought Hotaru would _help_Shinrei?

"I just kicked Aki away and took the phone," I could just imagine Shinrei smiling in triumph. "Just take care of yourselves, okay? And I don't need to repeat Aki's warning, yeah?"

"I've got it all here in my brain, okay?" I looked at Yuya. "Do you wanna say something to Shinrei?" Yuya nodded and listened to her tenant complaining about Hotaru, and also that Akira and himself will miss her.

When she finally put down the phone, I asked. "How's Hotaru and Shinrei?"

She smiled. "On each other's nerves, as usual. But they are getting along better. You should go visit us when possible."

I nodded. "So… let's get a place to rest." We left the phone booth. As we walked down the streets, I looked at Yuya. _She looks so darn beautiful. _I sighed to myself.

I have always been in love with Shiina Yuya.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, _maybe _JUST this scene it'll be a 3rd person narrative. Christina sincerely apologises for the confusion.)

"Are you sure they will be alright?" Hotaru asked Shinrei the minute Aki had his fulfillment of whacking Shinrei. "What if he wants to confess to her or something?"

They stared at Hotaru uneasily. Usually the things he said will likely come true.

* * *

(Back to Kyoshiro's POV)

It's interesting, how my feelings were when I first met Yuya. Usually, I would be kind of annoyed that some love-sick girl has mistaken me for my crude twin brother (though out of pure politeness I did not show my irritation). However, there was just something about Yuya that not only was I more amused, I found myself wanting to know more about her.

It was until Hotaru pointed out his landlady to me, when I realized that she was the silly girl that made a mistake in confessing her feelings to me instead of Kyo. The silly girl that captured my heart so securely.

Of course, Akira, Hotaru and now, Shinrei, know of my feelings towards Yuya since the ski trip, but they never intended on telling her. They knew I would tell her myself, sooner or later.

Kyo also knows this too. But that brother of mine still has the upper hand. Yuya still is smitten with him. I've never seen a girl who would travel outside Tokyo to get a present for a guy who is not even her boyfriend! _Yet. _I thought miserably. Since Kyo challenged me on taking Yuya-san away, what are my chances?

The thought of losing her to my older brother made me sick.

"Ah!" Yuya suddenly exclaimed. I jerked back to my senses in surprise. "There's a motel in sight! We have enough money for two people… right?" We stared at our remaining money in our hands. I counted. It should be enough for a night, and a train ride home.

We entered the reception area. A woman in her mid-forties looked at us. The name tag on her blouse read "Yoshiko". She raised her penciled eyebrows at us. "May I help you?"

"Erm…" Yuya stuttered, blushing like crazy. I interrupted her and asked for two rooms.

"Are you out of your mind?" She rolled her eyes. "It's the Saturday before Valentine's Day! Almost all the rooms are booked throughout Kimizawa! However I have one room, but aren't you guys high-school students?"

"No, we're not," I fibbed. _If she asks for identification, we're screwed._

She raised her eyebrows even higher. "I'm sorry… But there's only a room, and that room has only a bed."

"WHAT?" The two of us exclaimed. We stared at each other. Yuya was still flushed.

"Give… us that… room." She finally mustered enough courage to talk. Yoshiko raised her eyebrows even higher. I began wondering how high she could raise her eyebrows.

I cleared my throat. "But is it okay if you can bring a couch to the room?"

She finally lowered her eyebrows back to normal. "Okay. That would be a total of 8000 yen for one night." I peeled off the amount of money exact and gave it to her.

When we left the hotel reception, I could've sworn I heard her mutter, "Are you kidding me? They won't even be using the damn couch…"

* * *

Upstairs, I slid the card in the reader. The reader beeped, and the door opened to a cozy room with a mini lounge and a room. _The room sure is nice. _I thought to myself.

"Well, here we are, Yuya-san. You can have the bed. I will sleep on the couch when it comes."

"Okay…" she replied. She looked at the bathroom. "Can I use it first?"

I nodded. "You want any food?"

"Yeah."

"I'll head for the convenience store beside the hotel. Lock the door up okay?"

"Okay."

I exited the hotel towards the convenience store, thanking God that even in the wee hours of the morning they were still open. I bought some cup noodles and snacks, grabbed a magazine that maybe she could read and headed back.

When I returned to the room, the couch was in the living room. She walked out of the room wearing a robe over her clothes. "There's another robe in the closet. Go take a shower."

I thanked her and went into the bathroom. It distinctively smells of shampoo. I quickly took my shower and got out. Yuya wasted no time in opening up the goodies I bought and was slurping on noodles. Yuya, ever sweet and thoughtful, even prepared my share of the noodles. She smiled at me cheerfully and said, "Look! We can watch TV!"

I sat down next to her, the both of us staring at the television. I sensed that Yuya-san was still upset about what happened this afternoon. _When we met Kyo and Okuni. _

_What the hell is Kyo doing?_ I thought furiously to myself. _Just 2 months ago, he told me that he wants to take Yuya from me. If he does that, fine. If he intends to still date Okuni and Yuya at the same time and break Yuya-san's heart I'll…_

What I'll do to Kyo I never got around to decide. That was because Yuya's moodiness really affected me.

"Yuya-san?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Are you still upset over this afternoon?" She looked up, that's when I realized that her face was all flushed up. Obviously she was still thinking about the incident.

"Wh… What in… incident?" She faltered.

"Yuya-san, you forgot. You are a bad liar." I smiled gently at her. Her green eyes gently dropped to a blush.

"I have been thinking about Kyo. And his chocolates." She looked sadly at the box of chocolates currently sitting in the mini-refrigerator. "Is it worth it? Kyo sen-pai is still with Okuni, are they serious? Will my KISSes ever make any difference? The questions are too many… I don't know what to think…" She shook her head violently as tears fell.

I held her by her shoulders. "Yuya-san..." I said. After a while, the sobbing subsided. I whispered into her ear. "Give up on Kyo." My heart seemed to shout, b_e with me instead._

"He's not worth it all." _You deserve a better guy._

"He's a huge flirt, and if he ever, ever dates you, he is bound to dump you sooner or later." _But I'll never ever leave you._

"I have no idea why he and Okuni are still together. But it doesn't matter, does it?" _Because… you have me._

She stared at me. "What do you know…"

"What?" I let go of her.

"I said, what do YOU know about love? Yeah, so you are Kyo sen-pai's twin brother, so what? I never heard anything about you liking anybody! You don't know anything about love…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me. "I am in love!" I protested, looking at her deep and with my heart full of emotion. "…with you."

She stared at me until realization kicks in. She blushed and stuttered. "I… I…" I looked at her; her emerald eyes were wide open.

_Just like 4 months ago, this scenario is too familiar… _I mused. The tension was getting tighter…

"Yuya-san…" I uttered. "I know you like Kyo, I'm very sorry for giving you more trouble like this."

She stood up. "I… am… I am going to bed! Goodnight!" She blushed as she retreated into her room.

"Alright then! I'll just er… take out the trash…" I called after the closing door, feeling lame. I gathered the empty cups and went out to the recycle chute. The plague above read "No plastics allowed in recycling bin", but what the heck. I dumped everything inside, including my unrequited love…

I didn't go back to the room. Instead, I went to the motel's roof-top garden terrace. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the stars.

_What was I thinking, confessing to Yuya like that? _I sighed to myself.

* * *

I edited this chapter and I particularly liked that part when Kyoshiro tries to convince Yuya to give up on Kyo. The mind adds on his real feelings to his advice, and the feeling was kinda magical when I reread it.

Haha! DO REVIEW! It makes me happy if you enjoy it, and makes me improve when you don't ^^


	34. And The Following Sunday

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

**Chapter 34 – And the Following Sunday**

Yuya looked out of the window. She barely said anything to Kyoshiro in the past 3 hours, since they woke up on Sunday. She found him sleeping on the couch.

"Kyoshiro?" She called. And Kyoshiro jerked awake the minute she called his name. They bade each other good morning, and said nothing much after that.

_How tired he looks._ She thought. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to strike up a conversation. She wondered how it was possible that just a few hours ago last night, they could talk endlessly, and now they had nothing to talk about.

Yuya looked at the passing pastures; the sentence forming in her mind repeatedly.

_Kyoshiro… likes me…_

That was the fact Yuya tried to push out of her mind, to no avail. For the past few months she probed Kyoshiro ruthlessly for any information regarding his love life, or signs and symptoms thereof. He was so neutral about it, Yuya simply concluded that he didn't like anyone. Now she knew…

"Kyoshiro sen-pai…" She spoke. He looked at her in utter surprise and she knew why.

"… Yes?" Kyoshiro replied, as off-handedly as he could.

"I'm… sorry for telling you on and on about Kyo sen-pai in the past without even…" She bit her lower lip and didn't continue.

"No, it's okay… you have always been a great friend in confiding in me your problems. That's what friends do, right?" He grinned. Yuya nodded and smiled a little. They made small talk after that.

Kyoshiro was astonished that Yuya suddenly called him 'sen-pai', or senior. She knew.

_Well, it has been a long time since I've called him that. _The blonde girl mused as she glanced at Kyoshiro reading the magazine the train provided. She recalled the event when he told her not to call him sen-pai.

* * *

(flashback: refer chapter 17 if you want.)

"Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro ran towards her, with a bottle of lemonade and a stick of fishballs.

"Kyoshiro sen-pai…" replied Yuya, her eyes were shining, and her face was blushing a faint pink. "Kyo sen-pai talked to me so much today!" She put a thumbs-up sign and grinned. "He told me that he likes 'Love like the ocean' KISSes! I'm going to get him that for next year's Valentine's Day!"

Kyoshiro smiled warmly, but frowned later. "Yuya-san," he said. She looked at him. "Aren't you tired? Calling us sen-pai, sen-pai all the time?"

She smiled. "But don't you remember that you gotta say the same thing to your seniors too?"

He grinned. "I know. I say "sen-pai" to my seniors. But… who cares about Yukimura?" They laughed.

"So… I can just call you Kyoshiro?"

"Of course!" He smiled.

(flashback end)

* * *

One by one, every moment spent with Kyoshiro came back, filling her mind. It dawned upon her the many times when Kyoshiro actually hinted about his feelings.

_Kyoshiro… he has been with me all the while… why am I so upset about Kyo? Why am I so shocked that Kyoshiro likes me?_ The many questions in her mind whirled on. She closed her eyes, grimacing.

"Yuya-san? Are you okay?"

"… I have a headache… you have an aspirin?"

"No… but I can help you ask for one."

Yuya heard him ask someone across the aisle.

"Yuya-san," She heard him again. She opened her eyes, mumbled her thanks and took the aspirin.

She slept for the remaining ride home.

After changing trains from the main station of Tokyo to the Tokyo city subway, both Kyoshiro and Yuya finally alighted from the subway wordlessly, and were greeted by Akira, Hotaru, Shinrei and even Sanada Yukimura.

"Aki-kun!" She ran into his arms. It seemed like an eternity since she last saw him.

"Hey! Yuya-san!" Shinrei called. "You didn't greet us at all!"

Yuya noticed that Hotaru half-smiled, half-frowned at Shinrei. _Hotaru-kun knows something's up with me. _Yuya thought, which surprised her a little. Hotaru was usually the slow-responder. Then again, anything comes as a surprise with Hotaru.

Aki finally released her and she hugged Shinrei and Hotaru. Shinrei gave her a warm and tight hug, which surprisingly, she realized that was what she really needed. Hotaru on the other hand, not used to such acts of intimacy, patted her back with one hand awkwardly.

"Yuya-san," Yukimura grinned. "I also want a hug!"

"NO!" Aki, Shinrei and Kyoshiro yelled unanimously. Yuya giggled as Yukimura pouted. 21-year old Yukimura looks either like a girl, or a beautiful guy, therefore attracting all kinds of stares around the station.

Akira glanced at Kyoshiro's response obvious of his feelings, his face was unreadable as he placed his curled finger against his chin in thought. "Yuya-san, let's go home." He said, finally. "I think you had a rough night out there."

She nodded. Kyoshiro uttered. "Bye Yuya-san… I'll… I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with Kyo yeah?"

Yuya nodded again, wondering if her blushes were now because of Kyo or Kyoshiro. "Bye, Kyoshiro, thanks."

* * *

"Welcome home!" Akira smiled as Yuya stepped into the Omoda's residence.

"You mind if I head upstairs? I'm not feeling quite well…"

Aki looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. "Okay, have a good rest. I'll call you for dinner later."

Yuya trudged upstairs and flopped onto the bed. Something was stirring up in her heart, and she didn't know what it was.

"Ha! I knew it! You weren't resting." Yuya sat up on her bed straight. Hotaru poked his orangey head through the open door.

"I was lying on the bed, that is, until you came in." the blonde landlady frowned at him.

"… Eh?" He looked closely. "You are crying."

That was when Yuya realized that her eyes were wet. She wiped them. "I was just yawning."

"Don't lie." Aki poked his head, just below Hotaru (A/N: He's shorter than Hotaru…)

"You are a very bad liar Yuya-san, do you know that?" Shinrei's voice came through the door as he pushed it wide.

"WHOA!" Aki and Hotaru yelped as their faces came in contact with the floor.

"Are you guys alright?" Shinrei grimaced at the sorry sight.

"Hotaru! Get your butt off my back!"

Yuya laughed as they scrambled themselves up. They soon settled themselves comfortably in her room, with Yuya sitting on the bed, Aki on her chair, and Hotaru cross-legged on the floor. Shinrei lost at the round of scissors, paper and stone game to see who should go and get food. He came into the room again set the food across the floor.

_They seemed to have forgotten the reason why they are in my room. _Yuya mused.

"Now that we've settled ourselves nicely," Aki smiled as he reached for a cookie. "Yuya-san, can you please tell us what is wrong?"

_Maybe not._

"Kyoshiro… He…" Yuya gave a sheepish look. "He… told me… that he likes me…"

"He did?" Akira exclaimed.

"Finally!" Shinrei sighed in frustration.

"I never thought the day would come." Hotaru muttered.

"Wait… you mean you guys know about it?" Yuya exclaimed. "HEY! No fair! Why didn't any of you tell me about this?" She fumed inside. That's the second time they knew something that she didn't. The first time was when she found out that Kyo has a twin brother.

"Well…" Shinrei hesitated. "We knew sooner or later that he'll tell you, we just didn't know it was sooner."

There was a long silence.

"Yuya… maybe you DO like Kyoshiro unconsciously, you know…" Hotaru replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Yuya suddenly looked at him. There was a slight teasing tone in Hotaru's voice, and that reminded Yuya of the time when she said similar words to Hotaru about Akizuki... Although Yuya doubted that Hotaru was referring to any incident. That's simple-mindedness for you.

"Maybe in actual truth, you care more for Kyoshiro than for Kyo."

Yuya looked at Aki and Shinrei. The looks on their faces said the same thing. She pouted in thought. "How could all of you be so sure about this? I don't even know of this myself… I mean, I have feelings for Kyo but…" She twisted her locks of hair in hesitation. "But Kyoshiro's sudden confession made my heart all messed up."

"Messed up?" Shinrei enquired.

The blonde tucked her knees close to her body, her golden hair falling in front of her face. "You know," she whispered. "It was like as if, I had a box of secret feelings locked away all this time. And for a moment there last night, the box was unlocked, and all the feelings that I never even knew existed flowed out. Feelings for Kyoshiro…"

She could hardly believe what she was saying. It suddenly all made sense. The reasons why she didn't mind spending more time with Kyoshiro, why she was so concerned about his love life, why she hastily stopped herself from blushing when Kyoshiro wrapped his scarf around her neck… Could it be her feelings for Kyoshiro acting on a subconscious level?

Hotaru furrowed his eyebrows at Yuya in confusion. "Don't bother," Shinrei told him. "Her figure of speech is too complex for you."

Hotaru glared at his half-brother for a brief moment, but eventually turned to Yuya. "Whatever it is that you're saying," the simple-minded tenant mumbled, "Just do what you like."

"You know, my stupid brother is right," Shinrei smiled. "Take the time tonight to think through carefully. If you like Kyoshiro, then great, but if you do decide to like Kyo in the end we'll… comfort Kyoshiro for you." Yuya smiled in return. She could always count on Shinrei to say the nicest things.

"I'm always right." Hotaru sneered.

"That's what you think." Was Shinrei's arrogant reply, a hundred and eighty degree change from his warm attitude to Yuya.

"Oh, so you wanna take it outside now?" Hotaru grinned menacingly, grabbing his katana as he spoke. "Prove how… clever you are?"

"It will be my pleasure to educate you unless…" Shinrei glowered. "You're too chicken to face the truth."

"Argh, stop it you two!" Akira groaned. "Hotaru, must you bring that katana everywhere you go?" Hotaru huffed as he put down the long sword. Akira turned to Yuya. "What else did Kyoshiro say?"

She stifled her giggles at the brothers' provocations and replied thoughtfully. "Basically, last night we ate ramen, stared at the TV… Then he asked if I'm alright, because we saw Kyo-san and Okuni-san at Ginka Street, then I told him about my worries and… he told me just like that."

Shinrei spat out the tea he was drinking, and Hotaru choked on the biscuit.

"HEY!" Akira growled, annoyed. "I'm the one doing the cleaning up here!"

Completely ignoring Akira, Shinrei erupted. "You saw WHAT?" Clearly, they were no longer focusing on how Kyoshiro told Yuya about his feelings, but about Kyo and Okuni.

"Kyo sen-pai and Okuni-san," she replied coolly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Vow, no, swear to us that you'll speak the truth and nothing but the truth!" Shinrei jumped and made Yuya raise her hand.

"I swear that I will speak the truth, and nothing but the truth." Repeated Yuya with her hand raised. "Sheesh, how old are you guys, 6? Yes, I saw Kyo sen-pai and Okuni-san at Ginka Street. What's wrong with that?"

"It's just that…" Shinrei looked uncomfortable. "Bontenmaru and I made a bet with Kyo on our way to Hana Yuki Lodge last year that if he can last through the relationship with Okuni-san for half a year we'll treat him to a week's worth of sake."

"What kinda bet is THAT?" Yuya demanded, completely exasperated and blown away.

"A stupid one," answered Shinrei sheepishly. "But yeah, maybe that's the truth to why he's still dating Okuni-san," Shinrei continued, straightening his t-shirt as he spoke. "They aren't dating as you think. Kyo can't stand Okuni, trust me. Amazing that they even appeared together outside school… I wonder."

Yuya stared at them in amazement, not really hearing the last statement anymore. "Are you serious?" She said slowly, her lips forming a smile. Standing up, she yelled, "YES! I've decided! I'm gonna try my luck with Kyo sen-pai tomorrow!"

Akira, Hotaru and Shinrei anime-fell. "WHAT'S THE POINT IN TELLING HER THAT KYO ISN'T SERIOUS ABOUT OKUNI! We're supposed to support Kyoshiro!" Aki roared at Shinrei. Yuya ignored them.

She chased them out of her room and laid on her bed.

_Yes! I will still tell Kyo sen-pai about how I feel! I must try! He and Okuni are just having a fling!_

She flipped over, wanting to write in her diary when she saw Kyoshiro's scarf on her dressing table. The thoughts of Kyoshiro, including the time when he wrapped his scarf around her, have been completely pushed out of her mind. She ignored all odds of being rejected. All she could think about was Kyo sen-pai's face. Yuya pushed her diary aside and closed her eyes in content. For the first time in the past 36 hours, she was able to sleep well.

* * *

Once again, THANK YOU for the reviews and PMs! :))

Haha, I do hope you guys know that I made MAJOR changes to this version of KISS Me! In the stand alone version, Akira was the one who told Yuya that Kyo and Okuni are a fling, and then later on scolded Shinrei and Hotaru for telling Yuya that. Story loophole alert! XD It's amusing that NO ONE told me of this loophole =P

So if you guys are all skimming through the chapters here, Shame on you! KISS Me! definitely deserves to be reread here, you won't regret it =)

* * *

And now… the revival of **Aki's Memories of Fukinara High**:

Aki: After a year hiatus, I'm glad aichioluv has decided to bring back the story once again! Now, this question comes from Hikari Mibu, who asks: Are KISS chocolates real chocolates? I've always wondered, because the name of Kyo's favourite sounds more like a soft, fresh perfume that I would buy.

Hotaru: You mean, "Love Like The Ocean"?

Shinrei: You know, come to think of it, I never really did ask about this stupid chocolates thing. Like, what's the fuss all about?

Yuya: Let me, the mighty and beautiful Yuya tell you more!

Hotaru: Mighty? I thought Bontenmaru is mighty.

Yuya: *AHEM* Well, some years back, a company, with visions to create affordable designer chocolates, searched for various ways to produce different forms of chocolate in shapes, colours and flavours. They are termed as KISS Chocolates. What's unique about these chocolates are their names. And this company had worked on its marketing and advertising to ensure that the names of these chocolates are well-thought of and meaningful. They also worked out a legend that if one were to receive KISS, they reciprocate by actually kissing the giver. So naturally, it is a hit towards couples in Japan. And well, of course the chocolates are delicious, that's why it's so popular.

Aki: Thanks Yuya. And the remaining explanation shall be given to the author to explain.

Hehe… to continue what Yuya said, the inspiration I have comes from OPI Nail Polishes. I love how creamy and colourful their textures are, and how unique their names are too. Like, an orange nail polish is named "A good man-darin is hard to find", and so on. I did have a lot of ideas from these KISSes and I wanted to put them into a compilation of fictional (not fanfiction) short stories, but I don't know… It is not in my immediate plans as of now.

Oh by the way in case you're wondering, "Love Like The Ocean" is alcohol-based chocolate with a liquid mint centre. Highly recommended that you consume the chocolate whole, or else you'll get the liquid mint all over yourself.


	35. The Truth He Needs to Face

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Heya everyone, by some sort of personal conviction and habit, I really dislike to publish stories that are more than 3500 words long. So when I realized that the following part of Shinrei and Saisei will exceed far far far much, I HAD to create a new chapter. Sorry to make you guys groan with the amount of content to read. Hang in there! You have yet to even reach halfway of the whole story!

Talking about bad habits and idiosyncrasies, I also don't like to read paragraphs, and you can see this reflected in my short paragraphs. I know it may not make sense at some times to leave a paragraph, but I can't help it!

Anyway, with that, I had to create some scenes after Shinrei to ensure that I don't compromise you guys in the length of the story. Aren't I the greatest! (arrogant grin)

By the way, this is why I took so long to update again, apart from the fact that schoolwork is driving me nuts.

Enjoy!

P.S: Please forgive me if the standard is not as good this time round. It's so much I can do without compromising on my school work .

* * *

**Chapter 35 – The Truth He Needs To Face**

The convenience store's lights were the biggest source of light as Shinrei approached.

"This makes zero sense," He muttered to himself crossly. "Sending me to get milk and strawberry jam at 11 P.M. Just so that he could make Yuya's favourite breakfast tomorrow!" He stared into the starless sky. "Even the coldest and most inhuman Akira has feelings huh?"

_Well, not that he is inhuman._ He mused to himself. _He's just human to Yuya. And now, maybe Tokito_.

It was weird, seeing him like this. Omoda Akira, in the group of kids they hung out with, was probably the most conniving and sarcastic kid he has met. Even some adults had a small amount of respect for him. Not that people feared him, how ridiculous would that sound? Rather, they preferred to stay away from him. From the very start, his eyes were like sharp daggers, penetrating your thoughts and mocking silently at your flustered replies. Then, after some events that blinded him later on (yes, everyone remembered that he's blind since birth by convention, but the truth is Aki could see very well when he first met him), his capability to continue living a normal life like any other kid was quite astounding. Shinrei was sure that not even an adult could endure what Aki had gone through in his childhood years.

Shinrei smiled to himself as his fingers treaded through the many brands of strawberry jam in the aisle. Thinking about it, Akira was kinda like the devil. Then again, the people that he hangs out with are like devils.

Akari's vast knowledge of medicine _and _poison made her deadly. Bontenmaru well, if his big animalistic size and fists didn't scare enough, his reputation for being the most-feared in Fukinara High should be intimidating enough. Yukimura's ascension to the bishop rank (refer to chapter 9 for the meaning of bishop) at a tender age of 15, and the ten ninjas ready at his command, need he say more?

Kyoshiro and Kyo, the power twins who excelled in their kendo skills far better than their relationship with each other... If they hadn't refused to join Ryuyousei, who knew how much fear could their names alone create?

Shinrei frowned as he carefully selected the milk carton with the later expiration date. Suddenly he felt so lousy and weak. He silently chided himself as he paid for the goods. There was no way he was the lousiest.

_Well, there's always Hotaru. _He smirked to himself. Though he disliked his brother on many levels, half of him naturally has a brother-instinctive behaviour towards him. And the truth is that Shinrei is glad that he had his half-brother during the times when people were doubting his character upon finding out that the leader of the triad was his father. It's unlikely that Hotaru thought the same.

It was a terrible thing when his position in the school's students' council was being jeopardized. Nobody, upon knowing the background he was from, believed his true character. Except for the people involved with the Ryuyousei incident, one or two classmates... And Saisei.

"Shinrei-kun?"

Her voice made him jump. He spun around and stared at the mentioned girl.

"What was that for?" He half-coughed. "And why are you here? And at such a late hour too? Are you alone? Did you even bring a jacket?" He stopped himself rationally, and rationally reminded himself to slap himself when he's home, for being such a doofus.

Saisei was clearly amused, and a little... Happy? But before he could make anything out of it, she grinned. "I'm out because I was buying a cup of hot cocoa. But the night was so cold and I felt so cozy with my cup, so I decided to take a long walk before I head home." She laughed and felt Shinrei threw his jacket over her. With surprise, she exclaimed, "Won't you be cold?"

He shook his head. "It's not good if girls fall sick. I mean seriously, what were you thinking when you stepped out of the house without any warm clothing?"

She snorted, a gesture that Shinrei always thought was cute. "You are such a nag." She smiled.

"No, I'm not," retorted Shinrei. "Aki's the nag. My landlord," he added hastily when he saw her confused face. He forgot she has yet to meet Akira. "Omoda Yuya's brother. One day I'll introduce you to them. They are a handful to be with."

She smiled. "Seems like you have a lot of fun with them." She frowned slightly. "Nevertheless, are you and Hotaru-kun coping well with the death of your father?"

He smiled slightly. Only Saisei (and Yuya) cared about his family as a family than a triad leader. "We've been fine. Rather, Hotaru doesn't really care much. But other than that, we are doing well." He stared into the night sky, his thoughts cloudy. "Hey, it's getting late. And there's school tomorrow. Allow me to walk you home."

She looked surprised. "No, it's fine!" She hastily replied, shaking her head, but upon his insistence, she relented. They walked together towards her house.

"Couldn't sleep?" Shinrei asked.

"Yeah. Not as if you don't know what tomorrow is."

"Tell me all about it." Shinrei replied bitterly. "So I presume that you'll be finding the boy that you like?"

"Oh?" She stared at him, startled. "Hehe," She laughed somewhat sheepishly. "Yeah." She quickly changed the topic. "How about you and Miko-san there?"

"Miko-san?" Shinrei frowned.

"Remember? She talked to you about Valentine's Day?"

"Oh." Shinrei now remembered the shy girl who is a friend of Yuya's. "She didn't approach me after that conversation anymore."

"Of course she wouldn't!" She laughed as she pulled him closer to the side of the walkway so that he wouldn't be walking on the road. Despite the chill in the air, he felt his face a little warm with the closer distance. "She's hoping that you would ask her, if you were interested."

Shinrei huffed. "I don't feel that way for her."

"You don't?" The girl frowned at him. "I… I always thought you have a soft spot for her…"

"I don't." He suddenly turned and glared at her suspiciously. "What's this all about?"

Saisei flushed. "Well…" She pulled his jacket closer to her, her eyes looking away.

Could it be? His heart dared not hope. Even though there were many times he wondered to himself if it was remotely possible that Saisei might… might have feelings for him, he often brushed the happy thought aside. Now, with her awkward attitude like this… his mind worked quickly.

"Well?" He asked in spite of his mind's protests of understanding the situation.

"Okay! I'll say I'll say! She is like, a friend of my close friend and well, you and I seemed like pretty good friends…" She sounded embarrassed saying these things, as if she was just assuming that Shinrei and herself are good friends. "So she er... Approached me asking if I could talk you into asking... her... out..." she trailed off and anxiously glanced at Shinrei.

In his mind, Shinrei laughed at his own stupidity for even believing, for one second, that Saisei could possibly like him. He looked at her bitterly. "So you're playing matchmaker, huh?"

To his surprise, the anxious glance turned into a glare. "It's not what you think. I don't treat you like some product to bargain and barter. I know it sounds lowly of me to do something so under-handed." Her voice was humbled, but Shinrei's ego wouldn't hear of it.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you too much for that." He mocked. "I mean, we _are_ becoming pretty good friends and I guess that hinders you from being able to talk to your guy isn't it?" His hands clenched into fists in his pockets. "Finding me someone so that you have more space and time. It's not your fault."

Whatever happened next, Shinrei didn't know. By the time he could analyse the situation, he was on the floor.

_Saisei... She knows judo? _

Her pretty face was red from exertion of throwing someone heavier than her, and anger. "That was not the reason why I did that. My reason is not even remotely related to that!" Her usually mid-low voice (a nice contrast, Shinrei always noted, to the usual pitchy voice of her classmates) was unusually screechy.

"I'm sorry..." Shinrei apologised, picking himself up from the floor. His ego is a little deflated by the fact that a girl could do an over-shoulder throw on him. "I didn't mean-"

He couldn't see her face because her back was facing him. "It's just that..." Her voice was soft and upset, it sounded almost… helpless. "Miko-San really likes you. But you never give her any more attention than that. I... kinda feel for her."

"Saisei-san…"

"You don't know it, but the guy that I have a crush on… Everyone has a certain impression of awe and fear for him. But the truth is, he's quite a nice guy, and in the rare times I saw him laugh… I can only say I love the way he laughs." From the back Shinrei saw her hand flew to her face, in a swift, wiping motion. "I… I can't say for myself that he likes me. He's like a faraway dream that I can never reach. All I can do for myself, is just to be content with the friendship, the opportunities that I can talk to him. And hope for the best."

The revelation of Saisei's crush finally hit him, and the truth could only get as bad as this.

_Saisei… she likes… Kyo.

* * *

_

It was 11P.M. when Kyo and Kyoshiro met at their family dojo. Kyoshiro had just finished wearing his armguards when Kyo walked in, a wooden katana in his hand. Even though the twin brothers hated each others' guts, there was one thing they agreed on, and have been faithfully doing these years. Every Sunday night Kyo and Kyoshiro will meet at the dojo to spar with each other.

In school, Kyo is always admired as being one of the best kendo masters of his peers. However, no one ever knew that his friendly and oh-so-unlike-Kyo brother, Kyoshiro, is the true kendo expert. Their many spars in their family dojo was the perfect evidence to prove so.

With the clashing of bamboo sticks, the twins began sparring with fervour. However, it wasn't long before Kyo found a chance to strike, and Kyoshiro fell onto the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo growled. "You're not taking me seriously today." But he soon found the reason behind his brother's off-form. "It's that woman right?"

Kyoshiro stood up slowly, brushing the dust off his sleeve. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"You have all sorts of girls who are willing to throw their lives for a chance to date you." Kyoshiro growled, his disgust visibly showing.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Kyo sneered mockingly.

Ignoring him, Kyoshiro continued. "You have many girls to choose from. It doesn't matter what kind of girls they were, since you are not interested in any of them. But… why are you interested in Yuya-san?" The younger brother gripped his bamboo sword with one hand, pointing straight at Kyo. "She is different from the girls you normally go for."

Kyo scoffed. "I'm merely going with her wishes to be with me."

"I won't allow you to take her," Kyoshiro gripped his bamboo sword tighter. "Fight me again!"

"Tch," and before Kyoshiro knew it, Kyo was in front of him. Kyoshiro's sword barely blocked his brother's strong attack. Kyoshiro leaped back and swung his sword at Kyo's stomach, without success. His concentration is failing, he knew.

And so did Kyo. He swiftly blocked another lunge by his unusually rash brother, did a side step and elbowed his back roughly. Kyoshiro choked as he fell onto the floor.

"Just take it that I wanted to spite you." Was Kyo's cold answer as he walked away.

Kyoshiro yelled, still flat on the floor. "We're not done yet!"

The crimson haired man glared at his look alike. "I feel ashamed that my first victory over you was because of your distraction, and not my strength. You owe me one."

"You!" But Kyo closed the sliding door on Kyoshiro before he could say anything.

Nevertheless, Kyoshiro's mind was not bothered because he lost to his older brother for the first time. His heart burned with fiery hatred at the thought that Kyo is only reciprocating Yuya's feelings to spite him. He must stop him, no matter what.

_But it doesn't matter, isn't it? _The thought in his head retorted, almost in despair._ Yuya wants Kyo, she has never seen you as anything more than a friend. _

His heart wrenched at the thought of seeing his buddy, his heart's desire, hanging out and clinging onto his arrogant brother.

He sat, deep in thought in the dojo for an hour. By the time he walked out of the dojo, Kyo stood by the pillar, his back facing Kyoshiro.

"If..." He could barely find strength to speak, but the pain caused by his clenched fist gave him the strength to. "If Yuya-san wants to be with you, I shall respect her decision."

Kyo didn't turn around. "I expected you to put up a bigger fight than this."

"Huh?"

Kyo turned to his twin, his crimson eyes almost glowing in the dark. "I'll treat her well, for your sake."

Kyoshiro was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. Truth is, he always knew his older brother has a softer side behind his menacing glare. And he knew that sometimes Kyo looked out for him. Truth is also that, they do want to kill each other off, but they don't hate each other. Their relationship is special, yet the bane of their existence. Yes, both parties never showed any explicit kindness towards each other, yet they don't really hate each other. At least, Kyoshiro never did. And somehow, he knew that Kyo felt the same too.

But what Kyo said next threw Kyoshiro off-guard completely.

Kyo got off leaning his back against the pillar and faced Kyoshiro. "I won't let you, nor anyone, take her away from me."

"What are you talking about? Do you mean that you actually…" Kyoshiro ran up and grabbed his brother by the cuff. "Don't go around saying things like that so easily!" When Kyo did not reply, he asked quietly. "Since when?"

Kyo shrugged off his brother's tight grasp and looked away. "Since Wintumn Fair." He looked straight at Kyoshiro. "I've nothing more to say to you. Goodnight."

"You! We're not done with this!" exclaimed the bewildered Kyoshiro for the second time. But this time, Kyo has gone back into the house.

Kyoshiro stood there, not knowing what to do with the inconvenient truth he's now faced with.

* * *

Wahahahaa, call me a genius. But for some reason initially this series will end at 39 chapters, but I extended till 42 chapters! Don't groan, you people. The more things you read, the more I need to write and research!

**Trivia: how many truths were revealed in this chapter? XDDDD**

Surprised by Kyo's statement? Actually I wanted to reveal Kyo's feelings for Yuya much much later in the story, but now I have something up my sleeve, so do stay tuned!

Just a random thought, I really liked the phrase I used "Kyo and Kyoshiro's kendo skills excelled far better than their relationship with each other." I thought that was kinda funny.


	36. KISS Me!

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Finally, supposedly the final chapter! Many thanks to those who've faithfully stayed by me waiting for my updates! This chapter is a lot different than the one in the story "KISS Me!" so do read properly and enjoy! Oh and, you can smack me but after saying that I don't like to exceed 3500 words, there I go breaking it in my very next chapter! Hope it's not too lengthy!

In bigger news, on my birthday, my boyfriend gave me a custom-professional-made, one and only, **HOTARU PLUSHIE**! *SCREAM* I hardly talk about my boyfriend to people, really. But when someone this awesome gives you a plushie that has never been commercially manufactured, you gotta gloat a little! I wish I can show all of you! But I don't know how else to post the pictures apart from Facebook (I don't have MySpace).

* * *

**Chapter 36 – KISS Me!**

Just like everyday, Yuya slammed the alarm quiet as soon as it rang. Just like everyday, Yuya half-crawled out of bed drowsily and was awake by the time she reached the bathroom. Just like everyday, she tied her blonde hair into a low ponytail.

Just that unlike everyday, today is going to be a special day for Yuya. She hummed a random tune to herself as she slung her bag over her shoulders and grabbed the "Love Like the Ocean" KISSes. Then… she saw _his_ scarf sitting on the table and immediately thought of Kyoshiro. After much thought, she took it and tucked it into her bag too. _Gotta return him, anyway._

"Good morning, Yuya-san," Akira grinned as soon as he heard his sister enter the kitchen. He turned to his sister. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Good morning, and happy Valentine's Day to you too!" She took a good look around the table. "Oh, Aki! You shouldn't have!" She exclaimed. Aki took extra pains to personalise the morning toast by drawing hearts on it, using strawberry jam.

"Anything to cheer you up, sister. Take a look at the cards too."

Yuya looked across the table and saw Hotaru's card. It was orange, and Aki drew an animated version of Hotaru in the front. It read, "It's the 14th of February, and it's Valentine's Day! Don't forget, okay?" Yuya giggled. She was pretty sure Hotaru will forget.

Shinrei's card was next to Hotaru's, a blue card with an animated Shinrei being drowned by presents and flowers. The card read, "It's the dreaded Valentine's Day again! Need help in the carrying?" She chuckled. Shinrei is one of the most popular students in school. It would be common sight to see him carrying truckloads of gifts from his female admirers.

Yuya didn't need to ask for her card, it was right underneath her plate. To her delight, she found a pink card. A girl resembling herself is drawn at the bottom of the card. Aki wrote, "Good luck in your confession, whoever you'll end up with. Just remember, don't mistake the wrong twin!"

"AKI!" She groaned. Before he could reply, they heard another groan upstairs. Shinrei emerged at the stairway.

"It's that dreaded day again…" he groaned. His face brightened up upon seeing Yuya. "Good morning Yuya-san!" Yuya beamed in reply. He sat down and read his blue card. "Very funny, Akira." Aki chuckled. "Aren't you a little too manly to be writing and drawing cards?"

"Hey!" Akira threatened, the cooking spatula hot in his hand. "I was bored last night! I'm still as masculine as I need to be! Aren't you going to be thankful that I bothered to draw, with my eyes like THIS?" He retorted hotly.

Yuya laughed. "Stop teasing him, Shinrei-kun." Shinrei smiled in reply.

Then she noticed an abstract mass of orange hair from the corner of her eye. Hotaru walked into the kitchen without a word, and sat down on a chair.

"Hotaru! Ha…" Yuya was about to wish him when Shinrei covered her mouth, and she gave him a look, but Shinrei ignored it.

"So, what day is it today?" Shinrei asked casually.

Hotaru replied nonchalantly as he received his share of food from Akira. "Ahh… it's the 14th of February, Valentine's Day and your birthday. Why ask?"

Yuya snorted. He remembered after all!

"Not bad, Hotaru, not bad at all." Said Akira in mock approval as he joined the trio at the table with his plate.

"Don't worry, Shinrei. I'll make sure my secret plan of giving you laxatives for your present will be delivered well." Hotaru dismissed Shinrei with a wave.

Shinrei smacked his head. "What kinda secret is that if you've just told me?" Then Shinrei realized what Hotaru was really planning. "And NO WAY will I take your present now!" He barked, but Hotaru ignored Shinrei and he's making small circles on his toast with his knife. Shinrei sighed. "Anyway, are you going for Kosuke today?"

Hotaru glared at him. "There's nothing between Kosuke and I," was his straight answer. Yuya laughed. Hotaru mumbled as he bit into his toast. "It's not Kosuke that I like."

Shinrei spat his juice out. "You WHAT!"

"It's not?" Akira looked up from his glass of milk. "But you've been talking to Kosuke-san the entire Hokkaido trip. We… thought you're interested in her."

Yuya narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Hasn't Hotaru-kun been telling you for such a long time? Hotaru-kun never liked Kosuke! He likes… someone else." She trailed off when Hotaru looked at her. "Secret!" She grinned at Shinrei.

"Who would like a Yukimura look-alike?" Hotaru frowned.

"I meant, Hotaru LIKES someone? Yuya-san, YOU know who he likes?" Shinrei exclaimed.

"Well…" Yuya smiled somewhat smugly. "It was by accident. I so happened to catch Hotaru in his state of… 'softness'."

She winked at Hotaru, secretly wishing him good luck for his confession later, if any. And Yuya knew that Hotaru didn't understand her, because he didn't acknowledge her wink at all.

_Oh well,_ Yuya thought. _It's Hotaru-kun we're dealing with here.

* * *

_

15 minutes later, Shinrei, Aki and Yuya left the house. Hotaru left the house early.

"I still don't get it. I didn't really think that Hotaru was interested in Kosuke, because he was never interested in ANY girl. But…" Shinrei couldn't continue whatever was in his mind. "And now, he's left for school EARLY. That's rarer than a solar eclipse. What's gotten into him?" Shinrei grumbled. Yuya grinned. Aki gave a thoughtful look, but didn't know what to say either.

Yuya left the two of them to look for Kyoshiro. She wanted to apologise for her silly behaviour on Sunday, for calling him Kyoshiro sen-pai and hope beyond hope that they could be friends again. However, she didn't manage to see Kyoshiro.

On the contrary, she saw Kyo standing at the gate. Already there were a group of girls surrounding him, fawning about him. Her heart squeezed for no reason. She was about to turn away and head in the other direction when Kyo spotted her and made a beeline for her. "Come," was all he said, and before Yuya could react, he dragged her off, the bevy of girls screaming with envy.

Yuya started stammering a little after he took her to one of the staircases nearby. "Isn't… isn't Okuni-san with you?"

"She will be later, then again, maybe she won't, that will depend on you. It's you I'm waiting for."

A blush on her face surfaced. _Kyo sen-pai is still such a glib talker! _She thought to herself, looking down and straightening out her skirt a little._ No wonder the girls are all crazy over him._

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked again, her voice trying to be steady.

"Don't deny it, woman." He grinned. "I know very well that you like me a lot."

_There goes my chance to confess to him properly._ She thought. "Did Kyoshiro tell you that?"

"My useless younger brother?" He laughed mockingly. "I have my sources, Yuya."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. "It's… the first time you called me by my name." She managed to choke out.

"Of course!" He smirked. "Well? Would you want to be with me? I will dump Okuni if you say yes. I was getting bored of her anyway."

Yuya still didn't know what to say. In fact, she was too overjoyed for words. Kyo sen-pai finally reciprocated her feelings! "I…"

"_Without a doubt, my favourite chocolate flavour is 'Cookie Dough'!"_

_Huh? Was that Kyoshiro?_

_Oh yes. _Yuya thought unhappily to herself. _Kyoshiro…_ Ignoring the nagging voice in her head, she bit her lip, looked at Kyo and said, "Yes. I want to be with you!" Her hands nearly trembling, she took out 'Love like the ocean' KISSes, and handed it to him.

"_To commemorate our unusual friendship!"_

It's Kyoshiro again. She shook her head to get him out of her mind. Yuya looked at Kyo and smiled. He smiled back, and leaned forward.

"_Give up on Kyo. He's not worth it all."_

"_If he ever, ever dates you, he is bound to dump you sooner or later."_

She squeezed her eyes shut. _Shut up, shut up! Don't stop me from Kyo sen-pai! _She screamed to herself.

"_Don't bother about Kyo!" _

Yuya remembered Kyoshiro's hands on her shoulders, his icy blue eyes staring at her, burning into her heart. Yuya opened her eyes, to meet Kyo's lips on her lips. She closed her eyes again, trying to enjoy his kiss. But all she could think of is Kyoshiro, and what he said…

"_I'm in love… with you."_

Yuya opened her eyes again, looking at Kyo. _This is not who I care for the most._

Yuya pushed Kyo away. "What's the matter, dog-face?" He said, off-handedly.

"I'm sorry…" She mustered her courage and stared at Kyo apologetically. "I think that maybe it's a bad idea after all."

He was stunned, but regained his composure. "Because of my useless brother?" Though Yuya said nothing, her expression showed it all. "I don't understand. I took so much effort to get ourselves trapped in a snow storm, and you ended up liking my brother?"

Now it was Yuya's turn to be shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

Kyo laughed horribly. "You know, you weren't that far from the ski lodge when I found you. I could've just brought you back, but no, I took the effort to bring you further so that…" Kyo fingered at Yuya's blonde hair. "We could spend some time with each other." He smirked as he released her hair. "If I had known that this is going to happen I should've let you fall from the staircase the other day."

_To think I thought Kyo was my knight in shining armor. _Yuya thought furiously. "Such underhandedness, I should've thought better of you." She raised her hand, wanting to slap Kyo, but he stopped her easily by grabbing her hand.

"Don't you go all pious with me, woman." Kyo spat. "You better think twice about this decision…" Then he said gently again, releasing her hand as he spoke. "Yuya, remember the time when you had eyes only for me? I'm willing to try it out with you. Surely you know what you'll be missing if you reject me now."

Smack! The sound of the slap was resounding, but the short silence that followed afterward was deafening.

"Don't _you _go all self-absorbed with me, Kyo sen-pai." Yuya stared at the crimson-haired man, her hand throbbing in pain. "I… I don't know what I should think of you anymore. I used to think better of you, but all you've shown me is your ugly, uncaring self."

Kyo's red eyes burned in anger and something else that Yuya couldn't tell. He leaned forward, his handsome face close to her fearful one. "Then don't blame me for whatever you're going to get now." He spoke softly, his voice hard and bitter.

Yuya wished she hadn't slapped Kyo, for she seemed to have agitated him really bad. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Kyoshiro… will you… save me?_

"Yuya-san?" Upon hearing her name, Yuya looked up to meet Kyo's angry face still inches away from her. She turned her head and to her relief, saw Kyoshiro. "What are you guys doing? It's 8:30 in the morning! Lessons are starting!" Before she could respond, Kyoshiro grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the place.

Kyo stared at the two of them. He clenched his fists and turned away, so that no one else could see the emotion reflected in his own eyes.

* * *

"… Thanks for rescuing me…" Yuya stammered, looking at Kyoshiro. He made no comment. He walked beside her, his stoic face showing his well-refined features. In fact, he was quiet after he took her away from Kyo.

"Lessons doesn't start till 9." He murmured, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement? School starts at 9. Gives us time to celebrate Valentine's day." He shook his head. "_Some _school. All they do is celebrate."

"Oh." Yuya stared ahead. Given a different situation, she would have given a funny rejoinder and they would laugh together. But it was not like that. They walked in silence.

She glanced sideways at him, never noticing till now all his gentle features were the ones she was most used to, his voice the most comfortable with. She suddenly felt her face hot with blushes. She has never behaved this way in front of Kyoshiro and she was not used to this. The school building where Yuya's class was soon came into view.

Kyoshiro turned to Yuya, but his facial expression was that of stone. "I'll… see you then." He muttered and turned around to leave.

But Yuya knew that his blue eyes never lied, and in his blue eyes she saw what was behind his stoic expression.

"Wait!" Yuya called out, but Kyoshiro didn't turn around. "Kyoshiro, wait!" She cried out. Still there was no reply from the walking figure. "… MIBU KYOSHIRO, I TOLD YOU TO WAIT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?"

Immediately a shoe flew and smacked Kyoshiro square at his head.

"OWWWWW!" Kyoshiro spun around and picked up Yuya's school shoe. "I'm trying to be all cool around here, gimme a brea… alright alright, I'm sorry I didn't turn around. What is it?" He apologized quickly upon seeing Yuya's death glare.

Yuya pouted slightly, which took Kyoshiro by surprise. "You are still hurt by what I did last week."

"No I wasn't." muttered Kyoshiro.

"You are, your eyes never lie." Yuya stared at Kyoshiro, her green eyes looking deep into his. _Since when was Kyoshiro that attractive? _She thought._ I mean, he's always been attractive, but…_ Resisting every molecule in herself to run into his arms, she took a deep breath. "Have you ever wondered how much I know about you?"

Kyoshiro frowned, unable to tell what tricks his buddy had up on her sleeve. "No?"

"Well…" She gave a small smile. "I know that you are very hurt by what I did last week."

Kyoshiro sniffed. She was right, but he was NOT going to let her know that.

Yuya continued. "You saved me from Kyo because he was about to hit me."

Here Kyoshiro frowned. "He-"

"Shhh, let me finish." Yuya smiled mischievously, a smile that really sent flutters in his heart. "Although you saved me from Kyo sen-pai, your face was stoic. You said you saved me because I was your friend. But, your eyes tell me otherwise." She looked into his blue eyes. "They tell me that you still like me."

Kyoshiro flushed. He knew Yuya could be a little aggressive when she wants to, but he never expected to be in a situation like this. "That's..." his voice dropped to a low mutter. "So what?"

Yuya frowned. Kyoshiro was not being very cooperative. She placed her hands on her hips. "So what? So tell that to me!"

Kyoshiro stared at her as if she was nuts. "What?" Asked he incredulously.

"Tell me that you like me, just like how you did on Saturday!" exclaimed Yuya.

"No way am I going to go through the embarrassment of being rejected!" Kyoshiro shouted back. Usually he and Yuya got into mock quarrels like this. But the feeling about this was a lot more different.

"Argh," groaned Yuya in exasperation. "Humor me, won't you?"

"Fine then, I like you!" Kyoshiro snapped. "I've always did, ever since you confused me for Kyo! I've always liked you, through the school fair, and the Hokkaido trip, through the times when you have (and you still do) eyes for Kyo!" Once he started, Kyoshiro couldn't stop. "The only reason why I came for you was because when I saw you there with Kyo, I realized that there's no way I'm going to give you to Kyo. So! So…"

There his furious tirade ceased, and he didn't know to continue.

Same goes for Yuya. She stared at him, unable to form her words. "I…" she stuttered. "I didn't… expect you to pour out everything. I… just wanted to…" She took out his scarf and wrapped it around his empty neck, and also 'Love like the Ocean', and held it with her two hands.

Kyoshiro widened his eyes. But Yuya continued. "I don't have any 'Cookie Dough' with me, so I didn't get your favourite KISS to confess. That's because I never treated you as… I've always just treated you like my friend! But now I've realised that… I'm… sorry for being stupid. I…" Whatever that Yuya really wanted to say Kyoshiro never know, and he didn't care, because he walked up to Yuya and embraced her. Yuya blushed furiously, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay," Yuya heard his voice, almost tremulous. "Please give me a chance to show you that I can be better than my brother Kyo."

Her heart seeming to be overflowing with joy, she murmured, "Okay."

Kyoshiro pulled her away slightly. "You mean, you weren't accepting Kyo's love just now?"

Yuya looked indignant again. "What do you mean by that? Before you came to save me, I just insulted him straight in the face. He was going to hit me, wasn't he?"

Kyoshiro didn't know how to answer her. "Never mind about that." He said hurriedly. Then, his face looking as if he'd got an idea, he said. "Follow me!" He grabbed her by hand, to the media room.

* * *

The disc-jockey, Benitora sighed as the dedication song played through all the announcing system in school. Valentine's Day meant that he had to be disc-jockey till 9 in the morning, playing songs dedicated by the many people.

_Things have to get more interesting somehow…_ He sighed again. "And that was 'Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson!" he boomed over the mic. "Dedicated to Sakura from Shaoran. Hope that Sakura will like this beautiful song. And next we have…"

He was interrupted when Kyoshiro and Yuya burst in. "Hey! We are recording here!" he frowned, but his professional expression melted upon seeing Yuya. "Yuya-san! You came here to give me KISSes isn-"

"Give me the mic for a while…" muttered Kyoshiro as he snatched it without any reply. "To everyone at Fukinara High! This is Mibu Kyoshiro and Shiina Yuya! Today is Valentine's Day, Happy Valentine's Day to you all! I want to tell everyone who is currently listening or watching, that I've been in love with this beautiful girl for a long time. Now I want to ask her one of the most important questions in the world," Turning to Yuya he asked, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Instantaneously there was an uproar outside the recording room. Yuya grinned at him. "Yes!"

"Yuya-san! How could you!" Cried Benitora (A/N: as I mentioned before, his face should look like "ToT")

* * *

Kyo, who was listening to everything that was happening in the recording room, looked away, to see Izumo no Okuni standing at the corridor. As usual, students male and female alike were staring at her buxom figure in either delight or disgust.

"Kyo~" She smiled. "Where have you been? I was looking all over the place for you!"

Kyo smirked. "Okuni…"

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a crowd which somehow gathered outside the media room. "KISS HER! KISS HER!" They cheered Kyoshiro and Yuya.

And he did.

* * *

Wow, this chapter is a lot more beefed up than the one in 'KISS Me!' I'm proud of this one.

I must admit, editing on the story was pretty crappy at the end, please forgive my lack of focus. I'm really tired now, and I wanted to post this on my birthday (5th Dec) but I had to wait till after my exams. Now I'm a free bird till January! (that's not much time left) So I need to buck up on those stories!

Please review and comment! :D


	37. Hotaru's Valentine

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Haha! Hope you guys didn't think that was the last chapter! "KISS Me!" isn't over yet!

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Hotaru's Valentine**

17 year-old Hotaru sat at his desk. It was only 0730 hours. Already he found 5 boxes of Valentine's gifts from girls he didn't even know (or recognise) in his shoe locker, and now, 3 neatly-wrapped gifts are on his desk. He looked at them with a face of slight contempt. He never liked sweet niceties, well, maybe only orange chocolate.

_I will give them to Yuya later._ He thought.

"Good morning Ho-chan!" he looked up to see his buddy grinning at him.

"Akizuki." he acknowledged.

She beamed and turned her attention to the presents on his desk. "It's only 7.30 in the morning! 3 presents already! Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

Hotaru narrowed his slit-like eyes. "I've already noticed that you've ALREADY received a pile of presents." He replied, staring at the pile of cards and a couple bouquets of flowers in her hand.

She grinned. "How clever! You always know what I'm implying!" She did a quick count of her presents. "I've received 6! And you only got 3! Loser treats winner to something!"

He looked at her with his usual expressionless stare. "But I don't want to play that stupid competition."

"But… but our competition is annual!" She practically jumped up and down in slight disappointment. "Be sporting, will you? Loser treats winner to cake from the new café downtown!"

He looked up with some slight interest. "Do they have orange chocolate cake?"

Akizuki grinned. She has gotten his attention. "You name it, they've got it!"

"You are on, then." Replied Hotaru, his voice the only way to tell his excitement of a competition.

She pinched Hotaru's cheeks playfully (nevertheless painful), saying, "Get yourself together with all that chocolate! Oh I know!" She pulled out an orange rose from one of her multi-coloured bouquets. "Here! My Valentine's present to you! It's nothing much, just equaling the playing field. So now you have 4 gifts, and I still have 6! Bye!" Placing the rose on his desk, she turned, flipping her glossy black hair, and walked away.

He looked at her walking silhouette, rubbing his sore cheek and thought to himself. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her._

* * *

Her name is Akizuki Hotaru. People often mistake their identities because they possessed same names. However, that's where the similarity end, because their differences are too many to count.

Akizuki is 5 feet 7 (173 cm) tall, a height often envied and wanted by girls, shorter guys and modeling agencies. Her ebony black hair and eyes are depicted as 'black ice', cold yet attention-grabbing (despite her constant insisting that it is the colour of midnight). In short, she is just "model-material". One thing people notice about her at first impression, especially when she doesn't smile, is how fierce she could look. Her black hair and eyes add to that effect. If they aren't charmed by her icy-cold beauty, they are intimidated.

However, looks are deceiving, because Akizuki Hotaru is infamous for being one of the noisiest and liveliest girls in school. Quoting Shinrei, she is "one noisy crow", and it was fitting indeed. It turned off some people, but simultaneously attracted more people to her warm, bubbly and carefree nature.

Hotaru looks intimidating too. The owner of orange hair and eyes that seem to set anything near him on fire, he instilled a good deal of fear to his subordinates back when Ryuyousei was around. Though a height of 5 feet 8 (176 cm), he is known for wearing four-inch (10 cm) clogs. Thus, at a height of 166, he is shorter than Akizuki, which pissed him off often, because she found great pleasure in teasing his height.

But unlike Akizuki, whose austere countenance breaks easily, Hotaru is often described in one word. Distant. He is as cold as he looks, and behaves like a lone wolf. Hotaru gives no concern to the events around his surroundings, though usually not because of indifference, but that he wasn't aware of them. However, not many people are aware of his true horror, he is usually seen as a absent-minded person. His friends (self-proclaimed) describes him as a person "lost in space".

Akizuki often complained about his split-personality. Sometimes, he is quiet, prefers loneliness and absolutely queer. Sometimes when talking about something he didn't want to discuss, his eyes "burn with a hating passion", such that Akizuki up till recently has only just managed not to shudder with fear. Akizuki later concluded that the reason why Hotaru hardly conversed was because he is so scatter-brained, oblivious and forgetful, the things he said and did made no sense anyway. She was still unable to find any explanation for the "other side of him".

This unusual, absent-minded side of him is what attracts the girls to him. Even Akizuki, who, in actual fact, used to like him.

Hotaru narrowed his already small eyes, recalling the incident that took place last year. She gave him a letter, and he allowed it to be read out. Truth is, for some reason, he didn't like what happened after that (Akira had to stop him from taking the pan and whacking his own head again and again).

He could never understand what was the strong emotion in his heart when he saw the expression on her face when she stood by the door. After years of hardship, all emotion has drained out of him, except hatred. But…

He thought he had no feelings for Akizuki at all, but Yuya begged to differ. He never liked Akizuki passionately, but he eventually knew that compared to the other girls, even Yuya, Akizuki was…

Soon after, they were friends again, but the incident was never mentioned anymore. Akizuki never made any more actions that suggested any feelings for him. Hotaru figured that she probably doesn't like him anymore, but it is better than losing his buddy, probably his...

Hotaru sighed. Fingering the stem of the orange rose in his long fingers, he thought, _at least now I have 9 presents, and she still had 6._

* * *

"Yo! Hotaru!" Shinrei called in the hallways. Hotaru checked his watch. At 7.40 in the morning, it was highly unlikely that his biological half brother would find him, unless…

"Is it my Math homework you want to copy this time around?"

"Don't be stupid," was the cross rejoinder. "Since when do I copy homework?" Upon hearing no reply, Shinrei groaned. "To even try to talk to you is my stupidity…" He muttered to himself. "Anyway, I saw Akizuki-san walking down the hallway with this happy look. Don't give me that question mark on your face," He added when his half-brother gave him a quizzical look. "I know she is one happy champion. But I mean she was in… bliss…" He made a face, for lack of a better word. "Not that I am such the busybody, but it is kinda _freaky _looking at her with that goofy smile. So I wondered if you knew what happened to her."

Hotaru shook his head. Shinrei frowned.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't even notice. Darn, then no one else does either. You are the closest guy friend she had. I do not dare ask her girl-friends. Well… I guess I'll see you later." ended Shinrei lamely before walking off. Hotaru shrugged. Shinrei may be eloquent in speech, but he could never carry a proper conversation with his half-brother.

(A/N: Don't you just think it's AMAZING that Shinrei just had a complete one-sided conversation! I really pity him… both in the manga and my fanfic! Okay… moving on, commercial's over!)

* * *

Hotaru walked to the balcony for a breath of air. There are many balconies in Fukinara High, but none of them comparable to this one. Akizuki affectionately calls it "Sakura Platform", because the balcony is facing a large river, and sakura trees are planted along the river, close to the school building. It is especially pretty in spring, when all the sakura blossoms appear.

Just a few days ago, they were having lunch and fighting over the last takoyaki, he remembered Akizuki commenting that one of the sakura trees, the one nearest to them, was beginning to bud. It was a strange sight, as sakura only blossom in April, two months away. Not that Hotaru noticed things like such, but now as he looked out, he realised that the sakura trees had grown so much and grown so wide, he could reach for a sakura blossom without much effort. Strangely enough, there was one, just one small miracle blossom. He fingered the blossom gently, but decided to leave them alone.

"Gooooood morning to everyone at Fukinara High!" Benitora, Fukinara High's disc jockey, or DJ, aired his morning show early for song dedication, in celebration of Valentine's Day. "Benitora here! It is 7:30 in the morning! It's a little early to begin, but I just wanted to get the atmosphere all right and comfortable before the proper celebration at 8!"

Hotaru squinted and thought hard. _Who is Benitora?_

"First of all, Happy Valentine's Day to ALL of you! I wonder how many of you are receiving your gifts and possibly KISSes, I know I'm waiting for my goddess to give me some KISSes!"

There was a long pause, and Hotaru heard Benitora say "No, Yamada sensei, I meant KISS chocolates… Anyway! At 8 A.M., there is a special one hour song dedication to students and teachers, but I'm starting early now, so send your dedications by dropping your dedications in the box outside the media room! I shall dedicate the first song to all of you, my all-time favourite. 'I LOVE YOU' (A/N: one of my favourite songs, sung by an awesome singer. Search her on Youtube please!), a lovely rendition by the sweet and powerful Ayaka. Please enjoy and send those dedications right now!"

As the song played through the speakers throughout the whole school, Hotaru thought about making a dedication, but decided against it, because it was too troublesome. He thought of what Shinrei told him a few minutes ago. _I should find her. _He thought.

* * *

(In the cafeteria)

"Akizuki."

"Ho-chan!" Akizuki excused herself from the bevy of giggling girls and ran to him. She dragged him towards the back of the cafeteria. Hotaru was confused at the sight of Akizuki Hotaru looking so flushed.

"You won't believe what just happened after I left the classroom!" She smiled, her eyes shining.

"I'm not believing. What happened?"

The tall girl rolled her eyes. "Do you know Homura-kun from Class 2/2?"

"The one in Yuya's class? I don't remember." Replied Hotaru.

She narrowed her eyes. "You contradict yourself. Well, he caught up with me outside the classroom just now, and… and he…" as her blush deepened, it was obvious what the rest of the sentence was. But Hotaru did not comprehend her.

"What?"

"Argh!" Akizuki groaned. "You know! He… he…" she blushed more, and started to prod her index fingers together, something that she has never done before. She blurted out, "He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

The news hit Hotaru like a rock on his head. Subconsciously, he rubbed his head, as if there was a stone that did hit him. "Don't." He said.

"… Why?" She asked slowly, almost as if she could read Hotaru's mind.

The song playing over the system was "Aishiteru" by Nakashima Mika, her favourite song. The obvious repetition of "I love you" was a distraction to him, for once.

Hotaru racked his brains to find a reason, yet another thing that is not part of his nature. "Because you shouldn't. You don't just like somebody simply because he likes you, correct?"

"Correction, I've noticed Homura a very long time. Ever since I… I gave up telling you how I feel."

There was resounding silence. Finally, they stepped on dangerous territory, a subject that neither of them dared mention for months.

He wanted to say something, but Akizuki interrupted him, saying that she had to go. Before she could move, Hotaru suddenly grabbed her arm. "There is… another reason…" he said slowly.

Akizuki looked up, knowing full well where the conversation will lead to. "No," she replied. "There isn't…"

"There is." Hotaru repeated, holding her arm tighter. His usually blank mind was, for the first time, running haywire. To be clueless about what he is doing, is normal. To feel panic because of this cluelessness, is not.

"No, there isn't," Akizuki reiterated, but her tone wasn't as firm as it should. "Please, Ho-chan, let me go. Don't tell me that-"

"I love you." Hotaru and singer Nakashima Mika said at the same time. He looked at Akizuki, his face showing small signs of awkwardness.

Akizuki struggled to get her wrist free from Hotaru's grip. "I wish you hadn't told me that." She mumbled, tears almost visible in her eyes. "At least I would assume that you never liked me back then, and I can move on. But now…" she trailed off. She excused herself and left, leaving Hotaru at loss, and singer Nakashima Mika crooning her last notes of the song.

* * *

Great! Another chapter up! Hopefully I can submit one more chapter before I go to Phuket, Thailand next Jan!

The next 2 chapters making up Hotaru's Valentine (yes, I've just promised 2 more chapters!) will be a challenge. I don't know if any of you read this in the stand alone KISS Me story, but I removed it eventually. Well, I received a review that was straight to the point, constructive, yet hurtful. Took me a while to come to terms with my own depiction of the characters (especially Hotaru) and that is why Hotaru is much changed from his previous counterpart in the standalone story =P

Writing Hotaru has always been a great challenge to many, and today I am pretty satisfied with how Hotaru changed for the better through "Their Memories of Fukinara High".

Review and comment!

and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	38. Flashbacks

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Dear all, I'm going on a week's vacation to Phuket in a few hours' time! (first trip overseas with friends yay!) After I'm back school starts immediately, so I won't be updating till mid to end of January. Meanwhile, I'll continue to write while in Thailand! Pray hard that I'll be back safely so that I can continue my story! Happy new year!

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Flashbacks**

(4 years ago, Hotaru's first day in Fukinara Middle School, aged 13)

"Hi!" Hotaru looked up to see a thirteen year-old girl smiling down at him. His defence mechanism shot up, ready for a counter-attack. "I'm Akizuki Hotaru!" She beamed, stretching out her hand. Hotaru noticed how black her eyes were, and how tall she was. "What's yours?"

His defences lowered, slightly. The orange-haired boy took almost forever before he replied, "Hotaru." He still didn't know what to do with the stretched-out hand. He just stared at her.

"We have the same name! That's SO cool!" She grinned, putting down her hand and sat down beside him. "I never thought that I'll meet my name-sake on the very first day of school! I want to make lots of friends! Will you be my friend?" She beamed at him.

Hotaru stared at her expressionlessly. "I prefer to be alone."

The fair girl's sunny smile faded slightly. "Really?"

"As long I'm the strongest, nothing else matters." His eyes were slit-like and emotionless, yet his voice was full of biting hatred, the only emotion that would be left of him when he turned 16.

Akizuki Hotaru pouted slightly at the negative thought, but her face brightened again. "I will make you think differently then!"

He looked at her as if challenging her to try, but she took that as a cue to continue.

"You DO know what does 'hotaru' mean, right? It means 'firefly', and did you ever notice how does fireflies move?" No answer from Hotaru, but apparently Akizuki didn't mind that. "They usually appear in groups!" She beamed, and stretched out her arms as if fireflies come in swarms, and not in small clusters. "Hey Ho-chan, can I call you that?"

Hotaru didn't answer again, but he looked interested to hear what his name-sake had to say.

"Let me give you the first fact of the day!" She grinned as she pointed out her index finger. "No firefly can survive alone! Fireflies live co-dependently on each other! Because one firefly living alone is too delicate and fragile against the rough elements of its life. That's why we usually see them in small groups! It's so pretty! Have you EVER seen fireflies?"

Silence. Finally, the word "No" was the quiet rejoinder.

"NEVER!" She was behaving so dramatically, the students around them were staring. "How can you EVER not see fireflies? Where have you been living in? MARS?"

"I rather not answer." Hotaru replied bitterly as he recalled his childhood.

"Hmmm…" she pondered aloud, twirling her silky black hair in spirals. "Then let's make a deal! If we ever get to spend summer together, I will take you to see fireflies, alright?"

Hotaru ignored her.

* * *

(Later on in the day)

"Okay, we have come down to Akizuki Hotaru and Hotaru (A/N: I ever wondered if Hotaru has a last name what it would be XD) to be our class monitor." Their middle school form teacher announced. "Because there is a tie in votes, we shall let them have a game of rock-paper-scissors. Whoever wins will be the class monitor."

First round. Rock and rock. It's a draw.

Second round. Scissors and scissors. It's a draw.

Third round. Scissors and scissors. It's a draw.

Fourth round. Paper and paper. It's a draw.

Fifth round. Rock and rock. It's a draw.

* * *

(A few more minutes passed)

"It has been 5 minutes! It's their 26th round, but it is still a draw!" One of their classmates groaned. The teacher in the end decided that since both Hotaru had such good re-pall, both of them shall be class monitors, much to the displeasure of Hotaru. He hates losing, after the subject Shinrei himself. But the interesting encounter resulted and sparked the start of a friendship between Akizuki and Hotaru.

* * *

(The following Valentine's Day, still in the same year)

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ho-chan!" Akizuki yelled early in the morning. Hotaru looked up to see his name-sake trying to run and hold an armful of Valentine's gifts at the same time. He helped her lighten her load (if removing two boxes off her is considered so) and she sat down on a chair with a sigh of relief. "Phew! Valentine's Day is sure hectic," She pondered. "You have to give and receive presents!"

"I don't like Valentine's Day." Was his nonchalant reply.

"Why!" She looked at him with a face of genuine shock. "It's one of the best times to give your friends and your loved ones! Furthermore, we expect something good in a month's time!"

"It's my brother's birthday."

"What's so bad about a brother's birthday?"

"I hate him. I can't wait to kill him."

She saw in Hotaru's eyes hatred. "I don't see why, but let's leave it like that." She said softly, with a shudder. "And change the topic then! … I know! Let's have a competition! Whoever has the most valentine presents shall win!"

"…"

"Aww… you just don't want to LOSE to me! Besides, the winner shall treat loser to 'Orange bliss' KISSes!" She smirked, pushing her jet-black hair to the back of her ear.

Hotaru's ears almost perked up at the sound of orange chocolate. "Fine." He managed to say without showing much of his excitement.

Akizuki grinned, happy that she successfully changed the topic. "I've received 11 valentines!"

"I got 14."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. "But it's not even lunchtime! How did you manage to receive so many valentines?"

Thinking a while for an appropriate answer, Hotaru smirked. "I just don't like to lose, that's all."

* * *

(2 years ago, Hotaru 15 going on 16)

"Ho-chan, do you know that when we enter Fukinara High School next year, it will mark three years since we became friends?" Akizuki commented while they were having lunch in a field a distance away from the school. "Yet, there is a lot about you that I don't understand."

Hotaru stared into a distance, but said nothing. Akizuki sighed. "Sometimes you act all stupid and ignorant, and then after that there are times when I felt that you seem to know everything, or something that everyone else doesn't know. But the most baffling thing is that you are so distant from people." She poked her chicken with her fork. "Don't you feel lonely?"

"I never wanted company. I can survive on my own without extra company like you." He replied coldly, but deep down inside, something didn't quite agree with what he said.

Akizuki looked at him, feelings all overturned in her heart. This was worse than being rejected by him. It was total abandonment.

"How can you say that? I…" her voice trailed off as she struggled not to cry.

He usually said things like that over the past 3 years of middle school. Akizuki could never understand why he seemed to have some sort of issue with humans, especially his family. One moment he would be quiet, one moment he would be ranting out words with so much angst that she, at times, felt frightened. However, not once did she avoid this mysterious boy. While she had her own circle of friends, she never hesitated finding Hotaru for lunch. Akizuki has always treated Hotaru like one of her close friends, and even now, when these feelings turned into something more…

It was a slight while later that Hotaru noticed she was quiet and figured that he must've said something to upset her again (for he always does things like that, and is now familiar with how she behaves in response). He gingerly stretched out his hand and, like a cat, patted her head awkwardly. "Even if you were just company, you are not too bad to have around. Just noisy."

His hand tingled from the contact, not because it was romantic moment, but because that pat was the first contact they have ever made. Hotaru never made physical contact with people apart from his mother, and that was many years ago.

Akizuki Hotaru looked up at him in amazement. She knew how untrusting Hotaru was of others. That awkward pat had meanings on many levels to both Hotaru. Hotaru said suddenly, "End of our lunch. Let's go."

Akizuki nodded happily. They quickly kept their lunchboxes, and raced towards the bridge leading the way to school, with Akizuki in the lead.

At the head of the bridge Akizuki turned around to look at Hotaru, still running at a distance. "Haha! Loser!"

"You kicked my shin before running off." Hotaru mumbled, feeling sore at the results of the race.

She smiled. "I thought you don't care about my company!"

"Idiot..." Hotaru murmured.

"Say what?" she shouted.

"I never thought that you are actually able to make me…" _Feel love for others. _He admitted deep inside. He frowned. _What did I just say?_

"What did you say again?"

"…You are deaf!"

"Hey! I'm not deaf! You were mumbling to yourself!"

"Race you to class!"

"You are on!"

_It's that funny feeling again, _Akizuki thought as they dashed for their Math class. S_omehow Hotaru isn't that stupid as he seems._

Many revelations were made clear to Hotaru that day, with the most shocking one regarding the truth of his mother's death. And when Hotaru returned to school the next day, the bewildered and heart-broken Akizuki Hotaru spent many years to come, trying to figure out what made her beloved friend once again, if not even more, full of biting hatred and untrusting of anyone, not even herself, anymore.

* * *

(Hotaru aged 16, Fukinara High School)

"Ho-chan!"

"Yeah?"

"There's a letter for you. Take it!"

"Give me a moment, I am busy," he replied. Akizuki laughed when she saw what Hotaru was engaged in. The class was dressing him up for the school fair as the class mascot. The class mascot was a big pink alien. "I hate pink, can't you guys give me orange instead?" he looked crossly at the guys, who were guffawing at his hilarious sight. "Akizuki, I'm busy, can't it wait?"

"It's okay, I shall put it in between the 'Shounen Jump!' magazine that is on your table." Akizuki slipped the plain white letter in between the magazine. "I got to go!" With that, she ran off.

He stared at her running figure, and after she turned around the corner. He suddenly exclaimed (without much exclamation), "It's not my magazine."

When the class was done dressing up Hotaru, Yamatori asked, "Hey, are you done reading my 'Shounen Jump!'?" Hotaru nodded, the letter clearly forgotten.

"Hey," Yamatori asked, picking up the letter that slipped out of the magazine and landed on the floor. "Is this yours?" He showed him the letter. Hotaru stared at it and said nothing, remembering. "… Erm… Hotaru-kun?" enquired Yamatori uneasily. Four years of being his classmate (since Fukinara Middle School) and still the quiet boy baffles him.

"Akizuki slipped it in just now while I was trying the costume." Replied Hotaru, much to the relief of Yamatori.

"Hey, read it!" Gintaro, another of his friends exclaimed. "It could be a letter of confession from Akizuki Hotaru! Haha! Good chance for our old chap here!" Gintaro grinned as he elbowed Yamatori in his ribs. "This guy has been nursing a major crush on Akizuki-san since middle school!"

"Gintaro! Don't! Oh no, now you told Hotaru! He is going to tell Akizuki-san!" was the reply of the desperate Yamatori. "Hotaru-kun, please don't tell her!"

Hotaru frowned. It was of no interest to him anyway. "The letter is mine."

"It is?" Gintaro cried excitedly. "Then all the more we should read it! If the letter is really a letter of confession, then our poor Yamatori…"

"Gintaro!"

"I don't mind reading it…" Hotaru shrugged, apparently not much affected by the fact that Yamatori likes Akizuki.

"NO of course you shouldn't be the one reading it!" Gintaro exclaimed. "I will read it! You will change the letter content for the sake of our poor Yamatori…"

"Gintaro!" cried Yamatori in irritation.

"I'll start reading!"

"No, you won't." Hotaru frowned, but Gintaro took little notice. Hotaru gave up. _It's not as if she would really write a love letter… _he thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

"I cannot believe I wrote a love letter to Hotaru…" Akizuki said to herself over and over again. She had walked around the school once before calming herself down. She felt a little weird slipping the letter in front of classmate Yamatori. She always knew that he had something for her. Yamatori was a great friend, but just a friend. "Ah well… What's done cannot be undone." She smiled to herself as she at last walked towards the classroom.

"I have always liked you…" came Gintaro's distinct voice from the open classroom.

Akizuki thought she could have frozen on the spot. _That idiotic Hotaru! _She fumed. She was in a mind to charge straight into the classroom and strangle both Hotaru and Gintaro. But Gintaro said something that changed her mind.

"So Hotaru, do you like Akizuki-san?"

Akizuki hid behind the door. The guys were sitting in a spot such that they couldn't see where Akizuki was. Her face was flushing hot as she tried to comprehend the next few sentences.

Hotaru, as usual, fell silent. "Eh?"

Akizuki nearly fell down. _Ho-chan! This isn't time for you to act stupid!_ She thought furiously, her heart was beating very fast.

"She has always been extra company." Was his reply. "Is there anything more that is between us?" He scratched his head, as if there needed to be something more between them.

"Are you serious?" Gintaro's voice sounded. "Akizuki is going to be SOO sad!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't like company. As long I'm the strongest person in the world, nothing else matters to me."

"Akizuki…" Yamatori said as she came out from the door and stood in front of them. Tears were forming in her eyes. No one spoke, and the silence made the whole atmosphere more uncomfortable.

"Gintaro," she said softly, and Gintaro flinched at the sound of his name. "You shouldn't read anybody's letter. How could you just invade another's privacy like that!" she stared daggers at Gintaro, her piercing glare making up for her loss for words.

She tried to blink her tears away. _Ho-chan… why?_ For the first time, she didn't know if she dared face her friend._Quick! Think of something clever to save this situation! _She thought angrily to herself. But words and tears failed her.

Hotaru looked at her. "Akizuki…"

Akizuki mustered her courage to look at him. "Hotaru! You idiot, idiot, idiot person!" She yelled, and ran off before they could see her crying.

Hotaru ran out to the corridor. "Akizuki-san…" he shouted in vain.

* * *

_Why am I thinking of these memories again? _Hotaru thought to himself. _It's not like thinking of flashbacks is going to make Akizuki forgive me… again._

He hated memories. They remind him of his tyrannical father. But that's another story, one of the many stories that he want to tell Akizuki. Hotaru (as most of us are well aware) was never a person who talks much and share stories and experiences with. But now, he wanted to tell Akizuki everything.

There were so many things Hotaru wanted to tell her. So many things he wanted to show her, just so she could forgive him.

It was not very hard to find Akizuki though. He knew the exact place to find her.

* * *

Whew! Done! Do send some love in the form of reviews and I'll send some love back! :)


	39. Sakura Platform

**Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Enjoy! And read the author's comments at the bottom :)

**Chapter 39 – Sakura Platform**

His instincts were right. Akizuki was at 'Sakura Platform'. Judging by her dazed look, she wasn't aware that someone has entered the balcony.

"Akizuki."

Akizuki jumped at the sound of his voice, but she didn't turn around. "How did you guess I would be here?" She stammered, brushing her hair to the side of her face.

"You are always here." He replied simply. They stared out at the sakura trees, and the river running between the trunks of pink blossom potential. Neither of them spoke.

"What do you want?" Asked Akizuki coldly, her eyes not leaving the running water in front of them.

Hotaru stared at her, his heart filled with an unusual confidence. It was a different sort of confidence, unlike facing enemies or fighting at all. He rubbed his chest, wondering.

He sat down, took a deep breath and without answering her, he said. "The 'Shounen Jump' wasn't mine, but Yamatori's."

Akizuki stared at the river still, refusing to acknowledge his words.

"You just ran off before I could tell you so."

She almost turned around, but her pride got the better of her. "Forget it," She mumbled. "I figured that you probably won't realize that it's a love letter." The orange-haired student was silent, confirming her suspicions then. "Just how I expected, don't bother explaining to me!" She retorted. "I didn't know then what hit me, to even believe that you… that you…" Her firm voice wavered slightly and Hotaru saw that her slender fingers gripped the parapet tightly. "I stupidly believed… that even for a brief moment… you might have other sorts of feelings apart from anger, hatred and apathy." She looked up at the sakura trees again, her voice hard and cold. "It's not like your brain is that complex anyway."

Hotaru frowned back in response. As much as he cared for her, he didn't like this unusual, aloof attitude of hers. For the first time Hotaru realized that the countenance Akizuki carries was intimidating. _At least, enough for__ others, not that I am scared._ He scoffed silently to himself.

"You know, Hotaru?" She asked, her voice quiet and calm. "We've been friends for what? More than 4 years?" He frowned and silently started to count with his fingers. "Yet… I know nothing about you. Not about how your life is like with the Omoda family, your own family, not about your brother Shinrei," She ignored his cringe at the mention of his half-brother. "About your hopes and dreams, your fears and desires. You never seem to care for anyone else around you."

The air around them seemed to stop with Akizuki's confessions. Even the radio announcements and song dedications sounded distant. Akizuki Hotaru never turned back to look at her name-sake. "Whatever that is of interest to you, is some kind of survival, some kind of solitude. All you wanted to do is to be the strongest." She gripped the handrail. "I knew you the longest, yet I know nothing about you." She repeated.

Hotaru looked at her back. "I want to tell you a story."

Akizuki finally turned back, glaring at him with flashing black eyes. "This is NOT the time to tell me a story!"

"Long ago, there was a triad named Ryuyousei." Hotaru said, ignoring her angry outburst. "They are famous and feared in Tokyo for their reputation and influence. They kill and steal… just mentioning some. The leader is my father."

"I know."

"Hm?"

"I know that because Yuya-san told me." She sighed. "I found out last November."

Hotaru nodded. "My childhood was spent fighting for my own life. Shinrei's mother was the wife of Ryu, my mother was a concubine. Shinrei has the priority of inheritance and power in the family. But that was not enough for Ryu." He looked up into the morning sky, his ears were turning cold from the weather but it's not affecting him as much as he thought. "He wanted my total elimination. The loving father he was in front of Shinrei and the whole of Ryuyousei, I bet even Shinrei is unaware of the constant surprise assassinations that Ryu made towards me."

Here Akizuki glanced at him, her heart full of troubles now that she's being revealed the full revelation of Hotaru's behaviour and beliefs.

"The first assassination came when I was 7 or so. That was when Ryu decided to take away the friends that I used to play with, like Kyoshiro and Akira. Like I said…" he looked down at his 10-cm clogs with slight emotion. "Ryu wanted me dead. He didn't want me to interfere his plans with Shinrei. Just because of that, at 7 years old, I vowed not to be like Shinrei who does things to please Ryu. This was why I deliberately chose to be different from him. If his fighting style is synchronised and fluid like water, I'll go for strength and force, like fire. If he decides to follow and serve Ryu with all my heart, I'll aim to overtake Ryu."

He glanced up at the silent girl, and said, "If it takes friendship and support to bring Shinrei to where he is now, then I seek my strength and growth in solace and solitude." (A/N: woots! Straight from the manga!)

Akizuki looked at him sorrowfully, her heart aching at the childhood he faced.

"That was how I've survived Ryu's assassinations. It was until I was 9, when I defeated my very first bishop, that Ryu finally noticed my strength and ability. He paid more attention to me after that incident, he gave me a place in Ryuyousei, he gave me power."

Akizuki didn't know what a 'bishop' was, and certainly didn't know who "Akira" was. However, it was not the right time to ask nor break his train of thought now that Hotaru was in such a rare state of talkativeness.

"Even with these things, I wanted to kill Ryu. Because… because he killed my mother." Akizuki's hand flew to her mouth, but he didn't notice. "My mother died when I was young. I've always thought it was from a disease." He looked at her. "Remember the day when we raced to the bridge, in middle school?" Akizuki stiffened, nodding. That was the last day before Hotaru became a completely changed person. "I found out that he murdered my mother that night… He thought my mother was going to convince me to take over his position. He felt threatened."

"Oh Ho-chan…" she started, but no words granted her to continue.

"Then, he became worse. His plans for Shinrei diminished, and his sole purpose of leading Ryuyousei was to make him powerful and influential. But my mother…" His voice was unusually soft in memory of his dead mother. "She was the only person in the family who would speak to me. Did you know? She actually believed in her heart that Ryu was still a good man inside?" Akizuki shook her head, trying hard not to cry. "She pleaded me not to kill Ryu, but also to be filial. But she suffered so much in return."

He ruffled his orange hair. "I can't live, knowing that the only person who cared for me suffered under the tyranny of Ryu, even if he's my father."

Suddenly, he felt warmth all around him, and that was when he noticed a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"… And I didn't know that you went through so much." Her soft voice, trembling slightly from e motion and the cold, spoke beside his ear. Her hot tears fell onto his collarbone, tickling him a little. Once again, Hotaru awkwardly patted her back as a gesture of a hug.

She remained in that posture for a few more seconds before letting go. Only she knew the limit to Hotaru's comfort with physical contact. Akizuki cleared her throat and nodded him to continue.

"After that, I didn't remember feeling much for anything, anymore. The biggest goal in my life was to become stronger, even at the expense of friends. Hatred was all I could feel strongly about." Hotaru gritted his teeth, his mind still haunted by the craziness of his childhood.

"But… When I saw you standing at the doorway then, with that look on your face… there was this feeling inside of me that I couldn't explain." Akizuki coughed, not knowing how to respond to such a remark. "After that, compared to the other girls, even Yuya, you are just different from all of them. It was easy to see."

Akizuki tucked her black hair behind her ear, and asked quietly. "If that's true, why did you tell the class that you treat me as 'just company'!"

"I…" He was finally at loss for words. "I thought you were just tagging along. Truth is, I never really thought of you as anything more than someone to hang out with. But…" He added when he saw the obvious hurt in her eyes. "I felt different when I heard that Yamatori has a crush on you."

"Different?"

"I don't know..." Said Hotaru truthfully. "However, with Ryuyousei's scandal, I just wanted as little trouble as possible. I didn't say anything thus."

Akizuki folded her arms and mumbled, "You chickened out. What makes you think I will forgive you that easily?" She gave Hotaru a look that sent flutters down his stomach. He rubbed his stomach, wondering what it is. "The reason why I talked to you again was because I have gotten over the fact that we will only remain as friends."

There she bit her lower lip and looked down, her long silky hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Akizuki?" Hotaru cocked his head confusedly.

Her soft voice came through in the silence. "It… It's really frustrating to be your friend."

Hotaru made no comment to that. He has never considered things of that matter, not until recently, that is.

She continued speaking, seated in a calm and composed manner, though her voice was already cracking, full of emotion. "You don't even see **any** of us as friends. You need to understand that everyone cares for you! Yuya-san, Shinrei-kun…" Hotaru flinched, but said nothing. "Everyone wants to see the real you, not the angsty, hating Ho-chan… I want to see the real side of Hotaru."

She hugged her knees tightly for a brief moment, willing herself to make herself clear before the tears came. "Ho-chan, you are evil!"

"Huh?"

"You are so mean! You know that I still care for you! You know I'll still reject Homura-kun because I still care for you!" She sobbed, unable to hold back. "Why keep me around you all these years when you never see me as a friend! Because I'm now so confused!"

Hotaru scratched his orange head in utter bewilderment, for lack of a better word. There was a small tingling in what's left of his humanity at the hope of reciprocation of Akizuki's affection. There was also massive amount of confusion at her behaviour. This concoction of these two emotions is not a common occurrence to him. He watched her cry and ramble on about his loneliness being the cause of his sadness, and more. Then suddenly, it became clear to him.

Akizuki wiped her tears roughly. "What is our friendship to you?" She asked softly. He didn't answer, his brows furrowed. She sighed, brushed her hair to the side of her shoulder and stood up, patting the dust off her knees and back. "Hotaru," she said weakly. "No _hotaru_ (A/N: translated to 'firefly') can survive alone."

"I know."

"… What?"

"It suddenly just came to me." Rejoined Hotaru with an unusually gentle tone. "Fireflies live co-dependently with each other." He looked up at the bare trees in front of them. "Maybe at some point they think they could survive alone. But they realize they couldn't. That's as easy as it is. I haven't seen any fireflies in my whole life because of my abusive father. But haven't you seen enough fireflies to testify for that?"

Akizuki couldn't believe what she heard. He still remembered how they first met!

"Since you and I are both fireflies, you are sticking with me." Said Hotaru finally, as if deciding the future for her.

Akizuki could've laughed and cried at the same time. "But… but…"

"Solitude and hatred was my life. But Akira and Yuya…" To Akizuki's surprise, he smiled, at the memory of the events in the past year. "After 10 years of not being able to contact them, living together with them reminded me of the memories I used to have as a child. I… I haven't smiled in a long time…"

Akizuki Hotaru looked at her name-sake, wondering what else could come out of this unpredictable person.

He stood up and dried her tears clumsily. "I don't treat you like 'company'. People around me are always talking to me out of ignorance, fear or utmost respect. You… you were fearless, like a buddy."

She pulled back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He blinked. "Means that you were my first and only friend, and also the girl I care for."

In that instant whatever charisma she had, pride and the notion to correct his definition of a buddy flew out of the window. She blushed prettily, and looked down.

Of all things, Hotaru didn't notice that and thought that Akizuki was choosing not to reply. "I still want to be your friend, can we take things from here and see how it goes?" He ruffled her hair, something he haven't done for a long time since middle school. "Also, I've talked too much, can you _please _do the talking?"

This time, Akizuki laughed and cried at the same time. She gave Hotaru a bear hug. Nothing romantic, but something very promising

"Let's see how it goes… I guess." She murmured, thinking of how to reject Homura politely. "Okay then!" She grinned, pulling back. "Let's count the number of Valentines!"

"We are still going to play THAT?"

"I got 9!" She insisted.

"9" was the rejoinder.

"What?" She pouted. "We tied? I shouldn't have given you my orange rose! Then I would've won."

_What a competitive woman._ He thought hypocritically. "Actually, you won."

She looked at him with confusion on her face. Hotaru stretched his hand out of the balcony to pluck that single sakura blossom out of its branch.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Akizuki. Now you have 10 valentine presents, and I have 9. Happy?" he smiled.

She was shocked beyond words. "This is the first time I see you lose so willingly." He looked at her warmly. "I can't decide to be happy because I'm the girl you have liked all along, or to be happy 'cause I'm getting orange chocolate cake."

It took a while (as usual) before Hotaru got the point. "Oh no…" he groaned.

"Wanna change your mind?"

"… No," He replied, slotting in the sakura gently into her hair. The pink sakura almost glowed under the shine of Akizuki's glossy black hair. "Looks nice on you," he commented. "I wonder if there are orange sakuras?"

"Don't be silly, Ho-chan!" She laughed and whacked his head.

"Hotaru!" Shinrei's voice sounded in the hallway. "You will never believe what just happened!" He burst into the door of the balcony. "Yuya and Kyoshiro just announced to the whole school that they are going to be together! Finally! Makes you think that anything is…" He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Hotaru fingering Akizuki's hair, and Akizuki at the verge of whacking Hotaru's head. Akizuki flushed.

"Possible?" Hotaru completed his half-brother's sentence.

"Totally busted," Akizuki stuck out her tongue. "Sorry I'm not one of your fans, though you are very cute yourself!"

"Oh my… it can't be… oh my…" Shinrei stammered, half embarrassed that he had intruded their privacy, half stunned at his newest discovery. He ran out of the balcony in a very un-idol-like manner. He was shrieking, "Oh my gosh! Hotaru and Akizuki are together! THIS IS BIGGER NEWS THAN KYOSHIRO AND YUYA! I REPEAT!…"

As Shinrei's voice faded into the corridors, Hotaru scratched his head and frowned, his reconciled buddy Akizuki giggled.

At the balcony which Akizuki affectionately called "Sakura Platform", the sakura will blossom fully in time to come, just like how their friendship will.

* * *

Haha, just thought you guys would know, all the sentences that ended up a "…" in chapter 37 are all completed in this chapter. Have fun searching for them! Hint: there are 3 sentences to find :P Hint No. 2: the sentences are not fully reproduced as how they were in chapter 37, since this chapter is a dialogue rather than a narration.

OH MY GOSH THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF FLUFF! Okay, I've seen worse but… the fact that Hotaru can even say things like that (points to text above)… FLUFF ALERT! (throw feather pillow around).

Sorry for the HUGE amount of limelight Akizuki took. Well, I needed someone to open up Hotaru and his emotional barrier. I guarantee her 'screentime' is minimal. After all, Yuya, Hotaru, Akira and Shinrei are STILL the main characters. This chapter will probably be the only chapter (or two?) with so much of her dialogue. If this character is inviting some hate mail, I've succeeded. She's supposed to be someone that people like and dislike anyway.

If you're worried Hotaru's out of character… You're right… and wrong. My interpretation of Hotaru's character is just that he doesn't think a lot but talks a lot. In battles with Kyo, in his explanation about Shinrei… as long as they are things that he's 'passionate' about, or worth mentioning to him, he actually speaks a lot. So no, he's not THAT out of character. Just that reconciling things with Akizuki was worth the amount of words from him. But don't worry, I'll soon return him to the blank Ho-chan that people (that me) love =P

Do review :)


	40. Birthday

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

My gosh! It's 40 chapters already! Hurray for persistence, even when reviews are on average two reviews per chapter. Thanks all for your patience and support!

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Birthday**

(14th February, Valentine's Day, 1500 hours)

Shinrei's lessons finally ended. Today was an unusual day with its usual manners. It was Valentine's day, and his birthday too.

He wondered where Saisei went. She was nowhere to be found the minute lessons ended. _Probably went to…._ A pang in his heart struck him as he tried hard not to imagine Saisei with Kyo. He wanted to kick himself for not taking any initiative to tell Saisei about how he feels towards her, since Wintumn Fair. If he could… he doesn't want to waste another chance to grab hold of his happiness with Saisei. But he reasoned that he shouldn't delay Saisei from finding her happiness… with someone that's not him.

_Too many things happened in the span of 12 hours._ He grumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs, carrying two huge shopping bags full of gifts and chocolates, to retrieve his outdoor shoes from his shoe locker. _First it's Kyoshiro and Yuya, then Hotaru and Akizuki, and that alone is enough drama for a day. After that all those gifts, the girls, the song dedications..._ He sighed angrily as he set his 'shopping bags' down. _If there are more surprises for me, these people better get it over and done with._

He opened his shoe locker. There, on top of his outdoor shoes, was a beautiful sketch of 2 people in a classroom. The sketch shows disproportionate figures, but undoubtedly a Saisei-figure glancing at a Shinrei-figure from afar.

There was a sentence, written with neat handwriting, saying, "It's you I've been thinking of all the while."

* * *

(1500 hours)

Kyoshiro waited for Yuya outside her classroom. He grinned sheepishly at the hoots and congratulatory wishes from everyone who heard his bold announcement over the sound system earlier in the morning. Happiness was written all over his face and nothing, at least not today, can remove that smile off his face.

"Kyoshiro!" a familiar voice rang out in the midst of the bustling corridor. Kyoshiro turned to see his buddy, no, his **girlfriend**, Omoda Yuya, appearing at the classroom door.

"Hey there," he said, walking towards her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and they walked out of school together, chatting gaily of their day's events. They chuckled at the news of Hotaru and Akizuki getting together and speculated on Shinrei's possible love interest.

"You know, during our Hokkaido trip, he asked for our advice regarding a particular girl." The senior cringed upon hearing Yuya cry in surprise. "We were concluding that he's in love, but he denies it, and till now refuses to tell us who the girl is. He seems pretty popular among the girls, but I don't think I can find a girl who is suitable for him."

The blonde swung the weight of her bag to the other side of her shoulder. "Gee, I'm sure there are some girls who are compatible with Shinrei-kun." She smiled at Kyoshiro. She stared at the road in front of her, her head working and piecing information together. "He seems pretty close to Saisei-san."

Kyoshiro shrugged. "I guess we could force it out of him later?"

They grinned evilly.

Yuya pushed her fringe to the side of her face. "Let's drop by the supermarket to get the groceries that Aki-kun needs." Kyoshiro nodded, joking about Akira being the homemaker. "He likes to cook, that's all. We have part-time help who visits the house twice a week to clean it." She pondered a while. "But I guess I'm so used to seeing Aki by the stove after so many years…"

She goes deep in thought, and Kyoshiro took a good look at her. Nothing has changed about her, from the first day they met. The clumsy, forth-coming girl who is much of an endearment to her friends and family. _Well, __**my **__friends, to be honest._ He cringed again, thinking of Yukimura and the others.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and asked. "Are Yukimura and the others coming?"

"I'm not too sure," she frowned. "But most likely. They just drop by whenever they can…" She smiled all of a sudden. Looking at him squarely, she asked. "Tell me about your history with Ryuyousei!"

He stared at her as if she's nuts. "That was eons ago!"

She glared. "Recall then!"

He made a face. She may be his girlfriend, but her authoritarian attitude remained. For some reason, that made her all the more the cute Yuya he was familiar with. He mockingly pressed his fingers against his temples, as if summoning some monster of a memory.

"Well, we first found Hotaru, lost in our neighbourhood…"

* * *

_Darn, where could she possibly be?_

_If she left it in my shoe locker… she can't be that far off…_

And such were the thoughts running through his logical and flustered mind as he raced through the crowds of students. More greetings were made to him, which he returned with a quick 'hello' or an impatient nod.

Not as lucky as his half-brother, it did take a while before he found her. She was sitting on the stone benches facing the basketball court. Upon seeing him, she hastily got up from where she was sitting, and walked away.

He ran after her, and tapped her shoulder lightly. She stopped walking, but did not turn around. "I… saw what was inside my locker." He stammered, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious.

The black haired girl looked down, quiet. But he wasn't going to wait for her reply.

"So that's the idiot you've been thinking of all the while?" He asked, not knowing whether to laugh or not. "To think I was jealous of myself!" He snorted.

The blushing girl turned around, but not daring to see him completely, frowned, "Wha-?"

"Don't think about him anymore. He's right in front of you. He wants you to _look_ at him." He gently lifted her head. "The guy you've been thinking of? He feels like punching himself for not taking the initiative to tell you his feelings. He is extremely embarrassed that a girl should tell him instead of the other way around. But he's going to tell you that now." Shinrei looked at her straight in her eyes, his own full of joy. "Saisei. Be my girlfriend."

* * *

(1700 hours)

In the beautiful house where our protagonists lived in, Omoda Akira was once again at his stove. Yuya and Kyoshiro just came back from school. Akira didn't need to see their hands held together to know Yuya's decision. Needless to say, he was overjoyed to see his sister happy.

He tasted the broth needed for hotpot later, but his mind was not on the broth. Even though he was in support for Kyoshiro, he expected Yuya to go steady with Kyo. Wasn't she all gushy and flustered about Kyo? _How do people change their minds so easily?_ Aki curled his finger into a thoughtful pose as he mused on any loopholes that he had missed out, or…

His thoughts were interrupted when someone called him. "Aki."

Akira turned to the voice of Hotaru... And the presence of someone else.

"Hotaru," he greeted. Facing the guest beside his tenant, he smiled. "You must be the lovely Akizuki Hotaru that I've heard much about."

Akizuki blushed. "It's nice to meet you, Akira-san."

"Just call me Akira or Aki, if you like." The blind man answered casually, turning back to the stove. "Yuya and Kyoshiro are in the living room already. I'll join you after I'm done here." Akizuki offered to help but he wouldn't hear of it. "If only Hotaru and Shinrei are as helpful as you," he joked, beckoning them to leave. "I'll be ready soon. Where's Shinrei anyway?" Hotaru shrugged. "Alright then, not that I'm expecting much from you."

As they left the kitchen, he heard Akizuki whisper to Hotaru. "You didn't tell me that Akira-san is blind."

The orange-haired namesake looked at her with a puzzled look. "I never saw him as blind." Akira smiled to himself, deciding not to tell Akizuki of his keen sense of hearing.

Akizuki sighed. Yuya apparently didn't tell her about Akira's blindness too. She has much to learn about Hotaru's family and friends.

* * *

(1830 hours)

Dinner was a boisterous and chaotic affair. Apart from the four residents, there were also Kyoshiro, Saisei, Akizuki Hotaru, Yukimura and the Jyuyuushi (sitting in a separate table since there were too many people around), Bontenmaru, Akari, Benitora and Mahiro present. With a total of 22 people squeezing in for dinner, suddenly the living room didn't look as spacious as before. There were lots of small talk amongst each other, but the main conversation went something like this.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Yukimura's voice was clearly louder than the rest of the gang gathered at the table. "And happy birthday to Shinny!" (A/N: please refer to endnotes.)

"DON'T CALL ME SHINNY!" was the angry retort from the birthday boy. Everyone except Shinrei and Akira laughed.

"I don't understand why you appear in my house frequently ever since Yuya was involved with you guys." Grumbled Akira crossly. "Years of no contact, and now you have dinner here almost every other day, yes I mean all of you!

"Not that I dislike cooking for everyone," He grumbled still as he scooped another bowl of rice for himself. "But you make such a mess out of it… The other day when we had teppanyaki, the whole house was smoky and the floor was greasy. But did anyone help clean? Noooo…"

Benitora grinned. "Awwww come on Aki, we're not that bad, are we?"

"I don't remember being on such close terms for you to call me 'Aki', Benitora-SAN." Growled Akira mockingly. Mahiro laughed, knowing that in the recent months following the Hokkaido trip, Benitora and Akira shared a hate-filled brotherly care for each other.

"Oh Aki, stop being such a nag," Yukimura said jovially. "It's all in the name of celebration and fun! Besides, we hang around Yuya-san because she's so cute!"

Yuya beamed at the many people around her. "Don't worry too much Aki-kun," she calmed him down. "I like having people around." There was a brief hint of worry in Akira's face, but she didn't see it. Turning to the beautiful man, she asked, "Did Yukimura-kun get any Valentine's gifts?"

"Nope, none at all!"

"Liar." Chorused Sasuke and Akari in reply.

"Well," replied Yukimura casually. "It is not as if I had lots of them…"

Even the shy Rokuro muttered to his namesake. "Liar." The silent Rokuro nodded in reply.

"The gifts started from morning till evening," Complained Yuri. "We had to carry truckloads of them back to the headquarters."

"Yuya-san!" Yukimura beamed, standing up. "I have something for you!" He said excitedly, rummaging through his bag.

Yuya blushed. "You don't have to!" She exclaimed.

Kyoshiro scoffed. "It's probably second-hand gifts from the girls!"

Yukimura looked mortified. "You don't believe that do you, Yuya-san?" Yuya laughed in reply. "Happy Valentine's Day." He pressed two boxes into her hands. "Open it later!"

Shinrei scoffed as well. "Yeah, so that she won't chase after you once she finds out that they are second-hand gifts!" Yukimura grinned in a mock-sheepish manner, confirming everyone's thoughts that Shinrei's words were true.

"I didn't expect more female visitors tonight though," Yukimura commented, turning to Saisei and Akizuki, who were sitting together. "Please do accept my second-hand gifts, I insist. These chocolates are good!" Without waiting for a reply, Yukimura gave them each a box. "I hope our friendship will grow!"

"Oh no, you don't," growled Shinrei. "I saw how you almost pounced on Saisei, questioning her and the works." Saisei tugged at his sleeve smilingly, assuring him that she wasn't freaked out.

"I can't resist such beauty as such!" Yukimura beamed at Saisei and Akizuki.

"Thank you." Saisei replied with a jovial laugh. Akizuki pointed at herself questioningly for a brief moment, and thanked Yukimura as well.

"Pretty soon, you'll be trying to flirt with them and pestering them to no ends!" Shinrei groaned.

Yukimura was beside Shinrei in an instant, thought Shinrei did not give as much of a flinch. "Afraid of my charm?" Yukimura taunted.

Shinrei smirked back. "I'm as afraid of your charm as I am of your lousy fighting skills."

"Why don't we see for ourselves?" Yukimura looked at him almost coyly. "Defeat shall be your best birthday present."

"A fight? I want to fight too!" exclaimed Hotaru, looking up from his bowl of rice with nattou.

"Ho-chan!" was Akizuki's rejoining exclamation.

"Argh, stop it you guys!" Yuya stood up, shaking her serving spoon at the trio. "Hotaru, stop joining every possible fight! You two," She glared at Shinrei and Yukimura. "We're trying to eat here!"

Shinrei muttered his apologies as Yukimura beamed. "Ooooh! Yuya so scary when she glares! How adorable!" Yuya fumed and made a face at him.

"Stop teasing her, Yukimura," laughed Kyoshiro, as he patted the back of Yuya's calves to get her to sit down. "Ever the joker."

Yukimura looked mortified. "I am always serious! I'm serious with everything!" He exclaimed as he took a swig out of his wine bottle. "Especially women!"

Benitora replied sarcastically. "Yeah right, you hanker after each and all of them, as far as I know!"

"Of course you don't know!" Cried Saizo as he stood up in defense for his master. "The joking, lively Yukimura you know is just a façade!" The rest of Juuyushi groaned.

"Saizo…" Called Yukimura with a slight tone of warning.

"A façade?" Yuya asked.

Yukimura sighed. "Oh well!" He beamed brightly. "Since we're having so much fun and the moon is so beautiful tonight, I'll tell you my story."

"Your story?" Mahiro asked.

"Yep," He drew his katana out (scaring Yuya and Akizuki for a moment) and looking at it in an almost nostalgic manner, said sadly, "What I was like, before I received this katana."

* * *

Hahaha just a little trivia. The part where Aki was complaining that after teppanyaki the floor was greasy, that actually happened to my boyfriend while he was having friends over for teppanyaki. The floor was greasy for many weeks, even though his friends did help clean the floor. I thought it was cute to input that in, to show the naggy side of Akira.

Also, here's a shout out to Hikari Mibu, who always call Shinrei "Shinny"! Surprised to see your term of endearment for Shinrei in the story? Yukimura is suitable to call him that anyway, couldn't imagine anyone else saying it, hehe.

I must apologise for uploading the chapter on the day before I fly to China. I'm visiting my dad and I'm not sure if China bans . I'll be there only for three weeks and so I'll be back soon! Pray for my safety!

I also apologise for cutting short Kyoshiro's recount on his history with Ryuyousei. I really wanted to upload the chapter before I fly, to let you guys I'm alive! I was having massive writer's block so I trailed off and went to the next scene. I'll find another chance to slot it in the story again!

That's all for now, have a good May and I'll see you soon!

Please read and review, it'll be great if you could!


	41. The Sleeping Bishop

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

Thank you for your reviews and support! Especially HeavenlyAngel34, I hope that you'll continue to find my stories worth reading and waiting for!

_(Gasp!)_ FanfictionNET states that I'm in China! But I'm really Singaporean! I'm just here to visit my dad who is working here! That being said, FanfictionNet works! His company does not have wi-fi, so I'm taking the opportunity to force myself to write (instead of watch Youtube videos and read beauty blogs!). The fact that I could update within 10 days (a long time since I did that), I guess it's a good environment to work in!

**Oh, I re-uploaded Chapters 3, 8, 9, 11, 15 to 23, 33 and 40! Some mistakes are changed:**

I noticed a glaring mistake of mine to spell 'rapport' as 'repall' (don't laugh!).

Rectified Hikari Mibu's gender too (I referred as a 'his' instead of a 'her'! Ahh… those good ol' days!)

Reinstated the name of the second series as "Foundations of Friendship" instead of "This is my friend… right?".

Minor grammatical mistakes and paragraphing in Chapter 8.

Revised some Juuyushi names. (Since when was there a Yuusuke and Kenpachi?)

These are minor changes so don't worry about them! I'm just sprucing up my stories a little!

The remaining chapters are kind of bringing down the intensity of the whole "KISS Me!" series, yet they are important since they tie up all loose ends before I take a break from this story! _(cries) _Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 41 – The Sleeping Bishop**

(6 years ago, Tokyo)

Passers-by never fail to stop and stare in awe of the grand mansion of Ryu, rather, the stone walls surrounding the infamous and secretive mansion. Ryu's mansion was unofficially known as one of the ten mysteries of Tokyo. The famous tycoon, Ryu, was well known for hiring many people under his business empire, and most of them lived in his mansion. No one who was not involved with Ryu knew what was inside his mansion.

Of course, unknown to them till many years later, Ryu was the leader of one of the largest yakuzas in Tokyo, and had been working under the noses of the authorities for decades. Nevertheless, the neighbours could only imagine what went on inside the mansion. Sometimes it was noisy and full of life, as if it was a little town in itself. Sometimes it was so deathly quiet, no one even dared walk past the gates.

A quiet March morning was rudely interrupted when a loud shrill filled the cold air.

"YUKIMURA!"

A young man, 18 years of age, quickly climbed through the second-storey window into one of the many wings in the Ryu Mansion.

"Phew, that was close!" He grinned and as he turned his head, realized that he was in the ladies' block, where the females of Ryuyousei reside and train. Shrieks of terror and joy (?) followed shortly after.

"Oh my gosh, it's Yukimura-san!"

"Isn't he handsome?"

"What is he doing in our apartment, that pervert?"

"You mean cute pervert!"

Yukimura whizzed past the gushing girls, back onto the hallway. "Such a pity not being able to stay in there longer!" lamented Yukimura.

"Oh really?" a voice sounded behind him. Yukimura turned around and lifted both his hands in surrender. "I've finally caught you, you little rat!" Obayama, the middle-aged resident manager of his block lifted him up by his collar. "Skiving on training again? We'll see what Torimatsu-sama has to say about that!" Without waiting a reply from him, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the ladies' block.

* * *

The door of Torimatsu's office burst open and Obayama, dragging Yukimura by his collar, stormed in. "Torimatsu-sama!" She reported. "I caught Yukimura attempting to run away from training again!"

"Obaa-chan," Pleaded Yukimura good-naturedly. "It's only once that I attempted to run away."

"Don't call me Obaa-chan!" Glared his resident manager. "And it's just once _this week_ that you attempted to run away." She looked at Torimatsu for his response.

The bishop sighed as he removed his reading glasses. "Again?" He asked with a questioning look. "What good does skipping classes do for you, Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura pouted. "Training is boring."

"But it's important if you want to do well in Ryuyousei isn't it?" The man rose from his seat and walked towards Yukimura. "Don't tell me you forgot Ryu-sama's kindness when he took care of you three years ago? Besides, didn't you say before that you want to be a bishop someday?"

"Pssh," mocked Obayama next to him. "As if he doesn't know that being a bishop takes years of training and discipline, as well as trustworthiness in Ryu-sama's eyes!"

A look from Torimatsu shut her up, and she excused herself from the room. Torimatsu motioned the young man to take a sit, which he did so on a soft floor cushion. The bishop himself sat on a cushion next to him.

"Tell me, what's bothering you?" Asked Torimatsu kindly. "You've been in Ryuyousei for almost 3 years. I've never seen you wield a sword before, you don't participate in trainings… Do you know what implication does that have on you?"

"I know…" Yukimura looked down and stared at his lap, his voice serious. "I don't have any memories before I came to Ryuyousei. All I remembered about my past is you finding me by the Tama River unconscious." He looked up at his mentor. "I'm grateful."

Torimatsu kept quiet and smiled, for Yukimura hardly showed such serious emotions. "Just show your loyalty by being stronger and that's gratitude enough for both myself and Ryu-sama." He gave a light laugh. "You haven't forgotten about wanting to be a bishop yet right?"

"Yeah! I mean, if Shinrei and Hotaru could become bishops easily, and they're younger than me, why not I?"

Torimatsu laughed again at the young man's audacity. "If Ryu were to hear that, I wonder what he would say." He placed a hand on Yukimura's back. "Shinrei and Hotaru trained very hard to be where they are at today. I'm sure that if you put yourself through such intensive training, you'll be successful at becoming a bishop someday."

"Alright." Yukimura pouted in agreement. "Well then," he concluded as he rose onto his feet. "I just I'll go for training… Another day! Bye!" He grinned cheekily, running out of the door.

"Yukimura!" Torimatsu called after the young boy in vain. He gave a sigh of frustration. "How should I report this to 'him'?" He walked out of his room, down the corridor towards the office of his boss, Ryu. Upon being granted entrance, Torimatsu opened the sliding door and entered, bowing as he did so. "Good morning, Ryu-sama. I presume you had a good rest?"

"Good morning, Torimatsu." The oyabun looked at his subordinate with smiling eyes. The master of Ryuyousei years ago was certainly different years ago. He was not as evil outwardly. In fact, he was at rare times thought to be fatherly toward his subjects and children that he "adopted" into his business. That didn't mean that he was a pushover. He simply chose to show his malice in two cases: for a greater good (in a particular case the elimination of his son Hotaru), or when people disrespected his work. That one everyone in Ryuyousei understood, and respected him for it.

"I came to report about-"

"Sanada Yukimura, is it?" Ryu finished the sentence for him.

Torimatsu nodded. "He hasn't been serious in his training. He leaves the mansion in the morning and returns late in the evening." He glanced around to ensure there were no eavesdroppers. "Sometimes Ryu-sama, I don't understand why you insist on developing him, and sending him to Mayama's for a year for." He ended with a whisper, for things concerning promotion and potential were kept a secret.

"I'm sure you know that I sent Yukimura to Mayama so that they can train him better, as an efficient subordinate to me." Replied Ryu coolly.

"Nevertheless, I don't understand why in his return, you'd allow him to do whatever he pleases! I would assume that when you sent him to Mayama's, you are expecting him to be an extraordinary warrior, not some immature fool that we see now." Argued Torimatsu as a ninja appeared before Ryu. It was Sarutobi Sasuke, but a different Sasuke as the one that is with Yukimura now. He was tall and had long hair, we knew him better as Shindara, but that's another story.

"Reporting to Ryu-sama, Yukimura has gone to town again." Sasuke said, his head bowed.

"Town?" Torimatsu repeated. "He has been going there quite a lot recently. It must be a girl, isn't it?"

"My apologies to Ryu-sama and Torimatsu that this has happened."

"It's not your fault anyway." Torimatsu smiled back at Sasuke.

"Stalk Yukimura." Were the simple commands of Ryu. Sasuke bowed again before disappearing. Turning to Torimatsu, the leader of the triad grinned. "You have nothing to fear about for Yukimura. Look at what Mayama written to us, one week after he returned Yukimura." He took out a letter from his drawer. "I have been contemplating and observing the boy for a full month now."

Torimatsu took the letter from Ryu with both hands and opened it. " 'I return the sleeping bishop?' What is this!"

Ryu glanced at his subordinate. "I suppose Mayama felt it too. The potential of Sanada Yukimura that lies dormant in him." He stood by the window overlooking a small portion of Tokyo. "Give him some time. If we are in very different circumstances now, Yukimura would be an excellent bishop candidate. With our current situation, we can afford to overlook this issue for a bigger reason."

"You are referring to our strained relationship with Crimson Daggers?" Torimatsu asked with a hush.

"Precisely. I'm sure you're aware that for the past 2 months they've been threatening our territory. I've yet to figure a solution on how to resolve this possible conflict."

"I'm sure with Ryu's exemplary leadership, we'll emerge victorious." Torimatsu assured.

Ryu smiled. "Yes, and with such threatening circumstances at hand, I'm sure the boy Yukimura will seriously consider his future…"

* * *

In one of the many small neighbourhoods near the Ryu mansion, there was a yell as a young girl of 14 rushed out of her house. She had short hair and she was looking deathly furious indeed. "Yukimura!" She yelled angrily at the young man who was now standing in the street, grinning in response to her death glares. "Don't scare me like that! It was a hot pot of oil I was carrying!"

Yukimura laughed brightly. "But you caught the falling pot so well, Mizuki!"

Mizuki glared at him. "Are you here to free-load food from us again?"

"Now now Mizuki, don't be such a hot-tempered young lady." Said an old man, appearing out of the shed next to the house.

"Father!" Mizuki ran towards him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Good morning, Mizuki's dad!" Yukimura greeted cheerfully.

"Ahhh… Whenever I hear your scream, I'd know Yukimura is around." He turned towards the young man. "Even though she scolds a lot, she's really kind at heart, and she's in truth happy to see you."

"Father! What are you talking about!" She asked, blushing. Yukimura laughed along with her father. "What are you laughing for?" She retorted hotly.

"Mizuki, take the day off and run along with Yukimura, I'm going to be in my workbench all-day so I don't need you to take care of me at all." He gave her a gentle nudge in her back. "Be home to prepare dinner though."

Mizuki smiled warmly. "Thank you dad!" With that, the young couple left.

* * *

"Doesn't your father get tired from all that forging?" Yukimura asked Mizuki innocently. They were sitting at a brook near the neighbourhood, where there were less human and vehicle traffic.

"My father is one of the best, and one of the few surviving craftsmen around Tokyo!" She boasted. "Even if he's tired, if there is a customer waiting for their swords to be done, he'll work till it's done!" She leaned back and stared at the serene brook. "He's not on an assignment though." Yukimura looked at her in surprise. "He's just creating a sword… He said that it'll be a sword that brings honour to the one who wields it."

"Sounds like a good sword." Yukimura commented.

Mizuki bent over and glanced at him suspiciously. "You know, you always say that you're from a triad, but I can never fully believe you."

"Really?" Yukimura looked offended. "Why?"

"For one, you never carry a katana around."

"I don't like them, they swing around and hit passers-by and when they get hooked onto railings it's hard to get them out!"

"How do they even get caught in railings in the first place…" She muttered to herself. "Well, secondly, you don't even look scary." She peered at his handsome face. "I would think gangsters are scary."

"Like this?" He tried to give a scary expression. But it was so comical it only sent Mizuki into fits of laughter.

"You'll make your opponents fall... with laughter!" She managed to say in between her laughs. He laughed along too.

Suddenly his phone rang. "I'll be right back!" He called out cheerfully.

In a safe distance from Mizuki, without answering his phone, he said. "Sasuke… and Saizo, is it?"

Sasuke and a younger Saizo appeared from the shadows. "Ryu has sent orders to bring you back to the mansion." Sasuke reported in an indifferent manner. "And asked that you don't visit the neighbourhood till the conflict between Crimson Daggers and Ryuyousei is settled."

"Hm-mm." replied Yukimura in an off-handed manner. "How nice of Ryu and Torimatsu-sama, to send two warriors after the whereabouts of a mere pawn."

"Yukimura-sama!" Saizo cut in. "You are not a mere pawn! Everyone knows that Ryu has high expectations of you to be our leader in years to come. Please don't be rash and run off without your training."

"Rash? Expectations?" Yukimura sighed. "Ryu has expectations, Mayama has expectations. Even you have expectations of what I need to be."

"Yukimura-sama…"

Saizo started to apologise but Yukimura said in a soft manner.

"What am I really fighting for? I wonder." He glanced up at the trees. "I know it's immature and childish of me to think of such things when the greater good is to fight for Ryuyousei. But sometimes… I just don't know what my life is here for." He stared into the cold March air. After a while, he turned to the two ninja warriors (A/N: oooh ninja warrior! Anyone here who watches that variety show? Opps… out of point…). "Tell Ryu-sama that I'll be home in the evening." He chuckled to himself. "Not that I've ever met him face-to-face. Isn't it funny that I'm accounting myself to somebody whom I've never met in my life?"

"Yukimura-sama-"

"I understand." Interrupted Sasuke. "I'll be sure to pass the information back to Ryu-sama."

Yukimura turned and without as much of an acknowledgement, returned to the brook, where his friend was still waiting.

"Let's go Saizo." Sarutobi Sasuke said.

"But!" the younger ninja protested. "We can't possibly leave him here! Sasuke! You're the leader of us ninjas and one who is closest to Yukimura-sama! Only you can persuade him to be serious! Sasuke!" He called out again as his mentor walked away.

"Saizo, listen to me." Sasuke said in a firm voice. "Sometimes, when we are aimless in life, nothing we do will produce results. Humans are born to be goal-oriented. I'm sure Yukimura knows that. He just needs time to contemplate," He turned to face Saizo. "He'll soon reach the crucial moment where he'll decide what to do with his life."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yukimura's voice sent a wave of relief over Kendama Mizuki.

"I was so worried for you, you were gone for a long time." She blurted out, and clasped her hand over her mouth in shock of what she said.

"Awww!" Yukimura gushed. "The fierce Mizuki being worried for me!"

Mizuki smiled at him. "… Yeah."

Even Yukimura was surprised at her response. She too, was shocked with her words. She blushed at her own response and turned away. Yukimura smiled at the shyness peeking beneath her fierce demeanor. Not knowing if what he was doing is right, he reached out… and held her hand.

Time seemed to stop for the two of them as they shared an intimate moment.

(A/N: I know you guys must be thinking dirty now! It's literally "a moment"! They're 15 year-olds for goodness sakes! Okay, moving on…)

* * *

Hours felt like minutes as they chatted by the brook. Yukimura told her of his past; of how he was found by Ryuyousei. He wisely kept Ryuyousei's information to a minimum, mainly telling her the mischief he usually got into and the friends that he made, but no names, nor plans, nor secrets were revealed. Mizuki told him of her dreams to be a chef in Tokyo, her family, especially her father.

"What are your dreams, Yukimura?" She turned to face him.

He beamed. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Why not leave Ryuyousei? Be a normal person?" She asked. "Haven't you thought for once of being a normal person who is not involved in triads?"

"Haha! Maybe I should leave!" He laughed. When his laughter subsided, he replied casually. "Nope, I've never thought of leaving." He stared into the distance, at a couple of birds sitting on a tree. "Ryuyousei is where I belong. Even if I don't always agree with everything they do, they're my family still."

"Actually..." She trailed off, and he noticed that she was a little nervous. "Isn't it uncommon that a triad member who hob-nob with a commoner? What if they think I'm a spy or something?"

Yukimura grinned. "They wouldn't bother with trivial things like that! Besides," He patted her head. "Mizuki is special, that's why it doesn't matter!"

She blushed again. "What are you saying, silly boy!" She pushed him away laughing. "I seriously can't imagine you as a member of a triad!"

"Are you sure?" Yukimura insisted. "Try thinking about it!"

Mizuki frowned. In her mind, Yukimura was donned in a black leather jacket and jeans, armed with a gun in each hand, but his face was cheerful. "Wahahaha! Kyodai (Brothers)! Tonight is the night we raid and kill! Go go go!" He cheered.

She snorted in amusement. _There's no way he is a triad member…_ She thought to herself.

"Oi, oi…" Yukimura frowned. "What are you thinking about?" She laughed and refused to answer. He sighed. "But you're right, I don't like fighting, I don't like war, yet I'm in an organization that fights in everything they do… Maybe I'm in the wrong place after all…" He said to no one in particular.

"That's not true!" She slapped both sides of his cheeks with her two hands. He jerked and stared at her. "At the very least," She smiled. "You must protect me and this neighbourhood, right?"

Yukimura stared at her as what she said sank in. "You're right," he smiled warmly, holding her hand tightly. "That's the very least I can do."

They laughed and later on, it was with reluctance that they parted on their own ways.

* * *

I'm dead beat! I practically wrote 4 chapters (two of which is the brand new "KISS Me!" in FictionPress, more on that next time!) for more than 8 hours today! I just sat down and wrote 2000 words for this chapter! Amazing what determination can do to you huh? If only I can manipulate that kind of determination for my studies… Still, it is an awesome experience. I had a _little _taste of how a mangaka's job is like. Sit at the desk, draw, edit, draw, edit, eat, draw… you get my point. Hardly any movement and exercise! Please fellow writers! DON'T be like me!

I'll talk about Yukimura's story in the next chapter.

**Let me just end off with a little reflection.** You know how talkative I get right? _(grin sheepishly) _I was just reading all the reviews from everybody back from Chapter 1 again. It never fails to haunt me on how many readers I've lost since Chapter 32. I must say I'm a terrible writer, to have let go of so many readers expectant for something good (well, hopefully you all thought that the story was something good!).

But no. Instead of rewarding your support with a full blown, well-rounded ending, I stopped for almost two years. Sometimes I wish that I can turn back Time and at least complete this series before going on that two year hiatus. Because now… well, not that I'm complaining that I only get one-two reviews per chapter. I really must thank her for always reviewing every chapter… you know who you are, and you must know that your reviews (in the initial period after chapter 32) are the only reason why I continue.

That being said, I am truly sorry for being such an irresponsible writer, and hope so hard that I can start winning back my old readers, or attracting my new readers with that little talent I have. I don't know if my writing has improved from the first chapter, but at least I make a promise that I MUST finish this story, no matter how long it takes.

A little request from this irresponsible writer: If you are one of those people who were with me since 2007 till my hiatus, and is still reading my story, please leave a review, at least saying that you're still here. I'm not looking for praises, I just… humbly ask for your presence.

Whoa… a long author's note accompanying the story.


	42. The Awakening

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

7th May: Whoa… the adrenaline of writing for more than 8 hours non-stop was still pumping by the time I needed to sleep. I woke up less than 5 hours later, my mind still thinking of the story. (I swear! I woke up planning the events after KISS Me!). It was as if my mind never stopped thinking about this crazy fanfiction.

I shall try and manipulate my adrenaline (it's slowly subsiding to fatigue!) to write as much as I can (as I'm typing, it's 6AM outside!)

Long chapter ahead, enjoy!

**Note: Ratings have been changed to better suit the content of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 42 – The Awakening**

"So…" said a middle-aged man as he puffed a cigarette. He was relaxing on a bench in one of the many gardens in Ryu's mansion, with the young Yukimura beside him. "Her name is Kendama Mizuki, is it?"

"That's right, oya-ji (old man)!" Yukimura beamed and the man whacked his head with his fist.

"How many times must I tell you, I'm not an oya-ji!" He chided crossly. "I'm only 40 this year! Call me Tatsu!"

"Okay Tatsu-san!" Yukimura grinned. Ever since he returned from Mayama's hideout, he befriended a man from the Ryuyousei. His name was Tatsumaki, just like a tornado.

Tatsu was jovial, and a loyal supporter to Ryuyousei. Tatsu hardly revealed his issues to the young man, only making mention of his nagging wife and his 11 year-old son. Likewise, Yukimura never needed to tell him his name, for Tatsu was more than content to call him by 'young man' and never asked for his name. Since Tatsu claimed that he knew Torimatsu, Yukimura guessed that he was a bishop. He never managed to ask Torimatsu if he knew Tatsu…

"What are you thinking about, young man?" The man nudged him, chuckling.

"This afternoon, I was still thinking about the reason for my existence." Yukimura remarked, looking at the evening sky, coloured with fiery orange and ominous red. "I was found unconscious by the Tama River by Torimatsu-san years ago. Ryu-sama was kind enough to keep me under Ryuyousei for so many years. I'm thankful, I know I need to be loyal to Ryuyousei, they've been very kind and they're family to me."

"Then, what's wrong?"

Yukimura grinned sheepishly. "I don't know… It's just not the same when you don't believe in what the triad believes in." He looked into the far distance. "I guess it'll be suicide if the oyabun were to hear this, but if I were the leader, I would do things a lot differently."

"Is it?" Tatsu asked with a tone of interest. "Tell me, what would you like to change?"

Before he could reply, the bell for dinner sounded. "Ahh! I got to go!" Yukimura exclaimed. "Or else Torimatsu will come looking for me!" He grinned at Tatsu. "Thanks for listening out, oya-ji! Bye!"

"Don't call me-" Tatsu growled but the cheerful young man has already disappeared into the building.

* * *

"Dad?" Mizuki called out as she entered the shed. "Dinner is ready, let's ea… Father?"

She screamed as she saw Kendama lying by the bench, with a hole in his chest. "Father!" She rushed toward him and mopped the sweat from his head. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No, Mizuki…" Her father cut her in. "Run, take the sword with you and pass it to Yukimura."

"No…" She shook her head as if to assure her father, and herself. "We're leaving together! I can't leave you here!"

"Mizuki, a triad from the neighbouring prefecture has raided the town. They are looking for the sword." He smiled with pride, despite the throbbing pain in his chest. "But I created this sword for the people who are pure at heart. I made this sword thinking of you and Yukimura"

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki cried, her voice breaking with fear.

"I've just convinced them the sword was hidden elsewhere, and I paid a dear price for succeeding in the distraction." He chuckled weakly as he held up his right hand. Mizuki grimaced at the damage done to the right hand (A/N: I know it's now rated T so I can be more detailed about the damage done, but I'm not one who writes explicit content, so I'll leave it up to your imagination!).

"Father…" She wept. "Why are they so cruel? You'll never be able to do anything with your right hand, much less forge weapons!"

"It's alright…" He clutched his chest. "They punctured my lung too… I'm…" Whatever Kendama wanted to say, he decided against it. "Mizuki quick! They'll be back any moment. The katana is on top of the cupboard." She ran and grabbed the katana. "My good girl…" He sighed in pain. "Remember two things… Never forget our family name…"

"Our family name?"

"Kendama… the sword and the soul (A/N: referring to the kanji). One who wields the sword cannot unleash its full power without the swordsman's soul." He spoke wisely, but his breathing was slowing.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll tell that to Yukimura. Oh father… please don't die…"

"Another thing…" Mustering all his remaining strength, Kendama threw himself in front of her, just as a sword pierced through his body.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Be happy…" Kendama smiled… his eyes never opening them again.

"What a fool," A man in his late twenties sneered. He had curly hair that he tied in a low short ponytail, and wore hippie flare pants with psychedelic colours. Despite the darkness of the night, he wore sunglasses. A group of lackeys stood behind him, grinning at their leader's triumph. "If he hadn't blocked that attack, we could've left him alive. Then again," he mused as he pulled out his katana from the old man's back. "If he hadn't sent us on a wild goose chase and surrendered the sword earlier, we wouldn't need to do such damage in the first place."

"Chinmei-sama is the best!"

"Now we just need to get the katana from that chick over there!"

Mizuki grasped the sword tightly. "Were you the ones who killed my father?" They sneered. "You're not going anywhere with the sword!"

"Why you-" said one of the lackeys but Chinmei stopped them.

"Miss…" He turned to Mizuki, his eyes full of concern. "We are peace-loving people!" Mizuki stared at him, her body tense with fear. "Of course we don't want all this to happen!" He said sadly, gesturing at the disaster around them. "We have no interest in you. We just want the sword."

"Why do you want the sword?" She asked, her mind furiously thinking of a way to escape. For now, she tried to buy time for herself.

Chinmei seemed to know that she was buying time, but answered her question anyway. "I'm sure you know, little miss, that your father is indeed an extraordinary swords-maker! However, the sword that you're holding now…" His eyes veered to the solemn sword clutched tightly against Mizuki's chest. "Is going to be Kendama's last masterpiece before he retires."

_Father? Retiring?_

"Kendama's sword will be a valuable asset to Crimson Daggers, so little girl…" Chinmei tilted his head in a matter-of-fact manner. "If you give us the sword without resistance, we wouldn't need to resort to such methods! The world would be a better place!" He grinned, doing a little peace dance of sorts. He bent towards her, so that his face was inches away from hers, and she could see the full glory of his animalistic terror. "Give us the sword and we'll let you go."

Mizuki trembled violently at the sight of the man in front of her. She took a deep breath in spite of herself. "No." She answered firmly. "This sword only has one owner!" With that she kicked the rug by her feet high, and it landed on the group of Crimson Daggers, hitting Chinmei first.

"Argh! That bitch!" The lackeys cried out as they realized the moment of distraction gave her time to run out of the shed's back door. "And she took the katana as well!"

"Let us not worry!" Chinmei smiled behind his circular sunglasses. "If we have easy prey, the hunt wouldn't be fun at all. We'll catch up soon. Very soon." He ended with a sneer.

Mizuki's heart was pounding as she ran with all her might along the streets. She successfully dodged all possible encounters with anyone and raced towards the well-known Ryu mansion.

_Yukimura!_

* * *

Yukimura jolted all of a sudden. He frowned at himself. _It was as if someone is calling my name._

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded throughout the mansion. He glanced at the ringing bell in alarm. Jumping on his feet, he ran to a window to see what was happening.

In front of him, lay the town engulfed in flames. Gunfire was heard in the far distance.

_A night raid… by the Crimson Daggers. _He almost choked as he realized. _Mizuki! _He grabbed his jacket and ran out of his dorm. _I have to get to Mizuki! _The words constantly filled Yukimura's mind as he raced down the stairs.

"Sanada Yukimura!" Torimatsu called him.

Groaning in frustration, Yukimura asked. "What is it?"

"Where are you going?"

"The town is on fire! Quickly send people to put out the fire!" Yukimura yelled.

"We can't leave the mansion!" Torimatsu insisted. "What if the Crimson Daggers attack while we're away?" He shook his head firmly. "No. We're not leaving till we chase the Daggers out of our fortress."

Yukimura couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you actually telling me that we're going to sacrifice a whole town of citizens so that Ryuyousei will be safe?"

Torimatsu said grimly. "I'm sorry, but that is our plan till the Crimson Daggers attack the fortress."

Yukimura slammed Torimatsu against the wall with rage. "Is THIS your idea of honour!" (A/N: Opps… Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core moment here! 0.o) Torimatsu did not reply. Yukimura released his grip roughly.

"It is Ryu's orders that we stay in the fortress till the time is right." The bishop answered quietly. "Some lives are going to be sacrificed, but it is for the greater good."

"I don't care even if the orders came from a God! I don't care if this is going to be for the greater good!" Yukimura yelled. "You can take my life as a punishment after tonight, but I'm going to town now to save the citizens." He looked up for a moment as the revelation dawned upon him. He looked at Torimatsu. "I'm fighting for the citizen's peace and safety."

Before Torimatsu could stop him, the young man tore down the hallway.

* * *

Just before Yukimura reached the door, Tatsu called him. "Hey, young man!"

"Ah! Oya-ji!" He greeted cheerfully, albeit a little impatient.

"Don't call me Oya-ji!" Tatsu sighed. "Where are you going?"

"To town!"

"But Crimson Daggers are on their way to attack the fortress isn't it? Isn't protecting the leaders important for the survival of Ryuyousei?"

"Yes oya-ji, but…" Yukimura was impatient with having to explain everything again, but the man was waiting patiently for his reply. "But Ryuyousei has hundreds of men fighting for their leaders. The citizens out there are vulnerable to external attacks too! I know Ryuyousei is a yakuza, but when troubles come we help everyone out, don't we? Besides, I need to protect the ones I love." His face was set with resolve. "This is what I'm fighting for in Ryuyousei."

Tatsu chuckled. "I'm not stopping you. Go, before the bishops find you."

"Thank you oya-ji! You're a good man!" Yukimura beamed as he ran past the man. "We'll catch up some day! I can introduce Mizuki-san to you too!"

"Yukimura." He called. The young man turned to face the mysterious man in surprise, for he has never told Tatsu his name. "Do whatever you need to bring what you think is honour and victory for Ryuyousei." He smiled, but his countenance spoke of authority. "I give you, just for tonight, full command."

Yukimura widened his eyes upon realization of Tatsu's true identity. His name, his son (A/N: see end notes)… why didn't he think of that earlier? "Yes sir." He nodded gravely, and dashed out of the mansion.

_Mizuki… Please be safe!_

* * *

"Mizuki!" Yukimura called, but his voice was weak against the roar of the fire. "Mizuki! Where are you?" His body grimaced at the smell of burning and rotting bodies. "What is this stench?" He frowned, but that thought soon dissipated with worry for Mizuki's safety.

Many of the Crimson Daggers were already in town but he skillfully avoided detection. Many citizens of Shinjuku were also escaping, mother carrying children, husbands grabbing their wives by their hand. But Mizuki was nowhere to be found.

"The fire is weaker over at the west side! Go seek refuge there!" He ordered them. They nodded with feeble thanks and rushed towards the west.

"Sir!" One of the ladies pulled at his sleeve. He turned toward her. "There is this girl, her name is Mizuki."

_Mizuki! _His heart skipped a beat, relieved that someone has spotted her.

"She's right over there, she tried to save us, but I don't know if she's safe! Please save her!" The lady cried in panic.

"I'm on my way." He assured her. "Go join the rest to somewhere safe."

* * *

Mizuki was struggling, her body leaning against the walls of the apartments and houses, her panting getting quicker. _Yukimura… I need to find you… I need to see you one last time…_

"What do we have here?" A trio of Crimson Daggers waylaid her. "A survivor? Although it was orders that we take down Ryuyousei, citizens are sure a good bonus! Prepare to die!" They sneered as they unsheathed their swords.

"Hey," one of them stopped his friends. "I was just saying that we still have some time before the oyabun gives his orders to attack Ryuyousei." His smile gave way to a feral grin. "What do you say to some bit of enjoyment first?"

"No…" She pleaded. It was the third time she was stopped by the Crimson Daggers, but her body was already too weak to neither fight nor escape. "Please…"

"Now don't worry, missus… We'll be nice…" The men's grin grew wider as they tossed their katanas aside. Suddenly, they froze.

"Huh?" She stared at them, her body tense and ready to run.

The men slowly fell over… to reveal Yukimura, holding a wooden stick.

"Mizuki!" He panted. "Are you alright?" He stepped over the men's unconscious bodies and ran to her. "Did they hurt you or anything?"

"No…" She smiled, her tense body relaxing immediately at the sight of him. "But what are you doing here?"

Yukimura laughed, as if it was crazy of her to ask such a question. "I promised that I'll protect you, didn't I?" He smiled.

She closed her eyes, smiling in relief. "Seeing you is the best thing that happened tonight. Here," She handed his the katana. "This is father's sword."

"Mizuki…"

"He wanted you to have it." Her sad eyes dropped to stare at the ground, confirming his suspicions on her father's whereabouts. "Yukimura… Please remember my family name!"

Yukimura blinked in surprise. "I'll always remember your name, Kendama Mizuki!" He laughed.

"No… One who wields the sword cannot unleash its full power without the swordsman's soul." She said firmly, grabbing onto his arms. "Don't be someone that you're not." She smiled with the innocent smile that he loved. "You'll become stronger, and a good protector over Tokyo, so don't lose yourself."

Yukimura glanced at her anxiously. "What are you talking about now?"

"Just promise me this!" Her voice was firm and almost pleading.

Yukimura frowned. "I promise you! Let's just go now… What?"

That was when he noticed the huge slash across her back.

"Yukimura…" He felt goosebumps all over his body. Since when was Mizuki's voice so soft and weak? What happened to the fierce Mizuki, the one who was full of life? "You came to save me. You protected me after all." She gave a smile. "Thank you."

"Mi… Mizuki?" His voice trembled as the lifeless body slumped onto the ground. He held her and gently patted her cheek. "Mizuki…?" But life no longer returned.

Sanada Yukimura roared. His fears, his grief, his rage… all merging as one. Somewhere inside his heart, something triggered.

* * *

He sat there for a long time, cradling the lifeless girl in his arms.

"Eh? Look! There are survivors!" One of the leaders from Crimson Daggers, Wakeshi, spotted the solemn figure. However, he had no interest in adolescents. "I hope boss lets us fight Ryuyousei already instead of hankering in this place." He complained.

Wakeshi then noticed that the teenager had a sword beside him. "He's armed! Little kids should not play with such toys! Didn't your parents teach you that?" He taunted while his lackeys laughed.

The young man ignored their taunts and mocking, focusing only on the face of the girl, who looked as if she was sleeping. However, the blood seeping out from her back said otherwise.

_Tch! He's ignoring me!_ The leader thought to himself furiously. He glanced sideways at his lackeys, who glanced back at him and at each other. _No! I cannot let myself be humiliated in front of my sub-ordinates!_

"Hey, I am talking to you!" He growled. The young man still did not reply. "My brothers! Teach this boy some manners!"

"Sure thing boss!" They sneered as they picked up their swords.

"Whoever who brings his head to me shall receive a promotion!" He added, for effect.

The intended effect was successful, because suddenly 20 people jumped out and attacked the young man at once, their faces and cries mad with glee at the prospect of promotion.

There was a glint as light touches the newly forged metal, the young man was up on his feet in a second, slashing the 20 people with the same madness they carried.

Wakeshi gaped. _What… What the heck just happened?_ He stared in muted shock as he witnessed the young man's speed and strength. His lackey drew a gun ready to shoot, but in a split moment the young man was behind him. The sharp metal pierced smoothly through soft flesh. The lackey fell over, gasping for air.

_He's so fast, I could barely see his katana move!_ Wakeshi made a conscious effort to calm his nerves down. His men were falling over at a rapid speed. _I need reinforcements! But… can any amount of reinforcements stop this man? _His efforts to calm down failed, and he began to tremble slightly. _Is he even human? No, that's definitely not a human! What is a __**demon**__ doing here in this town?_

Soon, all his men were on the ground, motionless. The young man stood facing Wakeshi, his face still unrevealed to the leader. "D… Don't look down on the Crimson Daggers!" He roared as he readied his katana for a high jump attack. He summoned all his strength and brought it down on the young man.

As he landed, Wakeshi turned back at his opponent. Did he succeed?

The youth swayed a little and fell onto his knees.

"Hahahaha!" Wakeshi laughed. "Your monkey antics are not even enough to taint the name of Crimson Daggers! Urk!" He choked as he felt an acute pain.

The young man rose to his feet, and faced Wakeshi. His arm was bleeding, but when he lifted his face to stare at Wakeshi, it was one that didn't show any pain… Nor rage.

"Compared to what Mizuki suffered to protect her family name…" He said slowly, his stoic face not leaving Wakeshi. "Compared to how the citizens suffered under the triads' pointless boasts of pride and honour… Your definition of pride is nothing but worthless trash."

_W… What is this I'm feeling?_ Wakeshi asked himself… and realized in horror that his body was splitting into two! _When did he even attack? I didn't even feel the katana at all… _His mind slowly slipped into death, but not before hearing the deathly words of Sanada Yukimura.

"Die, and beg for Mizuki's forgiveness… in hell." (A/N: where did I get this quote from? It sounds uber familiar…)

From a distance, a man with curly hair watched the scene calmly. He was not at all affected that his best fighters are perishing under the rage of Yukimura. "Interesting…" he commented plainly and pushing his glasses against his nose, the man disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_In the end… I still don't fully understand…_

_I still don't like fighting, I still don't like war._

_Humans fight with the façade of protecting honour… _

_Lies. _

_In the end, war and conflict is just an excuse for people to hurt others to satisfy their selfish desires…_

_I see the ugly faces of humans. I smell the stench of death. I hear the cries of the wounded. I taste blood in my mouth._

_I feel your lifeless body in my arms._

_Hatred never dissolves in the act of war. It only creates further strife and more hurt. People around me can't understand that. They can never understand that. Because of their naïve ideas, I can't even keep my promise to protect you… Mizuki…_

_Only you… I truly want to protect…_

* * *

After a group of warriors from Ryuyousei were dispatched to the small neighbourhood, they entered the town hoping to enjoy some fighting of their own. When they reached the town, the town was deathly quiet, except for the cackling of flames as they consumed the houses and trees. The ground was new with frost. In a distance, they spotted a young man carrying the dead body of a girl. The young man was wearing a thin coat over his clothes, but despite the cold temperature, he wasn't shivering.

"Hey!" They called. "Aren't you from Ryuyousei as well?"

The young man looked at them, his face unreadable. With a clear voice he said, "Go and scout the houses, rescue the citizens out and bring them to the western part of town, where the fire is weaker. If you see anybody from Crimson Daggers, kill them. But spare some of them, and send them running back to their leader screaming how strong Ryuyousei is!"

"Tch! Listen to him!" One of the warriors mocked. "A mere pawn wanting to order us!"

The warriors weren't wrong to behave so. To them, the youth before them was just a pawn, a rank even lower than themselves. Ryu never gave the command to anyone to obey the words of Sanada Yukimura. However, Ryu knew what Yukimura was capable of.

The young man gave them a penetrating glare that stopped their mockings. "Are we going to sit here and discuss about my rank? Or are we going to protect the citizens?" He barked.

The warriors stiffened, for the aura this young man carried out was likened to the presence of a bishop… or perhaps even more powerful…

_What is this I'm feeling… Respect? … Fear?_ They thought to themselves. They stared at the young man who looked no older than 15, who looked ready to cry but bit his lip to hide his emotion.

"Be safe." He gave his last command calmly, almost indifferently. But his head was bent low so that the warriors could not see the anguish shown on his face.

"Yes… sir." They answered, subconsciously adding the 'sir' behind." They promptly left, their hearts still pounding.

"Mizuki…" Yukimura said gently, his voice breaking, full of emotion. "I've found the motivation to what I'm fighting for… I promise…" He looked at the raging fire with determination that matched the strength of the inferno. "I promise that I'll be stronger… To protect the people who could not protect themselves… Even if I have to become a demon, I'll ensure evil-doers get what they deserve!"

In the following months, the grief-driven Yukimura trained and fought against extreme odds to become bishop within that year. This almost impossible feat made him the legend in Ryuyousei. The rest is history.

* * *

One of my longest chapters yet! 3800 words! :D I'll try not to write so much per chapter! I'm sure it's really tiring to read all those words in one go! This is my proudest chapter since I started writing again from Chapter 32 so let me bask in self-pride and self-arrogance! _(runs around the room doing the victory dance) _… Of course, if you think the chapter suck, please let me know so that I'll humbly improve.

Yukimura's story is finally done! One of the biggest challenges I faced was not to write this as if it was a traditional Japan period. I keep telling myself "It's the modern Japan!" I'm sure you noticed, some scenes are almost the same as the original story. I'm not plagiarizing, at least I hope I'm not! Don't hate me! I hope you like my version of Yukimura's story!

Oh yes, I made the story a little bearable by showing that Yukimura and Mizuki did manage to explicitly show that they cared for each other (Yes, I'm referring to "that moment"!). I know that the manga made their relationship so subtle such that although it was clear that they cared for each other, they never had the chance to tell each other so. But I couldn't stand it when I read the manga, I was so saddened I refused to continue reading when she died! (Opps… I hope I didn't spoil any chapters!) The manga definitely made their relationship more precious, that's why Akimine Kamijyo is awesome! _(gush) _I'm just writing it as how I would've liked it to be!

Also, I hope you guys have a taste of how Ryu was like last time. He really isn't that bad. Who knew what came over him in the last 5 years… to become the maniacal Ryu we knew in "Conflict between Fire and Water". His alias was also Tatsumaki, with Tatsu being the kanji which was sometimes an alternate to the kanji "dragon" (Ryuu). Yeah, and Shinrei and Hotaru were 11 then, but Ryu preferred to only refer Shinrei as his only son.

**I feel so philosophical in Yukimura's soliloquy (the italised words after Yukimura killed Wakeshi)… I really feel the loss in my heart when I wrote this chapter, especially this part. I hope that it touches your hearts too. **

Review if you agree that the younger Yukimura in the manga is so handsome! _(grin and click on the 'review' button as well)_. Okay, you don't have to review just because of that, but do read and review!

And I simply must stop talking so much. XD


	43. Akira's Reminiscence

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

**Chapter 43 – Akira's Reminiscence**

Benitora sniffled loudly as he took the piece of tissue that Mahiro offered him, her own eyes tearing at the story. "What a sad story!" Benitora bawled. "Yukimura-han! I totally misjudged you!"

"Yes," rejoined Yuya, her eyes squeezed shut to prevent tears from flowing out of her eyes. "We never knew you had such a touching past."

The beautiful man gave a sad smile. "In that case… If the story was real, it would've been really touching!"

"Eh?" chorused Yuya and Benitora.

"Well, my throat was getting thirsty so I ended the story that way," Yukimura beamed as he picked up another bottle of sake. "Anyone else wants sake?"

"YOU CHEAT!" Benitora roared as he stood up and chased after Yukimura, who cheerfully abided and gracefully avoided his lethal glares and the pillow tosses.

* * *

It was close to midnight when the party ended. "Bye bye everyone!" Said the drunken Yukimura as he leaned heavily on Saizo's arm. "Too bad we couldn't stay longer," He pouted. "But little Sasuke has school tomorrow!"

"Yukimura!" Was Sasuke's angry response.

"Running away from the clean-ups just like that, how noble of you, Yukimura-SAMA. We have school tomorrow too." Taunted Shinrei, leaning against the gate. "We shall see what Akira has to say about that."

"Go home, you cheat!" Benitora grumbled, himself willingly offering to stay to clean up after the mess the party made, and now regretting it terribly. "And I really thought that you had some quality in you, after hearing that story!"

"I dare you say that again!" growled Saizo but Jinpachi stopped him by giving him a gentle knock on his head.

"Sorry we had to go first," Akari winked. "I've got to find my Valentine! The night is still young!"

Bontenmaru flexed his muscles and grinned "Mine too!"

Kyoshiro snorted. "If you can find a girl whose size is significantly noticeable next to you, you giant."

Everyone laughed at that. Waving their goodbyes, they went on their separate ways.

"Oh well," sighed Shinrei as he closed the door. "Now that the pesky people are gone, time to get down to cleaning. Judging by the mess Yukimura _alone_ created, we might be done in time to see the sun rise!"

Benitora and Kyoshiro replied jokingly, but Shinrei did not hear any taunts. He frowned. "Where's Hotaru?"

"What Hotaru? He wasn't with us, was he?" Benitora scratched his head.

"No, I'm quite sure that I saw his detestable face as we walked the rest out to the gate." Shinrei smacked his forehead in realization. "We locked him outside the house!"

Kyoshiro and Benitora burst out laughing as the three of them walked back to the gate. "He didn't even say a word at all; I did not realize he was there!" Kyoshiro exclaimed. Turning to Shinrei, he commented in a mock-casual manner. "You must be really looking out for him, to notice that he was there."

"Shut up, I just don't want to see his frozen face in the morning when I open the gate." Shinrei retorted.

"Awww… Shinny's shy!" Benitora mocked, but stopped after feeling a cold blade press against the back of his neck. Kyoshiro snorted. He now knew better than to make fun of Shinrei's hidden concern for his half-brother.

* * *

It was a distance from the Omoda residence when Yukimura whispered in Saizo's ear, although the rest of the Juuyushi heard his words anyway. "I'm sorry for making you remember all the painful memories." His voice was sad but sure. "But… I must remind myself regularly, who I am fighting for."

"No, Yukimura-sama." Saizo replied, shaking his head. "These memories are unforgettable, Mizuki-san will be remembered in our hearts forever."

"Thank you…" He looked at the moon dreamily. "The moon is really beautiful tonight." He muttered to no one in particular.

Sasuke turned to Nezu Jinpachi. "Ryu isn't that bad last time huh? He looked pretty twisted by the time I was in Ryuyousei."

Yuri laughed. "A lot of things about Ryu-sama changed in the last 5 years. Who knew what happened to that old fart!"

Jinpachi nodded laughing. "Ryu was like a father figure to us. He was clear in his goal for Ryuyousei. He handled the black market and gambling hideouts very well. He was a man of bad deeds, but he stood by some beliefs."

"Yeah," reminisced Kakei Juzo. "Ryu-sama was against extortion of money, and actively searches for bishops who abused their power for extra money. He also didn't like prostitution, and have kept faithful to his wife and concubine all these years." He smiled as he thought back of the times. He was merely 13 years old then. "He believed that Ryuyousei only exists to manipulate those who wanted to be manipulated. He couldn't care less about the commoners who stayed out of Ryuyousei's way."

"But Ryu-sama always had a soft spot for Yukimura's beliefs in protecting the citizens." Added Unno Rokuro.

Mochizuki Rokuro nodded enthusiastically behind the Yukimura mask. No one except the Juuyushi and Yukimura himself knew the true face of Mochizuki Rokuro. Yuya tried to take it off once… and almost got herself stabbed in the arm, if not for Jinpachi who saved her in time. Rokuro was just painfully shy, like that of a porcupine.

"But no matter what, our loyalty lies with Yukimura-sama," Juzo grinned at Yukimura.

"That's right," Kosuke beamed. "Our lives no longer belonged to Ryu the minute Yukimura became bishop."

Miyoshi Isa and Seikai nodded in agreement, their sunglasses bobbing up and down. "You're lucky, Sarutobi Sasuke. You joined Ryuyousei under Yukimura immediately." Sasuke looked at him in puzzlement. "Many of us took a painful decision on whether to follow Yukimura in his subtle beliefs that were against some of the orders of Ryuyousei."

"Yep," agreed Unno Rokuro. "Ever since we became Juuyushi, we never killed innocent people anymore."

Sasuke nodded, his hand skillfully playing the kendama while he pondered. One of the "privileges" of being a member of the Juuyushi was that they could freely kill people under the name of Sanada Yukimura. However, they would pay a very heavy price if they killed someone innocent.

He still remembered asking Yukimura what if the person is subjectively innocent.

"Better to protect the innocent and the evil, than to kill even one innocent man." Were the words that were stuck in the boy's head ever since.

"Isaaa, Seikaiiii, it's so dark! You really should remove your sunglasses!" Yukimura said with a drawl.

"Yukimura-sama! You know how we look like when we remove our sunglasses!" They chorused in protest. The Jyuuyushi laughed in response.

"Yukimura's orders are to be followed!" Saizo retorted in response. "Didn't we pledge to serve Yukimura with loyalty?"

"We pledge with loyalty, but you Saizo, pledged excessive loyalty!" Teased Kosuke.

Yukimura smiled at his bickering comrades. _Mizuki… _He thought to himself, looking at the round moon in the sky.

_I'm not alone, I have the best comrades with me. I am still getting stronger and I am not the best yet, but I will continue to fight for what I believe in. So…_

_Be with me as long as I live._

* * *

The chill of the February wind greeted Akira's face as he stepped onto the outdoor porch connecting the living room. He heaved a deep sigh.

It has been 5 months since Hotaru first appeared at the gate of his house, but whenever Aki tried to reflect and ponder on the many events following, he was interrupted. What happened during their childhood days, and all of them would reunite again. A part of him nagged at him constantly to try and recall these memories, as if they were urgent information needed to recall.

Akira gave a thoughtful look, his finger curled under his chin. _Yuya and the girls are helping out with the cleaning up, the guys are helping._ His sharp ears picked up the sound of blades clashing. _Hotaru and Shinrei are fighting again instead of helping out, I suppose._ _I guess a few minutes of reminiscing wouldn't hurt…_

* * *

The first person that Omoda Akira met in Ryuyousei was Shinrei. Akira was exploring the area when he saw the frustrated Shinrei working on his katana. At the young age of 4, Shinrei already had silver hair on his small head. It amused Akira then. He chuckled to himself when he remembered how they became friends. Apparently calling Shinrei 'an old man' or 'Mr. Silver' was not the proper way to make friends with him, but well, for a six year-old child like Akira, what did he know?.

Eventually the two of them became good friends. Shinrei often talked to him about his aspirations to be his father's right-hand man. It didn't occur to Akira then that the house where he met his friend was also a triad hideout, and that Shinrei was the son of the man heading one of the largest yakuzas in Tokyo.

Much to the Shinrei's dislike, Akira eventually met Hotaru, Shinrei's half-brother. Akira saw somebody in the far distance, staring at something in the rose bush. Shinrei was nowhere to be found. Upon approaching the figure, Akira realized it was another boy of his age, with wild hair and orange eyes. Hotaru was pretty much the same then as he is now. He often stared into a distance and-slash-or poke little creatures of his interest such as caterpillars. _He still does that now._ Akira remarked to himself, very much still in amazement at the simplicity of his tenant's mind.

It was Hotaru who revealed Akira the truth of their background. Akira was... Afraid, no doubt. However, he kept the friendship with them. He never thought differently of them. To him, they were just Shinrei and Hotaru. With that simple mindset, he stayed with the two brothers and even became known among the pawns and warriors of Ryuyousei as the friend of the two antagonistic brothers. Little Akira was also known as the double-sided Akira. He carried a cheerful and carefree personality, but those who provoked him before would know better after, not to get on his sarcastic side. He was quick friends with many other pawns and warriors in Ryuyousei, who used to mistake him as a formidable opponent not to be trifled with, since he was such good friends with both Shinrei and Hotaru and the power Kyo-twins.

_Yes, I forgot about Kyo and Kyoshiro. _He laughed quietly to himself.

Mibu Kyoshiro and Mibu Kyo, also known as the power twins, are famous in Ryuyousei for their fighting skills, even at the young age of 5. Although they were not part of Ryuyousei, somehow they were granted access into Ryu's mansion whenever they liked. It surely seemed as if Ryu favoured the twins, for they were allowed to participate in all trainings and triad activities as they wished. Kyoshiro was a friendly and peace-loving boy. The two of them became good friends quickly. Kyo, on the other hand, kept to himself. But he offered valuable suggestions that always determine the group's decision. Also, he was a good opponent to tackle in swordsmanship.

Akira learnt his kendo skills from Kyoshiro and Shinrei. Kyoshiro and Shinrei often talked at length about the kendo class that they attended together, sparking an interest in Aki. Needless to say, Aki learnt nothing from them (unless you consider learning as waving the kendo stick and screaming). However, Omoda Akira has superb observational skills and picked up the kendo sword with ease. He enjoyed his afternoons sparring with Hotaru, Shinrei, and the twins. Kendo was only remnant of Akira's childhood memory with this odd group of friends. Even after the cease in contact for the many years, Akira continued with kendo in middle and high school.

Years later, the power twins disappeared abruptly, causing a slight ruffle of confusion amongst the pawns and warriors. Not as if the absence of the twins made a huge change to the daily Ryuyousei routine, but the warriors and pawns do admit that they enjoyed seeing the twins running around Ryu's mansion. Also, the twins' disappearance meant that they had less examples to learn their fighting skills from. No one ever knew what happened to the twins. Even when Akira met Kyoshiro and Kyo again in Fukinara High, as their second year kendo senior, he could not bring himself to ask about the incident. In fact, neither of them talked much to each other, much less made mention of the past. It was as if they've started being friends all over again…

In between these events, Akira met Yuya. The shivering, fearful, thin figure that one calls a human. Till now, Akira cringed at the thought of Yuya then, cowering with fear in the rain. When he reached out his hand for her to hold, she was afraid to take it. Akira had to convince her that there was food where they were going, only then did the starving girl hold out her frail hands. Things were much better after that. Amazingly, she remembered Shiina as her real name, and her birthday. Apart from that, she didn't remember a thing. Rather, Aki suspected that she refuses to recall anything of her past.

In the front yard, Akira heard Yuya yelling at Shinrei and Hotaru to stop fighting and help with the clean-up. He could tell from her voice that she must've looked murderous. He then heard the dropping of katanas and the trudging of footsteps back into the house.

Shinrei was the only person who saw Yuya as a child. Akira smiled to himself, remembering the little boy who climbed over the walls of the Omoda's residence and peeked in to look at Yuya.

_Oh yes… I've always thought that our walls are a little too easy to scale over… _He frowned now at the walls, now burnt and scratched with the marks of battles between Shinrei and Hotaru for the past 6 months. _How am I going to explain to Mom and Dad about this mess?_

Shinrei also admitted to Akira recently, that when Yuya opened the door to him 6 months ago, he couldn't recognize her at all. "She has become… very beautiful." He said. Akira could tell that he was blushing a little. "I don't mean to bring up sad pasts, but I wish you could see her now." Akira smiled with regret. If only he could see Yuya now…

Akira was ten when he was blinded. It was shortly after the disappearance of the twins. He met hostility from the higher ranks of Ryuyousei. A messenger infiltrated his room late night bearing a message from Ryu, requesting that Akira stop interacting with Shinrei and Hotaru.

Now Akira always knew that the leader of Ryuyousei might feel a little threatened that his sons were making friends with somebody who was not in Ryuyousei at all. Not that Ryu disliked him. In fact, he often invited Akira for dinner at the mansion with the rest of the triad. The fact that he, an outsider, could stay in Ryuyousei for so many years without as much of a scratch on him, told Akira that Ryu treats him kindly.

However, He knew that he had the potential to change the brothers' minds otherwise about serving in Ryuyousei. It was precisely because he respected a father's plans for his sons that Akira never made mention of Ryuyousei, even though he wanted to. Shinrei or Hotaru would tell him of the happenings in the triad, but Aki never queried further. He made that very clear to the messenger that night, that he only wants friendship from the brothers, Ryuyousei means nothing at all.

That was the first mistake Omoda Akira made ever since he made friends with Ryuyousei. Akira learnt from then that when a triad offers you a way out, jolly well accept it.

"It was an accident." They said, when Akira was injured. No one anticipated a plank falling from the beams of the building. The pawns and warriors felt sorry for the ten-year-old child who lost his sight when the plank hit him in the temple. But Akira knew better. Shinrei, who knew nothing of the truth, was worried sick and kept going to his house (secretly) everyday to ensure he's alright.

Two weeks later, Akira strode into Ryu's mansion. He was completely blind, but his other senses were heightened. He recognized everybody by their voices. He could calculate the distance between objects and himself. He couldn't do it very well at first, but he was fairly good at it. The pawns and warriors had further respect for the child, for it was not an easy feat to adapt to life without sight. Akira had certainly made his point to the upper ranks, that even blinding him wouldn't falter his friendship with the brothers.

Akira voluntarily stopped going to Ryuyousei after that. He stopped contacting the brothers. As if on cue, the brothers never contacted him either. Years went by like that till he felt Hotaru's presence in his living room.

* * *

After Ryuyousei, Akira tried to lead a normal student life. But it was hard. Even though he met good friends in middle school and focused on his studies, he found himself thinking of Ryuyousei. His blindness was a constant reminder of his life in Ryuyousei. Hearing Yuya's voice was a reminder of how Shinrei climbed over the walls to see her, how Hotaru suggested placing her on a tree to cure her flu, how the Kyo-twins joked about his over-protectiveness. Whenever he hears about black market trading on the news, he found himself worrying for the pawns and warriors' safety.

Even when he met Kyoshiro and Kyo in high school, they barely talked, except in kendo club. Then again, they left Ryuyousei before he did so there wasn't much to talk or ask about. It wasn't till he entered Usako University, when he first met the bishop Sanada Yukimura, that he knew that Hotaru and Shinrei both became bishops and were serving alongside Ryu. Sanada Yukimura wasn't in Ryuyousei when Akira left, but well… Ryu's sources are all extensive and detailed, he knew that after he left Ryuyousei, Ryu continued to observe him and his whereabouts… In some way, still taking care of him.

All these memories, painful as they were, still brought a subtle smile to Akira's lips. _Yes, _he thought. _I am glad. _

Years before, the memories seemed less clear. They became foggy. The deeper he buried the memories, the more illusioned the unusual childhood seemed. Like as if it was all a dream.

Yuya meeting Hotaru at the front gate of their house 6 months ago started the gears of fate again.

* * *

"Hey Aki," Shinrei stood at the door, leaning against its frame. "Are you going to help us or do you suppose staring into thin air will help us with the soup-stained pillows?"

Akira laughed. "Sure, Mr. Silver."

Shinrei flushed. "You remembered huh?"

"I never forgot." Was the calm reply.

Akira walked past Shinrei into the living room, and heard Shinrei mutter, "I'm sorry about what my father did to you…" Akira waved casually. All has been forgiven in the years that passed. "I'm… I'm glad we're able to become friends again."

Akira only smiled in reply and Shinrei followed after him into the living room, where Yuya and Akizuki were trying to stop Hotaru from placing the damp pillows on top of the electric heater.

* * *

Chapters 41, 42 and 43 were supposed to be one chapter, I guess you could say my fingers typed furiously and 3 chapters were the result. "KISS Me!" was supposed to end at Chapter 34, look where we are! (faints) I know how long stories turn off some readers, one more chapter before "KISS Me!" ends, keep holding on!

Do you know that when I was trying to synchronise the dates and days together with a year (I needed to write ensuring 14th Feb was a Monday), I used the calendar of 2005. Now I realized that I can do the same for 2011. How quickly time flies! Needless to say, I'm now using the 2011 calendar. Saves me the time to refer too!

One more chapter to the end!


	44. Reconciliation

The last chapter of "KISS Me!" is dedicated to Tk Tony, the reviewer from the original "KISS Me!" who gave an honest and revelational review to my writing.

To Tk Tony: I did not follow everything that you've suggested, although it was my fault for not doing my research properly. This version of "KISS Me!" is probably still not what you envisioned it to be. Yes, Hotaru is still talkative, he still likes the OC. Shinrei is still a little too flustered for your liking, but I hope that "Their Memories of Fukinara High" is a much mature version of what "KISS Me!" used to be, and that you've grown to like it after 43 chapters.

I know you're not in FanFictionNet anymore, but I hope someday you'll know that your review years ago was a true wakeup call for me to become serious in my writing, to ensure that my story is well-planned, if not flawless. I suppose if you magically return and still criticize on how painfully terrible TMOFH was, I'll seriously cry XD

Thank you nevertheless.

* * *

**Dear readers, if you've never read the ending author's notes before, please read for this chapter, for once.**

* * *

**Their Memories of Fukinara High (KISS Me!)**

**Chapter 44 –Reconciliation**

(front part of Yuya's diary is omitted in this chapter.)

… Anyway, I'm glad that Kyoshiro and I are together. I hope things will work out between us.

It was a joyous affair at home tonight. So many people came! Akira's arms were near breaking from having to cook for 22 people! I'm glad to see Akizuki joining us for dinner for the first time. She sure has lots to keep up with… Just like how I did when I first met Hotaru-kun and Shinrei-kun. Could you believe that twice she visited us, twice she missed meeting Aki? I think that was the time he wasn't at home much, "gallivanting" with Tokito-chan, muahahahaha. Too bad Tokito couldn't make it today. She was out with her father, how sweet!

Oh yes! Guess what? Shinrei came home… with Saisei-san from Class 2/1! I almost screamed when I saw her! Thinking back on it, I guess the girl Shinrei is interested in could only be Saisei. She's the sweetest girl you could hope to meet, I can't think of a better girl for him! How interesting that the brothers found girlfriends on the same day. As if they needed more things to remind them of their bond with each other!

Honestly, I had no idea how we managed to clean the living room and kitchen within an hour. Yukimura, the Jyuuyuushi, Bonten-san, Akari-san and Kyoshiro all went home. That poor Kyoshiro, he kept apologizing for not being able to help out because of his kendo club meeting tomorrow morning!

Although seven of us (us four residents, Akizuki, Saisei, Benitora) remained behind to clean up, Hotaru and Shinrei were really fighting in the front yard. Aki was standing at the porch, his mind totally in a different dimension. So with us girls and Benitora… it was pure teamwork plus a miracle that things looked less chaotic in the living room. Of course, I stepped in to intervene the brothers' sparring eventually. We simply needed more help!

I tried to talk to Aki-kun in the kitchen, while the rest were figuring out how to remove the orange juice that Hotaru spilled on the tatami floor. But I was interrupted by Saisei, who apologized for her intrusion and asked for a first aid kit. Apparently Shinrei, in his frustration at Hotaru's brainless suggestions, knocked the back of his half-brother's head and Hotaru passed out.

"Did Shinrei send you to us?" Aki-kun asked.

Saisei flushed a pretty pink as she replied, "No… I came here on my own accord. I mean," She genuinely looked flustered. "Hotaru-kun could be hurt!"

"Bahh… he won't die." Said Aki-kun evilly. I also assured her that Shinrei-kun and Hotaru-kun always get into injuries like that, thanks to each other.

Anyway, Akizuki and Saisei just went home, the brothers sent them home. But Benitora is staying over for the night.

(the entry stops here)

* * *

"Yuya," Akira poked his head into the room. "Are you asleep?"

"Nope," She grinned, closing her diary. She can finish it later. "Hey Aki?"

Akira smiled, a smile that he only gives to Yuya. "Yeah?"

"You were out on the living room porch for a long time. What were you thinking of?"

"Nah… just some memories of Ryuyousei, Hotaru and Shinrei when we're younger." He replied. "I can tell you another time, if you like."

_Of course I would like that! _She thought, smiling. She looked at her foster brother again. "Also… Mom and Dad… they're coming home pretty soon, isn't it?" Akira nodded. "Do you think they'll be alright when they see the mess Hotaru and Shinrei created?" Yuya cringed a little. She hardly saw Mr. and Mrs. Omoda angry, but allowing two tenants wreck havoc in the house seemed a little too much. "I mean… It has been 2 years since they left for their world trip. I'm sure they'll be… shocked, for lack of a better word."

Akira chuckled. "They sure will be. I've yet to decide how to break the news to them about Shinrei and Hotaru." His face then turned serious. "They still don't know that they're from Ryuyousei."

A shadow of worry passed Yuya's face. "Were they worried that you made friends with the yakuza last time?"

"Terribly." He gave a small smile. "I assured them for the whole 4 years that I was going to be fine; the yakuza didn't see me as a threat. However, Mom was sick with worry that they might chop off my fingers or something. Obviously they almost lost it when I became blind."

Yuya sat up straight. "You were blinded by Ryuyousei?" She asked furiously. Obviously her impression of the triad wasn't a good one. "Dad said it was a disease that made you blind."

He laughed. "The Ryuyousei Disease I guess! Dad gave me a restraining order not to leave the house." He curled his finger beneath his chin. "Shinrei infiltrated the house every night to visit me though. And after I was well, I was given one week to cut all my ties with Ryuyousei, which was more than enough time in my opinion."

Yuya didn't understand the last phrase of what he said, but didn't ask because of the bigger question: "Why were you blinded by Ryuyousei?"

Akira sighed. "Long story. Anyway, Benitora is looking for you, he's downstairs in the kitchen."

Yuya raised an eyebrow and glanced at the wall clock. It was one thirty in the morning. She frowned. "Do you know what he's up to?"

"Not a clue." Was his reply, though Akira's smile was all-knowing. "Be quiet when you go downstairs though, Hotaru and Shinrei are sleeping. Don't stay up too late too, you've got school tomorrow."

She nodded. She put on a light jacket and tip-toed downstairs, where Benitora was in the kitchen waiting.

"Hey, Yuya-san," he smiled as she entered. "Sorry to disturb you at this hour."

"It's alright." She smiled as she took a seat in the kitchen. "I'm not sleeping yet."

Months ago, she would've hesitated before being alone in the room with this crazy schoolmate. Now she knows him better as friends, and even though she teases him by pretending to ignore him, she is always glad to see him around.

She fiddled with the table cloth in front of her. "So what's up?"

Benitora sat down too, opposite of her at the table. He looked at her and said sadly. "Yuya-san, I hope it's not a bad time to tell you this. But if not now, maybe I'll never have the chance to say this again."

Consciousness gripped Yuya as she realized where the conversation was heading. She quietly nodded her head. "Okay."

"From the minute that I saw you in Year 1, I've been attracted to you." He sounded a little embarrassed. His confessions were usually said in a joking manner, he was not used to being this serious. "When I finally became friends with you last year, your carefree attitude and friendliness persisted, even though you knew of my feelings towards you."

She smiled. "You are a good friend, Benitora-kun. There was no reason for me to shun you."

"Yuya-san." She gulped as she stared at her pink-haired friend. "Are you serious with Kyoshiro?" He asked, looking at her as if trying to read her soul.

She made a face in return. "You know, Benitora-kun? It's rude to say 'Duh' in a serious conversation like this, so… yes, I'm serious with Kyoshiro."

"But… didn't you like Kyo?" Benitora asked. "I don't believe that your feelings for Kyoshiro emerged within a day!"

Yuya was shocked. "I… I thought you'll be talking about yourself, not Kyoshiro."

Benitora himself looked shocked. "Actually, yeah… I did look for you wanting to talk about me, but this bit kinda bugged me a lot."'

The blonde made a face. Now that she was caught unaware, Yuya needed to answer Benitora. Just that… how did it happen? That she ended up with Kyoshiro instead of Kyo?

"Benitora-kun, I may have liked Kyo sempai for the past two years…" She finally answered. "But Kyo sempai and I never had a proper friendship to start with. Kyoshiro and I are friends for that number of years too. He knows me well, I know him well. Knowing your boyfriend or girlfriend is more important in the relationship isn't it?"

"Well…"

"Even if the relationship starts off passionately… in the end, if you don't know who is the person you're dating… the relationship fails." She blushed suddenly. "I'm not talking as if I'm some expert. Kyoshiro…" She blushed further. "Kyoshiro is my first boyfriend." She smiled. "He has been there to protect me. I'm always fond of Kyoshiro from the start. I've thought of it as friendly affection, but I guess that it really isn't in the end. But," She smiled at Benitora sincerely. "Thank you for liking me. Although I cannot return your affection, I hope that we can continue to be friends."

Benitora laughed in defeat. "Looking at your smile, I cannot bring myself to ask you to consider me anymore!" He coughed a little. Looking embarrassed and a little shy, he reached out to hold her hand. Yuya hastily tried to retract her hand but failed, his grip was strong and firm.

"In time to come, when I move on from this one-sided relationship, I may not like you anymore." He confessed; his face serious and sad. "But your smile… I still want to protect it. I don't want you to be sad. Will you give me the honour to protect your smile, even though I can't have your love?"

She blushed at the weight of the words. She tried to laugh her embarrassment off, but she couldn't stop her face from blushing. "I'm not that worthy, you idiot." She grinned. "But as long as we are friends, we'll look out for each other. It's not going to be just you protecting me." The hand that Benitora was holding stopped struggling and squeezed his hand in return.

"Hehe…" was his sheepish reply. "Okay! It's getting late now, you should go sleep."

Yuya nodded and got up. As she opened the sliding door of the kitchen, Akira, Hotaru and Shinrei fell over at her feet.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sleepwalking, Hotaru-kun and Shinrei-kun?" She deadpanned.

Shinrei and Aki grinned sheepishly. Hotaru stared at her and replied off-handedly. "No I wasn't sleepwalking. I woke up because I wanted to get a glass of water when I saw the two of them eaves-ooophh." He choked as Shinrei punched his stomach.

Yuya shook her head in half disgust, half amusement. "Goodnight to you all." She announced, then she turned and headed upstairs.

Akira picked himself up and sat with Benitora at the table. "Doing alright, buddy?"

"Tch," scoffed Benitora. "Since when are we close enough to be buddies?" He grinned.

"We'll argue about that once you're done crying." Akira replied coolly.

_(And Benitora, oh Benitora, you may be manly in front of Yuya (though not all the time), but we all, readers and author alike, know that after Yuya left and you're left with the guys, you sure cried hard.)_

"Urgh…" Groaned Shinrei. "It's just Yuya! She's got a boyfriend now, and it's not like you lost her forever."

"There there," comforted Hotaru, patting the mayor's son's back, even though his face was straight and his voice lacked sympathy. "Big boys don't cry."

"Easy for you to say, you poker face!" Retorted Benitora in response, tears streaming down his face. "You had it easy! I-"

He was interrupted by the phone in the hallway.

"I'll get it," sighed Akira. _Who could be calling at this hour?_ He crossed the hallway and picked up the receiver. "Omoda Residence, hello? … Huh." He grunted upon hearing the voice over the other end. "What a surprise."

* * *

Yuya was on the bed, tucked inside her blanket, getting ready to sleep when Akira poked his head through the door.

She looked at him lazily. "Is Benitora crying?"

Akira snorted. "You are sure spot-on. But that's not what I came here for." He passed the wireless phone to her. "You've got a call."

Yuya stared at the wall clock. "It's freaking 2 A.M.!" She groaned, crawling out of the bed to take the receiver. "It better be something good." She pressed the receiver against her ear. "Hello?"

The deep voice that answered chilled her to the very core. "Woman."

She flushed and turned around so that Akira would not see her blush. "K… Kyo sempai?" Her heart was pounding for some reason. _Why would Kyo sempai call me?_

"I want to talk to you. Meet me outside your house."

She frowned. "O… okay."

They hung up.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"Kyo sempai wants to meet me in front of our house." She answered. Akira nodded and assured her that if she screamed his name, he'll be there at the front gate in five seconds.

* * *

(A/N: Whew! Here we go! Last lap!)

Yuya stood outside her house 10 minutes later, decently dressed with a coat over her pajamas and sweater. Her hair was down instead of the usual low ponytail. She didn't wait long, Kyo's silhouette formed in the distance as soon as she closed the gate.

"Kyo sempai…" She greeted, awkward to see him. The last time they saw each other, Kyoshiro was pulling her away from his violence.

Kyo nodded. "I still think that I don't need to explain myself, but I don't know why I felt that I should." He stood casually, with his legs slightly apart, his hands stuck in his pockets. Yuya couldn't tell what emotions are running through his head. "About this morning…"

Yuya shook her head. "It's not your fault that you wanted to hit me. After all, you were who I liked for the past 2 years."

Kyo seemed to want to say something, but thought better of it. "Yeah…" he nodded slowly. "You bruised my ego." He added lamely but she did not notice. Instead, she laughed and Kyo quickly continued. "I challenged Kyoshiro while we were on the ski trip. I knew he likes you," He shrugged. "So I challenged him, I told him that I'll take you away from him."

Yuya flushed angrily. "That's very under-handed of you to say that." He gave no reply. She looked away, unable to look at her ex-crush straight in the eyes. "Please go on."

"I meant to spite him."

"Why!" She asked. "Aren't you two brothers?" She looked at Kyo, but his face was unreadable. "Even Shinrei and Hotaru patched up and are in better terms. Why can't you and Kyoshiro do the same?"

Kyo tilted his head, as if what she was saying is utter rubbish. "It's just natural, woman." He shrugged. "Of course, there is a real reason. Not as if you need to know anyway."

She frowned. She's Kyoshiro's girlfriend… surely she should know…

Kyo interrupted her thoughts. "I'm not here to talk about my stupid brother. I'm trying to explain my ass out of my actions today." Then he smirked. "But my ass is too good for an explanation. Yours however…" His eyes flickered to her butt.

She placed her hands on her hips, and snapped her fingers in front of him. "Hey! Focus!" She growled.

Kyo snorted. "Never thought you're so feisty." Yuya flushed. It felt weird, to be actually holding a conversation with Kyo for more than 3 minutes. "Anyway, turns out that I _helped _my stupid brotherinstead." He eyed her with slight interest, his eyes reading from her expression what she wanted. "Ask." He said simply.

"So… are you… evil or what?" Yuya asked, and felt like slapping herself for sounding like a moron.

Kyo leaned against the walls surrounding the Omoda residence and glanced at her sideways, as if she's a moron. "I am myself." (A/N: In Japanese, my intended meaning is "Ore wa ore-sama." Yep, hope that made grammatical and logical sense.) He answered simply, and Yuya decided against probing.

She scrunched her face, trying to organize her questions, which were jumbled up and running around fighting to be asked first. But the biggest question pounded in her mind. "When we were at Hana-Yuki Lodge…"

"I admit. I kept you in the photographer's house deliberately, even though we were just a short distance back to the lodge."

That was not an answer to the question that Yuya was looking for, but it was news. "WHAT?" She almost shrieked. "You kept me there on purpose?"

Kyo tilted his head in a casual manner, his hand pushing his red fringe away. "Just a ploy to annoy Kyoshiro… which worked in his favour anyway." He said coldly.

"So all that pulling me to a corner today and confess… Just a ploy to annoy Kyoshiro?" She asked, struggling to keep her annoyance in check.

Kyo shrugged. Yuya sighed. She didn't know what to think. Kyo was acting maliciously, but somehow, instinct told her that Kyo was not as bad as she thought.

"Did… Did you save me from the fall at the staircase because you wanted to ensure that I still like you?" She hastily added upon meeting silence from the redhead. "Because earlier on today you said that if you knew I was going for Kyoshiro, you would've let me fall down the stairs!"

Kyo thought for a while. "No, I would've saved you all the same." Yuya raised one eyebrow at him. "I've nothing against you, Shiina Yuya." He frowned at her disbelief. "Only thing I did that was intentional was the time when I kept you from the ski lodge." He looked at her. "But you're with my brother now. Congratulations."

Yuya gave a small smile in reply. If only they were on talking terms earlier… Although her fantastical images of Kyo now fell apart, he still wasn't that bad a person to hang out with.

"Are you going to harm me now, even though I'm with Kyoshiro?"

Kyo scoffed and glanced sideways at her again. "I don't carry the hate I hate for my brother to the people around him. Boring and meaningless." He shook his head. "I won't bring you anymore harm. But…." He turned to face Yuya, and she realized suddenly that he was standing so close to her, she could almost feel his body heat. "Will you believe a man who deliberately tried to harm you once?" He asked, his deep voice almost painted with emotion.

Yuya was stunned by his question. She certainly did not think of that. However, something stirred in her heart. She looked at him straight in the eye. "I trust you, Kyo sempai." She said, without faltering or hesitation.

Kyo had a hint of surprise on his face, but it disappeared quickly. He glanced at her. "You know, you ought to get that question out. You seem to want to ask something for a long while."

She stared at him in shock. _How could he tell that I wanted to ask… _

Truth is, Yuya wanted so badly to ask if Kyo ever had feelings for her. She knew that Kyo tried to get close to her since the ski trip but… _something is just… off._

"Well woman?" He asked impatiently. "We don't have all night." He complained. "School is in 4 hours' time."

In the end, she chickened out. "I guess we're good? No hard feelings?" She asked cheerfully. Kyo nodded slightly. "We… we will be friends now, right?"

The redhead smirked at her. "After having my brother as a boyfriend you're still going to hit on me, woman?"

"It's not like that! Argh!" She retorted, rolling her eyes. She really wanted to strangle him, but controlled herself. "You are terrible, Kyo sempai."

"Kyo."

She blinked with surprise. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

Yuya blushed. Allowing her to call him Kyo without the formalities… does that mean that they can actually be friends? She cleared her throat. "… Kyo. Anyway, I wish you the best." She offered. "Maybe you and Okuni sempai can give it a shot."

"I dumped her." Kyo answered casually.

"WHAT?" She shrieked the second time. "Why?"

Kyo shrugged. "Maybe I'm done with the fling-thing."

Yuya gave a low whistle. "Wow, hard to hear that from you. What was the change?"

Kyo glanced at her with a sneer and a laugh. "Woman, we aren't exactly best friends such that I can spill my secrets, eh?"

She flushed and apologized with an embarrassed laugh. Then she gave a cheeky grin and struck a pose. "Did you fall for me instead?" She teased.

Kyo did not reply. He stared at her, his red eyes meeting her green ones. Yuya felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. _No…_ She thought, her green eyes wide in surprise. _It can't be true… is it?_

He stepped up toward her, his body closer than just now. His fringe was almost touching her forehead…

_Scream for Aki!_ The brain screamed in defense. But she was incapacitated by his unmoving gaze.

"… You should look at yourself in the mirror first, Dog-face, before asking a stupid question like that." He taunted, his breath hot in her face.

"ARGH! KYO!" She screamed, pushing him away as hard as she can. "YOU. ARE. A. JERK!"

Kyo turned around, so that she couldn't see his smirk of victory. "Goodnight, Ugly."

"I'm not ugly, you monster!" She yelled after him.

"Oh by the way," He added. "Tell Shinrei and Bontenmaru that they owe me a week's worth of sake for dating Okuni for 6 months…" He turned and gave her a feral grin. "Tell them that they better get their bank books prepared… I drink A LOT of sake."

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHAH! SINCE I 'FORCED' YOU GUYS TO READ MY AUTHOR'S ENDNOTES, I SHOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT AND BIBBLE BABBLE!

What a long night, to those who didn't notice, Valentine's Day started from Chapter 36 till 44! 8 chapters to describe ONE DAY!

This chapter is uber content-heavy. I'm trying to tie up all the loose ends before I launch into the second half… next time!

I don't know about you, but I like Benitora in this chapter. He was dead serious and don't you all think his words are so sweet? Even I went 'awww' as I wrote this. It certainly didn't feel like it was my work.

It is honestly my first time writing Kyo in a scene where he talks more than 3 sentences. I'm not very good with capturing Kyo's personality. I'm sure you noticed that, from the raw manner I wrote Kyo in. Perfect excuse to reread SDK again! **Please forgive and kindly guide me on how to improve my description and writing on Kyo!**

* * *

Still, with much relief and sadness, 'KISS Me' has ended (thanks to the endless staring at the computer screen for the past two months, I'm so going blind at this rate)! It has been extremely fun working on this series and everyone has been so supportive of the story! I sincerely thank you all for everything thus far. Without your continuous support, this story would not have ended, ever. Yuya and the co. are thanking you guys profusely XD

(steps aside to see the entire cast of "Their Memories of Fukinara High" bowing.)

To those who are unaware, I'm taking a short break from this story because I've been working on it, thinking of it (even when on hiatus), gone through 2 bouts of hiatus on it since its creation in 2007. Besides, I'll be heading to an elementary school for 5 weeks to do my teaching practicum. I need all the time I can get!

The story has a long way to go before its ending, and I assure you, the story is going to be pretty unexpected. For now I stop here because I think it's a sufficient ending. I hope to try and finish the rest of the stories in my profile (started way earlier than this story). And hopefully I'll have enough in me to continue this story. Although I'll mark this story as 'completed', the whole story is NOT complete. So don't give up on me!

I'll resume 'Their Memories of Fukinara High' hopefully by January 2012, but don't get your hopes high. I do want to have a slight head start in writing so that I won't be feel stressed having to update while grinding brain juices to write :P

* * *

**Gosh Christina, what should I do now?**

So… now you can either (but I'm not forcing you)

1. Review, if you haven't at all. Please be a dear and do so :(

2. Suscribe to the story

3. Suscribe to author (ME!)

4. Bookmark my profile to manually check for updates

5. Watch out for my other stories

6. All the above :3

Once again, thank you. Your reviews since 2007 were the source of my motivation. All of your reviews have been read again and again, treasured and cherished like the biggest diamond in the world. Thank you for making "Their Memories of Fukinara High" such an awesome experience. I hope to see you back for the continuation! Meanwhile, rock on fellow writers!


End file.
